Vae soli
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Deux personnalités pathologiques, une relation chaotique. Drago termine sa peine à la prison d'Azkaban, où Harry est travailleur social. Le deuxième devient le tuteur de résilience du premier, mais ça ne se passera pas comme prévu. Leur relation va les mener à l'angoisse, au néant, à l'anéantissement. TW : sexualité explicite, violence carcérale, dépression, anxiété.
1. Avant-propos

**Avant-propos**

Bonjour ou bonsoir, c'est selon, à vous qui venez d'ouvrir cette fanfiction,

Avant tout, ce n'est pas l'auteur qui de cette histoire qui s'adresse à vous pour l'instant, mais l'une de ses relectrices.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la première fois ou non que vous lisez l'une de ses histoires, mais Cailean est un auteur à qui le bien-être de son lectorat tient particulièrement à cœur. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il manque aussi un peu d'objectivité concernant cette histoire qui lui est très personnelle et je vais vous expliquer de ce pas en quoi.

Vae Soli est sans doute l'un de ses écrits les plus privés et personnels. Il est allé chercher ses mots au plus profond de lui-même afin d'exorciser une partie de ses maux. Raison pour laquelle il a, selon moi, manqué de distance en présentant initialement cette histoire.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, il tient énormément à ce que les personnes qui le lisent le fassent en toute sécurité, et ce serait vous mentir que de prétendre que cette histoire ne regorge pas de moments difficiles. Des thèmes assez lourds vont être abordés. Les faits débutent à Azkaban, en plein milieu carcéral, donc. Il y est par conséquent question de solitude, de dépression, de viol, de masturbation, de peur (pas forcément dans cet ordre ni lien entre les différents éléments). Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire peur mais pour vous prévenir, tout simplement. Certains faits risquent de remuer des choses en vous, c'est inévitable.

Mais là où je pense que Cailean a tendance à manquer d'objectivité, c'est que son récit n'est pas que ça. Lui souhaite vous mettre en garde face à certains contenus, et c'est tout à son honneur, refusant que vous tombiez sur certains éléments sans y être préparé-e-s. Mais personnellement, j'ai aussi à l'esprit tout le positif qui en découle. Cette fic est sombre mais elle est loin de se limiter à ça. C'est aussi une histoire pleine d'espoir, de reprise en main, de résilience. Vae Soli est une question de parcours initiatique. C'est, dit plus simplement, parvenir à aller de l'avant, transcender ses traumatismes personnels afin que du positif puisse en découler.

Ne vous attendez pas cependant à un happy end bisounours, cette histoire est bien plus complexe que ça. D'ailleurs, Cailean est actuellement en train d'en écrire la suite. Mais si les différents Trigger Warning vous font peur, je vous rassure : Cailean ne nous laisse jamais seul-e-s dans la noirceur de son histoire. Son récit (et sa maîtrise des mots) nous font avancer au rythme des personnages pour nous rappeler qu'il n'y a pas de ténèbres sans lumière.

Ce n'est pas une histoire à lire vite fait pour se détendre après une dure journée de boulot, non. C'est une histoire qui remue plein de choses mais qui mérite qu'on prenne le risque de s'y plonger.

J'espère que ce petit avant-propos vous aura donné envie de découvrir cet univers et que vous ne le regretterez pas. Personnellement, je ne déplore aucunement d'avoir pris le temps de relire les chapitres de cette histoire.

En tant qu'autrice, je ne peux pas finir sans vous rappeler de lui laisser des reviews de temps en temps afin qu'il puisse avoir des retours sur sa fanfiction (vous n'imaginez pas l'importance que ça revêt pour nous !). C'est réellement formateur et stimulant.

Bonne lecture,

Lyra Verin.

P.S. : Je n'ai reçu aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte pour écrire cet avant-propos.


	2. Prologue

Bonjour, mes amours. Ca y est, je vous publie enfin le prologue de _Vae soli_ _._ C'est un grand moment pour moi. Je ne vous fais pas davantage patienter. On se retrouve en bas.

Un grand merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour leurs relectures. Elles m'étaient précieuses à un point... elles m'ont conforté dans mes décisions. Cœurs sur vous. Merci également à **Line.M** pour sa relecture globale.

 _« C'est parce que la réalité humaine est gorgée de fictions involontaires ou pauvres qu'il importe d'inventer des fictions volontaires et riches. » Nancy Huston_

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _It's a little bit twisted, but I miss when you and I had scary dreams_

 _You and I had it all mapped out in the basement_

 _Cryin' in your room like a baby."_

 _Intro III, NF._

 _« C'est un peu tordu, mais ces rêves effrayants que nous avions me manquent_

 _Toi et moi les avions planifiés dans les sous-sols_

 _Pleurant dans ta chambre comme un bébé. »_

 _Intro III, NF._

* * *

Ils avaient fui.

Les époux Malefoy se trouvaient quelque part au milieu d'une lande, sans âme qui vive, à part les leurs. Pour autant que l'on puisse les qualifier de vivantes. D'autant plus depuis que leur fils unique avait déserté.

Leur éminence, fanée. Leur dignité, anéantie. De leur noblesse, il ne restait que le souvenir dissimulé derrière un nom blâmé. Ils étaient les sacrifiés d'une société qui rejetait la noirceur en dehors, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'atteindrait pas l'humanité. Portant des œillères. Ne s'apercevant pas qu'elle était elle-même pourrie jusqu'à l'os.

Au milieu de tout cela, Drago Malefoy était un jeune homme perdu, dépossédé. Il s'était laissé atteindre par les Ténèbres, obligé de suivre ses parents dans un monde dont il n'avait jamais voulu.

Les ombres étaient partout autour de lui, depuis son enfance. Des démons qui le poursuivaient et ne le lâchaient pas. Poudlard aurait pu être son éviction, si ce n'était pas si profondément ancré en lui. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Tout cela émanait de lui, puait la crasse, la décomposition, la chaire qui se putréfiait, lentement. Le Mal était en lui, sinuant dans ses veines tel un serpent à la peau venimeuse.

À dix-huit ans à peine, il était déjà froid comme la pierre. Dur à l'extérieur, mort à l'intérieur. Il ne ressentait plus rien, observant l'étendue du champ devant lui. Il ne resterait pas. Sa décision était prise.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se levait face au juge pour entendre sa sentence, il avait peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres évincé, sa famille n'était plus en danger de mort. Ce qu'il craignait, au plus profond de son être, tordant ses tripes à lui en donner la nausée, c'était d'être condamné à un emprisonnement à Azkaban. Son âme sacrifiée, son cœur indifférent au monde extérieur, il ne lui resterait que sa conscience. Il avait peur de devenir fou, enfermé avec les Détraqueurs planant autour de lui. Il le savait, il n'en ressortirait pas indemne.

Les mots de sa mère résonnaient encore en lui, alors qu'il s'était finalement décidé à revenir sur ses pas, à réapparaître au Royaume-Uni et à faire face à sa pénitence.

 _« Ne reste pas ici. Tu mérites bien mieux que cette vie de fuite. Fais des études. Trouve un bon travail. Une femme à aimer. Fonde une famille. Mais, s'il te plaît, mon chéri. Ne reste pas ici. »_

Il le lui avait promis. À présent, il était temps d'assumer les actes qu'il n'avait jamais voulu commettre.

Au moment où Drago Malefoy serrait les dents pour conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, Harry Potter quittait le territoire anglais.

À une heure où le Magenmagot abattait son marteau à la chaîne, comme un jeu qui faisait ricaner ceux au pouvoir, ce dernier avait senti le goût amer de l'injustice. Il n'avait pas pu supporter cette soif de revanche, ce besoin de trouver des coupables à cette guerre qui avait sévi.

Le trépas de Tom Jedusor ne leur avait pas suffi : ils voulaient l'agonie de ses fidèles, se rendant eux-mêmes complices de ce Mal qu'ils disaient exécrer. Ils voulaient les voir pourrir en prison, comme des êtres sans importance, ne les considérant déjà plus comme des semblables. Ils étaient devenus des émanations de l'horreur, à éradiquer au plus vite.

Harry prenait exil, le cœur lourd, déglutissant, mais prenant la mesure de la nécessité. Le Canada était la voie toute désignée. On lui avait vendu un monde plus juste. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement, mais il avait besoin de réponses. Le monde n'était pas encore sauvé, bien qu'on l'eût cru.

Sans surprise, Drago Malefoy n'obtint aucune clémence malgré sa présentation volontaire devant le Tribunal, malgré son état de minorité au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait son grand retour. Le Magenmagot avait retenu son éducation, laissant entendre qu'il était si atteint par le Mal qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de rédemption pour lui. Le Magenmagot s'était conforté dans son idée, en même temps que Drago affirmait ne pas savoir où se trouvaient ses parents. L'aurait-il su qu'il ne les aurait jamais vendus mais il ne mentait pas, quoi qu'ils en pensent.

Il fut donc condamné, comme un miséreux, mais représentant tout de même le Mal en personne. Il filait tout droit dans un autre enfer, dont il ne connaissait encore rien, et qui deviendrait sa routine mortifère.

 _« Drago Malefoy, au nom de la loi, je vous déclare coupable d'association criminelle aux termes de l'article 324 du Code pénal des sorciers. Au vu de la gravité des faits qui vous sont reprochés, j'exige la peine la plus forte que la loi m'autorise à prononcer pour ces mêmes faits : cinq ans d'emprisonnement sans sursis. »_

Pendant les prochaines années, cette phrase serait son seul repère identitaire. Il était devenu un criminel aux yeux de la Loi et du monde magique. Il était un criminel, et plus cet enfant perdu dans la guerre.

Ni Harry Potter ni Drago Malefoy ne savaient ce qui les attendait. Mais l'un comme l'autre avait conscience qu'il partait affronter une autre guerre.

* * *

Est-ce que ça vous donne suffisamment le ton ? ahah

Drago qui est condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, Harry qui part étudier au Canada... Vous allez me dire (j'imagine), mais elle est où notre Drarry ? Evidemment, je ne vais rien vous dire. Mais si vous voulez de la romance, ce n'est pas ici que vous la trouverez. Même s'il s'agit bien d'une Drarry. (Je vous intrigue ? A quel point ? héhé)

A jeudi pour le chapitre 1... dans la tête de Drago !

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.


	3. Chapitre 1

Bonjour mes amours !

Merci aux quelques reviewers pour le prologue, votre enthousiasme me touche toujours autant ! Et ça m'avait manqué plus que je ne le pensais. Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse plonger dans la tête de notre Drago. Je ne vous dirai que ceci : accrochez-vous.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

" _A narrow path through hallowed grounds_

 _A silent walk among the clouds_

 _A pile of stones hidden in the pine_

 _Only seen through dead man's eyes…"_

Dead man's eyes, _Apocalyptica._

 _« Un passage étroit à travers les terres sacrées_

 _Une marche silencieuse parmi les nuages_

 _Un tas de cailloux, cachés dans les pins_

 _Seulement vus par les yeux de l'homme mort. »_

Les yeux de l'homme mort, _Apocalyptica._

* * *

« On croit souvent que le pouvoir est une question d'argent. C'est faux. Le pouvoir se cache dans la dignité de celui qui n'a plus rien, plus de vie, plus d'espoir. »

Drago s'arrêta, écoutant le son de sa propre voix se répercuter contre les murs froids. Résonner.

« Quand on n'a même plus la maîtrise de sa propre personne, quand le quotidien est un rituel infernal dont on n'a plus le contrôle, que l'on nous assène comme le martèlement régulier d'une marche militaire. Un, deux. Trois, quatre. Et les bottes claquent, incessantes comme le gouffre au fond des êtres. »

Depuis le jour de son procès, Drago avait appris une nouvelle forme de dignité, plus profonde, plus pernicieuse : garder l'unicité de sa conscience. Il lui semblait que, chaque jour, il perdait une parcelle de dignité supplémentaire. Alors il se battait pour garder conscience humaine. Pour ne pas tout perdre.

Pour cela, il se parlait, pour avoir l'impression de ne pas être seul. Pour s'accrocher, de jour en jour, d'heure en heure, de minute en minute.

« T'es complètement fêlé, mec », ricana-t-il, se trouvant misérable.

Néanmoins, dans la noirceur et la froideur de sa cellule, il avait rompu le contact avec la réalité. Parfois, il ne savait même plus s'il parlait à voix haute ou s'il imaginait le son de sa propre voix. Les limites entre le Néant intérieur et le Néant extérieur étaient floues. Qui aurait pu l'entendre de toute façon ? L'aile des Mangemorts n'était habitée que par des âmes en peine, dont les Détraqueurs faisaient partie. _« Des détraqués, en somme »_ , pensa Drago, incapable de l'admettre à voix haute

Ça, c'était encore trop difficile à dire, à rendre encore plus réel que ça ne l'était déjà. Jour comme nuit, été comme hiver, printemps comme automne, chaque jour, inlassablement, il le passait, allongé sur sa couche. Il ne se rendait compte des saisons que parce que son corps y réagissait, lorsqu'il devenait bleu l'hiver, lorsqu'il suait l'été. Mais il avait froid, chaque jour de l'année. Son fonctionnement était complètement détraqué par la présence sombre et inlassable de la Mort.

Il était comme saisi dans un glaçon éternel, saisi dans l'horreur. L'absence de bonheur était comme l'union d'une stalagmite et d'une stalactite : elle se figeait dans l'œuvre du temps. Plus rien dans son organisme ne fonctionnait normalement. Si la normalité avait encore un quelconque sens.

Et il regardait le plafond, visualisant l'araignée dont les pattes s'agitaient pour construire sa toile. C'était une véritable œuvre. Cela représentait bien plus que tout ce que Drago était encore capable de faire pour sa propre vie. Il était dépossédé de sa propre autonomie.

« C'est magnifique », souffla-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Il en aurait presque pleuré, s'il n'était pas si froid et si dur à l'intérieur. Cette toile, c'était un aboutissement, qui brillait par le seul fait de l'unique rayon du soleil qui passait à travers les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Il avait la sensation d'être du seul côté de la tour où la lumière ne perçait jamais, mais il savait que c'était la présence des Détraqueurs qui avait cet effet.

Les longues capes noires flottaient dans les airs, errant sans but dans les couloirs qui étaient réservés aux êtres les plus crains du monde magique. C'était la vengeance la plus diabolique qui soit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'aurait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il aurait fallu qu'il observe ses damnés. Ici, personne ne venait jamais. Personne ne voulait voir ce qu'il advenait d'eux. On pourrissait ici comme des rats. Comme des rats morts.

Peut-être même que quelqu'un était vraiment décédé. Qui l'aurait su ? Sûrement pas les prisonniers eux-mêmes. Tout avait l'odeur de l'agonie et de la putréfaction ici. Même leurs âmes sentaient la mort. Drago songeait qu'il pourrait avoir des esquarres et ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'était la douleur. Son corps était engourdi, à force d'avoir trop souffert. C'était sinistre.

Un rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Un rire sec, froid. Un rire noir, parce qu'ici, même le rire ne pouvait être jaune. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la couleur. Un rire déconnecté de la réalité, un rire à glacer les sangs. Mais un rire qui ne pouvait plus glacer plus personne ici. C'était pathétique.

Ironiquement, le rituel imposé par la prison et qui le dépossédait de sa liberté de choisir était ce qui permettait à Drago de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Le rituel avait cet aspect concret et rigoureux qui apportait une certaine stabilité à son existence.

À six heures trente, les lumières de la cellule s'allumaient, tels des néons clignotants et diffusaient leurs bourdonnements à en faire perdre la tête, si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

À six heures cinquante, du thé, du café et de l'eau étaient distribués par des elfes courageux. Ou peut-être insensibles à la magie macabre dégagée par les Détraqueurs.

Dans la matinée, il y avait rarement du mouvement, sinon celui des Détraqueurs dans leur ronde interminable. Personne n'était jamais venu jusqu'ici, à part une fois, éventuellement. Sauf si Drago avait fantasmé cette visite inopinée, ce qui n'était pas à exclure.

À midi, c'était la distribution du repas avec une cruche d'eau plate, du thé et du café.

L'après-midi, à seize heures, les portes des cellules s'ouvraient mécaniquement pour une durée d'une heure. Officiellement, les résidents de l'aile avaient droit à une heure de préau. Mais personne ne bougeait jamais. Parfois, Drago se demandait si quelqu'un les attendait pour les accompagner jusqu'à la cour et les surveiller. Ou si quelqu'un attendait d'un observatoire, scrutant une cour restée déserte.

À dix-huit heures, on distribuait le repas du soir, des tartines pour le lendemain matin et de l'eau chaude.

À vingt et une heures trente, les lampes s'éteignaient subitement, et le bourdonnement des néons cessait enfin.

La nuit semblait infinie, d'autant plus que Drago fermait rarement l'œil. Il était incapable de dire s'il était devenu insomniaque à Azkaban ou s'il l'avait toujours été. Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne dormait pas, n'arrangeant pas mais ne changeant rien non plus à sa léthargie.

Cela étant, ce rituel fixe était le seul moyen à sa disposition pour évaluer le temps qui passait, même si son efficacité était très limitée.

Le seul souvenir daté qu'il possédait était celui du 23 septembre 1998, le jour où il avait entendu le prononcé de sa peine, après seulement une semaine d'attente en maison d'arrêt, contre six mois en moyenne habituellement. Il en avait pour cinq ans dans cet enfer. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Deux jours ? Une semaine ? Un an ? Peut-être même était-il là depuis dix ou vingt ans et que le monde sorcier l'avait oublié.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un à l'extérieur risquait de le réclamer. Ses parents avaient été incarcérés également. Oui, maintenant, il se rappelait de leur arrivée. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait perçu du mouvement. Il ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient rendus ou si les Aurors les avaient attrapés. Il ne savait pas non plus s'ils subissaient la même peine que lui. Il ne savait _rien_. Sinon qu'il mourait à petit feu. Ou plutôt, à coups de pique à glace, vu l'air glacial qui régnait ici.

À moins qu'il ne soit réellement mort et que cet enfer soit éternel. Il était incapable de le dire. Cette idée le fit frémir.

En fait, il n'était même plus certain d'être ce Drago Malefoy auquel il pensait. Ce nom lui était familier, mais sa conscience identitaire était si morcelée que cette information n'avait valeur que de souvenir. Autrement dit, ça n'avait pas une grande valeur. Un souvenir, ça s'inventait facilement. Surtout dans ce silence infini. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait de toute façon ? Sinon qu'il était un criminel. C'était le nom qui était associé à sa sentence, dans ce qu'il croyait être une reviviscence.

 _« Drago Lucius Malefoy, au nom de la loi, je vous déclare coupable d'association criminelle aux termes de l'article 324 du Code pénal des sorciers. Au vu de la gravité des faits qui vous sont reprochés, j'exige la peine la plus forte que la loi m'autorise à prononcer : cinq ans d'emprisonnement sans sursis. »_

Il avait du mal à l'effacer de sa mémoire. Peut-être était-ce la seule chose qui brûlait, même si la sensation était… anesthésiée ? Il ne savait pas si c'était le terme adéquat. Toujours était que la douleur avait été si présente que, aujourd'hui, il ne la ressentait plus réellement. Il avait la conviction que c'était inscrit dans sa chaire, telle une cicatrice.

 _Telle une cicatrice._ Il souleva son bras endolori, interceptant le faisceau de lumière. Sur sa peau, blanche comme de la craie sur un tableau noir, blanche comme le paradis illuminé par la bonté divine, blanche comme la porcelaine se morcelant telle son âme brisée, blanche comme la colombe qui s'envole vers un pays lointain, si éloigné d'ici… Sur cette peau blanche, _sa peau_ , se dessinait une marque.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle marque. C'était _la_ Marque. Elle n'avait plus l'intensité d'antan, elle était d'un gris tirant sur le mauve. Comme si elle cherchait à se fondre dans la peau, à y disparaître. Un peu comme le ferait une ecchymose, s'effaçant peu à peu, dans les affres du temps. Parfois, Drago se demandait si elle allait s'évanouir totalement, à force de s'estomper, et finir par n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il passa son doigt, long et fin, squelettique et effrayant, sur le dessin. Il suivit les courbes du serpent, à la recherche d'une zone sensible. Mais il ne ressentait rien. Pas l'ombre d'une douleur ou d'un ancien traumatisme. Tout au plus pouvait-il sentir l'effleurement sur sa peau.

À vrai dire, son corps ne se tordait de douleur qu'à une occasion unique, lors des roulements du tonnerre. Alors, à ce moment-là, se réveillait l'enfant enfoui au fond de lui. Le petit garçon se recroquevillait sur lui-même, sous les supplices d'un Doloris informulé. Là, il ressentait à nouveau quelque chose et, ce quelque chose, c'était la peur. Vorace et sans pitié.

Dans ces moments-là, il hurlait le nom de sa mère. À moins que son nom se répercute contre les parois de son crâne, menaçant de l'exploser. Elle n'était jamais venue à son secours, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle n'était jamais venue et Drago s'était retrouvé seul face à ses peurs, face à l'être destructeur qui anéantissait son innocence. Le petit garçon terrifié avait grandi, et ses démons ne l'avaient jamais quitté. L'horreur faisait partie de lui.

Parfois, pour se rassurer et se donner du courage, Drago se remémorait certaines paroles de sa mère. Il ne savait pas si elles étaient réelles ou imaginaires, mais elle lui disait de fuir.

 _« Ne reste pas ici. Tu mérites bien mieux que cette vie de fuite. Fais des études. Trouve un bon travail. Une femme à aimer. Fonde une famille. Mais, s'il te plaît, mon chéri. Ne reste pas ici. »_

Il aurait aimé l'y voir. Comment pouvait-il se sauver ? Comment pouvait-il échapper aux Détraqueurs ? Il n'était pas capable de produire de Patronus. Il n'avait même plus sa baguette magique. Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore capable de produire de la magie. De toute façon, elle était inefficace. Un peu comme dans un coffre-fort à Gringotts. On ne pouvait rien voler. On ne pouvait pas voler des âmes mortes. On ne pouvait pas s'envoler.

Drago ricana derechef. Ses pensées n'avaient aucun sens. Mais, au moins, elles étaient siennes.

Parfois, il ne rêvait que d'en finir. De sortir de cet enfer. Il regardait le cordon de sa robe de chambre, puis passait lentement ses paumes dessus. Il se disait que ce serait tellement simple. Il suffirait de le dénouer de sa taille, puis de le passer autour de sa gorge. Et là, il pourrait le serrer. Il pourrait penser à la façon dont sa mère lui avait appris à faire ses lacets. Tu croises. Tu passes un bout en dessous. Tu tires. Tu fais une boucle. Tu l'enroules avec le deuxième bout. Tu fais une autre boucle avant de serrer très fort. Et ce serait fini.

Ce serait tellement simple. C'était sa seule façon d'échapper à cet endroit. Il était déjà dans un tombeau, après tout. Les quatre murs faisant office des quatre planches, les grilles faisant office de clous. Qu'y avait-il comme vie après cet enfer ? Il n'imaginait rien. Il en était tout simplement incapable.

Quand il pensait au fait qu'il s'était moqué de Potter en troisième année, parce qu'il s'était évanoui en présence des Détraqueurs. Quel merdeux arrogant il était à l'époque… ! S'il avait su que, des années plus tard, son propre esprit se déliterait à cause de ces créatures, peut-être n'aurait-il pas insisté à ce point.

En vérité, il n'avait tout simplement pas compris comment Potter avait pu perdre connaissance alors que lui-même était resté de marbre, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Sa propre douleur était tellement ancrée en lui qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas senti de différence. Pourtant, la souffrance que Potter avait endurée était vraie, contrairement à celle que Drago avait eu l'habitude de simuler pour attirer des ennuis aux autres. Pour faire son intéressant. Pour attirer l'attention de Potter sur lui.

Honnêtement, il se délectait de son jeu de comédien. Il aimait afficher aux yeux de tous une souffrance avec laquelle ils ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être pris en aveu de faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas être ménagé. Seule la maîtrise de lui-même importait.

Drago ferma les yeux, se maudissant. Le passé. Il ne fallait pas penser au passé. Jamais. Sous peine de faire renaître l'angoisse, de se laisser absorber par le Néant dans son thorax. Être absorbé par soi-même, en étant son propre Néant, c'était bien pire que d'être entouré du Néant. On devenait son propre ennemi. C'était la pire des pénitences.

« Potter… », marmonna-t-il, le maudissant à son tour.

Il grogna. Cet idiot était toujours la source de ses tourments. Pourquoi le rappelait-il constamment à son passé ? Un passé durant lequel il pouvait encore le suivre, le charrier, le harceler dans les couloirs du château. Drago était obsédé par lui. Aujourd'hui encore, ce simple nom suffisait à le jeter tout à vrac en lui-même.

« Quand est-ce que tu me ficheras la paix, Potter, hein ?! Quand est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille ? Quand est-ce que tu cesseras de te promener dans mes pensées avec ton putain de cul bien roulé ? Tu m'excites, bordel ! Ton souvenir m'aguiche. Casse-toi. Casse-toi », s'énerva-t-il, geignant comme un demeuré.

Il geignit de plus belle en sentant son sexe se durcir. Ses yeux se baissèrent instinctivement, bien qu'il ne pût que deviner la bosse dans la pénombre.

Instinctivement, il ouvrit sa robe de prisonnier, dont le tissu était semblable à un sac de pommes de terre au toucher, et empoigna son membre d'une main ferme, bien déterminé à mettre fin à cette tension.

Il le caressa lentement, se repassant les images de Potter dans sa mémoire, passant outre le fait qu'il imaginait l'adolescent qu'il était jadis, qu'importe qu'il ait treize ou quatorze ans, quinze ou seize ans. De toute façon, il avait lui-même cet âge-là, à l'époque. Potter était son premier fantasme. Et il était toujours aussi persistant avec les années.

Son mouvement s'accéléra, et il accentua la pression de son poing autour de son pénis pour augmenter les sensations. Il se cambra. Son souffle suivit le rythme de sa main, tandis que sa respiration devenait erratique. Les battements de son cœur devinrent douloureux, lancinants comme les souvenirs qui cognaient dans son esprit, tandis qu'il laissait échapper quelques lamentations.

Il empoignait son engin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si c'était sa seule issue à l'enfer dans lequel il tentait de survivre. Sa seule chance de garder un contact avec la réalité, bien qu'elle fût mortifère.

Il empoignait son manche comme il empoignait son balai pendant les matches de Quidditch, le poussant à sa vitesse maximale, observant Potter faire ses acrobaties dans les airs comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et quel genre d'acrobaties on pouvait faire avec un manche bien huilé… !

Il se libéra dans un râle funeste, avec l'image fantasmée d'un Potter nu et en sueur, annonçant la fin de la trêve. Son corps, débarrassé de la tension du désir, venait de laisser place au calme. Ce n'était pas la plénitude ni l'apaisement, c'était simplement la disparition du désir pesant et pressant. Et il s'en était allé, emportant avec lui les images de l'adolescent balafré et de son corps tentateur.

À nouveau, il retrouva la sensation de froid, la sensation du Néant, la certitude d'être un rat mort oublié de tous. Alors Drago sanglota lentement, ayant à peine conscience des soubresauts de son corps. C'était le contrecoup, le retour à la réalité. Ou plutôt, le retour à cet enfer, qui tenait au moins à la réalité du fait qu'il existait dans sa tête.

Cependant, dans la seconde qui suivit, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, qui se répercuta contre les murs froids et vides. Un rire sans joie, un rire tout droit sorti de l'enfer, défiant toute raison. Un rire que les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas lui retirer. Un rire qui le détruisait et le morcelait encore un peu plus.

Il ne regrettait rien. Il ne regrettait pas ces années à charrier Potter, parce que ça l'avait rendu vivant, en quelque sorte. Ça avait fait de lui un insupportable et vil Serpentard, mais ça lui avait donné une raison de se lever chaque matin. Puis, de toute façon, un Malefoy ne regrettait jamais rien. C'était comme ça, il était infernal.

Et l'enfer était tapi dans ses entrailles… L'enfer était tapi dans son crâne. Il liquéfiait sa capacité de raisonnement, faisait perdre du sens aux mots. Les mots qui devenaient des armes, des armes qui ouvraient en détruisant, des mots qui condamnaient d'avance à une nouvelle autodestruction. Il détestait cette sensation de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Qui que Drago Malefoy eût été, s'il avait existé, il n'était plus rien à ce jour, sinon une âme en détresse entre réalité et fantasmes inavoués.

* * *

Dur, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous n'avez rien compris, pas d'affolement, c'est normal. C'est voulu. (Mais vous êtes libres, et même convié-e-s, de me faire une rédaction sur vos analyses ahah)

Non, ça ne se passe pas très bien pour Drago. Mais c'est nécessaire de vous montrer à quel point son mental est décousu, pour que vous compreniez bien la suite, ce qu'il se passera avec Harry.

En parlant de Harry... mon petit doigt me dit que le chapitre 2, c'est dans sa tête à lui. A lundi !

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.


	4. Chapitre 2

Bonjour mes amours !

Après un premier chapitre du point de vue de Drago, je vous laisse découvrir celui de Harry.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

 _« Nous sommes de ceux qui ont tout fait comme il faut, mais qui y arrivent pas_

 _Des ratés modernes, des semi-défaites, des victoires sans panache_

 _Nous sommes de ceux qui tiennent pas la pression_

 _Nous sommes de ceux qui se font balayer à répétition_

 _(…) Et pourtant_

 _Nous sommes de ceux qui ne renoncent pas, des chiens enragés,_

 _Des teigneux, des acharnés. »_

De ceux, _Fauve._

 _._

Harry remontait rapidement l'allée, le pas de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Devant lui se dressait l'immensité de la tour d'Azkaban, sombre et terrifiante.

À chaque fois, l'effet était identique : il se sentait épié, observé. Il suffisait de se rapprocher de la prison pour se sentir hors-la-loi. Il avait cette impression d'être lui-même un criminel et qu' _ils_ le savaient, n'attendant qu'un faux pas pour le coincer. Il se sentit soudainement à l'étroit, comme confiné dans un étau invisible. La nausée, acide et âcre, remonta dans sa gorge.

Harry dut s'arrêter, le temps de respirer à nouveau plus aisément, le temps de quelques inspirations et expirations. L'air frais lui fit du bien.

Après plus d'un an à remonter cette allée plusieurs fois par mois, il ne s'y habituait toujours pas. C'était comme si, passé un champ d'énergie, il n'y avait plus d'espace pour la paix intérieure. Certes, il y avait la présence des Détraqueurs, au dernier étage de la tour, l'aile des Mangemorts. Mais c'était autre chose. Une force invisible, insaisissable, mais puissante et destructrice.

Malgré tout, Harry s'obligeait à continuer dans cette voie. Il se l'était promis, au nom de tous ceux qui devaient endurer cela chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde de leur existence. C'était là son seul pouvoir d'action.

Enfin, il pénétra le bâtiment et présenta son badge à l'officier derrière sa vitre en plexiglas.

« Erika, il y a le travailleur social pour les visites », lança-t-il, sans même accorder un regard à Harry.

« Je m'en occupe », répondit l'intéressée.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle se plantait devant Harry, lui tendant la main pour la serrer. Erika Kimball, surveillante pénitentiaire de sa fonction, était une jeune femme dynamique et excentrique. Le crâne rasé, toujours une gomme à mâcher dans la bouche, elle faisait partie de ces personnes qu'on ne voulait pas provoquer, mais qui inspirait malgré tout de la sympathie. Elle était d'un naturel désarmant au premier abord.

« Mr Potter, venez avec moi pour le contrôle », dit-elle d'une voix douce, avant de hurler après son collègue, dissimulé dans les bureaux, d'où elle-même sortait. « Franck, t'amènes ton fion ? Faut que tu fasses la fouille. »

« Je dois faire ma ronde, je peux pas tout faire en même temps ! » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, tu t'amènes puis c'est tout », répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter. « Ça prend deux minutes, je fais tout le reste. Tu vas pas faire chier pour si peu. »

Elle indiqua alors une porte à Harry, qui l'emprunta sans tergiverser. Il avait l'habitude, c'était la procédure, presque un rituel.

Erika lui présenta un casier, dans lequel il déposa sa baguette magique, ses clefs et son téléphone portable, objet devenu indispensable, même dans le monde sorcier. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être dépossédé d'une partie de lui-même quand il faisait ça, mais c'était nécessaire. Même si un bouclier empêchait l'usage de la magie à l'intérieur d'Azkaban, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il passa alors dans le portique, d'où s'écoulait un liquide semblable à de l'eau, et duquel il ressortit parfaitement sec, preuve qu'aucune dissimulation ou métamorphose magique n'avait été détectée.

« O.K. Parfait », conclut Erika, qui avait également terminé de fouiller sa sacoche et la lui rendait. Elle hurla à travers la paroi, s'adressant cette fois à son collègue. « Bon, Franck, j'ai fini, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire », intervint alors Harry, sur un ton pressant. « Ça ne me dérange pas si vous vous en occupez. »

Erika tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air circonspect. Sa gomme se décolla de ses dents dans un foisonnement de salive, accompagné d'un bruit sec.

« Croyez-moi bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus. Qui ne rêve pas de toucher Harry Potter ? » lui assura-t-elle, ses pupilles scrutatrices révélant ses pensées osées. « Mais la Loi, c'est la Loi. Les hommes fouillent les hommes, les femmes fouillent les femmes. C'est comme ça. »

Elle semblait déçue. Harry, quant à lui, déglutit. Il était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'une femme exprimait son attirance envers lui. L'annonce de son homosexualité par des journalistes, avares de scoops, n'avait en rien entaché sa popularité. Au contraire, nombreux étaient les sorciers – et les sorcières – à se permettre d'être plus amicaux, intrusifs, comme si cette révélation les avait rapprochés. Harry, lui, aurait préféré éviter les familiarités : il s'agissait de sa vie privée.

Un homme, plus grand qu'Harry et ventru, fit son entrée dans la pièce de contrôle, mettant ainsi fin au moment gênant. Franck, la cinquantaine, le crâne dégarni, se posta devant Harry en soupirant.

« Bon ! À nous, M'sieur Potter. Vous connaissez la suite », déclara-t-il sur un ton bourru et las.

Les années en prison l'avaient visiblement blasé. Il effectuait son travail parce qu'il fallait le faire. Et surtout, parce qu'il était payé pour le faire.

Écartant bras et jambes, Harry laissa les paumes inquisitrices faire leur travail, à la recherche d'un objet interdit. Travailleur social ou pas, il devait s'y plier. À chaque visite. Tout était dans la réduction maximale du risque, tout était dans la sécurité.

« O.K. C'est bon. Je vais faire ma ronde », signala-t-il, plantant sa collègue, qui se voyait ainsi chargée de conduire Harry à travers le dédale de couloirs.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Elle était d'un tempérament plus tranquille que Franck, mais elle avait aussi du travail. À deux surveillants pour l'après-midi, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que le Ministère de la Magie mettait peu de moyens à disposition pour Azkaban.

Comme toujours, le sang d'Harry se glaça lorsque la lourde porte en métal se referma derrière eux, les séparant définitivement du monde extérieur, de la liberté qui cessait d'exister à l'instant même où le crissement annonçait l'horreur. La première porte d'une longue série.

Erika l'emmena dans une petite pièce, compartimentée en deux espaces par une vitre en plexiglas avec, pour tout mobilier, deux chaises et une table. Son interlocuteur l'y attendait déjà.

« Bonjour, Mr Smith », commença Harry en s'installant face à lui. « Comment est-ce que vous allez aujourd'hui ? »

« Ça va, ça va », dit-il en soupirant, contredisant ses paroles. « On m'a dit que l'juge avait refusé ma demande de sortie avec la Trace. J'voulais sortir. Sérieux, j'suis trop déçu. »

Harry acquiesça, sortant ses documents de sa sacoche. Il connaissait bien Barney Smith. Il le suivait depuis qu'il travaillait au Service d'Aide Sociale aux Détenus, il y avait de cela quatorze mois. Il était incarcéré pour banditisme, sans faits de violence. C'était juste un homme perdu, sans éducation, sans revenus. Un déchet de la société, en somme. Pourtant, il était de ceux auxquels Harry s'attachait, malgré lui.

« En effet, c'est étonnant, parce que tout portait à croire, au vu de votre dossier, que le jugement irait en votre faveur. Pourtant, le Magenmagot a décidé qu'il était dans votre intérêt de poursuivre à fond de peine », lui expliqua Harry, les yeux rivés sur ses notes.

« On voit bien qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans une cellule pour dire ça. Genre, c'est dans mon intérêt de croupir comme un rat au fond d'un trou ? Ils sont malades », grommela Barney.

Harry était bien d'accord avec lui. Il exécrait cette société qui ne portait aucune considération pour ceux qu'elle enfermait. Ils étaient les cancrelats, les cancers qu'on éjectait de l'humanité et dont le sort ne les intéressait plus ensuite. Et, encore, dans sa misère, Barney Smith faisait partie des chanceux : il appartenait à l'aile des jeunes, lui donnant accès à la bibliothèque et à la salle de sport treize heures par jour, c'est-à-dire en dehors des heures de repos et de la fermeture des cellules pour la nuit. Il pouvait aussi travailler. Ça restait malgré tout dérisoire et plus proche de l'enfer que de la vie.

« Bon, et du coup, c'était quoi, ses arguments ? Parce que je veux bien, moi, mais il doit justifier toutes ses conneries », continua Barney.

Il avait raison. Bien que le Mangenmagot ne respectait pas suffisamment les droits humains aux yeux d'Harry, il était tout de même tenu par quelques obligations sous peine de nullité et, notamment, le fait de motiver un jugement rendu.

« Il estime que vous devriez apporter une preuve plus tangible de votre réinsertion », lui apprit Harry.

Pour ça non plus, il n'était pas d'accord. C'était un non-sens total d'opérer une rupture nette avec la société, puis d'exiger un rattachement pour justifier une sortie sous surveillance… Néanmoins, personne ne protestait, mis à part les détenus. Qui s'inquiétait de leur sort, après tout ?

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » fit le détenu, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça veut dire que vous devez prouver que vous avez un lien à l'extérieur. Un contrat de travail, un stage, un projet de formation… »

« Il est comique, lui. Je fais comment d'ici, moi ? »

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilités, en effet. Leurs pensées se rejoignaient.

« Vous aviez entamé une procédure pour passer vos ASPIC ici, non ? » tenta-t-il.

Barney secoua la tête.

« Nan, j'ai même pas encore mes BUSE. Mais on m'a dit que je pouvais aussi. Vous avez des papiers pour ça ? Que je demande aux matons de m'inscrire aux cours, là. J'ai vraiment envie de sortir d'ici. Pis y paraît que les patrons, à la sortie, ils aiment bien ça, hein ? »

Harry termina son entretien une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, passablement épuisé et impuissant.

Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'était qu'il menait la vie qu'il avait choisie. Il avait étudié au Canada, obtenu un diplôme d'intervenant social spécialisé dans les forces du Mal. Il était revenu au pays, postulant au premier poste disponible qui touchait de près à Azkaban. Il l'avait obtenu et, dans la foulée, il avait présenté un programme de réinsertion avec l'aide d'Hermione, qui travaillait comme Manitou pour le Ministère.

Pourtant, il n'était pas satisfait. Chaque jour paraissait plus noir que le précédent. Il s'enlisait dans la monotonie du quotidien, dans la violence institutionnelle de la prison, perdant peu à peu l'espoir d'un lendemain meilleur. Son projet n'avait certainement pas de grandes chances d'être rendu exécutif, le Ministère ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde du caractère contradictoire de son régime. Il jaunissait probablement dans le fond d'un tiroir.

Il avait tout pour être heureux, mais il vivait dans un monde dont il n'aimait pas le fonctionnement. C'était injuste, l'humanité n'était pas divisée entre les bons et les mauvais ! Lui, il en était convaincu. Il l'avait vu pendant la guerre. Il le voyait tous les jours avec ses suivis. Il craignait le jour où sa colère exploserait sous le poids du ras le bol.

Il revint à la réalité en entendant le crissement de la grande porte métallique qui, cette fois, le séparait de la vie carcérale. Encore cette étrange impression de retrouver une vie qui tournait sans lui. Il retrouvait les grands espaces, la liberté, le monde s'ouvrait à lui. Il respirait mieux, à présent.

Le monde lui paraissait plus ouvert, bien que toujours aussi morne, alors qu'il transplanait jusqu'à son lieu de travail.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les bureaux de son service, il n'eut pas le temps de saluer ses collègues que son patron l'intercepta.

« Harry, ton stagiaire est là », lui annonça-t-il.

Richard Tolma était le genre de patron que l'on appréciait. Il supervisait ses employés, avec distance, mais disponibilité. Il lui arrivait de leur remonter les bretelles, surtout quand le Ministère lui tombait dessus, mais il parvenait toujours à voir le positif en chacun. Puis on ne l'avait pas sur le dos, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

« Mon stagiaire ?! » s'étonna Harry. « Depuis quand j'ai un stagiaire ? »

« Depuis aujourd'hui », rétorqua-t-il, gentiment, mais sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation. « Tu lui signes sa paperasse, puis tu lui montres un peu comment tu travailles. Rien de très sorcier. »

Il avait formulé les derniers mots, clin d'œil à l'appui. Ce n'était pas très sorcier, en effet. Le travail presté par Harry n'exigeait aucune magie en tant que telle, même si la connaissance de la magie, du fonctionnement du Ministère et des forces du Mal était des indispensables.

« O.K. Juste : pourquoi moi ? Je suis le plus jeune ici, il y a certainement d'autres intervenants bien plus qualifiés que moi », voulut savoir Harry.

Il aimait bien travailler seul, perdu dans ses pensées. La présence de ses collègues, qui discutaient autour de lui, ne le dérangerait pas. Mais de là à montrer son travail, le décortiquer, l'enseigner… Il n'était pas formé pour ça.

Son patron l'observait avec un léger sourire.

« Tu es justement le plus qualifié pour ça. Et tu as suivi tes études au Canada ! Crois-moi bien qu'ici, ça impressionne beaucoup de monde. Tu feras très bien ça », lui assura-t-il.

Harry abdiqua et alla retrouver son stagiaire, qui l'attendait sur une chaise de bureau, expressément rajoutée pour lui. En voyant Harry arriver, il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, lui présentant une main.

« Mr Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire, tandis qu'ils échangeaient une poignée de main. « Je suis Émory Meyer, votre nouveau stagiaire. Et je suis super content de travailler avec vous ! »

« Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom et me tutoyer », le corrigea Harry, qui n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'être hiérarchiquement au-dessus de quelqu'un. « À partir de maintenant, nous sommes collègues. »

L'éclat dans les yeux d'Émory démontra sa joie à l'idée d'être considéré comme un égal. S'asseyant derrière son bureau, Harry en profita pour le détailler. Il était brun, paraissait jeune, ce qui n'était pas spécialement étonnant puisqu'il était étudiant même si ça ne signifiait rien en soi. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être monté sur ressort, comme s'il allait finir par rebondir dans toute la pièce à force de contenir sa joie. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était définitivement enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études ? » lui demanda Harry, s'intéressant à lui.

« Intervenant social. Je suis en deuxième année », l'informa-t-il.

« Du coup, tu as déjà fait un stage ? »

Émory confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Oui, l'année dernière. Je travaillais avec des enfants placés par le Magenmagot. »

Le jeune sorcier le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Harry devait admettre que lui non plus n'était pas vilain. Il était même plutôt agréable à regarder. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée d'avoir ce genre de relation avec son stagiaire. Il aurait bien le temps ce weekend pour ce genre d'amusement.

« Ton stage a été imposé ou tu l'as choisi ? » poursuivit-il.

« Je l'ai choisi. En fait, dès que j'ai su que tu travaillais ici, je voulais venir pour mon stage », révéla-t-il, un air de défi sur le visage.

Harry ne retint pas un nouveau sourire. _« O.K., ce gamin sait ce qu'il veut »_ , pensa-t-il.

« Ne perdons pas de temps alors. Tu as des documents à me faire signer ? »

« Oui, j'ai un contrat de stage. Il faut qu'on définisse ensemble les tâches qu'on va faire. Je veux bien faire n'importe quoi », lui assura-t-il, une lueur dans les yeux.

« Voyons voir ça », fit Harry, en lisant le document. Il tâchait de rester professionnel, malgré l'audace d'Émory. Il songea qu'il avait très certainement fait sa scolarité chez les Gryffondor pour afficher aussi ouvertement son attirance dans un tel contexte, sans gêne aucune.

.

 _ **Contrat de stage**_

 _ **Entre l'étudiant,**_

 _MEYER Émory,_ _ **né le**_ _13 novembre 1983_ _ **à**_ _Londres_ _ **, qui effectuera un stage de 380h dans le cadre de sa formation d'intervenant social à l'École Supérieure de Sociomagie et d'Action Sociale (ESSAS).**_

 _ **Et l'institution, représentée par**_

… _ **, qui occupe la fonction de … au sein de l'organisation…**_

 _ **Pour approbation,**_

 _ **Signature de l'étudiant - Signature du maître de stage**_

.

Harry remplit les champs requis, notant au passage que la date de naissance indiquée était la date du jour. Émory avait dix-neuf ans ce jour-là.

« Joyeux anniversaire », le félicita-t-il alors qu'il signait le document, avant de tendre sa plume au stagiaire, afin qu'il puisse signer à son tour.

« Merci », répondit ce dernier, toujours aussi ravi. « Pour les tâches, on note quoi ? »

« Vas-y, je te dicte. »

Émory s'exécuta, tournant les pages jusqu'à celle correspondant à la description du travail.

« Traitement des dossiers des détenus », commença Harry, marquant une pause pour qu'il ait le temps de noter. « Entretiens avec les détenus, analyse de la demande et suivi des dossiers. Rapports d'expertise devant le Magenmagot. Et concertation avec les autorités publiques. »

« Trop cool », commenta Émory lorsqu'il eut terminé d'écrire. « Tu travailles sur combien de dossiers pour le moment ? »

« Là, j'en ai quinze. Je reviens justement d'un entretien à Azkaban, avec un jeune qui demandait une mise en liberté surveillée. Tu pourras consulter son dossier, si tu veux, et me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites. Puis on envisagera ensemble des pistes », lui suggéra Harry.

« Ouais, carrément ! » répondit immédiatement Émory, avant de se reprendre. « Enfin, je veux dire : oui, ça me dit bien de procéder comme ça. »

Harry lui sourit, indulgent. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa familiarité le dérangeait. Il avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas vraiment la bienséance qu'il exigerait de ses collègues ou même de son stagiaire. Ce dernier aurait l'occasion d'en voir d'autres, des pires. Ce serait ridicule de l'inciter à modifier son langage. Il le ferait de lui-même, sur le terrain. La pratique, il n'y avait que cela de vrai pour apprendre.

« Juste une chose. Je suppose que tu es au clair avec ça, mais je préfère m'en assurer : tu es tenu au secret professionnel. Je ne suis pas chiant, mais je ne dérogerai pas sur ce point », l'avertit Harry.

« Ça va de soi », lui assura le jeune. « On nous rabâche assez les oreilles avec ça à l'école. »

« Alors au travail », conclut Harry.

Il déposa le lourd dossier devant son nouveau stagiaire, en se demandant dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer.

Au moins, ça bouleversait un peu son quotidien.

* * *

Ouf ! On respire, les chapitres "Harry" sont un peu plus légers. Est-ce que vous imaginiez qu'il serait rentré en Angleterre ? Ou vous pensiez qu'il serait encore au Canada ? Et vous vous faites quelle idée d'Émory ?

Je vous laisse envisager la suite avec ces bases qui se mettent doucement en place.

A jeudi avec le chapitre 3 !

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.


	5. Chapitre 3

Bonjour mes amours !

Accrochez-vous, on est de retour dans le pov Drago. Contrairement à lui, ma vie est dans un tournant : ça y est, je suis officiellement diplômé criminologue ! A moi la recherche d'emploi...

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

 _« I am truly left alone_

 _But somehow, just somehow_

 _It feels like my loneliness is a victory_

 _Over the self-delusion of joy and happiness. »_

The cry of silence, _Draconian._

 _._

 _« Je suis vraiment laissé à l'abandon_

 _Mais d'une certaine façon, juste d'une certaine façon_

 _C'est comme si ma solitude était une victoire_

 _Au-delà de ma propre illusion de la joie et du bonheur. »_

Le cri du silence, _Draconian._

* * *

L'orage. Drago l'avait entendu arriver au loin. Petit à petit, il s'était approché et Drago s'était de plus en plus recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il sentait la peur naître en lui, gagner en intensité au fur et à mesure de son ascension.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Et il se sentait comme un enfant qui se réveillait d'un cauchemar, s'apercevant que le cauchemar était la réalité et qu'il ne pourrait pas hurler pour appeler sa mère au secours.

Non seulement sa mère n'avait jamais rien pu faire mais, en plus, il n'avait tout simplement pas la force de crier. Il ouvrait la bouche dans un hurlement silencieux, la poitrine compressée sous un poids invisible. Pire encore, plus l'orage approchait, plus il voyait les éclairs illuminer sa cellule et plus la pression invisible s'intensifiait, appuyant de toute part sur son corps décharné et vulnérable.

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Il tremblait, et paradoxalement, il était également couvert de sueur. Il ne savait plus s'il avait froid, chaud, s'il vivait encore ou s'il se trouvait en enfer, mais il ne rêvait que d'une chose : que tout cela cesse. Il voulait mourir. Merlin, Salazar, par n'importe quel fondateur ou grand sorcier, il voulait juste en finir, ne plus ressentir cette souffrance mêlée de détresse. La délivrance semblait inaccessible, elle n'était même pas envisageable.

Il avait à nouveau deux ans, il ne comprenait pas la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses chairs et éclatait en sanglots.

Il avait à nouveau trois ans, il était résigné à subir le supplice qui lui était destiné et pleurait en silence.

Il avait à nouveau quatre ans, il mordait si fort sa langue qu'il en goûtait son propre sang.

Il avait à nouveau cinq ans, et il avait appris à dissimuler sa souffrance. Seules ses prunelles pouvaient le trahir, mais il avait depuis longtemps cessé les contacts visuels, les fuyant pour s'enfouir en lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, il était ad vitam aeternam cet enfant, perdu sur les rives du Styx, flirtant avec le feu éternel. Il brûlait littéralement, pendant que son cœur tentait envers et contre tout de résister en se protégeant derrière une paroi de glace.

Drago espérait ne pas survivre à cette nuit.

Et pourtant, cela ne cessait pas. Chaque seconde rajoutait un peu plus de souffrance et l'accumulation était insoutenable. Il voulait hurler après sa mère, la supplier de venir le consoler. Il voulait qu'elle le serre dans ses bras et le prenne contre elle à l'étouffer. Juste pour ne pas s'éparpiller en milliers de morceaux.

Sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux était la porte d'entrée des Ténèbres, qui s'engouffraient dans le trou noir et béant de sa gorge. Un gouffre sans fin, terrifiant et à la fois si vide et si rempli. Vide de sens et vide de joie, mot qui n'avait lui-même plus de sens. Rempli de Méphistophélès en personne et rempli de haine et d'autodestruction.

Les Ténèbres étaient en-dehors, menaçantes.

Les Ténèbres étaient en-dedans, terrifiantes.

Les Ténèbres étaient lui-même, diabolisantes.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il tentait à présent de fuir par voie orale, se coinçant dans sa gorge à l'en étouffer. Il hoquetait, les larmes l'aveuglant comme pour l'empêcher de voir une issue. Il s'appuya sur un coude, se penchant sur le côté pour tenter de se désobstruer. Et il toussait, gémissait, larmoyant de plus belle, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était comme condamné à cet enfer.

En dernier ressort, il se laissa retomber sur le dos, impuissant. Il était envahi de sanglots étouffés par la masse dans sa gorge. Il était parcouru de frissons, comme si sa peau se rétractait face au danger : vaincue, elle espérait la grâce dans ce combat acharné.

À la merci des démons.

 **OoOoO**

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux au grésillement des néons. Il n'avait pas trouvé le repos, ni pour quelques heures, ni pour l'éternité. Il avait simplement fermé et serré très fort les paupières en priant pour que tout se termine.

L'orage était finalement parti, après avoir fait ses ravages. Lentement, Drago l'avait entendu s'éloigner, le grondement se faisant de plus en plus lointain. Les battements de son propre cœur avaient ralenti. Au début, il n'avait plus entendu que ça, tandis qu'il cognait comme un signal d'alarme dans tout son corps. Puis, alors que tout revenait au calme, il n'y avait plus prêté attention.

Le retour au calme ne signifiait cependant pas que Drago était paisible. Jamais. Il se sentait froid et dur comme la glace. Toujours. Si un sort pouvait enfermer la souffrance, cette glace en serait le plus beau des symboles. Il était comme absent à lui-même, à peine conscient de la brume sous laquelle son esprit était enseveli. L'insomnie l'avait privé d'un sommeil nécessaire. Son corps était là, mais son esprit s'était échappé pour une durée indéterminée.

Enfin, Drago s'interrogeait sur l'utilité de son sommeil. Celle-ci était très relatif. Dans quelle optique était-il nécessaire après tout ? Vu ce qu'il faisait de ses journées… ou plutôt de cette interminable détention, où seule la date d'entrée était plus ou moins certaine.

Son calvaire avait un début clair, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas placer par rapport à cette infinité incertaine qui représentait le temps déjà écoulé. Son calvaire avait également une fin décidée par une haute instance, une fin qui semblait inatteignable. Son calvaire, qui était d'une durée précise, mais d'une durée qui avait perdu tout sens pour lui.

C'était comme une journée qui ne trouvait jamais d'issue. Et c'était finalement sa seule pensée cohérente, le reste n'ayant aucune forme tangible dans son esprit.

Drago était épuisé. Sa fierté légendaire n'avait même plus de raison d'être. Son monde intérieur n'était que désolation. Il se sentait telle une âme en peine, au milieu des tombes, incapable de se mouvoir et de s'extraire de sa propre sépulture. Et la conscience de cette impuissance était pire que la mort elle-même. La mort, elle, représentait une échappatoire en soi. La fuite de tout, mais surtout de cette affliction.

Quand Drago était-il devenu si morne ? Quand s'était-il éteint ? Il se rappelait vaguement d'un adolescent perdu, en quête de son identité. Tout juste se rappelait-il avoir été démuni, effrayé par la sentence que lui réservait le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il échouait dans sa mission. Rien n'était comparable aux affres qu'il connaissait lors des nuits d'orage à Azkaban.

Ses tourments étaient bien la seule chose que les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient lui retirer, puisqu'elles le plongeaient dans une épouvante sans nom, le laissaient à l'agonie, sans jamais que la mort vienne pour le délivrer.

S'il ne pensait pas de temps à autre à sa mère, il se serait sans doute laissé mourir de faim pour mettre un terme à tout cela.

Il se souvenait d'une femme aimante, douce, attentive, sans pour autant avoir accès à des images, pour que la sensation d'être aimé puisse jaillir à nouveau. Il se souvenait d'une femme aux yeux larmoyants qui lui faisait promettre de vivre. Femme, enfants, travail… cela ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. Malgré tout, il y avait cet instinct de survie, qui lui soufflait que la Grande Faucheuse ne lui permettrait pas de respecter sa promesse. Et il devrait l'honorer cette promesse, pour sa mère.

Il n'était pas suffisamment courageux pour mourir, mais il était suffisamment courageux pour ne pas oublier son engagement. Il s'engageait à rester un homme droit, si cela avait une quelconque importance ici. Il donnait sa parole qu'il rendrait fière la femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

Drago referma les yeux et remonta ses genoux pour se mettre en position fœtale. Il s'étreignit lui-même dans un geste réconfortant, tentant au moins de rester physiquement en seul morceau.

Au mépris de sa propre douleur, il se perdit dans les rares souvenirs de son enfance. Une enfance durant laquelle les contes avaient toute leur place et contre lesquels le pouvoir des Détraqueurs n'avait pas de prise, tant ils étaient sombres.

 **OoOoO**

 _ **L'enfant au sang noir.**_

 _Il était une fois une famille du sang le plus pur et de plus noble qui soit, reconnue de tous comme telle, qui vivait confortablement dans un Manoir des hautes vallées d'Écosse._

 _Le maître des lieux, Arthus, et son épouse, Séraphine, poursuivaient une existence paisible en compagnie de leur fils unique, Edmund. Il était d'une grande fierté pour ses parents qui le préparaient d'ores et déjà à reprendre la fonction de Gouverneur, qui n'était assiégée que par les Sorciers au sang les plus rouges et brillants qui fussent. Le sang de la noblesse, le seul et l'unique, les autres n'étant issus que de pâles copies génétiques._

 _L'éducation d'Edmund était semblable à celle de tout sorcier au Sang pur de son âge._

 _La diction, la rhétorique, l'eurythmie, la bienséance en public et la bienséance durant les repas avaient lieu le lundi matin. L'habillement et la posture, le goût pour la mode se déroulaient le lundi après-midi._

 _Les histoires, us et coutumes des Sorciers de l'Aristocratie se tenaient le mardi matin, tandis que l'Équitation se pratiquait le mardi après-midi._

 _La lecture de partition et le piano prenaient place le mercredi matin, suivis de la Collégiale des Enfants de la Noblesse dans le courant de l'après-midi._

 _Le jeudi matin permettait la découverte et l'utilisation des plantes communes de Grande-Bretagne, avant la dictée et la récitation du jeudi après-midi._

 _L'Ancien anglais et les codes de l'aristocratie s'enseignaient le vendredi._

 _Enfin, le Vol et le Maintien sur balai s'exerçaient le samedi matin, le samedi après-midi dédié à la Socialisation en Société Aristocrate._

 _Le dimanche matin était jour de repos en famille, permettant ainsi de choisir avec soin leurs accoutrements pour les vêpres qui se tenaient le jour même._

 _Les soirées de la semaine étaient consacrées à la lecture des_ Contes pour Dignes Descendants du Registre _, afin de divertir les jeunes esprits tout en les préparant aux bonnes mœurs. Ils pouvaient ainsi se plonger dans le sommeil avec des pensées d'enfants bien éduqués._

 _Comme tout bon et digne héritier, Edmund semblait apprendre ses leçons avec rigueur et perfectionnisme. Jamais on l'eut cru si on l'eut entendu à l'époque, et pourtant : Edmund n'était pas si honorable que sa ligne le présageait._

 _À l'âge de huit ans bien entamé, l'opprobre fut jeté sur sa famille. Edmund présenta de mauvais comportements qui révélaient un caractère particulièrement séditieux. Ses parents, ayant crainte qu'il en perde définitivement toute noblesse, l'envoyèrent en visite chez le Sorcier à la Barbe Bleue en guise de correction._

 _Lorsqu'il revint à la formation de la lune suivante, Edmund avait changé. La correction semblait avoir porté ses fruits et mené à son rééquilibrage sanguin. Dès lors, il présentait une attitude impassible, discrète et modérée, ainsi qu'un habillage soigné. Ses père et mère étaient soulagés, ne s'inquiétant plus de l'avenir de leur héritier. Ce fut malheureusement à tort._

 _Un incident vint à nouveau troubler leur quiétude. Alors que la famille était conviée au vêpre estival, des rumeurs coururent durant l'événement. Edmund, censé être à présent irréprochable en société, se dissimulait sous une table du buffet, la cape ayant quitté ses épaules tandis qu'il dévorait le contenu d'une assiette à la manière d'un sorcier sans distinctions, d'un animal sauvage ou d'un piètre moldu._

 _Arthus, en bon père de famille, alla chercher l'enfant au moment où les premières rumeurs tombèrent à son oreille. Il exposa aux yeux de tous la bête et l'état déplorable dans lequel elle se trouvait. La coutume voulait qu'après un tel déshonneur, une dague viendrait couper les chairs de l'enfant, révélant ainsi la couleur de son sang._

 _N'ayant d'autre choix pour calmer les esprits, Lord Arthus procéda au rituel. La stupéfaction catastrophée des convives fut à la hauteur de la découverte : Edmund, fils d'Arthus, descendant d'une des familles des Vingt-huit Sacrés, n'était qu'un infâme enfant au sang noir._

 _La déconvenue fut d'une telle ampleur que sa mère, Séraphine, ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Elle déserta les lieux après s'être excusée et s'enfuit. On ne la revit plus jamais dans les hautes vallées._

 _Le père, Arthus, n'avait à nouveau pas d'autre choix que de rétablir l'ordre et de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il restait à sa famille. S'excusant à son tour, il entraîna l'enfant avec lui et s'enfonça dans la forêt noire, marchant des heures durant sur sa plus fidèle monture, le Pur-Sang Gallois à la toison de Noise._

 _Lorsqu'il eut atteint la clairière, il y abandonna l'enfant, le plaçant bien au centre pour qu'il soit visible de tous les esprits de la forêt. Il récita une vieille incantation visant à alerter ses ancêtres de l'infamie qui avait eu cours. Il prouva ainsi qu'il rejetait toute filiation avec ce sang impur. Ses ancêtres l'entendirent et il quitta les lieux, les laissant agir de la façon la plus juste qui puisse être au vu des circonstances._

 _Des jours durant, l'enfant agonisa, mourant de faim et de soif. L'hypothermie le gagna également, gelant sa conscience._

 _Son sang était si impur que même les créatures magiques se refusaient à s'en sustenter. Il fallut attendre le huitième jour, alors que l'enfant se trouvait dans une inconscience la plus complète, pour que la Mort vienne absoudre ses souffrances et le cueillir pour l'emmener dans son domaine._

 _Mais la grâce de la Mort avait un prix. Elle l'avertit qu'il serait seul à errer dans l'immensité et l'éternité des limbes, à la merci des feux éternels. N'ayant d'autre convenance que de la suivre, l'enfant disparut avec elle._

 _Il se dit que l'enfant a depuis longtemps perdu son cœur, calciné par les flammes de l'enfer._

 _Dans tout cela, le pire est sans doute le sort de ses parents._

 _Séraphine, répudiée pour avoir mis au monde un enfant au sang noir, fut dépossédée de son nom. Elle fut condamnée à jouer de ses charmes pour survivre._

 _Arthus, déshonoré de n'avoir point pu choisir une bonne épouse, dut se contenter d'une femme sans charme, à la dignité critiquable, mais provenant sans nul doute d'une famille d'une noblesse respectable. On dit qu'ils ne purent jamais avoir d'enfant, étant frappés d'infertilité par punition ancestrale. Étant le seul mâle de sa génération, sa lignée s'éteignit avec lui._

 _Ce châtiment exemplaire marqua pendant bien longtemps les familles de la noblesse, guidant ainsi les enfants sur le chemin de la dignité._

 **OoOoO**

Récitant son conte, Drago finit par être emporté par ses songes. Cette fois-là, il rêva.

Dans son sommeil, il était devenu cet enfant, Edmund. Il avait jeté l'opprobre sur sa famille. La lignée des Malefoy avait disparu par sa faute, parce que son sang était noir. Il avait condamné sa mère à la prostitution, subissant les assauts d'autres hommes. Il avait déshonoré son père, qui avait dû épouser la mère Bulstrode.

Et lui, Drago, brûlait dans le feu éternel. Mais son cœur n'était pas carbonisé, il était froid comme la glace.

Laissé à l'abandon, Drago ressentait sa solitude comme une victoire. Une victoire sans joie ni bonheur. Décharné, meurtri, martyr aux chairs gâtées, mais toujours conscient de sa condition.

Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : attendre le moment de sa rédemption pour respecter sa promesse et obtenir la fierté de sa mère. C'était en définitive tout ce qui lui restait.

Non, l'honneur des Malefoy n'était pas encore perdu. Drago s'y engageait.

* * *

Non, Drago n'a pas fini de souffrir... Que pensez-vous de sa réaction durant l'orage ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous évoque ?

J'ai été inspiré d'écrire ce conte (très joyeux, il va sans dire) et je trouve qu'il contextualise bien ce que ce Drago a pu vivre durant son enfance. Pas qu'il fût Edmund, mais pour l'ambiance, la pression sur ses épaules.

On se retrouve lundi pour le pov Harry !

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	6. Chapitre 4

Bonjour mes amours !

Après les souffrances de Drago (et il ramasse, le pauvre - oui, je sais, c'est de ma faute), voici celles de Harry. Beaucoup plus enfouies, elles sont pourtant bien présentes. Note à Damelith : ta patience est enfin récompensée, tu vas rencontrer ton nouveau coup de cœur. :p

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

" _I cope smothered in smoke_

 _Dehydrate my soul_

 _I know things that you don't_

 _(…) I don't know what to do_

 _I always figured I'd be the one to die alone."_

Me and my friends are lonely _, Matt Maeson._

 _._

 _« Je lutte, étouffé dans la fumée_

 _Je déshydrate mon âme_

 _Je sais des choses que tu ne connais pas_

 _(…) Je ne sais pas quoi faire_

 _J'ai toujours imaginé que je serais celui qui mourrait seul. »_

Moi et mes amis sommes solitaires _, Matt Maeson._

* * *

Harry regarda sa montre avec un air de satisfaction. Il était dix-sept heures, et vendredi qui plus était. La semaine était terminée ! Il s'étira, avant de rassembler ses effets personnels. À côté de lui, Emory en fit de même, et ils quittèrent ensemble les bureaux.

« Je suis vraiment content de ces deux premiers jours », déclara le stagiaire.

« Tant mieux alors, parce que tu en as pour plusieurs semaines à devoir me supporter », le charria Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment et Emory le dévisagea avec sérieux.

« Tu fais quoi le vendredi soir ? » voulut-il savoir.

Harry se figea, prudent. Emory repartait à l'attaque. Dans d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait ramené chez lui, ils auraient baisé pendant des heures, puis il l'aurait jeté et ne l'aurait plus jamais revu. Sauf que c'était son stagiaire.

« Je sépare vie privée et vie professionnelle », répondit Harry, d'un ton un peu sec.

Le visage d'Emory s'assombrit. L'aîné ne mentait pas vraiment. Le vendredi soir, il en profitait pour se vider la tête. Il rentrait manger un peu, somnolait en écoutant de la musique, puis il sortait avec ses amis dans leur boîte gay préférée : _Le Kelpy d'Argent_. La signification était des plus évidentes : c'était un lieu de repérage et…de consommation sexuelle.

Malgré sa déconvenue explicite, Emory ne sembla pas entravé dans sa détermination.

« Pas de souci. On en reparlera à la fin du stage, alors ! » dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner. « Bon weekend ! »

Harry attendit qu'il eût tourné le dos pour secouer la tête et lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : si Emory était venu faire son stage au service d'aide sociale aux détenus, c'était pour travailler avec lui, Harry Potter, le _Survivant_ , le _Sauveur_. Pour le travailler au corps, même. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un véritable intérêt pour sa personne.

En soi, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Ça lui était égal de passer du bon temps sans lendemain, puis de passer au suivant. Harry n'avait pas comme projet immédiat de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Il avait donné. Il avait lamentablement échoué. Fin de l'histoire. Mais ici, il s'agissait de son stagiaire. Son travail était important. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi.

Il soupira avant de transplaner directement dans le couloir de son immeuble, dont le rez-de-chaussée était un café. Il salua de loin Annette et Thierry, le couple de propriétaires, avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à son studio.

L'endroit était miteux. Enfin, c'était de cette façon qu'Hermione l'avait qualifié en y entrant pour la première fois, regardant Harry comme s'il avait pris un Cognard sur la tête. Lui, il en était immédiatement tombé amoureux.

C'était un appartement de deux pièces, cuisine et salon, avec deux chambres et une petite salle de bain. L'ensemble avait un aspect vieilli, mais donnait l'impression à Harry de vivre dans une taverne de gare. L'ambiance parfaite pour quelqu'un qui écoutait du vieux rock à longueur de journée.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il alluma sa radio, qui nécessitait juste un tapotement de baguette pour capter les fréquences sorcières, et s'attela aux fourneaux. L'électronique avait fini par envahir le monde sorcier. Radiotélégrammes, téléphones portables, télévisions, four à micro-ondes, frigidaire… Toutes les facilités du quotidien avaient été revues par des ingénieurs électromagiques, afin de les adapter aux ondes magiques.

Instinctivement, alors qu'il découpait ses poivrons et ses tomates pour les mettre à cuire avec ses œufs, Harry se mit à danser en chantonnant sur la musique entraînante.

« _Ça a été la nuit d'une dure journée et j'ai travaillé comme un forcené. Ça a été la nuit d'une dure journée et je devrais dormir comme une marmotte._ »

En fait, il marmonnait plus qu'il ne chantait, puis criait le refrain de _« A hard day's night »_ des Beatles, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il était un piètre chanteur, un piètre danseur, mais il n'en avait que faire. Avec la musique, il oubliait tout. Ses tracas quotidiens, ses tracas à long terme. Il s'oubliait dans les accords, dans les cordes de la guitare acoustique qui diffusait ses vibrations à en faire frissonner ses adeptes. Et il tapait du pied sur le sol, indifférent à son rythme plus que douteux.

Il s'assit finalement devant son omelette, qu'il mangea en continuant avec d'autres chansons du même groupe. Il n'aimait pas le silence de son appartement, ça lui donnait une sensation de solitude pesante. Avec la musique, il n'était jamais seul. Avec la musique, il n'existait même plus. Les notes emplissaient l'espace, s'animaient pour donner plus de couleurs à sa vie.

Repu, Harry repoussa son assiette et se leva, ouvrant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il ferait la vaisselle plus tard, même s'il avait déjà quelques jours de retard. Même si, techniquement, il lui suffisait de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage pour qu'elle se lave toute seule. Il laissa entrer l'air frais qu'il huma, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord, où il trouva un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une, inspirant et recrachant la fumée à l'extérieur.

Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit noire. À cette période de l'année, le soleil se couchait alors qu'Harry travaillait encore. Ça avait un côté déprimant. Mais il aimait bien regarder les rues animées malgré la pénombre : ça, ça avait un côté de rêve. C'était comme si la vie ne s'arrêtait jamais, comme si la vie était plus forte que les ténèbres. Et Harry avait cette fâcheuse tendance à affronter les ténèbres. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de se frotter à quelques culs.

L'idée fit sourire Harry. Plus que quelques heures avant de se perdre dans les phéromones dispersées par la foule, à la recherche de la prise parfaite. Ou de celle qui ferait l'affaire.

Sur le coup de vingt-trois heures, après avoir fait sa vaisselle en prévision de la fin de la soirée, il se vêtit d'un T-shirt ajusté, conservant son pantalon serré qui lui moulait les fesses… et surtout laissant entrevoir la taille de son attribut principal. Son argument de vente.

Il contrôla son reflet dans le miroir, et se décida pour une chemise à carreaux ouverte. Ça ne faisait pas l'effet de base recherché, mais c'était toujours la même chose : il ne reconnaissait pas son image, le style _"homme en chasse"_ , qui n'était pas le sien. Mais c'était quand même lui l'Attrapeur. Toujours.

Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il avait bien son portefeuille et sa baguette dans leurs poches respectives, il attrapa clefs et portable avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. La soirée commençait enfin. Il était impatient.

Il retrouva ses amis devant la boîte de nuit. Dean lui donna une tape dans le dos, tandis que Seamus et Alois, enlacés, l'accueillirent d'un sourire.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Dean. « Tes cheveux sont indomptables, comme d'habitude. Les années n'ont pas été charitables avec toi. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? »

« Mais je te baise ! » répliqua Harry en s'esclaffant. Il admettait bien volontiers que sa chevelure était devenue un désastre avec les années, bouclant sans aucun ordre apparent. « Tu peux bien parler, toi, avec ton mouton sur la tête. »

« Quand tu veux », répondit Dean du tac au tac. « Et je te signale que mes cheveux font de moi un homme convoité. »

Le groupe éclata de rire.

« Convoité, oui… Mais par des femmes ! » le charria Harry, sous les rires qui redoublèrent d'intensité.

Le grand noir, qui riait aussi, attrapa Seamus par les épaules et le rapprocha de lui, tout en plissant des yeux en direction d'Harry, d'un air faussement provocateur.

« Tu connais pourtant l'une de mes proies », lui assura-t-il.

« Moi, j'étais pas là », fit Harry en levant les bras et en affichant une moue circonspecte.

Dean relâcha Seamus, hilare, qui retrouva sa place aux côtés d'Alois.

Dean et Seamus, les meilleurs amis de toujours, avaient formé un couple durant une brève période, après la guerre des sorciers. S'apercevant que leurs sentiments correspondaient davantage à une amitié fusionnelle qu'à un amour passionnel, ils avaient rompu.

Seamus avait ensuite rencontré Alois, qui habitait alors sa ville natale, dans la ferme voisine de celle de ses parents. Ça avait apparemment été le coup de foudre et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, comptabilisant aujourd'hui quatre ans de vie commune. Ensemble, ils étaient à la tête de _L'orpholâtre_ , un établissement d'accueil pour enfants qui attendaient d'être adoptés. Harry leur avait légué le 12, Square Grimmaurd dans ce but, juste avant de partir pour le Canada.

Dean, quant à lui, était toujours célibataire. Mais c'était davantage un cœur tendre à la recherche de l'âme sœur qu'un véritable don Juan. Il était malgré tout bel homme, il pouvait avoir les conquêtes qu'il voulait. Sauf Harry. Il essayait parfois. Leur amitié était cependant trop importante pour qu'Harry se comporte avec lui comme il le faisait avec les autres.

« Bon, et sinon, il fait quoi Erwann ? » fit Harry.

« Juste derrière toi », lui répondit Alois de son habituelle voix posée.

Harry se retourna pour voir arriver le nouveau venu. C'était un petit sorcier, un an plus jeune que le reste du groupe. Il avait tout de la carrure de l'Attrapeur, mais il jouait comme Poursuiveur dans le club de Quidditch où Harry jouait également. C'était là-bas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Et quoi, on m'attendait, les gars ? » s'amusa-t-il en enlaçant tout le monde.

C'était un sorcier réservé, mais très tactile avec ses amis. Il semblait que, depuis sa transition sociale, et depuis qu'il se sentait pleinement accepté par un groupe de sorciers cis gays, il avait tendance à laisser aller ses élans affectueux, ce qui ne dérangeait pas les autres. Harry était tout simplement heureux qu'Erwann se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec eux au point de les enlacer, bien que lui ne soit pourtant pas très câlin.

« Ouais, allons-y, maintenant ! » décréta Harry, qui n'avait qu'une envie : oublier. Oublier sa semaine de travail, oublier la prison, oublier la misère des détenus.

Et oublier son stagiaire qui se faisait déjà trop entreprenant après seulement deux journées complètes de stage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement après une vérification visuelle de l'agent de sécurité, qui les connaissait bien, ce qui leur évitait le scannage par sort de détection de substances illicites, le _medicamenta_ _revelio_. Puis l'environnement si particulier les happa.

La lumière, pulsant en différentes couleurs et en rythme avec la musique. Les projecteurs, se déplaçant à travers le hall. La musique, elle-même, se répercutant avec force contre les murs et semblant repartir dans le sens inverse en écho. Mais c'était là une perception influencée par le style de la musique. L'électro pulsait en tous sens, et les corps se déhanchaient avec une lenteur exagérée, probablement sous l'effet d'une quelconque substance. Ils n'étaient assurément pas les seuls à pouvoir entrer sans vérification.

Ils s'accoudèrent au comptoir, commandant la spécialité du lieu : un _Kelpy on the surface_. Il s'agissait d'un alcool de jonc, buvable en shots. Mais il avait également ses variantes, en fonction de la coloration du jus de fruit ajouté : _Kelpy en Mer rouge_ , _Kelpy des Ténèbres_ , _Kelpy-Loch Ness_ , etc.

Une fois le liquide brûlant englouti, Harry prit la direction de la piste de danse. Cette fois, elle était enfin à lui. Il ne mit pas plus de dix secondes à repérer un brun longiligne et alla se coller dans son dos. Ils commencèrent à danser langoureusement, en rythme avec la mélodie.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Harry était toujours celui qui prenait les devants. Non seulement il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, mais en plus, c'était lui qui menait la danse. De toute façon, il était plus costaud qu'il n'y paraissait, grâce à son entraînement de Quidditch hebdomadaire.

Et ses conquêtes s'en rendaient rapidement compte, alors qu'il se frottait aussi près de leur corps.

Celle-ci ne fit pas exception, puisque, aux environs de trois heures du matin, elle sortait de son lit, se rhabillant et quittant la chambre sans un mot. Le message était clair des deux côtés. Harry ne se rappelait déjà plus de son visage. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de sa soirée non plus, pour être honnête.

Il se leva à son tour pour prendre une douche en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, se débarrassant ainsi des odeurs corporelles résultant de leur activité physique. Pour il retourna se coucher et s'endormit immédiatement.

À dix heures, il se leva définitivement et se prépara pour rejoindre ses amis à leur deuxième rendez-vous de la semaine : un petit-déjeuner "post beuverie", c'est-à-dire un petit-déjeuner anglais bien gras. L'odeur du bacon grillé le faisait déjà saliver d'envie alors qu'il descendait au café en bas de chez lui.

Puisqu'il était le plus proche, il arrivait toujours dans les premiers. Parfois, c'était Dean, qui revenait bredouille de sa soirée. Parfois, c'était Seamus et Alois, quand ils ne s'encourageaient pas mutuellement pour un câlin matinal. Erwann était toujours bon dernier.

Ce jour-là, Dean était déjà installé à leur table habituelle. Harry sourit, amusé. En fait, la seule chose qui changeait, de semaine en semaine, c'était la personne qui partageait ses draps. Il se glissa à côté de son ami, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Plutôt pas mal celui d'hier soir », commenta ce dernier.

Harry rit doucement.

« Si tu le dis. Je ne me rappelle même pas s'il était brun ou blond. À moins qu'il ne soit roux », répondit-il d'une voix blasée.

« Oh, non, pas roux. Même bourré, je crois que tu évites ce qui peut ressembler, de près ou de loin, à Ron », se moqua Dean.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui, affichant une grimace entre le rire et le malaise.

« Han non ! Dean, c'est méchant pour Ron, ça ! » s'offusqua-t-il, néanmoins hilare.

« Mais non ! » le contredit Dean, parfaitement sérieux. « Imagine, tu couches avec un gars qui ressemble à ton meilleur ami. T'en ferais des cauchemars à t'imaginer au pieu avec lui après, non ? »

Harry dodelina de la tête. Il n'avait pas tort. Seamus et Alois firent alors leur apparition, annoncés par le tintement de la cloche, suivis de près par Erwann. Ils vinrent se joindre à Dean et Harry.

« Ben alors, plan à trois cette nuit ? » plaisanta Dean. « Fallait m'inviter ! »

Tout le monde secoua la tête. Dean et ses blagues lourdes… Ils l'adoraient, mais, quand il était en manque de relations sexuelles, il n'en manquait pas une.

« Crois-moi bien que si on avait été trois cette nuit, on ne serait pas encore ici », répliqua Alois, une expression grivoise sur le visage.

Dean se repositionna avec un son bref, signe qu'il avait gentiment été remis à sa place. Ils furent interrompus par Annette, qui leur apportait les premières assiettes.

« Salut, les garçons ! Alors, cette soirée ? » les salua-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

« Au top, comme d'habitude », répondit Seamus. « Et toi, Annie ? »

« Oh moi ! Très bien, la routine. On a encore fait un bon chiffre, hier. On n'a pas trop de quoi se plaindre », expliqua-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Il était très mignon, le jeune homme avec lequel tu es rentré hier. Comment il s'appelle ? »

Mal à l'aise, Harry disparut derrière la paume de ses mains. Comme d'habitude, il avait dû être particulièrement discret… Ses amis se moquèrent ouvertement de lui, accentuant sa gêne.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en souvienne », répondit Dean à sa place. « Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il l'ait su. »

Les rires redoublèrent et Annette se redressa, l'air visiblement déçue.

« Dommage, je trouvais que vous alliez bien ensemble. Bon, je vous apporte le reste de votre commande, je reviens. »

Elle se détourna et Erwann en rajouta une couche.

« Quand le lion a faim, toute la savane est au courant », dit-il, récitant un proverbe que Dean avait lui-même inventé.

« Oh ! Je te baise », ronchonna Harry, riant nerveusement.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire avec une telle réplique, Erwann lui offrit un grand sourire. Venant d'Harry, ça signifiait en effet beaucoup. Il la répétait souvent, il l'utilisait à l'usure même, mais uniquement avec les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

Il ne changerait sa bande d'amis pour rien au monde.

 **OoOoO**

Le dimanche midi sonna la fin de l'entraînement. Ou plutôt, ce fut Olivier, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor et l'actuel entraîneur de leur équipe d'amateurs, qui siffla pour annoncer sa fin.

« Bien joué, les gars. Et Angelina », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter quand celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir. « Vous avez été bons aujourd'hui. »

En principe, il n'y avait pas d'entraîneur au Quidditch. Il y avait un capitaine, qui faisait également partie des joueurs. Mais Olivier s'était blessé l'été dernier, le rendant inapte à remonter sur un balai. Personne n'avait eu le cœur de le virer de ses fonctions.

L'équipe se précipita dans les vestiaires, chacun retirant déjà sa vareuse en prévision de la douche.

Harry avait rejoint le club à son retour du Canada, sous les conseils de Ron et de George qui en faisaient également partie. Ils jouaient plus pour s'amuser que pour gagner des compétitions – même si Olivier n'était évidemment pas du même avis – ce qui avait également incité Lee Jordan et Dean à les rejoindre, malgré leur niveau moyen. Et, évidemment, il y avait Erwann.

Angelina partit prendre sa douche de son côté, pendant que les garçons se dirigeaient avec gaieté vers les installations communes.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry se présentait au Terrier, en compagnie de Ron, George et Angelina. Ces deux derniers étaient mariés et parents d'un petit garçon, Frederick, que Molly gardait durant leur absence.

La mère Weasley, conforme à son tempérament de lionne, les accueillit avec effusion, comme s'ils étaient tous ses enfants.

« Mes chéris, venez, venez. Entrez vous réchauffer. Le repas est prêt. »

Ils s'exécutèrent, et Harry alla saluer Arthur, avant d'être emprisonné dans l'étreinte d'Hermione.

« Tu es encore sorti hier soir », affirma-t-elle sur un ton désapprobateur, scrutant ses cernes.

Sa meilleure amie n'appréciait pas tellement la vie qu'Harry avait décidé de mener. Et c'était un euphémisme. Dans tous les cas, ça n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'il l'aurait cru. Tout le monde avait bien réagi à l'annonce de son homosexualité. Il s'était attendu à pire, surtout par rapport à Ginny.

Mais leurs rapports étaient restés égaux, la benjamine Weasley ayant finalement encaissé leur rupture, à la fin de la sixième année du trio. Elle était toujours restée digne, malgré les sentiments qu'elle portait à Harry. Elle avait trouvé réconfort dans les bras de Neville, même si ça n'avait pas duré. Aujourd'hui, elle voyageait énormément avec son poste de Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch nationale, et on ne lui connaissait pas non plus de relation sérieuse.

Harry s'assit justement à ses côtés, s'intéressant à elle. Il lui demanda comment elle allait.

« Ça va bien, merci. Et toi ? »

« Ça va », répondit-il en haussant les épaules, sans plus s'avancer.

Le dimanche, il ne fallait jamais trop lui en demander. Son cerveau avait travaillé toute la semaine, ingurgité une quantité d'alcool astronomique le vendredi soir, puis du gras dans la journée du samedi. Alors le dimanche, il agissait sans se soucier de l'arrivée imminente du lundi matin.

Qu'importe ce qui l'attendrait le lundi matin en retournant au travail. Même si son stagiaire risquait de modifier ses habitudes, il ne s'en préoccuperait que bien plus tard.

* * *

Quelques petits messages laissés ici et là... J'attends vos interprétations et votre avis. Je suis personnellement fan de ce groupe d'amis qu'a Harry. Une préférence, pour le moment ? héhé

Promis, vous aurez bientôt des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione ! En attendant... jeudi, on retrouve Drago et son enfer carcéral.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	7. Chapitre 5

Bonjour mes amours !

J'espère que vous avez été attentif-ve-s aux précédents chapitres pov Drago... Je n'en dis pas plus, gardez vous esprits affûtés ! héhé

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

" _I have a name_

 _But I've been changed, and now I can't stay the same_

 _And I'm a loser if that means I've been lost before_

 _But now I found it, I'm surrounded_

' _Cuz you can hear the way it sounded."_

The end is where we begin _, Thousand foot krutch._

 _._

 _« Je porte un nom_

 _Mais j'ai changé, et maintenant je ne peux plus être le même_

 _Et je suis un perdant si ça signifie que j'ai été perdu par le passé_

 _Mais maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, je suis entouré_

 _Parce que tu peux entendre la façon dont ça résonne. »_

La fin se trouve là où on commence, _Thousand foot krutch_.

* * *

Quelque chose avait changé. Drago ne pouvait dire quoi exactement, mais il pouvait le sentir. Cela faisait un certain temps à présent, puisqu'il avait senti le changement à son réveil et que depuis, deux repas avaient été servis. C'était dans l'atmosphère, comme si le climat s'était soudainement fait moins lourd. Moins glacial aussi. Il avait même l'impression que c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Malgré tout, il lui paraissait difficile de sortir de sa torpeur. Il était habitué depuis si longtemps à l'ambiance pesante que le poids persistait, psychologiquement parlant. C'était un peu comme un morceau de viande congelé qui, laissé à l'air libre, s'habituait lentement à la température ambiante.

Il passa donc le reste de la journée avec le sentiment étrange que son existence ne serait plus celle qu'il avait eue jusqu'à présent. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il entendit le grincement du chariot qui transportait les repas. Il l'entendit s'arrêter devant chaque cellule, s'approchant de plus en plus de la sienne, jusqu'à y parvenir, y déposer le plateau-repas par la trappe, puis repartir en s'éloignement dans le même couinement de roulettes.

Puis la nuit vint. Les néons s'éteignirent. Et Drago nota un premier élément intriguant : les néons n'avaient pas fonctionné avec leur horrible son habituel. La journée avait été d'un silence lourd, mais presque reposant. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ici.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre la prison respirer alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos, observant le plafond qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne le percevait. Il entendait effectivement des respirations en provenance d'autres cellules, appartenant à d'autres sorciers. Des respirations lointaines, amoindries par l'épaisseur des portes et des murs, mais il les entendait pour la première fois depuis… depuis toujours, en vérité. Depuis qu'il était incarcéré ici, il n'avait jamais pu percevoir la moindre preuve d'une autre présence humaine. Décidément, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ou, du moins, qui n'allait pas comme avant.

Drago avait même l'impression d'entendre des clameurs. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il devait avoir perdu la tête. L'aile des Mangemorts était située au dernier étage de la tour. Un étage dans lequel personne ne venait jamais, et si éloigné des autres étages et de la terre ferme que Drago avait plutôt tendance à croire qu'il vivait en permanence dans un nuage gris, duquel la pluie et la foudre menaçaient de tomber. Là, il faisait nuit noire, mais l'air semblait plus respirable. Cela restait certes difficilement respirable, mais comme si respirer à nouveau était à la fois douloureux et terriblement bénéfique. La nuit semblait plus paisible également, bien qu'électrifiée.

Alors Drago comprit soudainement. Les Détraqueurs. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus dans les couloirs de l'aile. Il n'y avait plus le mouvement de leur longue cape qui frôlait le sol sur leur passage. Il n'y avait plus leur souffle glaçant comme la mort. Il n'y avait plus cette sensation pesante et constante que le bonheur ne serait plus jamais de ce monde. Drago n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il était heureux. Mais un champ magique et vivifiant parcourait ses veines, jusqu'à réanimer sa conscience en passant par son cerveau.

Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas beaucoup. Il somnola, entre deux eaux. Entre la conscience que quelque chose avait changé et les questionnements liés à la disparition des Détraqueurs. Il était sur le qui-vive. Tout semblait lui signifier que les événements allaient s'enchaîner très rapidement.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent lorsque les néons clignotèrent en s'allumant, dispersant leur lumière dans un bruit caractéristique. Puis le bruit cessa, comme la veille. Et le silence se fit, comme un seul homme qui retenait son souffle. En principe, le prochain mouvement n'aurait lieu que vingt minutes plus tard, avec l'arrivée du chariot qui apporterait les boissons chaudes. Vingt minutes, cela paraissait à la fois tellement long et si court.

Drago resta figé, les bras le long du corps, tandis qu'il était allongé, occupé à regarder le plafond, les pensées insaisissables. L'araignée était toujours présente, indifférente à l'ambiance qui régnait. Ses petites pattes s'agitaient, préparant sa boule de soie en vue de l'emmaillotage de sa proie. En effet, une mouche avait été piégée durant la nuit. Drago ne serait donc pas seul pour partager un petit déjeuner, ce jour-là.

Le temps sembla s'étirer encore un peu plus, à la manière de la soie qui s'étendait et se tissait à partir des filières de l'arachnide. Puis le chariot roula à nouveau dans le couloir silencieux, s'arrêtant devant chaque cellule, dans une monotonie si prédictible. Vingt minutes venaient officiellement de s'écouler.

Le chariot s'arrêta devant la cellule de Drago, déposant une bouteille isotherme par la trappe, avant de repartir tranquillement. Drago se leva, mu par l'habitude. Il nota malgré tout une sensation étrange dans son estomac. Une tension. Était-ce une masse ou justement un vide ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Toujours était que c'était gênant, presque douloureux, et il se demanda si c'était la faim qui en était à l'origine. Comment pouvait-on oublier cette sensation ? Un poids sur l'âme pouvait réellement induire des blocages étranges.

Il sortit les tartines servies la veille, qu'il laissa reposer dans leur emballage en aluminium, avant d'ouvrir la bouteille et de verser la boisson dans son capuchon. L'odeur du café se répandit dans l'espace confiné, créant une bulle de réconfort par sa chaleur et sa force succédanée. Il en but une gorgée, sentant le liquide emplir sa bouche avant de traverser sa gorge et de descendre le long de son œsophage. Après cette première absorption, Drago reposa le capuchon et s'intéressa à ses tranches de pain.

Il mâcha la mie avec lenteur, la laissant se dissoudre sur sa langue, avant de l'avaler et de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Il réitéra l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de son petit déjeuner, comblant ainsi au maximum le temps qu'il avait à passer. Ensuite, il retourna s'étendre sur sa couche, observant le plafond. L'araignée avait quitté sa toile et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la mouche.

Son esprit partit si loin qu'il se retrouva à imaginer ces bruits de clameur. Il aurait même certifié avoir entendu un dragon souffler, si cela avait eu un quelconque sens. Drago ferma les yeux. Finalement, la solitude et le désespoir inhérents aux lieux avaient atteint sa conscience, il avait totalement perdu pied avec la réalité. Son monde ne signifiait plus rien.

Il se raidit subitement, percevant un bruit métallique au loin. Puis dans le bâtiment, quelque part dans l'aile réservée aux Mangemorts, des pas claquèrent sur le sol.

« C'est quelle cellule, tu as dit ? » fit une voix féminine.

« La cinq cent vingt-trois », lui répondit une voix plus grave. « Putain, ça pue la mort ici. »

« Si ça se trouve, y'a des morts », enchaîna la première voix. « Enfin, je suppose que les elfes nous l'auraient signalé s'il y en avait eu. Mais bon, depuis 1998, personne ne s'est vraiment soucié d'eux. T'imagines le scandale si on découvrait un cadavre… »

 _Depuis 1998_. Drago avait au moins passé le cap de l'année 1999. Bon, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisqu'il était incarcéré depuis septembre 1998. Mais son intuition lui disait que, formulé de cette manière, il pouvait au moins également considérer qu'ils étaient entrés dans un nouveau siècle. Le problème était donc de savoir combien de mois de septembre avaient marqué une nouvelle année d'emprisonnement…

L'introspection de Drago fut interrompue par le bruit des pas de plus en plus proches.

« C'est celle-ci », fit la première voix qu'il avait entendue. « J'espère qu'il est pas mort. »

« On va voir ça tout de suite », répliqua le second.

Drago se redressa en entendant les clefs cliqueter dans la serrure de _sa_ porte. Pour la première fois depuis qu'un surveillant l'avait amené ici, il allait revoir des êtres humains. Il posa les pieds à terre, le visage tourné vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme et une femme. Le premier était dégarni et bedonnant, la seconde était menue et plus jeune que son collègue. Tous les deux le dévisageaient.

« Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il, incertain, avant de regarder une fiche en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Malefoy_. Ça semblait bien être le nom dans ses souvenirs. Drago acquiesça.

« T'es sûr ? » fit l'homme en tournant la tête vers la femme. « Il ressemble pas à la photo. »

« T'es con, j'te jure », fit la surveillante en secouant la tête. « Il a juste maigri. Et il a passé plus de quatre ans à la merci des Détraqueurs. Je voudrais bien voir à quoi tu ressemblerais à sa place, toi. »

Drago encaissa la nouvelle en silence. _Plus de quatre ans_. Il avait passé plus de quatre ans dans cet enfer. Comment quatre ans pouvaient-ils se résumer à une torpeur douloureuse et constante ? Il s'était produit plus d'événements notables ces dernières vingt-quatre heures qu'en l'espace de quatre ans. Drago n'en revenait pas.

Il calcula mentalement. Cela signifiait qu'il était au moins en octobre 2002. Par Salazar tout puissant, c'était tout bonnement irréel.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu pues le crottin de Sombral. Tu vas aller prendre une douche », fit le surveillant.

« Au fait, on est les surveillants Erika et Franck », les présenta la femme. « On aura l'occasion de se voir souvent, on s'occupe de la section jeunes, où on va t'amener après la douche. »

« O.K. », fit Drago après un temps, croassant légèrement après être resté muet tant de temps. Erika et Franck le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, comme s'ils s'étaient imaginé qu'il ne puisse pas parler, tel un animal sauvage. Peut-être était-ce qu'il était devenu après tout. « Mais je n'ai rien pour me laver. »

« Ah oui ! » s'exclama Erika, comme si elle souvenait soudainement de quelque chose. « On va passer par la réserve. Te donner une nouvelle tenue plus décente. Du savon. Du shampoing. Une serviette. Puis je crois qu'on appellerait bien le barbier aussi. »

Instinctivement, Drago passa la main sur son visage. Il avait une barbe digne de celle d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard : longue, emmêlée et mal entretenue. Drago, qui n'avait jamais aimé avoir de pilosité faciale, appréciait moyennement l'image mentale que ce toucher lui inspirait.

Il suivit les surveillants dans un dédale de couloirs, impossible à mémoriser. De toute façon, Drago n'y aurait pas réellement vu l'intérêt. Diantre ! Plus de quatre ans qu'il était ici. Il pouvait bien encore patienter quelques mois sans faire d'esclandre. Comme si ça avait été sa façon d'agir auparavant, de toute façon… Cette pensée le fit ricaner intérieurement. Il était plutôt du genre à faire profil bas.

Au bout d'un moment, Franck murmura quelque chose à sa collègue, qui le salua et ils se séparèrent. Erika l'emmena dans une grande pièce qui ressemblait à une ancienne cuisine réaménagée en entrepôt. Elle ouvrit une armoire, lui tendant tour à tour une serviette, du savon, du shampoing et une nouvelle tenue qui semblait, elle, être composée d'un pantalon et d'une blouse en lin.

Tandis qu'Erika se tapotait les lèvres du doigt, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, Drago observa son attirail : pas très raffiné évidemment, mais, en comparaison avec l'actuelle robe de chambre en toile de jute, ça ferait l'affaire. Une étiquette indiquait _Made in Ireland_ , ce qui certifiait tout de même d'une bonne qualité.

« Bon, j'ai pas énormément de temps », lui apprit Erika. « Mais comme c'est votre première douche en quatre ans… bon. Je vous donne quinze minutes. La douche se trouve derrière le mur, juste à votre gauche. L'unique sortie se trouve derrière moi, pas la peine de chercher à vous évader. »

Drago la dévisagea, se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Mâchant sa gomme, son visage s'étirait en un léger sourire. Bon, elle faisait de l'humour. Hochant la tête, il se dirigea dans l'espace qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

C'était un espace carrelé avec, d'un côté, le pommeau et, de l'autre des étagères pour déposer ses produits. Ce fut ce que Drago fit, avant de se dévêtir. Il n'osait pas regarder l'état de son corps, entre la crasse et la maigreur qui avait été évoquées un peu plus tôt. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de miroir aux alentours.

Tournant les robinets, il actionna les mécanismes et se glissa sans plus tarder sous la chute d'eau. L'eau glacée le fit gémir, mais il y resta. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas senti la caresse sur sa peau, caresse qui gagna progressivement en température. Il se décida finalement à utiliser le shampoing et le savon, prenant plaisir à faire mousser chaque partie de son corps. La présence de poils et la longueur de ses cheveux et de sa barbe l'aidaient en sens.

Vu la noirceur de l'eau qui coulait sur ses jambes et à ses pieds, Drago se savonna une seconde fois pour retirer un maximum de résidus crasseux. Ça n'avait rien de luxueux, en comparaison avec ce qu'il avait pu connaître dans le Manoir Malefoy. Pour autant, il avait la sensation que c'était d'un grand confort, qu'il gagnait pour avoir été un elfe de maison d'une sagesse exemplaire.

« Malefoy, il faudrait songer à vous rhabiller », le pressa gentiment mais fermement la surveillante.

À contrecœur, Drago coupa l'arrivée d'eau et attrapa sa serviette pour se sécher. Ensuite, il se revêtit, appréciant le toucher et l'odeur du tissu propre. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de lavande de son enfance, il sentait le tabac froid et résistant au lavage, mais au moins, il ne sentait pas la vieille transpiration.

Alors qu'il rassemblait ses maigres provisions, la voix d'Erika s'éleva à nouveau.

« Tu peux laisser ta robe de chambre, de toute façon quelqu'un passera la prendre pour la brûler, vu son état… Franck pourra bien faire ça, tiens. Il me relègue encore les plus grosses tâches pour faire je ne sais quoi… », commenta-t-elle en manifestant ouvertement sa mauvaise humeur.

Drago sortit à ce moment-là de la douche, regardant Erika sans expression aucune. Cela faisait peut-être trente minutes qu'il avait revu des sorciers, et il regrettait déjà sa solitude… Pourquoi l'être humain possédait-il cette tendance à se plaindre et à taper du sucre sur le dos de ses congénères ?

Le souvenir de Potter passa brièvement dans ses pensées. Non, avec lui, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il enrageait… mais les pires vilenies, il les lui faisait en face. Dans le fond, il était persuadé qu'Erika appréciait son collègue. Ou, en tout cas, appréciait le fait qu'il la laisse en autonomie. Ses vilipendes étaient proportionnelles à ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

Erika l'entraîna à nouveau à travers les dédales du pénitencier, avant de lui faire monter un étage. Elle s'arrêta à leur destination, à leur droite. Surpris, Drago pila derrière elle, juste à temps pour ne pas la percuter. Sur la porte, était inscrit en toutes lettres : _Md_ _Ethan Peterson_.

La surveillante frappa deux coups du poing, rapidement suivis d'un _« Oui, entrez »_. Elle actionna la poignée, tandis que Drago resta en retrait.

« Bonjour, Med. Vous auriez du temps pour recevoir un détenu ? C'est pour un bilan complet », demanda-t-elle, sa langue claquant dans sa bouche saliveuse.

« Faites-le entrer », répondit-il.

Erika se tourna alors vers Drago, l'enjoignant à se mouvoir en lui présentant le cabinet du pouce. Ce dernier se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se retrouva face à une pièce sans attrait, les murs peints en gris s'écaillant et les meubles rouillant à plusieurs endroits. Le médicomage, en revanche, semblait avoir la trentaine bien passée, brun, une barbe de quelques jours. Plutôt bel homme.

« Par tous les druides ! » s'exclama-t-il, sortant Drago de sa contemplation. « Tu nous l'as pêché où celui-là ? »

Finalement, il y avait à revoir au niveau de la considération des patients… enfin, il était prisonnier à Azkaban, reconnu comme Mangemort, il n'allait pas non plus s'attendre à un traitement de faveur.

« Au dernier étage », lâcha Erika.

« Je vois. Je vois », répéta-t-il, trahissant sa stupéfaction. « Eh bien, il y a de quoi faire des recherches comparatives entre les détenus soumis aux Détraqueurs et les autres. Asseyez-vous. »

« Je reviens dans vingt minutes ? » fit la voix d'Erika derrière Drago.

« Plutôt trente », la reprit-il, avant que la porte claque.

Sans un mot, le médicomage fit rouler sa chaise, accompagné par les yeux de Drago sur lui. Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un dossier vierge, qu'il ouvrit à la première page.

« Bon. Entre nous. Nom complet ? » le questionna-t-il d'une voix lasse, comme si son travail était d'un ennui profond.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy », lui répondit Drago sur le même ton.

« Date de naissance ? »

Drago se figea. Déjà une question difficile. Comment était-il supposé s'en souvenir, alors qu'il se rappelait à peine de son nom. Il baissa les yeux, se sentant misérable.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas », admit-il d'une voix faible.

« Mmmmh », fit le médicomage, pensif. « Vous vous souvenez de votre date d'arrivée ? »

« Le 23 septembre 1998. »

Toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, le médicomage acquiesça, avant d'ouvrir l'un de ses tiroirs, que Drago ne pouvait pas voir d'où il se trouvait. Il en sortit une feuille unique, qui ressemblait à un duplicata.

Sans plus s'exprimer, il commença à recopier certaines informations sur son dossier. Drago n'entendait plus que le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin.

« Je vous récapitule les informations ? » lui proposa-t-il.

Drago hocha la tête.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy », commença le Md Peterson. « Fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, né le 5 juin 1980. Incarcéré depuis le 23 septembre 1998 pour association criminelle. Libération théorique pour le 22 septembre 2003. Pas d'antécédents médicaux à noter. »

C'était faible, mais c'était tout ce que Drago possédait de son identité. Il en était réduit à ça… Il n'était qu'un criminel. Un prisonnier. Un oublié de la société.

« Il se peut que votre perte de mémoire soit liée à un traumatisme. Vous avez vécu plus de quatre ans sous l'influence des Détraqueurs. Honnêtement, pour moins que ça, le commun des mortels en ressortirait détraqué », révéla le médicomage sans plus de pincettes, ce qu'apprécia Drago. Il préférait qu'il aille droit au but. « Je vais quand même vous examiner pour vérifier que vous ne souffrez pas de carences, vu votre état. Je vais également vous prélever un peu de sang pour une analyse. »

Drago acquiesça à nouveau. À présent qu'il n'était effectivement plus sous l'influence des Détraqueurs, il sentait qu'il allait devoir affronter une autre existence. Dans le fond, il ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait.

De toute façon, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis.

* * *

Surprise ! Drago est sorti de l'aile des Mangemorts pour l'aile des jeunes. Mais pour quelle(s) raison(s) ? Et que va-t-il lui arriver ? Un peu de changement en tout cas, ça ne peut que vous ravir, je pense. Vous alliez saturer de la torpeur de chapitre en chapitre sinon ahah

Et maintenant, vous savez que Drago a déjà exécuté la majeure partie de sa peine ! Les pov Drago se passent dont bien durant la même période que les pov Harry.

A vos pronostics et analyses diverses ! héhé

A lundi pour le pov Harry et... à ben non, je vais pas vous dire ce qu'il va se passer mouhahah Retenez juste que la patience est mère de vertu. Oui, je vous vois bien déjà prévoir du Drarry tsss tsss !

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.


	8. Chapitre 6

Bonjour mes amours !

Comme je vous sais impatient-e-s de connaître la suite et que je suis sadique, je vous dirai simplement ceci : il semblerait que quelqu'un ait fait une grosse bêtise... héhé

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

 _« And behold a cowboy came into town, dirty and worn._

 _He had black eyes, long hair and lines that cut deep into his frown._

 _He had the right hand of the devil strapped tightly to his side._

 _And you could tell fear abandoned this outlaw in a previous life. »_

The last cowboy, _In this moment_.

.

 _« Et regarde, un cowboy est arrivé en ville, déloyal et rodé._

 _Ses yeux sont noirs comme des billes, ses cheveux longs coupent bien droit son front._

 _Le bras droit du diable se tient fermement à ses côtés._

 _Et tu pourrais dire que la peur a abandonné ce hors-la-loi dans une vie antérieure. »_

Le dernier cowboy, _In this moment_.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lundi matin comme à l'accoutumée. Il s'étira, fila directement sous la douche et s'habilla sans faire attention plus que ça à ce qu'il prenait. Il passa devant le miroir, soupira en voyant sa tignasse indomptable, puis se fit couler un café à la cafetière italienne, qui aurait sûrement fait grincer les dents des voisins s'il ne s'agissait pas de gérants d'un café, déjà sur place depuis bien longtemps.

Bol et cuillère volaient parmi les ingrédients de son porridge, qui se préparait à l'aide de la magie, tandis qu'il dodelinait de la tête et du haut du corps. _The offspring_ résonnait dans l'appartement, créant l'ambiance parfaite pour un réveil en douceur, entre un instrumental allant crescendo et un chant entraînant.

« Opportunités gâchées. Rien… gratuit », chantonnait-il sur un air faux. « Aahhmman pour... n'était… Toujours difficile… Difficile de voir… Vies fragiles… Rêves brisés… »

Lorsqu'il chantait, il se disait qu'il avait un sacré privilège de vivre seul, avant de se rappeler qu'il chantait justement dans le but de combler sa solitude.

Après avoir avalé son petit-déjeuner, espérant ainsi tenir jusqu'à la pause midi, il regarda sa montre et décréta que 8h30 était décidemment une bonne heure pour prendre le chemin du bureau.

La porte claqua derrière lui, et il dévala les escaliers en saluant ses voisins tandis qu'il passait devant le café. Enfin, il huma l'air frais du mois de novembre. Il profita des derniers instants avec lui-même, une cigarette au bec, l'esprit perdu dans des pensées si volatiles qu'il n'en percevait pas la teneur. Il se réveillait doucement, l'esprit encore dans les brumes. Si le soir, il aimait transplaner directement chez lui pour rentrer au plus vite, le matin, il avait besoin de ce moment d'éveil en douceur.

En arrivant devant la porte du Service d'Aide Sociale aux Détendus, il tira une dernière fois sur l'objet de son addiction, avant de l'écraser sous son talon et d'entrer dans les lieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une inspiration qu'il fut happé par son chef. Décidément, lui qui n'était pas du genre à être sur le dos de ses employés, c'était déjà la deuxième fois en quelques jours…

« Potter. Dans la salle de réunion. Tout de suite », lança-t-il d'un ton sec, qui laissait paraître sa tension.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'exécuta. Jamais il n'appelait ses employés par leur nom de famille… à moins d'être particulièrement tendu. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant le weekend pour que le lundi avant 9h, il soit sur son manche à balais…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réunion, Harry nota le lourd silence et les mines sévères. Il avait définitivement manqué quelque chose… Sans plus s'inquiéter, il prit place à côté de Leyla, qui semblait sur le qui-vive. Mais Leyla avait toujours l'esprit vif, de toute façon.

« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre cheminées », fit Richard en posant ses paumes sur la table devant lui. « Pas plus tard que ce matin à sept heures, Azkaban a été pris d'assaut par un groupe de manifestants. »

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un silence éloquent : l'heure était grave. Vu l'expression des visages, Harry était le seul surpris par la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de consulter les journaux le matin. Il fallait qu'il remédie à ça…

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était néanmoins sensible à l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, qu'il s'empressa de ravaler.

Préférant passer à l'action que de rester avec ses questionnements, Harry prit la parole.

« Contre quoi ils s'indignent ? » demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Richard vrilla dans sa direction.

« Les conditions dans lesquelles les anciens Mangemorts sont incarcérés. »

Soudainement, il sembla qu'un vent froid avait pénétré les locaux, rapidement suivi d'un frisson d'excitation. C'était la première fois que des sorciers osaient exprimer leur mécontentement. C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait même que quelqu'un s'offusquait du traitement auquel étaient soumis les anciens Mangemorts…

« On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils ont tort », grommela Harry.

Une langue claqua contre un palais, sans qu'il puisse en identifier la source. Harry tourna la tête, dévisageant tour à tour ses collègues.

« Je suis franchement le seul à penser que les vendre en pâture aux Détraqueurs est inhumain ? » clama-t-il, sentant déjà la colère monter. « Non mais on parle d'êtres humains, qu'importe les faits commis ! »

« Personne n'a dit le contraire », le contredit Leyla, qui l'observait d'en bas. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était levé en s'emportant. « Le problème à l'heure actuelle, ce sont justement les Détraqueurs. »

Tout énervement quitta alors le corps d'Harry, et il se rassit sous le regard insistant de son patron.

« Comment ça, _à l'heure actuelle_? » releva Harry.

« Je pense que les images parleront d'elles-mêmes », répondit Richard dans un soupir.

D'un sort informulé, il dressa un hologramme qui diffusa des mouvements d'abord flous, mais qui se firent de plus en plus nets.

« Ce sont des images des caméras de surveillance extérieures d'Azkaban. On y voit des manifestants brandir des banderoles et scander des slogans », expliqua-t-il. « On n'a pas le son ici, mais tout tourne autour du non-respect de la dignité des détenus. »

Harry remarqua également des baguettes brandies, diffusant ça-et-là des volutes de fumées blanches et des formes précises de Patronus. Il y en avait tellement…

« Il y a beaucoup trop de Patronus pour leur permettre de garder l'aile des Mangemorts ! » s'étrangla Harry.

Les autres échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Où sont les Détraqueurs ? » s'écria-t-il, cette fois.

Mais son cri s'étrangla dans une horreur informulable. Ni son patron ni ses collègues n'eurent besoin de lui répondre pour qu'il saisisse l'ampleur de la situation. Les Détraqueurs avaient déserté Azkaban. Ils étaient en liberté. Tous étaient potentiellement en danger s'ils arrivaient sur les terres habitées.

« Des Aurors sont actuellement à leur recherche. On espère limiter les dégâts… », continua Richard. « Il est évident que toutes les visites sont annulées pour le moment. »

Le regard d'Harry fut alors attiré par l'hologramme. Une flamme venait de faire trembler les reliefs de l'hologramme. La foule recula et on distingua clairement un sorcier, la baguette brandie dans un geste préventif.

Émory. Son stagiaire.

Sans réellement penser à ce qu'il faisait, Harry se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Il n'accorda pas son attention à son patron qui le rappelait. Il avait déjà passé l'entrée principale du bâtiment.

 **OoOoO**

Alors qu'il remontait l'allée qui menait à Azkaban, percevant la foule de manifestants et les clameurs, Harry n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : Émory. La semaine dernière, ils avaient eu une conversation sur le régime carcéral et, en particulier, sur ce qui était d'application pour les anciens Mangemorts.

Évidemment, Harry n'avait pas caché son indignation… puis son impuissance. Il aurait aimé pouvoir agir, faire quelque chose, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus aucune carte en mains. Et ce gamin l'avait visiblement pris au mot !

Ou bien il avait encore agi sans réfléchir pour attirer l'attention d'Harry sur lui, ce qui n'était pas à exclure. Mais si c'était lui l'instigateur de cette manifestation, il ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences de ses actes. Avec l'évacuation des Détraqueurs, ça risquait d'être terrible. Et il pourrait tout perdre : pas seulement son stage, mais l'accès à des études, de la considération pour sa personne… sa liberté.

Cette pensée acheva d'irriter Harry qui pressa le pas, poussé par l'adrénaline. Bientôt, il distingua plus nettement les différents sorciers en présence, sans pour autant les reconnaître. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour repérer Émory dans la foule. Ne prêtant attention ni aux slogans scandés ni aux personnes autour de lui, il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver face à son stagiaire.

Dès que Émory le reconnut, son visage s'illumina.

« Harry, tu es venu ! » hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre. « Regarde, c'est… »

« Est-ce que tu es à l'origine de tout ça ? » le coupa Harry d'un ton ferme.

« Oui, avec deux potes de la fac, on a décidé qu'il était temps de changer les choses ! »

 _Non, mais quel fichu, Gryffondor !_ songea Harry, énervé.

« Tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?! » s'emporta Harry, incontrôlable.

Au regard qu'il lança à Émory, celui-ci perdit bien vite son sourire. Il avait à peine conscience des battements tout contre sa tempe, tant il était furieux et concentré dans cette fureur.

« Les médias ne vont pas tarder à arriver, tu vas en prendre plein la gueule ! »

Émory semblait perdu face aux hurlements d'Harry.

« Justement, c'est bien de la couverture médiatique ! On va se faire entendre ! » s'exclama-t-il, sur un ton malgré tout moins convaincu. « Je… Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Les détenus… »

« Le problème, ce sont les Détraqueurs ! Vos Patronus les ont éloignés d'Azkaban ! Où crois-tu qu'ils vont se rendre maintenant ? » s'impatienta Harry, hors de lui. « Et quand on saura que tu en es à l'origine, ce n'est pas juste ton stage que tu vas perdre. »

Émory perdit alors toute couleur. Harry s'en voulut presque : il avait bien conscience qu'il était inutile de s'en prendre à lui. Le mal était fait, de toute façon. Mais il était tellement hors-de-lui… Il avait fait n'importe quoi ! Il s'était mis en danger et avait mis en danger sorciers comme moldus.

« Il faut… il faut les… », tenta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« C'est trop tard », asséna froidement Harry. « Les Aurors sont sur le coup. »

Cette fois, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, comprenant à son tour l'ampleur de la situation.

« Les… les Aurors… Mais je… Je n'avais pas prévu ça… », balbutia-t-il.

Soudain, il se figea. La peur traversa brièvement ses pupilles, tandis qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière Harry.

Ce dernier se retourna, découvrant ce qui effrayait. Émory : une première équipe de journalistes arrivait, parée d'instruments d'enregistrements divers, y compris les fameuses plumes à papote qui flottaient au-dessus des têtes, prêtes à gribouiller les parchemins de leurs inepties.

Émory s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ayant enfermé son pull dans ses poings. Il lui lança un regard catastrophé.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Harry ? Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire… »

Le voyant ainsi terrifié, Harry se sentit pris du devoir de faire quelque chose. Après tout, il était sous sa responsabilité…

Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, prenant conscience qu'il pourrait prendre avantage de la situation. Les dés étant jetés, autant en tirer profit, n'est-ce pas ?

Incitant Émory à desserrer sa poigne d'une pression sur ses poignets, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je m'en charge. Apprends de ton maître de stage », le taquina-t-il.

Il fit alors face aux journalistes, qui le découvrirent en même temps. La stupeur marqua leurs traits.

 **OoOoO**

Sur tous les écrans de télévision des foyers qui en étaient équipés, ainsi que dans les journaux qui s'empressèrent de faire paraître l'information, les mêmes gros titres se répétaient :

 _ **Harry Potter, le Sauveur, à la tête d'un groupe de manifestants ?**_

 _ **Harry Potter se rebelle contre le Ministère !**_

 _ **Les Détraqueurs ont déserté Azkaban : restez chez vous !**_

 _ **Évasion massive de Détraqueurs : les Aurors appelés en renfort**_

Ces informations, certes sensationnalistes, avaient au moins le mérite de parler de l'actualité importante. Il y avait cependant d'autres informations bien moins pertinentes. Certains journalistes avaient remarqué le regard d'Émory sur Harry, alors que ce dernier s'exprimait face caméra. Les conclusions hâtives faisaient leurs choux gras.

 _ **Harry Potter, Détraqué ? Plus qu'une question de sexualité**_

 _ **Harry Potter et son compagnon à la tête d'un mouvement protestataire**_

 _ **Harry Potter : Sauveur ou Enrôleur ?**_

Mais Harry n'était pas encore au courant. Alors qu'il regagnait Londres, Émory sur ses talons, il songeait à ce qui venait de se produire en peu de temps. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, répondant à ses impulsions. Et ça l'avait mené tout droit à une déclaration de guerre avec le Ministère de la Magie.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » lui demanda le plus jeune.

« Chez moi », répondit Harry sans même tourner la tête dans sa direction, mais en lui tendant le bras pour un transplanage d'escorte.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, il grimpait les marches, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des tenanciers du café.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Émory s'en charger. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre, allumant une cigarette. Mais deux secondes plus tard, la cigarette fumait dans tout l'appartement, tandis qu'il déambulait de long en large, anxieux. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour s'extraire de ce merdier !

Il pesta en faisant tomber des cendres sur le carrelage de la cuisine, ce qui le fit revenir à la fenêtre. Ses prunelles captèrent alors son stagiaire, lui rappelant sa présence. En plus de cela, il était responsable d'un gamin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui apprendre dans toute cette histoire ? D'autant plus s'il était viré…

« Quelle compétence d'un intervenant social tu mettrais en avant ? » lança-t-il malgré tout.

« Heu… », commença Émory, pris au dépourvu. « Utiliser le réseau ? »

« Bien vu », approuva Harry en pointant sa cigarette dans sa direction. Le faire réfléchir à sa place le calmait. « Par exemple ? »

Émory se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant.

« Tout dépend de l'objectif. Vérifier que la sécurité sera rétablie ? S'assurer que nos arguments seront pris en compte ? Sauver nos fesses ? » ajouta-t-il, hésitant, puis s'emportant, extatique. L'excitation face au danger, sans doute.

« Tu es un Gryffondor toi, pas vrai ? » lui demanda Harry, de but un blanc.

Émory se figea, surpris, avant de dévoiler toutes ses dents, fier comme un enfant qui aurait gagné un prix.

« Tout à fait ! Les meilleurs, hein ? » confirma-t-il.

Harry rit et, comme encouragé, Émory avança, tendant la main pour lui prendre sa cigarette. Harry se dégagea.

« Tsss ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Prends-en une dans le paquet, si tu veux, mais pas la mienne », refusa-t-il, avant de se radoucir.

Il secoua la tête, amusé. Il n'en perdait pas une pour se rapprocher, celui-là ! L'observant se servir sans cacher sa déception, Harry repensa à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Émory avait raison en parlant de réseau. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche dans l'idée de joindre Hermione, et se rendit compte qu'il avait été harcelé d'appels et de messages.

Son patron, bien sûr. Ron également, qui lui demandait des explications et précisant que c'était la cohue au Ministère. Mais celle qui détenait le record, c'était Hermione, avec trente-six appels en absence et douze messages écrits. Heureusement qu'elle n'en avait pas fait l'équivalent en lettres par hibou…

 _Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Réponds-moi vite !_

 _Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?_

 _Dans quelle merde tu t'es encore mis ?_

 _Non mais tu as perdu la tête ! Quelle idée d'attaquer le Ministère !_

 _Harry !_

 _Réponds-moi !_

 _Par Godric, tu es dans de beaux draps, Harry…_

 _Il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave au moins ?_

 _Si tu avais été arrêté, je le saurais, Ron me l'aurait dit…_

 _Rappelle-moi, Harry…_

 _Je suis tellement inquiète…_

 _Tu m'appelles dès que tu lis mes messages, promis ?_

En partie amusé et en partie, agacé, Harry se hâta de presser la touche d'appel. Hermione décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Harry, c'est toi ? Oh Merlin, j'étais tellement inquiète ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais, bon sang ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? TU SAIS A QUOI SERT UN TELEPHONE ? À S'EN SERVIR ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que les sorciers ont décidé de les adapter, c'est parce que c'est utile ! Plus jamais tu ne me fais une frayeur pareille, tu m'entends ? Harry ? Tu es toujours là ? » s'égosillait Hermione sans même prendre le temps de respirer, obligeant Harry à décoller son oreille de son appareil pour ne pas perdre un tympan au passage.

Harry s'esclaffa.

« Peut-être que si tu me laissais le temps d'en placer une aussi… », répondit-il sans animosité.

« Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, Harry Potter ! » affirma-t-elle, le soulagement perçant dans sa voix. « Tout va bien alors ? »

« Tout va bien. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, signe qu'elle se mordait la lèvre d'appréhension.

« Je t'écoute. »

« On peut se voir ? Dans un café ? »

« Chez moi », le contredit-elle immédiatement. « Avec l'effervescence, on ne serait pas tranquille plus d'une seconde. Viens maintenant, je quitte le bureau tout de suite. Je vais voir si Ron peut se joindre à nous… »

Harry acquiesça, inconscient de l'inutilité de son geste.

« Parfait, j'arrive », fit Harry en raccrochant.

Il lança un regard en direction d'Émory, qui semblait mourir d'envie de l'accompagner. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

« Je suppose que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Le sourire resplendissant qu'il lui lança fut la réponse la plus convaincante que Merlin lui ait donné de voir.

Ils quittèrent les lieux, animés par des émotions étrangement positives au vu de la situation.

 **OoOoO**

À peine eut-il frappé à la porte d'entrée qu'elle s'ouvrit en grand sur Hermione. Elle se jeta à son cou comme si elle avait eu peur de le perdre.

« Oh Harry ! Tu es là. Je suis tellement soulagée ! »

Elle recula alors, découvrant la présence d'Émory un peu en rentrait derrière son meilleur ami. Elle le jaugea, avant de s'adresser à Harry.

« Qui est-ce ? » l'interrogea-t-elle poliment, mais sur le qui-vive.

« Mon stagiaire », soupira Harry en entrant.

Il attendit que ce dernier entre pour refermer la porte derrière eux. Quand son regard revint se poser sur Hermione, celle-ci l'observait avec un air désapprobateur.

« Harry, il faut que je te le demande : est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Non », répondit sèchement Harry, pendant qu'Émory semblait se décomposer sur place.

Hermione passa de l'un à l'autre, peu convaincue. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, exprimant ainsi l'attente d'une réponse plus précise.

Mais Ron arriva derrière elle, posant les paumes sur ses épaules.

« Ah Harry, tu es là ! Ne perdons pas de temps, je vais devoir retourner… », signala-t-il. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Émory. « T'es qui, toi ? »

D'un soupir, Harry se répéta.

« J'annonce tout de suite la couleur : elle, c'est ma femme. N'espère rien », exprima-t-il sur un ton sévère.

« Oh Ron ! » se plaignit Hermione en se dégageant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry les dévisagea cette fois. Il préférait ne rien dire à ce propos, surtout en présence d'Émory qui n'était pas concerné, mais il n'appréciait pas totalement la possessivité dont faisait preuve Ron à l'égard d'Hermione… Ce serait pour plus tard.

« Tu n'as aucune crainte à te faire, Ron. C'est plutôt après moi qu'il en a », préféra-t-il annoncer pour désamorcer la situation.

Cette fois, il perçut nettement le rouge qui colora les joues de son stagiaire.

Hermione ouvrit en grand la bouche, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Hermione. Quand je t'ai dit non, c'était vrai. On n'est pas ensemble. »

Elle referma la bouche, mécontente. Elle ne risquait pas de le lâcher de sitôt avec ça…

« Bon, si on s'installait dans la salle à manger ? On a du pain sur la planche… », recadra Ron.

Le groupe acquiesça, le suivant à l'intérieur. Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du Chaudron Baveur…

* * *

La révolte gronde ! Est-ce que vous aussi, ça vous excite ? Et ce petit stagiaire qui agit sous l'effet de ses impulsions héhéhé Où est-ce que ça va nous / les mener tout ça ?

A vos pronostics et à jeudi pour Drago dans l'aile des jeunes !

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.


	9. Chapitre 7

Bonjour mes amours !

Le moment est venu de vous faire découvrir l'arrivée de Drago dans l'aile des jeunes. Il n'y a peut-être plus de Détraqueurs, mais l'ambiance ne sera pas rose pour autant... Un brin d'excitation suite au chapitre sur la résurrection de Harry, peut-être ? ahah

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

 _« And then I found out how hard it is to really change._

 _Even Hell can get comfy once you've settled in._

 _I just wanted the numb inside me to leave._

 _No matter how fucked you get, sorrow is there when you come back down. »_

Hospital for souls, _Bring me the horizon.  
_

 _._

 _« Et alors, j'ai découvert combien il était difficile de réellement changer._

 _Même l'Enfer peut paraître confortable une fois que tu y es installé._

 _J'aurais juste voulu être insensible pour avoir une échappatoire._

 _Qu'importe à quel point tu es baisé, le regret est là quand tu retombes. »_

L'hôpital des âmes, _Bring me the horizon._

* * *

Des cellules conçues pour un détenu. Des cellules équipées d'un lit à double étage pour en accueillir un second. Des cellules déjà complètes dans lesquelles on avait jeté un troisième matelas pour permettre l'arrivée des nouveaux pas si nouveaux que ça.

Au total, neuf jeunes Mangemorts ou fils de Mangemorts avaient rejoint la section des jeunes : Gregory Goyle, Tarquin Selwyn, Hamish Rowle, Inigo Travers, Angus Macnair, Dayton Wilkes, Lachlan Yaxley, Fergus Runcorn et Drago Malefoy lui-même.

Neuf jeunes de vingt-et-un à vingt-six ans, tous logés à la même enseigne depuis la fin de la guerre, à la merci des Détraqueurs. Neuf jeunes qui, du jour au lendemain, étaient sortis de leur froide solitude pour rejoindre des cellules surpeuplées, sans aucune explication sinon les bribes d'informations données par leurs co-détenus.

« Ça fait deux jours qu'on nous ouvre plus les grilles », râla Barney, qui occupait la couche du dessus. « Avant, on pouvait aller et venir à notre guise presque toute la journée. J'aime pas trop la bibliothèque, t'sais, mais au moins on pouvait s'dégourdir un peu les jambes, voir du monde. Regarder des images avec les bandes-dessinées. Normalement, je devais voir mon travailleur social, là ! Mais ils les font pas venir ces chiens. »

Juan émit un bruit circonspect, tiquant sur les paroles du premier.

« Je mettrais ma main _al fuego_ que tout ça, c'est pas pour rien, _hermano_. Tu les as entendus aussi bien que moi les cris dehors ! »

« Et le dragon ! Je suis sûr qu'il y avait un dragon », renchérit Barney. « J'l'ai entendu cracher son feu. »

Drago, allongé sur son matelas, qu'il n'avait pas relevé puisque les déplacements étaient interdits depuis son arrivée, se redressa sur un coude en entendant parler d'un dragon. Dans sa solitude de l'aile des Mangemorts, il avait bien eu l'impression d'avoir perçu sa présence dans les environs, même s'il avait cru sur le moment qu'il perdait la tête. Après tout, que ferait un dragon à Azkaban ? Comment un animal aussi gigantesque pouvait arriver jusqu'ici sans être arrêté, détourné, éconduit ?

« Un dragon, tu rêves. Comment aurait-il fait pour venir jusqu'ici vu les sécurités mises en place ? » répondit Juan, faisant écho aux pensées de Drago. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, mais je demanderai à Ingrid quand elle viendra me voir. Elle en saura sans doute plus que nous. »

Soudain, son visage s'illumina et il s'adressa directement à Drago.

« Hé mec ! Je t'ai pas dit, au fait. Ingrid, c'est ma copine. Elle est dehors avec notre petite fille. Je vais te montrer », dit-il en décollant une photo du mur pour la lui tendre.

Par politesse, Drago tendit la main vers la photographie pour l'attraper. Sur celle-ci, une femme souriait, mais son visage aminci témoignait de l'extrême pauvreté dans laquelle elle vivait. Dans ses bras se trouvait une enfant d'environ deux ans qui observait l'objectif avec méfiance.

Drago lui rendit le cliché sans émettre de commentaire.

« Elles sont belles, pas vrai ? C'est ma fierté. C'est _mi Carlita de mi corazón, mi princesa_. T'as des enfants, toi ? » enchaîna-t-il, sans se méprendre de l'indifférence affichée par son camarade de chambre.

Drago secoua la tête. Quand aurait-il pu procréer ? Pendant la guerre ? Il retint une grimace en songeant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait très bien pu le marier de force à une sorcière pour punir davantage les Malefoy de leur manque de loyauté… Oui, certains souvenirs commençaient à revenir à la surface. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait préféré que ça n'arrive pas.

Il aurait très bien pu mourir là-haut comme un damné. Personne ne l'aurait réclamé et il ne s'en serait pas plaint.

« T'es pas très loquace toi, _de verdad_? T'as pas tort, remarque. Juste qu'il faut se faire des amis en prison. Tu vas vite apprendre ça. »

Drago garda le silence. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour se faire des amis. Ni pour les garder. Il ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'étaient devenus Blaise, Théodore et Pansy après la guerre. Il s'agissait de ses seuls vrais amis. Vincent était mort, mais lui, comme Gregory n'était qu'un simulacre pour prouver son allégeance aux idées des Sang-purs. Blaise n'était pas de lignée noble. Les deux autres, bien que véritables descendants des Familles du Registre, ne partageaient pas non plus totalement les visions de leur famille.

Eux ne se trouvaient pas à Azkaban, apparemment. Drago espérait qu'ils avaient pu échapper au Magenmagot. Il ne souhaitait même pas à son pire ennemi de vivre dans de telles conditions. Ou plutôt d'y survivre.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, alors que les elfes distribuaient les boissons chaudes pour le petit-déjeuner, la gardienne qui avait amené Drago dans sa nouvelle geôle se présenta dans l'aile. Elle fut immédiatement assaillie par les cris de ses habitants.

« Erika ! Pssst ! Viens ici ! »

« Erika ! Tu sais c'qui s'passe dehors ? Nous, on sait rien ! »

« Hé maton ! C'est quand qu'on pourra retourner en activités ? On s'fait chier ici, nous ! »

« Erika, faut qu'tu nous expliques ! On nous dit jamais rien ici ! »

La concernée finit par mettre le holà à cette cacophonie.

« Oh ! Les gars. Deux s'condes, c'est le matin pour tout le monde. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais, mais vous me promettez de m'écouter que je répète pas tout cinquante fois, O.K. ? J'ai pas le temps pour ça », décida-t-elle d'autorité.

Le silence se fit. Drago était impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle elle se faisait respecter. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une femme saurait ainsi s'imposer dans un monde d'hommes…

Il tendit l'oreille, désirant lui aussi comprendre la situation.

« Bon ! En gros, il y a deux jours, on nous a donné l'ordre de fermer toutes les grilles pour limiter le travail. Parce qu'on nous a chargé d'une mission : aller chercher des détenus d'une autre section pour les mettre ici. »

Barney tourna la tête vers Drago, ouvrant la bouche de surprise : il venait de comprendre que Drago n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Comment ne pas comprendre que l'inaccessibilité aux activités y était liée ? Drago ne comprenait pas tout lui-même, il ne comprenait même rien, mais il ne fallait pas être né à l'époque des Vivets dorés pour faire le rapprochement entre son arrivée et leur isolement prolongé. Modifier le traitement des Mangemorts, ces détenus oubliés, ce n'était pas anodin. Quelque chose se passait, en ce moment même, au-delà même des remparts d'Azkaban.

Drago mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour inciter Barney à se taire. Celui-ci acquiesça, et il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Erika.

« Il se passe des trucs dehors, mais je peux pas vous dire quoi », annonça-t-elle, confirmant les pensées de Drago.

Des protestations s'élevèrent dans l'aile, qu'elle se hâta de calmer d'un geste de la main.

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça met l'désordre. Le Ministère est dans le pétrin, il va chercher à sauver ses vifs d'or le plus vite possibles. Dooonc c'est temporaire », conclut-elle.

Il y eut quelques secondes durant lesquelles on aurait pu entendre un Billywig voler.

« Mais je comprends pas. Pourquoi on déplace des détenus ? » lança une voix du fond de l'aile.

Erika parut mal à l'aise. Elle prit finalement une grande inspiration.

« Comme j'vous le disais, le Ministère est dans le pétrin. Si les conditions de détention sont déplorables pour vous, ça l'était encore davantage au dernier étage. Il craint les inspections par des organisations internationales. Pendant que vous croupissez ici, nous on nettoie les cellules du d'ssus. Et je vous assure que c'est pas de la tarte à la mélasse », expliqua Erika.

Cette fois, ce fut Juan qui se retourna sur Drago, les yeux écarquillés. Il était plus perspicace que son condisciple. Il avait compris.

Une voix s'éleva dans l'aile, prouvant à Drago que certains avaient fait le rapprochement.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, ce sont des Mangemorts qu'on a descendu parmi nous ! »

Rapidement, ce fut le tumulte. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, tant et si bien que l'on ne s'entendait même plus penser.

« Les gars ! » hurla à nouveau Erika, calmant la trentaine d'hommes au seul son de sa voix. « Vous êtes gentils encore deux minutes, vous voulez bien ? »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir dans le silence.

« Je sais que la cohabitation n'est pas évidente. Elle ne l'était déjà pas avant, et elle l'est encore moins maintenant. Mais on évite les morts, hein ? On n'a pas le temps de nettoyer des cadavres. Et si vous faites ça, vous risquez de voir passer vos activités sous l'nez. Faites pas les idiots. Ce qui se joue dehors, ça pourrait bien vous avantager au moins un peu. »

Elle jeta un regard en direction de toutes les têtes qui dépassaient des grilles. Personne ne semblait vouloir s'opposer à elle.

« Bien. Une dernière chose : je vous promets que je reviens dès que j'ai des nouvelles pour vous. D'ici là, je compte sur vous, O.K. ? »

« Comment est-ce que la situation pourrait bien nous avantager ? » lança une voix froide que Drago reconnut immédiatement.

Il s'agissait de Tarquin Selwyn. Il se figea, sentant que la réponse allait en dire long.

À l'expression qu'Erika leur renvoya, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas en droit de leur révéler cette information. Pourtant, elle le fit.

« Parce que celui qui est à la tête des manifestations et qui a mis le Ministère sens dessus-dessous, ce n'est autre qu'Harry Potter », lança-t-elle, le regard brillant d'admiration.

Drago se retira dans sa cellule, insensible à l'agitation autour de lui. Potter. Saint Potter. Potter le Sauveur. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

 **OoOoO**

Chaque parcelle de temps s'éternisait. Chaque seconde remplaçait la précédente avec la sensation d'une lourdeur plus prégnante encore. Drago ne comptait plus les parties de bataille explosive qu'il avait déjà jouées avec ses condisciples. C'était ennuyeux et répétitif, mais ça avait au moins le mérite de concentrer ses mains sur quelque chose. Le distrayant tant bien que mal de ses quatre murs sales qui semblaient se rapprocher inexorablement.

Ici, contrairement à l'aile des Mangemorts, il y avait malgré tout moyen de connaître avec précision les secondes qui s'égrainaient. Le couloir était équipé d'une horloge et certains détenus, comme Juan, possédaient une montre. Tous ceux qui avaient des visites de l'extérieur, en fait. Les journées restaient tout de même rythmées par un emploi du temps strict. Identique à celui que Drago avait connu jusque-là. La conscience de vivre en plus. La solitude en moins.

Juan et Barney avaient bien essayé d'en savoir plus sur Drago. Cependant, si Juan s'était contenté d'une réponse affirmative concernant les chefs d'accusation, n'insistant pas face à son mutisme, Barney s'était montré plus curieux. Drago l'avait observé sans l'ombre d'une émotion sur ses traits, sans même sourciller alors que l'autre enchaînait les questions. Juan avait dû l'enjoindre à la résignation pour qu'il cesse.

Dès lors, tous deux discutaient ensemble, s'adressant de temps à autre au troisième, mais sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Il ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient. Son esprit était ailleurs. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Drago, bien que la langueur des dernières années lui manquât.

C'était la pensée qui traversait Drago alors qu'il était étendu sur son lit de fortune. Il regrettait sa solitude. Il n'avait jamais aimé vivre dans des endroits confinés, alors encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de le partager avec d'autres personnes. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Là, il était tenu de tout partager, ses repas comme ses besoins naturels. Tout au plus pouvait-il garder pour lui ses réflexions. Même ses productions corporelles n'étaient plus un secret : tous sentaient la moiteur des corps réduits à l'inaction et les odeurs se mélangeaient dans un ensemble âcre, auquel on s'habituait en dépit de toute volonté.

Drago évitait de penser à tout ce qu'il avait connu à l'extérieur. Le Manoir, bien sûr. Avec ses couloirs ensorcelés de manière à perdre ceux qui n'étaient pas censés s'y trouver. Les jardins, ces immensités de verdure entretenue. Les serres. Le terrain de Quidditch. Poudlard aussi. Avec Potter, évidemment.

Drago grogna. Entre vouloir fermer son esprit pour ne pas souffrir et se laisser porter par ses pensées pour chercher une issue à cet enfer, la frontière était ridiculement mince. Et les conséquences nettement différentes.

Le présent et le passé représentaient une prison éternelle pour Drago. Les murs étaient bien plus que des symboles, ils entraient complètement dans les méandres de l'esprit pour emmurer profondément. La prison était physique. Mais elle était également psychologique. Il ne pouvait pas penser à l'avenir : il était trop incertain, il paraissait si improbable que c'était comme penser à une dimension parallèle. Il ne savait même plus ce que signifiait réellement l' _extérieur_.

Il avait compté. Cinq ans, cela correspondait à 1825 jours. Aujourd'hui, mercredi 20 novembre 2002, il en était à 4 ans 1 mois, 3 semaines et 4 jours, autrement dit 1516 jours, le mois de février de l'année 2000 comportant 29 jours.

Il lui restait 309 jours de captivité. Qu'est-ce que c'était 309 jours sur les 1825 initiaux ? Ce n'était presque rien. Sauf que ce n'était que des nombres. Les quatre premières années s'étaient déroulées dans une conscience toute relative. Aujourd'hui, il savait exactement ce qu'il vivait, et c'en était étouffant. Le manque d'espace réduisait la mobilité. Le manque de mobilité réduisait le champ des possibles et érigeait des barrières dans les esprits.

À qui la faute, en plus ? Potter finissait toujours par mettre le désordre dans sa vie. Même à Azkaban, il ne le laissait pas tranquille. Délibérément ou pas, ses actions avaient des conséquences dans la vie de Drago. Par Salazar, n'aurait-il pas pu le laisser continuer à pourrir au milieu des Détraqueurs ?!

Il voulait… il voulait… fuir. S'évader d'ici. Mais quand il regardait autour de lui, il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. La cellule ne comptait qu'une seule fenêtre, si étroite qu'elle ne permettait qu'à un bras de passer. Et encore. Pour aérer les lieux. La ventilation ? N'en parlons même pas. Elle émettait des sons inquiétants, si bien qu'une défaillance technique n'était pas à exclure. Les odeurs ne démentaient pas vraiment cette hypothèse non plus…

Les W.C. ? On n'était pas au Ministère de la Magie ici… De toute façon, qui aurait idée de mettre les pieds dans cette immondice ? C'était si répugnant qu'il semblait que c'était un accès direct aux égouts, même pas besoin de tirer la chasse d'eau. Les grillages ? Si seulement… Puis pour aller où ? L'îlot central était l'îlot des surveillances, payez votre panoptique. Drago était même prêt à parier qu'une tentative d'évasion se solderait par un échec du fait du simple chahut produit par les autres prisonniers voulant encourager l'inconscient.

C'était une chimère. Il n'y avait pas d'issue envisageable, sinon celle décidée par le Magenmagot lui-même. Autant dire qu'il avait le temps de mourir de désespoir entre temps. Personne ne se souciait d'eux. Encore moins d'un fils de Mangemort, rendu coupable sans enquête préalable, sans considération du contexte familial et social. Il n'était qu'une pourriture à extraire du fruit sain de la société.

Drago était là depuis deux jours et il saturait déjà. Il regrettait presque ce temps où il était à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au moins là, il était libre de ses mouvements… jusqu'à ce que Potter fasse tout échouer.

 **OoOoO**

Drago avait ouvert les yeux bien avant que les néons s'allument. Ses co-détenus également. Mais comme des enfants en colonie de vacances, ils observaient le plafond, mus par un silence obéissant. Ils se taisaient par imitation, par peur des représailles, par le biais du contrôle social invisible. Personne ne lui avait dit que les discussions étaient interdites avant 6h30. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était interdit de se lever avant d'entendre le grésillement caractéristique des néons. Pourtant, il restait immobile.

Ce jour-là, pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée, personne ne vint distribuer de courrier. Personne ne partit travailler dans la bibliothèque ou dans la remise. Personne n'eut droit à la visite d'un proche. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils auraient droit à la douche le lundi, comme chaque semaine s'il en croyait Juan et Barney. Alors ce jour-là, tous se rendormirent ou discutèrent calmement après que le service du petit-déjeuner eut été servi.

Drago fut réveillé une heure plus tard par des bruits frénétiques et des encouragements enthousiastes répétés. Perplexe, il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant Juan et Barney, pantalons baissés. Le dos courbé en arrière, la tête suivant le mouvement, ils se masturbaient, ni plus ni moins, abandonnés à leurs sensations, dépourvus de toute gêne.

« _¡_ _Vengo !_ » s'exclama Juan entre le soupir et le cri, visiblement en prise avec une montée de plaisir.

« Moi… aussi… », renchérit Barney, à bout de souffle.

Un râle s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du deuxième, suivi de peu par un grognement du premier. Repus, ils soupirèrent, tandis que leurs jouissances jaillissaient et venaient s'échouer le long du mur, indifférentes à la stupéfaction de Drago.

Il se sentait si loin de l'ambiance décontractée après les entraînements de Quidditch, lorsque ses coéquipiers s'amusaient à comparer les longueurs de leur membre ou se vantaient de leurs exploits sexuels.

Il n'était pas vraiment choqué ni excité. Fasciné serait le mot le plus exact. Il venait en quelque sorte de vivre une nouvelle expérience. Juan et Barney n'auraient sans doute pas apprécié la comparaison, mais c'était la première fois que Drago voyait deux hommes dans une interaction sexuelle.

Drago n'avait encore connu aucun homme. Et il n'espérait pas que cela arrive de suite. Azkaban n'était pas réellement l'endroit rêvé pour ça. L'homosexualité était encore moins acceptée qu'à l'extérieur. Les actes sexuels étaient tolérés pour assouvir des besoins. Principalement le désir d'asseoir son pouvoir. Le respect passait souvent par la violence… Un respect qui passait par la peur de l'autre, de ce qu'il était capable de nous faire.

C'était une forme de respect que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien. Et il était temps que les activités reprennent pour lui éviter de remonter trop loin dans son passé.

* * *

Alors, finalement, c'était mieux au dernier étage ou ici ? ahah

Il semblerait que Drago retrouve la mémoire en même temps que la conscience. Heureusement qu'il est bien tombé avec Juan et Barney, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant ce temps-là, Mr Potter a encore décidé de mener une guerre, et mon petit doigt me dit que l'ambiance du prochain chapitre sera radicalement opposée à celle-ci héhé

Je vous laisse à vos rédactions de reviews (héhé) et on se retrouve lundi pour la suite de la révolution.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	10. Chapitre 8

Bonjour mes amours !

Je vous laisse de suite avec le trio et Émory pour la préparation de la révolution héhéhé

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8.**

 _« Here's a story of everything we'll ever be_

 _You can hide but some of us can never leave_

 _And if you go I don't need those little things_

 _They remind me of all our little dreams. »_

Lion, _Hollywood Undead.  
_

 _._

 _« Voici une histoire de ce que nous ne serons jamais_

 _Tu peux te cacher mais certains d'entre nous ne pourrons jamais s'échapper_

 _Et si tu t'en vas, je n'ai pas besoin de ces petites choses_

 _Elles me rappellent tous nos petits rêves. »_

Lion, _Hollywood Undead_.

* * *

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ron.

Harry, Émory, Hermione et lui-même s'étaient installés dans la salle à manger du couple.

« Je ne compte rien lâcher », leur apprit Harry. « Je veux faire appliquer la proposition de loi. »

Disant cela, il avait vrillé son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière soupira.

« Je m'en doutais. Tu te fiches de ce que l'on peut dire de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Les journaux ont toujours parlé de moi. Alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si ça peut servir à une cause, ça aura une utilité, pour une fois », trancha Harry, qui ne comptait pas plier. « Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour augmenter mes chances de réussite. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« La préoccupation première du Ministre, ce sera de rattraper les Détraqueurs qui se sont échappés. Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ça ? » lança-t-elle sur un ton méthodique qui fit sourire Harry. Elle était dans la préparation à l'action.

Ron bomba le torse en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Des équipes d'Aurors ont été dispersées à travers tout le pays pour protéger les habitants. La Brigade magique est aussi sur le coup. Mais pour pouvoir les ramener à Azkaban… »

« Les Détraqueurs ne doivent en aucun cas retourner à Azkaban », le coupa Harry. « C'est hors de question. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ron le rompit après quelques secondes, regardant Harry avec un air contrit.

« Harry… », commença-t-il, alors qu'Harry sentait déjà l'énervement le gagner. « On n'a pas d'autre solution. Tu veux qu'on les mette où ? Les Détraqueurs sont… »

« Je sais ce que sont les Détraqueurs ! » s'écria Harry en tapant du poing sur la table. « C'est justement pour cette raison qu'il n'y a de place à la discussion à ce propos : Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. De. Détraqueurs. À. Azkaban. »

Un silence accueillit son emportement. Ron le dévisageait, ayant l'air de ne pas trop vouloir s'opposer à lui. Hermione se mordait les lèvres, mais Harry ne savait pas exactement de quel côté elle se trouvait. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que ses amis savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter quand il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Sa magie crépitait littéralement hors de lui, le rendant menaçant. Dans ces cas-là, il n'avait même pas besoin de sa baguette pour lancer un sort, même s'il n'avait jamais été jusque-là.

« Il y a peut-être une autre solution… », relança timidement Ron.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, y compris celui d'Émory, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Ron se racla la gorge.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la genèse des Détraqueurs ? » s'étonna Ron.

Harry secoua la tête et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ron ! C'est une légende. Il n'y a rien d'officiel ! » s'exaspéra la sorcière.

« Donc tu la connais ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soudainement peu fière.

« Mmmh non », admit-elle.

Ron se mit alors à expliquer le contenu de la _Dementor Genesis_ , un récit à base de chagrin d'amour et de magie noire incontrôlée. Mais le passage le plus important provenait de la façon dont on avait contrôlé lesdites créatures.

« Avant de devenir gardiens à Azkaban, les Détraqueurs étaient enfermés dans la Salle de l'Amour », révéla Ron.

« Où est-ce que ça se trouve ? » l'interrogea Hermione.

« Dans le Département des Mystères. C'est une pièce scellée, qui n'est plus utilisée depuis… Qui n'a jamais été utilisée, à ma connaissance », répondit Ron.

« O.K., c'est une idée. Ça se tente », fit Hermione, tout en affichant une moue réflexive. « Maintenant il faut voir comment on fait pression. Le Ministre n'acceptera pas si facilement nos conditions… Harry, tu avais songé à cet aspect ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Comme je l'ai signifié à la fin du reportage, j'invite tout le monde à me rejoindre. Je vais envoyer des messages à mon entourage pour leur dire de venir et d'inviter leurs amis à faire barrage devant Azkaban », avança-t-il d'un ton décidé. « Je demanderai aussi à George s'il peut nous fournir quelques animations, comme des bonbons langues-de-sifflet et des feuxfous fuseboum. »

« O.K. Tu fais barrage, donc tu ne laisses personne entrer ? » demanda Hermione d'un air pincé.

« Non, il faut au moins laisser entrer les gardiens », intervint alors Émory.

Les pupilles d'Hermione glissèrent dans sa direction, mais elle ne le vit pas vraiment. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Je suis d'accord », confirma Harry. « Pour le reste des employés, les extérieurs, on avisera plus tard, mais c'est clairement un moyen de pression. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle prit alors un morceau de parchemin et une plume de dictée, qui écrivait ce qu'elle disait sans qu'elle ait à s'interrompre pour noter.

« Pour les revendications, je reprends celles du dépôt de proposition ? Et j'ajoute le déplacement des Détraqueurs dans le Département des Mystères ? »

Harry leva le pouce dans sa direction.

« Excusez-moi mais… vous demandiez quoi dans votre loi ? » les interrompit Émory, incertain.

Harry lui fit face, un léger sourire dessiné sur le visage. Celui-ci s'accentua lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point son stagiaire était concentré sur la situation et semblait prendre la situation au sérieux.

« L'application d'un double plan de réinsertion, _indoors_ et _outdoors_. Plus de moyens humains et plus de projets au sein même de la prison : éducation à la citoyenneté, gestion de la colère et des conflits, expression artistique et théâtrale, ainsi que des cours de remise à nouveau pour permettre de passer les BUSE et les ASPIC. Officiellement, c'est possible de les passer à distance, mais dans les faits, rien n'est vraiment mis en place, les dossiers traînent, les matières sont transmises avec du retard. On voudrait qu'ils puissent passer leurs examens dans des conditions plus favorables », développa Harry. « Et à l'extérieur, ça consisterait à garder un contact avec le Service d'Aide Sociales aux Détenus, qui s'étendrait à l'accompagnement social, psychologique et administratif des sortants. »

Les yeux d'Émory se mirent à briller d'un éclat nouveau, émerveillé.

« Waw ! C'est brillant. Mais… pour les cours, comment vous pensiez faire sans magie ? » voulut-il savoir, dubitatif.

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione et pouffa.

« On a eu une prof à Poudlard… qui avait décidé de nous apprendre la magie sans utiliser notre baguette. Bon, on n'est pas convaincus par cette méthode, mais c'est une alternative intéressante pour permettre la réinsertion. Et c'est toujours mieux une éducation partielle que précaire. »

« Ouais, je l'ai eue aussi cette prof », marmonna Émory dans sa barbe inexistante.

« J'ai une stratégie », annonça Hermione de but en blanc.

Harry leva vivement la tête vers elle. Bientôt, l'excitation coula dans ses veines.

Et alors que les lèvres de sa meilleure amie se soulevaient dans l'élan de son impétuosité, Harry se frotta les mains. L'aventure commençait vraiment, et ça l'égayait plus que de raison.

 **OoOoO**

Une bonne heure plus tard, Harry et Émory sortaient du domicile Granger-Weasley. Le couple lui-même quitta les lieux pour rejoindre le Ministère et exécuter leur part du plan imaginé par Hermione.

Celui-ci était bien rodé.

Ron retournait au Bureau des Aurors pour suivre les directives de sa Cheffe. Dans un premier temps, il tairait son idée concernant l'enfermement des Détraqueurs.

De leur côté, Harry et Émory contacteraient George pour la préparation des artefacts bruyants, avant de retourner à Azkaban pour motiver les troupes et leur expliquer la suite des opérations. Les plus courageux pourraient passer les prochaines heures avec eux. La durée totale du campement dépendrait de la dernière étape.

Ils attendraient que les autorités magiques réagissent. Dans l'absolu, si les manifestations n'étaient pas illégales, il se posait toujours la question du retour des Détraqueurs, qu'ils empêcheraient au moyen de Patronus, au besoin. Une fois attrapés, il faudrait tout de même les contenir quelque part. Harry refuserait publiquement que cela soit de nouveau en prison, que cet irrespect pour la dignité humaine devait cesser.

Ce serait à ce moment-là que Ron et Hermione entreraient en scène. Le premier suggérerait à la Cheffe des Aurors l'idée qu'ils retournent dans la Salle de l'Amour _« le temps de trouver un compromis avec les fauteurs de trouble »_. La seconde attendrait un communiqué rappelant à l'ordre les manifestants pour intervenir. Elle proposerait alors une rencontre de conciliation avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Kingsley Shacklebolt était un sorcier raisonnable. Le trio – ou plutôt le quatuor – était persuadé qu'il répondrait favorablement à la demande.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il pourrait accepter dans le projet.

Le téléphone d'Harry émit une sonnerie, lui signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Il le lut rapidement, avant de faire part de son contenu à Émory.

« C'est George. Il prépare le nécessaire. Il demande juste à avoir deux mains supplémentaires en renfort », lui rapporta Harry.

« On y va alors ? »

« Non », s'amusa Harry. « Je connais quelqu'un de bien plus qualifié que nous pour ce genre de… festivités. »

Émory lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Je suppose que tu viens avec moi ? » le questionna Harry. « Tu peux retourner à Azkaban si tu veux. »

Émory secoua la tête.

« Non, non, je veux venir avec toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en affichant une expression enthousiaste.

« Très bien », répondit simplement Harry. « Suis-moi alors. »

Sans pour autant se cacher, ils évitèrent les rues peuplées de Londres et se rendirent au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Là où se trouvait l'orphelinat géré par Seamus et Alois. La maison était toujours dissimulée par un sortilège pour permettre la tranquillité des enfants et la discrétion des activités sorcières. Seuls les sorciers qui arrivaient en fin de démarches découvraient les lieux, pour rencontrer l'heureux élu qui agrandirait leur famille.

Sans hésiter, Harry emprunta la porte d'entrée, toujours suivi d'Émory, et marcha jusqu'à l'accueil où une éducatrice vint les accueillir. Son visage s'étira en un sourire poli.

« Oh bonjour, monsieur Potter ! Monsieur », ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Émory. « Je suppose que vous cherchez vos amis ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ils sont dans leur bureau. »

« Merci, Leah », dit-il, avant de disparaître dans les étages.

Les bureaux administratifs se trouvaient au premier étage, le rez-de-chaussée étant réservé aux rencontres et les étages supérieurs étant les chambres et les lieux de vie des enfants. Harry frappa à la porte directoriale puis tendit l'oreille jusqu'à entendre une invitation à entrer. Entrer une fois en découvrant ses amis dans des positions plus que suggestives lui avait suffi…

La voix d'Alois interrompit ses pensées et quelques secondes plus tard, il faisait face aux deux hommes.

« J'ai besoin de vous », les avisa-t-il sans préambule. « Et plus précisément de toi, Seamus. »

Rapidement, il leur expliqua la situation.

« Mais ça fait des lustres que je n'ai plus fait exploser des trucs ! » s'exclama Seamus. « Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, en fait… »

« Allez Seamus ! » l'enjoignit Harry avec un sourire charmeur. « Au moins en souvenir de la bonne époque. De toute façon, longtemps ou pas, tu restes le plus qualifié pour ça. »

« Oh oui, mon ange ! S'il te plaît… J'ai envie de voir tes talents pyrotechniques… Tu m'en as tellement parlé… », minauda Alois, en face d'un Harry goguenard.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel, arborant l'air d'un vaincu qui dissimule les efforts coûtés.

« Très bien, très bien », abdiqua-t-il. « Mais tu me le rendras bien. »

Ils perdirent dans les iris l'un de l'autre, puis Seamus déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Je retrouve George dans son atelier, c'est ça ? »

Harry approuva d'un mouvement de la tête. Seamus se leva dans l'intention de quitter les lieux, mais il fut suspendu dans son geste et brutalement ramené dans les bras d'Alois qui l'embrassa plus longuement.

Harry éclata de rire en observant la scène, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Je t'aime, Amour », signifia Alois à Seamus qui, cette fois, put quitter les lieux, rouge tomate.

Alois se leva à son tour.

« Je vous rejoins sur place. Je vais avertir quelques personnes pour les convaincre de venir », signifia-t-il. « Notamment un charmant australien dont on a fait la connaissance le weekend dernier… venu en Angleterre avec des compatriotes. »

Il sortit à son tour, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Ses amis, alors… !

« Ils forment un couple libre ? » lui demanda Émory, la bouche ouverte dans une expression de surprise. « Pas que ça me regarde, mais… »

« Ouais », le coupa Harry en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

« Ouah… Trop cool ! » répliqua le plus jeune, émerveillé.

Harry s'esclaffa, avant de lui asséner une tape dans le haut du dos.

« Allez, on y retourne. On n'a pas terminé notre révolution. »

 **OoOoO**

Harry et Emory étaient retournés à Azkaban pour annoncer la suite des opérations aux manifestants, dont les rangs avaient considérablement pris de l'ampleur en l'espace de deux heures.

George avait envoyé l'un de ses employés les fournir en artefacts, avec lesquels les sorciers faisaient un maximum de bruit. Certains n'avaient pas non plus hésité à utiliser des Sonorus pour continuer à scander leurs slogans. Seamus et lui-même les rejoindraient plus tard, afin de mettre en place les feux d'artifice, prévus pour la nuit tombée.

Ron et Hermione se trouvaient toujours au Ministère. L'agitation les retenait sur place, du fait de la quantité de travail. Mieux valait qu'ils donnent l'impression d'être du côté des autorités le temps de l'exécution de leur plan.

Quelques feux magiques avaient été allumés pour réchauffer les courageux qui étaient restés. Certains commerçants locaux étaient venus leur offrir du thé et du café, ou encore de la soupe, en guise de solidarité.

Le dragon était toujours présent, assoupi un peu plus loin sur la plaine. Il était surveillé par trois sorciers qui avaient assuré à Harry être expérimentés. Harry l'observait d'ailleurs en ce moment même, perdu dans ses pensées. L'animal lui rappelait son amour de jeunesse, ce qui le rendait à la fois nostalgique et résolu. Son choix était le bon…

Harry revint à la réalité en prenant conscience que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de lui. Pour autant, il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier l'identité de la personne.

« Dis, Harry… je peux te poser une question ? »

Cette fois, il tourna la tête, apercevant Émory, sans surprise.

« Mmmh », répondit-il en guise d'accord.

« Pourquoi tu m'as protégé ? »

Harry détourna le regard, le posant un peu partout autour de lui. Tout ça, autour de lui… ça lui rappelait l'excitation de la bataille de Poudlard. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Parce que je suis un fichu Gryffondor », lâcha-t-il d'un ton rêche, comme las.

« Ça risque de t'apporter des problèmes… perdre ton travail… », continua Émory, à la manière de quelqu'un qui marchait sur des œufs.

Harry lui répondit en continuant à contempler les alentours.

« Il y a bien un avantage à être Harry Potter : il y aura toujours une place quelque part, quelqu'un qui voudra de moi », lui certifia-t-il, d'un ton plus posé qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Émory rit doucement. Le silence retomba entre le maître et son stagiaire. Léger.

« J'ai une autre question », tenta le stagiaire.

Cette fois, Harry lui accorda un regard, attendant la suite.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça si tu penses que c'est trop risqué ? »

Harry soupira.

« Je te l'ai dit : autant profiter de la situation. Mais aussi pour me sentir vivant », admit-il.

Émory lui rendit son regard. Il était perplexe.

« J'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là… depuis, je ne suis plus vraiment vivant », explicita Harry, plus pour lui-même.

Émory ne commenta pas. Harry sourit tristement. Il lui inspirait tellement la jeunesse, avec ce brin d'insouciance… Il affrontait les dangers sans penser aux conséquences, pas seulement à la manière d'un Gryffondor, mais surtout en étant animé par l'espoir de résultats. Harry, lui, s'était donné une raison d'agir. La vérité était plutôt dans l'action, dans ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » l'interrogea-t-il à son tour. « Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu es révolté par les conditions carcérales, pas vrai ? »

Émory rougit.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je t'admire, en fait », avoua-t-il. « J'avais seize ans quand… quand ton homosexualité a été révélée par tous les journaux. »

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il se souvenait… Ça n'avait pas été la période la plus joyeuse de son existence.

« C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à assumer mes désirs pour les hommes. Je t'ai vu te battre, défendre l'homme que tu aimais, t'insurger de la violence qu'il avait subie à cause de trous du cul homophobes… Je voulais moi aussi montrer qu'être homo n'est pas une abomination de la nature. »

La révélation surprit Harry. Il n'avait pas imaginé pouvoir aider qui que ce soit avec sa colère… Comme le disait si bien Émory, il s'était insurgé de la violence que l'homme qu'il aimait avait subie. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé à l'époque.

« Après, tu es parti… On n'a plus entendu parler de toi. Et tu es revenu. Ça n'a pas marché votre histoire ? » poursuivit-il, timidement.

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Tu ne lâches vraiment pas l'affaire, hein ? Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à un vieil aigri comme moi ? »

Émory haussa les épaules.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je t'admire pour tes combats. Alors ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? »

Harry inspira et expira longuement. Au point où ils en étaient, de toute façon…

« Parce que je suis un vieil aigri. Je ne laisse personne gagner mon cœur… et parce que j'en ai marre que tout le monde souffre, meurt ou prenne des coups à cause de moi. »

Émory n'insista pas. Peut-être avait-il compris, peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, il semblait respecter son ressenti. Harry appréciait cela.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que George et Seamus arrivent enfin, acclamés de tous. Ils installèrent minutieusement les caisses contenant leurs explosifs et, lorsqu'ils furent prêts, annoncèrent l'explosion imminente.

Durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, le ciel s'anima et s'éclaira de multiples couleurs. Mais, surtout, il invita le monde sorcier à les rejoindre de quelques mots.

 _Rejoignez-nous. Ça ne fait que commencer._

* * *

On commence tout doucement à entrevoir la part sombre de Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que vous l'aviez déjà imaginé comme cela dans l'après-guerre ? Et est-ce que vous appréciez toujours Émory ?

Si la _Dementor Genesis_ vous intrigue, je vous invite à aller sur le profil de **Lyra Verin**. Elle a écrit un OS du même nom, inspiré par _Vae soli_ qui s'en inspire également. ahah Vous pouvez donc considérer la _Dementor Genesis_ comme un prequel de _Vae soli_.

A jeudi pour la vie dans l'aile des jeunes et notre Dragounet d'amour.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	11. Chapitre 9

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

Nous sommes jeudi et nous ne retrouvons avec un nouveau chapitre du pov Drago.

Vous savez que la musique est importante pour moi. Je voulais vous faire part d'un fun fact à ce propos ! Depuis le début de la fic, j'utilise beaucoup de références dans le metal. _Bring me the horizon_ et _Blessthefall_ , en particulier, sont des groupes que j'écoutais quand j'étais ado et que j'ai redécouvert récemment. Et ce qui est comique, ce qu'ils ont évolué vers des styles que j'écoute davantage maintenant ! Même si pas que... Fin du fun fact. ahah

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, j'imagine que vous avez hâte de découvrir à quelle sauce Drago va être mangé (enfin, on va en laisser un peu pour Harry, quand même).

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.**

 _« We have to fight or be hollow just like them (…)_

 _There's nowhere to run, all hell is breaking loose (…)_

 _Something tells me we could be here for a while (…)_

 _And I wonder if we'll make it through the night._

 _All I know is if you can't follow, you die. »_

Hollow bodies, _Blessthefall._

 _._

 _« Nous devons nous battre ou être vide tout comme eux (…)_

 _Il n'y a pas d'issue, l'enfer reprend sa liberté (…)_

 _Quelque chose me dit qu'on pourrait être ici pour un moment (…)_

 _Et je me demande si nous sortirons de cette période sombre._

 _Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu ne peux pas suivre, tu meurs. »_

Des corps vides, _Blessthefall._

* * *

Les journées étaient toujours désespérément interminables. À défaut d'espace pour circuler, Drago, Juan et Barney passaient la plupart de leur temps allongés sur leur couche. L'avantage de partager sa cellule était que Drago pouvait se divertir des conversations des deux autres, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer fermement.

Il ne serait pas contre un peu d'intimité aussi. Il était arrivé sept jours plus tôt, et il ne parvenait pas à aller à selles, embarrassé par la proximité. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il y aille un jour…

Mais depuis l'annonce de la gardienne, deux jours auparavant, la teneur des échanges avait changé. À tel point qu'ils s'étaient mués en chuchotements pour tenter de percevoir les sons qui provenaient de l'extérieur.

Chaque jour, ils ne pouvaient que constater la présence des manifestants près de la forteresse. Et surtout, ils entendaient la voix de Potter. Le volume de sa voix, augmenté par un sortilège d'amplification, résonnait dans les couloirs vides et silencieux. Drago avait beau savoir qu'il se trouvait à la tête de la révolte, la première fois que ses mots lui étaient parvenus, il s'était figé. Barney, quant à lui, s'était mis à sautiller dans toute la cellule comme un enfant surexcité, en s'écriant _« C'est lui, c'est mon intervenant social ! »_ , jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dans le couloir lui crie de la fermer.

Les discours de Potter, adressés à ses partisans, les incitaient à pousser la chansonnette des heures durant. Durant ce laps de temps, Drago avait revu sa culture drapeautique. À les entendre, les camarades de son aile également. Drago s'était lui-même surpris à chantonner quelques airs. Qu'importe d'où ils venaient et depuis quand ils étaient incarcérés, les chants patriotiques n'avaient ni âge ni classe sociale. Le plus drôle était peut-être le moment où les voix s'étaient élevées sur _Roast Beef of Old England_. L'idée de donner de la voix à propos d'un plat dans de pareilles circonstances, même s'il était traditionnel, était somme toute assez risible.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas à ce moment-là que les rires fusèrent. Probablement arrivé à court dans son registre patriotique, Potter avait commencé à s'égosiller sur la chanson _Revolution_ du groupe The Beatles… rapidement suivi par tous, ne respectant plus le sacro-saint silence.

Drago n'avait pas rejoint l'hilarité générale. Il s'était perdu dans la voix du Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas qu'il chantait bien, que du contraire. Il n'avait visiblement aucune connaissance en solfège. Mais il le ramenait à une sensation de vie oubliée. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il apportait un peu d'espoir derrière les barreaux.

Alors que Potter entonnait _Free as a bird_ , Drago ne put que constater qu'il était perdu. Malgré les faussetés, il ne pourrait plus se lasser de cette voix qui lui rappelait qu'il était encore en vie.

 **OoOoO**

Des sons métalliques désagréables firent soudainement écho sous les protestations des détenus.

« Tout le monde debout là-dedans ! » s'écria Franck, le second gardien. « Et on se dépêche ! »

Il passa entre les portes grillagées en maître des lieux, comme s'il se délectait de sa position. Drago le trouvait toutefois on ne peut plus ridicule… Décidément, non, il ne l'aimait pas. Et vu les chuchotements énervés, il n'était pas le seul à préférer Erika.

« On va faire des groupes de deux », cracha-t-il, tout en feignant un ennui profond. « Vous retenez bien le numéro de votre groupe, ou je vous certifie que vous n'allez pas prendre votre douche. Je me répéterai pas trois cents fois. »

« Groupe 1 : Nagoshy et Davis. Groupe 2 : Smith et Bletchey. Groupe 3 : Carrera-Fernandez et Malefoy. Groupe 4 : Carlson et Nielsen. Groupe 5… », hurla-t-il au-dessus de la cacophonie engendrée par l'annonce des douches, indifférent à l'idée que certains pourraient ne pas entendre leur nom.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de sa liste, les questions fusèrent.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas Erika qui nous conduit aux douches ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'on pourra bientôt reprendre les activités ? »

« On aura un parloir aussi ? »

« Et nos minutes de téléphone ? »

« Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on est cloîtrés H24 dans nos cellules ! Faut qu'on bouge, on n'en peut plus ! »

« Vos gueules ! » beugla Franck. « Vous trouvez encore à vous plaindre alors que c'est le lot quotidien des autres ailes. Non, ce n'est pas Erika, elle s'occupe de la section femmes pour les douches, vous l'savez très bien ! Pour le reste, vous aurez un préau quand tout le monde aura pris sa douche. On verra si on a le temps pour le téléphone après tout ça. »

Drago entendit une série de soupirs et des marmonnements. Vraisemblablement, ils ne pourraient pas trop compter sur ce fameux appel… Même si Drago n'en avait cure, n'ayant personne à joindre, il nota qu'il avait une raison supplémentaire pour détester ce Franck. Il jouait tellement de son pouvoir…

Le premier roulement se fit expéditif, démontrant clairement le peu de patience du gardien. En revanche, le second prit plus de temps. Quelques détenus protestèrent, mais on les exhorta très vite au silence. Drago trouvait ça étrange. Pourquoi se montrer si impatients à l'annonce de la douche et puis pousser les autres à se calmer quand le temps commençait à se faire long entre deux groupes ? Drago nota que Juan n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus. Il gardait le silence, la tête baissée, fixant le sol comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'il avait encore le droit de regarder…

Avant que Drago se décide à lui poser des questions, il entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas, qui annoncèrent le retour de leur camarade. Drago et Juan s'apprêtèrent alors à sortir.

La scène qui se déroula sous leurs yeux fut tellement hâtée que Drago douta de ce qu'il voyait : Barney, avançant les jambes arquées, pressé par Franck, et Bletchey, transpirant l'orgueil et la puissance.

L'échange se fit dans la stupéfaction pour Drago. La seconde d'après, il marchait côte à côte avec Juan, qui se murait dans un mutisme effrayant. La réalité était trop évidente, trop horrible, trop saisissante pour l'ignorer… Et Drago ferma son esprit pour ne pas se laisser envahir d'horribles pensées, pour ne pas gâcher son moment de détente, pour ne pas se laisser envahir tout court. Son psychisme avait besoin d'assimiler l'information avant de pouvoir l'accepter.

Seulement, sur le chemin du retour, Drago ressentait le besoin brûlant de _savoir_ … Il voulait avoir la certitude de ce qu'il avait vu, que ce n'était pas un reflet de son imagination ou le résultat de conclusions trop hâtives. Il interpella Juan.

« Dis… À propos de Barney… », commença-t-il d'une voix enrayée.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que tu crois, _hermano_ », le coupa Juan en serrant les dents. « _Este cabrón_ … Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Drago manqua de piller au milieu des couloirs, saisi par la confirmation. Il serra les dents pour se forcer à avancer en dépit de l'irritation qui le gagnait peu à peu. Miles Bletchey, un violeur... ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un enfant de cœur, Drago le savait. Déjà du temps de Poudlard, il aimait harceler et effrayer les plus jeunes… Mais de là à s'en prendre physiquement à quelqu'un et à porter atteinte à son intégrité physique…

En passant devant la cellule de l'ancien Serpentard, Drago ne se priva pas d'un regard soutenu dans sa direction. Les pupilles des deux sorciers s'accrochèrent et pendant que Bletchey affichait un sourire sardonique, Drago éprouva l'envie d'asseoir sa supériorité sur lui.

« Il est à moi », annonça-t-il d'une voix froide et traînante, sans sourciller. Il s'était exprimé à voix si basse et d'une manière si rapide que le son qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres ressemblait à un sifflement de serpent.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Bletchey ciller que Franck le hâtait dans sa cellule pour enchaîner avec le quatrième groupe.

Il se posa sur son matelas, enfermé en lui-même. Drago était affligé par les conduites dont il était témoin. Non seulement celle de Bletchey, mais en plus celle du gardien qui était ouvertement désintéressé, au point de fermer les yeux sur les actes qui venaient de se produire. N'était-il pas supposé représenter la Loi ou, en tout cas, s'assurer que les auteurs d'infractions se tenaient à carreau ? Quelle était réellement l'utilité de tout ce manège sinon de les laisser pourrir et se punir les uns les autres ?

Drago avait envie de cracher sur cette Justice à deux Noises.

 **OoOoO**

Vers 16h30, chacun ayant pu passer sous les jets bienfaiteurs, Franck revint les chercher pour une heure de préau. Il les menaça d'emblée de les laisser dehors s'il devait y avoir des débordements. Drago se demanda bien en quoi ce serait une punition, puisqu'ils pourraient enfin tous se dégourdir les jambes…

…jusqu'à ce que le vent et le froid le happent. Novembre. En plein milieu de la saison d'automne. Il retint difficilement sa mâchoire de claquer sous ses tremblements. Finalement, il espérait que les autres sauraient se tenir. Parce que lui ne tiendrait pas avec des températures pareilles.

Pour se réchauffer, il arpenta la cour en observant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Au centre s'était improvisée une partie de Dom à l'écuyer version moldue, puisqu'ils n'avaient droit qu'à une balle à moitié dégonflée et, bien sûr, puisque les balais étaient interdits. Le jeu était simple : un écuyer devait se charger de toucher et de faire perdre l'équilibre aux poulains. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour entendre des cris de protestations, les détenus se chamaillant comme des enfants dans un cour de récréation.

Dans un coin, trois sorciers se parlaient à voix basse et semblaient faire un échange de main à main. Drago était trop loin pouvoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il pariait sur des cigarettes ou des tickets de cantine. Juan lui avait dit que les plus aisés pouvaient se permettre d'avoir des extras, comme du chocolat ou des sodas. Mais pour cela, il fallait avoir de la famille à l'extérieur, ce que Drago n'avait pas. De toute façon, il ne savait même plus quel goût ça avait… Les festins de Poudlard semblaient se trouver à des années lumières.

Brusquement, une exclamation de surprise mêlée de joie résonna dans la cour et l'œil de Drago fut attiré dans cette direction. Barney se détacha nettement du groupe de joueurs, avant de ralentir, la paume tendue devant lui. Drago vit alors le chat noir, qui observait avec méfiance le sorcier qui s'approchait de lui.

Le temps sembla se suspendre dans cette contemplation. Barney parvenait à approcher l'animal, pas à pas, jusqu'à pouvoir le caresser entre les oreilles. Il offrit finalement un visage exprimant le ravissement à son public, qui éclata d'un rire aimable, tout en retournant à son jeu. Même Drago, qui n'aimait pas spécialement les animaux, trouva la scène touchante.

Il sentit alors quelqu'un derrière son épaule, et anticipa la prise de parole.

« On veut s'allier à toi », fit la voix robuste et décidée de Grégory Goyle. « On ne veut pas s'associer à cette brute de Bletchey et tu es le seul qui peut lui tenir tête. »

Les pupilles de Drago se perdirent à travers l'espace dédié au préau. Elles tombèrent sur Bletchey qui, en pâle copie du Prince des Serpent qu'il était lui-même, le dévisageait avec provocation. Autour de lui, tels ses serviteurs, Angus Macnair, Lachlan Yaxley, Inigo Travers et d'autres détenus ne provenant pas de famille de Mangemorts, tel que Akio Nagoshy. Ce dernier semblait être le moins confiant de tous. C'était le seul qui évitait tout contact visuel, à vrai dire.

« C'est son sous-fifre sexuel », révéla Grégory, faisant écho à ses pensées. « Apparemment, il y en a pas mal qui y sont passés… Mais les deux principaux sont Nagoshy et Smith. Enfin, Smith l'était encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Drago lui accorda finalement son attention, le toisant, toute émotion dissimulée. Avec lui, il y avait Tarquin Selwyn, Hamish Rowle, Dayton Wilkes et Fergus Runcorn. Uniquement des fils de Mangemorts. Des sorciers dont il fallait se méfier. Des sorciers dont il ne valait mieux pas se faire l'ennemi. Des sorciers qui, apparemment, l'identifiaient comme la deuxième tête de l'aile des jeunes.

Il songea qu'il avait allumé une brèche un peu plus tôt dans la journée en s'opposant ouvertement à Bletchey : quoi qu'il fasse, il devrait être sur ses gardes, à présent. Il avait donc deux options qui se présentaient à lui : ou il restait seul et il représenterait une cible vulnérable, ou il créait une coalition qui lui assurerait une certaine autorité.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça m'intéresse ? » répliqua Drago avec flegme.

Grégory plongea son regard dans le sien, sans ciller. Il était bien loin, le petit gras de Poudlard... Il revenait de plus de quatre ans à la merci des Détraqueurs, lui aussi.

« Écoute, Malefoy », intervient Selwyn. « Ici, c'est plus la salle commune des Serpentard. Seul, tu vas te faire bouffer. Tu le savais déjà quand tu étais ado, puisque tu ne déambulais pas sans tes deux acolytes. C'est encore plus vrai maintenant. C'est du donnant-donnant : pendant que tu nous protèges parce que tu ne crains pas de t'opposer à Bletchey, nous on t'offre un bouclier face à lui, parce qu'il osera moins t'affronter que si tu es seul. Il est prétentieux, mais pas imprudent. »

« Puis ce n'est pas tes compagnons de cellule qui vont couvrir tes arrières », ricana Runcorn. « Je ne parierais pas ma Marque sur eux. On est sûrs que Smith n'est pas un vulgaire Sang-de-bourbe ? »

Drago avança dans sa direction, le regard assombri par son propre mécontentement. Il s'arrêta à deux centimètres de son front pour capter au plus profondément son iris, qu'il transperça littéralement.

« Un seul mot contre mes camarades de cellule, et je t'envoie sous les griffes de Bletchey. Il paraît qu'il manie très bien sa baguette, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie qui en sort… », fulmina-t-il.

Il eut le temps de voir un voile de terreur traverser les iris de son vis-à-vis et de l'entendre déglutir avant de reculer pour s'adresser à tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui.

« J'admets que vous avez raison. Je me méfie de lui », dit-il en coulant un bref regard en direction du concerné. « On va donc faire comme ça. Mais interdiction de vous en prendre à Juan et Barney. »

« Ce sont tes petits protégés ? » se moqua Wilkes.

Drago le considéra de la tête au pied et inversément. Visiblement, il allait devoir déployer des trésors de patience pour se faire respecter.

« Oui. Ça te pose un problème ? Tu veux toi aussi vérifier ce que contient la baguette de Bletchey ? »

« Hum. Non. »

« Bien. On est d'accord alors. »

L'ensemble de l'aile fut alors rappelé par le beuglement fort sympathique du gardien, assorti d'un avertissement, et tous s'exécutèrent, non sans soupirs. L'heure qui venait de s'écouler avait finalement été la plus intéressante depuis le transfèrement de Drago.

Sa vie était devenue d'une monotonie absurde. Là où auparavant, survivre s'apparentait à une forme de passivité dévorante, ici la survie devait être active et réfléchie.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, son univers commençait à prendre forme. Les êtres qui l'entouraient également, formant des groupes au sein desquels ils se ressemblaient, se fondaient, s'usaient, méconnaissables. Pas de place pour l'unique, mais pour le lisse, le dur, le sauvage. On craignait, on hésitait, on sentait l'instinct de survie battre les tempes. Un faux pas, et c'était la mort.

L'avantage était que les êtres pervertis par la malice avaient ceci de vrai qu'ils devenaient entièrement de leur perversion.

Qu'à cela ne tienne : si cela était le prix à payer pour en réchapper, Drago se fondrait dans le moule du dictateur. Parce qu'il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il soit celui qui se ferait marcher dessus.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, il rayait les mots _sentiment_ , _peur_ et _faiblesse_ de son vocabulaire. Définitivement.

 **OoOoO**

Drago ne croyait pas être si proche de la vérité en pensant que la survie ne tenait qu'à un faux pas.

Le lendemain, dans le courant de l'après-midi, Erika vint leur annoncer qu'elle ouvrait les grilles pour leur permettre d'accéder à la bibliothèque, à la salle de sport et à quelques minutes de téléphone pour ceux qui le désiraient.

Pendant que les autres en profitaient, Drago resta dans sa cellule, retrouvant un peu de tranquillité pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Le soir-même, ses camarades regagnèrent leur cellule. Juan semblait retourné. Il avait eu sa femme au téléphone, il avait entendu sa fille gazouiller. Elles lui manquaient.

Tard le soir, ces deux camarades avaient discuté. Malgré les chuchotements, pensant qu'il dormait, Drago avait entendu des bribes de leur conversation. Les mots vibraient encore dans ses tympans comme s'il venait de les percevoir.

 _« Quand j'ai raccroché, je marchais comme un automate. J'suis revenu jusqu'ici, je sais même pas comment. J'ai la tête plein des mots d'ma femme, plein des rires heureux de_ mi princesa _. Mais c'est comme si c'était d'un autre monde, je me souviens pas, comme si c'était pas moi, pas ma vie, pas ma femme, pas mon enfant. Moi je suis où ? À des années lumières de la vie, je suis déjà dans l'trou, mais je suis pas mort encore. »_

 _« C'est comme si on me vidait de ma magie,_ hermano _. Tellement doucement que j'me laisse avoir, que je fais semblant de pas l'voir, mais j'ai comme envie de taper des gueules et de me fracasser le crâne contre ces barreaux_ de mierda _et d'éclater en morceaux. Foutre du sang partout, de la même façon qu'ils foutent ma vie en l'air sans même s'en rendre compte. Ou bien ils s'en fichent comme de leur première cape. Je me sens si lâche de jamais l'avoir fait, t'sais. Mais j'ai peur de ce que Merlin va m'dire, s'il va me juger aux portes du paradis pour ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie. »_

À en juger le sursaut qui avait pris Drago à bras le corps, il s'était endormi et le cri de Barney lui avait vrillé les tympans, avait pénétré son corps à la manière de l'acier, avant de les réveiller d'une des plus violentes façons qui soit. Encore ensommeillé, il avait tourné la tête en direction de Barney, puis avait suivi son regard.

Il faisait nuit noire et pourtant, il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une saynète, mais son immobilisme témoignait de l'horreur de la situation. Et les hurlements de Barney ne pourraient rien y changer.

Durant la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre 2002, Juan Carrera-Fernandez, vingt ans, venait de se donner la mort. Son regard fixait à jamais Drago sans le voir, éteint par la lame plantée dans sa jugulaire. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'était donné aucune chance de survie. Il avait toutefois trouvé un moyen de passer plus tôt la grande porte, de sortir de l'enfer carcéral avant d'arriver à fond de peine.

Cela faisait deux heures que Drago écoutait Barney parler et pleurer sans l'interrompre. Il trouvait désarmant de voir un homme pleurer dans cet univers.

« T'as un bon fond toi, même si on ne dirait pas », remarqua Barney en reniflant.

« Personne ne te croira si tu leur dis », fit Drago en riant jaune.

« Toi-même, tu n'y crois pas… », chuchota le premier. « Comment tu fais, toi ? »

La question n'était pas précise, pourtant Drago en avait compris le sens.

« Personne ne m'attend à l'extérieur. »

Rien ne ressemblait plus à une prison qu'un poing fermé. En permanence sous tension aux yeux et aux vues de tous. Dans le lourd silence se devinaient les yeux invisibles. Il fallait rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas perdre toute sa magie, même s'il fallait pour ça n'en garder que la magie la plus sombre.

* * *

C'est ici que **Mery-Alice Gilbert** a pris peur. Elle m'a dit, à quelques mots près, "mon Cai, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lire ça." Et je l'ai rassurée, comme je compte vous rassurer à présent.

Je vous avais prévenu dans les TW en début de fics qu'il y aurait mentions de viol et suicide d'un personnage secondaire. Nous y sommes. Je vous promets que ça n'ira pas plus loin dans les détails. Les faits se sont déroulés, donc ils pourraient être remémorés, mais c'est tout.

Vous devez également commencer à vous dire que **le temps se fait long** avant une rencontre avec Drago et Harry. Et vous avez raison. C'est pour cette raison que je publie deux fois par semaine, pour accélérer et arriver au moment des retrouvailles. Paroles de mes relectrices, une fois qu'on n'y est, on n'arrive plus à décrocher. Un peu de patience donc, si vous voulez toujours continuer cette aventure avec moi.

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier les quelques personnes qui me suivent. Vous êtes peu nombreuses, nettement moins que pour TALYPE, ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais il y a des reviews d'une telle richesse... Merci à vous, ces personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis, parfois leur pavé.

On se retrouve lundi pour la suite de la révolution !

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	12. Chapitre 10

Bonjour mes amours !

Il y a un temps pour survivre et un temps pour se révolter. Ce qui me fait penser à une citation de Friedrich Nietzsche : "La révolte, c'est la noblesse de l'esclavage." Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus ahah

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

R.A.R.A. :

 **AL83** : Bonjour ! Tu m'en vois ravi. Surtout que je publie deux fois par semaine et pas encore de rencontre entre Drago et Harry ! Bon du coup, la suite est là. (a) Merci à toi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10.**

 _« There's a fire within,_

 _Hate to admit it, but I always knew._

 _Violence and sin_

 _Keeps me fearless,_

 _Keeps me from being... »_

House of the rising sun _, Five finger death punch._

 _._

 _« Un feu brûle en moi,_

 _Je déteste l'admettre, mais je l'ai toujours su._

 _La violence et le pêché_

 _Me préservent de la peur,_

 _M'éloignent de l'être… »_

La maison du soleil levant _, Five finger death punch._

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur la plaine, en partie dissimulé par la forteresse. Celui-ci annonçait qu'ils avaient tenu bon pour la quatrième nuit consécutive. Concrètement, jamais ils n'auraient été capables de le faire s'ils n'avaient pas été des sorciers.

Harry et les autres manifestants résistaient dans tous les sens du terme. D'abord, ils résistaient par rapport au régime pénitentiaire qu'ils désapprouvaient. Ensuite, ils résistaient au froid et à la fatigue qui persistaient malgré les sorts et les renforts en café. Enfin, ils résistaient aux doutes, issus de l'absence de réaction des autorités magiques.

Le matin qui avait suivi la première nuit, Harry avait proposé de scinder la foule en petits groupes, pour donner à chacun l'opportunité de retrouver un peu de confort et de ramener des vivres qui leur permettraient d'affronter une nouvelle journée et une nouvelle nuit. Pendant les roulements, Harry se chargeait de garder les troupes motivées en chantant. Apparemment, ça marchait, puisque les autres avaient suivi de gaieté de cœur.

Lorsqu'il avait proposé à Émory d'aller se reposer, celui-ci avait protesté.

 _« Je ne veux pas rentrer si tu ne le fais pas non plus ! »_

 _Harry avait secoué la tête._

 _« Je reste ici, je ne peux pas déléguer le rôle de leader. Toi, en revanche », insista-t-il, « tu as besoin de repos. De toute façon, j'ai une tâche à te confier et tu ne pourras pas l'effectuer si tu restes ici. »_

 _Les derniers mots avaient suscité l'attention d'Émory. En voyant ses yeux briller de joie à l'idée qu'Harry lui confie une tâche, ce dernier avait compris qu'il avait gagné._

 _« Tout ce que tu voudras ! » avait-il répondu malgré son non-verbal explicite._

 _Harry avait souri en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon en jeans. Il en avait sorti quelques Gallions._

 _« Je veux que tu achètes quelques journaux pour avoir des informations sur l'actualité. Et que tu passes dans un supermarché pour me prendre quelques conserves et des potions revitalisantes, histoire que mon tribut ne soit pas trop élevé », avait-il expliqué, s'amusant de son analogie._

 _« Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? » s'était enquis Émory._

 _« Non, merci. Hermione passera dans le courant de la matinée pour m'amener du linge propre. Mais je compte sur toi pour le reste. Tu promets que tu rentres chez toi pour te reposer ? »_

 _Émory avait acquiescé, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres._

Il était revenu quelques heures plus tard, avec les provisions et les journaux demandés par Harry. Ceux-ci contenaient plus du sensationnel qu'autre chose. Seuls deux informations retinrent malgré tout son attention. Un article qui confirmait que les Aurors étaient à la recherche des Détraqueurs et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas été aperçus sur les côtes, et un autre qui portait le titre suivant :

 _Harry Potter et son pantin_

 _L'identité du jeune sorcier apparu aux côtés du Survivant lors de son discours a été découverte. Il s'agirait de son stagiaire, Émory Meyer, élève en deuxième année à l'ESSAS, l'École Supérieure de Sociomagie et d'Action Sociale. Si les rumeurs concernant une relation entre les deux sorciers se révélaient être vraies, c'est bien plus que son poste qu'Harry Potter risque : un passage devant le Magenmagot pour corruption._

La lecture de l'encart avait arraché un soupir à Harry. Faute d'un véritable scoop, les médias extrapolaient sur base d'éléments inventés. Ils n'avaient pas changés de ce point de vue là…

Le soir venu, de nouveaux journalistes s'étaient approchés. Cette fois, Harry avait demandé à Émory de se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas alimenter la calomnie. Il avait alors annoncé publiquement son refus d'un retour des Détraqueurs à Azkaban. La révélation avait bien évidemment suscité beaucoup d'excitation dans le chef des journalistes, mais Harry avait simplement ajouté qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter les lieux tant que ses revendications ne seraient pas acceptées par un communiqué officiel du Ministre de la Magie en personne.

La deuxième nuit s'était déroulée de la même manière. À force, Harry était exténué, mais il savait que même en rentrant chez lui, il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil. Sa place était ici. Si lui s'accordait une pause, qui allait encourager les autres à s'obstiner ? Le plan érigé avec Ron et Hermione semblait si loin, ses contours étaient flous.

Pour ne rien arranger, le retour d'Émory après un nouveau repos fut marqué par une mauvaise nouvelle. La une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ faisait état d'un incident survenu alors qu'un Détraqueur avaient échappé à la surveillance des Aurors : un moldu du nom de Léonard McLay avait ressenti leur présence. La chance était cependant de leur côté puisqu'un retraité de la Brigade magique avait pu tenir la créature à distance le temps que les Forces de l'Ordre puissent intervenir. Les souvenirs du sorcier avaient pu être modifiés pour qu'il n'ait que le souvenir d'un vent particulièrement glaçant, sans la sensation de désespoir.

Manifestement, vu les murmures horrifiés, il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris connaissance de l'article.

Harry n'était plus certain que sa présence ait du sens. Parfois, il repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu cinq ans auparavant, alors qu'il était à la recherche des Horcruxes, à la différence qu'ici, il ne cherchait rien. Il attendait comme un sot la réaction du Ministère de la Magie. Heureusement, un message de Ron avait rapidement suivi. Ce dernier lui avait annoncé que la proposition d'enfermer les Détraqueurs dans la Salle de l'Amour avait été acceptée.

Ragaillardi, Harry s'était alors levé pour rassurer ses troupes. Il avait déclaré prendre l'entière responsabilité pour l'incident, mais également pour l'ensemble des actes de résistance, leur certifiant que le Magenmagot ne douterait pas que son nom pouvait soulever autant de monde. Ses propos eurent l'effet escompté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la grande surprise d'Harry, c'était Luna qui était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui. Jusqu'à présent, elle était restée en retrait, ne manifestant pas son intérêt pour son ami. Ne souhaitant pas le déranger, plus vraisemblablement.

« Tu es toujours aussi courageux », déclara-t-elle sans même le saluer.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement du courage ou de l'inconscience.

« Je fais de mon mieux pour limiter les pots cassés tout en essayant que ça serve », répondit-il en songeant tant à Émory qu'aux détenus. « Je peux bien rester quelques jours dans le doute et l'incertitude de ma sentence quand d'autres ne savent même plus ce que signifie le mot liberté. »

« C'est très noble de ta part », continua Luna. « J'espère que ton plan aboutira. J'aimerais beaucoup t'y aider, si tu me permets de proposer mes services. »

Harry lui lança un regard surpris.

« Tu veux travailler avec des prisonniers ? »

« Oui, bien sûr », lui assura-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Eux aussi ont le droit à la culture. L'être humain a besoin de se cultiver, de se divertir, de s'informer. Et ils manquent cruellement de tout cela derrière les barreaux. Je pourrais leur donner des cours de peinture. Ou de théâtre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina en même temps que le coin de ses lèvres s'étirait.

« Tu es géniale, Luna ! Si j'ai une quelconque opportunité de proposer ta candidature, je le ferai. »

La sorcière sembla ravie de sa réponse.

« Je suis très contente, alors. Bon, je vais te laisser. Ton stagiaire revient par ici. Je pense que tu as des choses à lui apprendre. Il a beaucoup de chances que tu l'encadres. »

Harry ne sut dire pour quelle raison, mais cette remarque lui fit plaisir.

 **OoOoO**

À l'aube du cinquième jour, tout changea enfin. Dans la nuit du jeudi au vendredi, un détenu avait mis fin à ses jours. Une équipe mortuaire était venue chercher le corps, les manifestants lui avaient cédé le passage.

Les journaux qu'Émory ramena à Harry en faisaient les gros titres. Ils dénonçaient les conditions carcérales, qu'ils associaient aux causes de la mort du détenu en question. Certains rédigèrent même des pages centrales à propos des lois, de recherches sur le sujet, parlant même de dignité humaine non respectée. Les circonstances semblaient enfin aller dans leur sens.

Dans un même temps, les Détraqueurs avaient été attrapés et placés en lieu sûr au sein du Ministère, entendons la Salle de l'Amour. L'endroit ainsi nommé avait interpellé, tant et si bien que la légende relatant les origines des créatures avait refait surface. Un conteur était vivement recherché. Malgré tout, pour des raisons de sécurité, des Aurors continuaient à faire office de sentinelles, dans le cas où l'une ou l'autre créature se trouverait encore en liberté.

Tout cela avait été très vite et à dix heures, Harry reçut un message d'Hermione qui lui annonçait le retrait du Ministre de la Magie dans ses bureaux. Il avait constitué un Conseil d'urgence. Apparemment, il se trouvait fort désemparé.

Et on pouvait le comprendre : plus les heures s'égrainaient, plus ils étaient nombreux à rejoindre ceux qui manifestaient déjà depuis plusieurs jours, comme s'ils prenaient soudainement conscience des enjeux.

À quatorze heures, un communiqué officiel tomba : Kingsley Shacklebolt fit une déclaration publique expliquant en long et en large ce qui justifiait les conditions d'incarcération. Il termina sa prise de parole en demandant aux résistants de se rendre pour éviter d'autres incidents.

Il avait ainsi sans doute espéré qu'Harry se sente coupable de l'événement tragique survenu la nuit précédente et le faire réagir en le prenant par les sentiments. C'était sans compter le feu qui se déchaînait en lui. Lorsque les journalistes vinrent récolter son avis, sa réponse resta la même : il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter les lieux tant que ses revendications ne seraient pas acceptées par un communiqué officiel du Ministre de la Magie en personne.

Hermione entra alors en scène, en tant que porte-parole de la résistance. Comme prévu, elle lui proposa une rencontre de conciliation avec la tête du mouvement, Harry Potter lui-même. Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient tous pour avoir fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les jeunes sorciers savaient le plus âgé raisonnable, et le plus âgé connaissait l'influence que pouvait avoir la notoriété d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas demander comme cela le recours à la force contre le Sauveur, pas sans risquer de provoquer une émeute.

Le Ministre accepta alors de rencontrer Harry, l'invitant à se rendre dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible afin de trouver une entente. Mais le bureau ministériel étant synonyme de puissance à son désavantage, Harry refusa et lui suggéra un lieu emblématique vu la situation : le Service d'Aide Sociale aux Détenus. Kinglsey y consentit.

Harry annonça donc la bonne nouvelle à ses troupes, qui explosèrent en acclamations. Bien évidemment Émory avait tenu à l'accompagner. Harry l'y autorisa, à condition qu'il n'intervienne pas. Il lui avait donné vingt minutes pour se préparer, prenant lui-même une douche et revêtant un costume recouvert d'une cape noire.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva devant le SASD, Émory était déjà devant, fumant une cigarette en l'attendant. Sa mâchoire sembla tomber.

« Waw ! Harry, tu es… waw ! » s'exclama-t-il, en perdant son anglais.

Harry s'esclaffa.

« Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler un Billywig », se moqua-t-il gentiment, non sans rougir légèrement au compliment.

Terminant sa cigarette, Émory la jeta au sol et suivit Harry à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Hermione lui sauta immédiatement au cou, fidèle à ses habitudes.

« Oh Harry ! Je suis soulagée que tu sois là. Il en a mis du temps quand même… Cinq jours, c'est long. »

Quand elle recula, Harry put également noter la présence de Ron, un sourire contrit. Il lui tendit un parchemin scellé.

« C'est une convocation devant le Magenmagot par rapport à l'accident avec le Détraqueur… »

Harry acquiesça en prenant le parchemin. Il s'y attendait.

« Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute… », commença Émory.

« J'ai dit que je prenais l'entière responsabilité des faits. D'autant plus que tu es mon stagiaire », l'interrompit Harry. « C'est sans contestation. Et pas un mot devant Kingsley à propos des véritables origines de la manifestation. J'étais là dès le début, point. »

Émory hocha la tête, contraint.

Richard fit alors son apparition et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rendit compte que les locaux étaient vides d'employés. Son expression fermée ne le rassura pas.

« Où sont Leyla, Erin et Bart ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Où veux-tu qu'ils soient ? » répondit-il. « J'ai ouvert les locaux rien que pour la rencontre. Le SASD est en grève. »

Harry était abasourdi.

« Vous… vous me soutenez ? Tous ? »

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de son patron.

« Tous, moi y compris. Après tout, la défense des détenus fait partie de nos missions. Mais à l'avenir, Harry… Préviens-moi quand tu veux jouer les révolutionnaires, d'accord ? »

Harry sentit la chaleur gagner ses joues. Il se reconnaissait bien là dans son comportement impulsif. Il aurait un peu eu du mal à le prévenir, mais il ne se voyait pas non plus admettre à son supérieur qu'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler.

« Si on allait s'installer dans la salle de réunion ? » suggéra Hermione. « Histoire qu'on prenne nos marques avant l'arrivée du Ministre. »

Approuvant l'idée, tous prirent la direction indiquée. Ils révisèrent sommairement leurs revendications pour s'assurer de leur cohérence.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, du bruit se fit entendre dans le bâtiment, signifiant une nouvelle arrivée. Ce fut Richard qui se leva, les autres sur le qui-vive. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et semblèrent y trouver de la force.

Kinglsey fit alors irruption dans la pièce, accompagné de son secrétaire adjoint.

« Eh bien ! Que du monde ici. Mr Potter et Mme Weasley, je ne suis guère surpris. En revanche… »

« Mme Granger », le rectifia Hermione qui n'aimait pas utiliser son nom de femme mariée. Elle trouvait cela avilissant, elle qui était une femme indépendante.

Pour une fois, Ron ne fit aucun commentaire, jugeant certainement que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

« Mme Granger », se corrigea le Ministre avant de reprendre. « En revanche, Mr Weasley, justement. L'inséparable trio ? »

Ron se racla la gorge.

« Oui, mais pas seulement », dit-il en désignant Harry du menton. « J'apportais aussi une convocation à Harry de la part de ma Cheffe. »

Kingsley acquiesça à plusieurs reprises, un doux sourire rêveur sur le visage.

« Ah ! Cette chère Alicia Spinnet. Un très bon élément et une digne successeuse. Si jeune, en plus ! Cela prouve bien qu'elle sait autant manier la baguette que diriger les esprits. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour couvrir de louanges la Cheffe des Aurors. »

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers Émory.

« Et vous, vous êtes ? »

« Émory Meyer, Monsieur. Le stagiaire d'Harry Potter », fit-il, mal à l'aise.

« Ah oui. Enchanté Mr Meyer », lui dit-il simplement en lui serrant la main. « Voici mon secrétaire adjoint, Mr Fripemine. Il prendra des notes de la séance tenante pour faciliter l'émergence d'un compromis. »

Tous prirent place autour de la table de réunion.

« Bien », fit-il une fois tout le monde installé. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise hors de son bureau, ce dont Harry se réjouit. « Je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que la situation est délicate. Heureusement, les Aurors ayant fait un excellent travail, la population sorcière comme moldue est à présent hors de danger. »

« Mais signifier cela, c'est oublier les conditions de vie à Azkaban », le coupa Harry. « Si l'on peut appeler ça vivre. »

« Mmmh ! Oui. Je me demande tout de même pourquoi vous vous y intéressez maintenant, Mr Potter », contra-t-il, visiblement dans l'embarras. Le suicide du détenu devait avoir une place dans son esprit. A moins qu'il ait compris qu'il était acculé.

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui intervint. Heureusement pour lui, parce que Harry ne reconnaissait plus du tout le résistant qu'il avait connu dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

« On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'Harry s'y intéresse seulement maintenant. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avions déposé une proposition de loi l'an dernier ? Cette proposition est somme toute très renseignée, puisqu'elle couvre à la fois mon expertise juridique et l'expérience qu'Harry a acquise au cours de sa formation au Québec. Que vous faut-il de plus pour comprendre que nos intentions datent de la dernière guerre ? »

Hermione avait asséné tout cela d'une voix très calme, qui alourdit malgré tout l'ambiance. Enfin, surtout pour Kingsley, parce qu'Harry devait bien admettre qu'avec Hermione à ses côtés, il se sentait puissant.

Kinglsey prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer longuement.

« Vous avez raison », admit-il. « Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de trouver un accord avec vous. Je pense que la population ne me le pardonnerait pas. Il faut avoir le Survivant de notre côté. »

Ron soupira avec mépris.

« Tout ça, ce n'est qu'une histoire de politique, de pouvoir, d'élections. C'est pathétique. »

Harry aurait pu être horrifié qu'il énonce de tels propos en face du Ministre de la Magie si lui-même ne devait pas se retenir de pouffer. Puis Kingsley n'avait que ce qu'il méritait s'il avait à ce point changé.

« C'est exact, Mr Weasley. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir faire passer d'autres lois qui nous tiennent à cœur », tenta-t-il pour le radoucir.

« C'est exactement ce que l'on a fait, finalement », renchérit Harry. « Comme la procédure officielle ne fonctionnait pas, on a eu recours à des moyens détournés pour tenter d'obtenir ce que l'on veut. »

Kingsley soupira.

« Très bien. Quelles sont vos revendications ? »

Harry et Hermione, de concert, passèrent l'heure qui suivit à lui expliquer le projet de réinsertion en deux phases, derrière les barreaux et à l'extérieur, sans oublier le refus que les Détraqueurs reviennent à Azkaban.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça demande des moyens. Essentiellement des moyens humains, mais il faut payer toutes ces personnes qui travaillent. Vous y avez pensé ? »

Harry aurait bien envie de rétorquer que « tout ça », c'était son problème, mais il s'abstint. Il avait une bien meilleure idée.

« L'idéal, ce serait d'avoir une petite équipe fixe, même payée quelques heures par-ci par-là. Le reste peut fonctionner avec l'aide de bénévoles. Moi-même, je m'engage à donner bénévolement du temps à ce plan. Des stagiaires pourraient également faire l'affaire », exposa Harry, motivé par une montée d'adrénaline qui lui donnait le sourire. « À terme, on pourrait même former d'anciens détenus pour qu'ils prennent la relève, ce qui serait en plus un bon pied de nez par rapport au taux de chômage observé dans cette population. »

À présent, Kingsley se frottait le menton de la longueur de son index, pensif.

« Si je vous nommais chef d'un service d'animations, vous accepteriez ? »

« … quoi ?! » s'étonna Harry.

Sa mâchoire lui en tombait. D'un débat particulièrement houleux pour défendre des droits, dans un contexte où il risquait de perdre son emploi, il se retrouvait avec une promotion qui répondait à ses attentes. Peut-être Kinglsey n'était pas perdu, en fin de compte… Les apparences.

« Si un tel projet doit voir le jour, je ne vois personne d'autre pour le porter que vous. Évidemment, vos moyens seraient limités. Je dois encore évaluer cela en fonction du budget que je peux lui accorder. Mme Granger », continua-t-il en s'adressant cette fois à la sorcière. « Vous prendrez contact avec Mr Fripemine pour vérifier les closes, je présume ? »

« Ce sera fait », lui assura cette dernière. « Et en ce qui concerne les Détraqueurs ? »

Intérieurement, Harry remercia Hermione. Sans elle, il aurait oublié ce point. Il se tourna vers Kingsley, le défiant du regard d'y faire objection.

Celui-ci soupira.

« Eh bien ! Je suppose que si vous invitez vos troupes à quitter Azkaban et à regagner leurs occupations habituelles, on peut s'entendre sur une rectification de l'usage des Détraqueurs. »

« Autrement dit ? »

« Autrement dit, nous les laisserons là où ils se trouvent actuellement : dans la Salle de l'Amour », conclut le Ministre.

Au sourire qu'échangea le trio, Kingsley ne fut pas dupe.

« Ah ! Je vois que le scénario de votre soulèvement était bien ficelé », comprit-il, dépité de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. « Bon, je prends congé, j'ai encore un communiqué officiel à donner... Nous serons bientôt amenés à nous revoir pour les formalités. »

Il les salua et quitta les lieux, son secrétaire adjoint à ses talons.

Ron affichait un visage radieux et Hermione, après une exclamation de joie, l'incita à retourner au Ministère avec elle. Il n'avait pas de réelles raisons pour être restés aussi longtemps et Hermione pensait évidemment à tout le travail qui l'attendait.

Ne restait plus que Richard et Émory.

Le premier félicita chaleureusement Harry en lui demandant de faire passer le message qu'il attendait ses employés de pied ferme lundi à la première heure. Lui compris, puisque officiellement, il était toujours sous contrat.

« Je te laisse fermer derrière toi ? Je t'avouerais que je suis pressé de retrouver le confort de ma maison », termina-t-il sans réellement attendre de réponse de sa part.

Il leur souhaita une bonne fin de semaine et partit. Harry et Émory ne tardèrent pas non plus à sortir et Harry verrouilla la porte d'entrée après avoir éteint toutes les lampes.

Il était encore sous le choc de l'issue de cette réunion. Tout avait démarré d'actions inconscientes, et tout se terminait on ne pouvait mieux. Et tout ça, c'était grâce à Émory, même si ce dernier avait avant tout cherché à l'impressionner.

Il était tellement content qu'il se sentait comme un enfant qui avait gagné un prix, qu'il n'aurait jamais obtenu sans la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Je dois te tirer mon chapeau pour le travail que tu as accompli. Sans toi, on n'en serait pas là, et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant. »

« Oh ! Euh… eh bien… », balbutia Émory en rougissant. « Je… De rien, c'était avec plaisir. »

Harry sourit. Il le trouvait adorable et il éprouva soudainement l'envie de le remercier à la hauteur de son investissement.

En deux pas, il fut face à Émory et empoigna le col de sa chemise pour approcher son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour un baiser furtif, dans la violence de l'émotion qui l'assaillait sur le moment.

Lorsqu'ils séparèrent, Harry réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire. Émory n'était pas un simple sorcier avec lequel il pouvait interagir de la sorte. Il s'agissait de son _stagiaire_ …

Stagiaire qui, à l'heure actuelle, semblait euphorique au possible.

« Écoute, Émory… », commença Harry sur le ton de l'excuse.

« T'en fais pas, Harry. J'ai compris que c'était dans l'impulsion du moment. Moi aussi, je suis content. On se voit lundi ! » le rassura-t-il en partant à reculons, un immense sourire barrant son visage.

Après un dernier signe de la main, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Harry secoua la tête. Merlin, qu'il se sentait idiot pour le coup…

* * *

Est-ce qu'on aime l'impulsion des Gryffondor ? Est-ce qu'on aime quand ils font des bêtises ? Moi, je dis oui ! ahah

Quelque chose me dit que lundi prochain, c'est doublement Noel : pour vous et pour Drago. (a) Ce sera d'ailleurs mon dernier lundi de publication.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	13. Chapitre 11

Bonjour mes amours !

Je vous avais promis un double Noel lundi, et pour cause : non seulement c'est Noel en prison, mais en plus... ce chapitre contient un moment tant attendu. C'est la rencontre entre Harry et Drago.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11.**

 _« Petit Papa Noël_

 _Quand tu descendras du ciel (…)_

 _Surtout, n'amène pas de cadeaux_

 _À ces enfants de salauds_

 _Pour les grands, sois sans pitié_

 _Surtout, ne fais pas de quartiers_

 _Ils ne l'ont pas mérité. »_

 _Petit Papa Noël_ , Les Sales Majestés.

* * *

Drago ouvrit les yeux au grésillement des néons, comme s'il attendait ce signe pour se le permettre. Il garda les paupières closes, dans l'espoir de ne pas allonger la journée à venir en se réveillant plus tôt.

Voilà un mois qu'il avait rejoint la section des jeunes d'Azkaban. Sa vie avait radicalement changé de ce fait. En quelques jours, il avait compris tout ce que cela impliquait de vivre en prison. Rapidement, il avait dû tenir un rôle pour y survivre. Il était devenu le leader d'un groupe de fils de Mangemorts, tout cela parce qu'il avait défié Miles Bletchey... qui s'en était pris à son compagnon de cellule. Il était loin de l'aile des Mangemorts : d'une solitude macabre à en perdre contact avec la réalité, avec les Détraqueurs pour seule compagnie, il avait été transféré au cœur d'un système de pouvoir.

Les Détraqueurs. Ceux-là mêmes qui avaient complètement quitté les lieux. La nouvelle, annoncée la semaine suivant les premières clameurs des manifestants, avait suscité l'excitation de ses codétenus, qui y avaient vu un présage de changements. Puis celle-ci était retombée comme un flan mal démoulé.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'évolution notable, à en croire les habitués. Drago, lui, avait tout découvert pour la première fois. Le rituel carcéral, plus animé qu'en haut. L'ouverture des cellules, presque toute la journée, pour permettre l'occupation de la bibliothèque et de la salle de sport. Les visites et les conversations téléphoniques, même si Drago n'y prenait pas part. Les préaux, pendant lesquels les jeux de regards et les tensions étaient plus que jamais présents. Et surtout, la vie en communauté.

Partager une cellule et, plus globalement, une aile avec des sorciers, c'était plus qu'occuper un espace commun. C'était avoir une présence constante. C'était répondre à ses besoins les plus primaires ensemble. C'était une collectivité qui dépendait totalement de ce que les plus hautes instances, invisibles, décidaient pour elle. C'était perdre son autonomie, jusqu'à perdre le sens même de son être et, en même temps, avoir une conscience extrême des limites entre son enveloppe corporelle, si chère et protectrice, et ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. C'était vivre comme un automate, attendre à chaque seconde la seconde suivante, en sachant que le temps serait identique l'instant d'après. C'était une existence sans fin, mais dans laquelle il fallait survivre, parce qu'on avait la vague impression que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Et on s'y habituait, d'une certaine façon.

Drago s'était levé, réceptionnant à la porte le courrier qui ne lui était assurément pas destiné. Il l'avait déposé sur la minuscule table, avant de se rallonger sur sa couche. Après le départ de Juan, Drago avait naturellement récupéré sa place, jugeant que son matelas, appuyé contre le mur, libérerait un peu d'espace. Ce n'était pas plus mal pour se déplacer, à vrai dire. L'idée de dormir là où s'était trouvé un homme mort ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. C'était le cycle de la vie, c'était le cycle de la prison. Et il était illusoire de penser que ce serait le dernier drame qui se produirait. Drago n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y faire et de passer à autre chose.

Chassant son ancien codétenu de sa mémoire et conscient qu'il avait encore quelques minutes avant de devoir faire le ménage, il retira de sous son oreiller le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. C'était un quelconque roman sans intérêt, de la littérature jeunesse, mais qui avait le mérite de passer le temps. Et ça, c'était précieux.

De ce fait, Drago remarqua à peine que vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées lorsqu'on vint leur apporter un seau et un torchon. Un jour sur deux, ici, on devait nettoyer son espace de vie. Et d'un commun accord avec Barney, pour ne pas être dans les pattes l'un de l'autre, ils avaient décidé qu'ils nettoieraient chacun leur tour. Son existence était sarcastique, tout de même. Ayant grandi dans le luxe, privilégiant toujours le pouvoir et reléguant les tâches ménagères à des elfes de maison, il se retrouvait dans la plus grande pauvreté, dépossédé de sa liberté d'action et effectuant ces corvées lui-même. Y compris lorsque les W.C. étaient bouchés, c'était eux qui devaient s'en charger. Quand on était dans la merde, on l'était jusqu'au bout…

Perdu à ses pensées, Drago trempa la serpillière dans l'eau savonneuse et entreprit de nettoyer les quelques mètres carrés que constituait « sa chambre ». Comme un signe d'encouragement, les haut-parleurs s'enclenchèrent, diffusant leur musique. Depuis quelques jours, la prison était animée par des chants de Noël. L'ambiance s'était modifiée, comme si les esprits se faisaient plus légers. D'aucuns savaient qu'ils recevraient des visites et des vivres de leurs proches, autorisés pendant cette période. Ils pourraient manger autre chose que du pain, du porridge et des omelettes. Sauf ceux qui, comme Drago, n'avaient plus personne à l'extérieur. Enfin, il avait tout de même appris que le jour du réveillon, une association venait leur apporter des colis. Ils auraient droit à un vrai repas de Noël, avec de la dinde, et même de la bûche ! C'était inouï.

Ayant terminé son ménage, Drago déposa son seau à l'entrée de sa cellule et en sortit pour la laisser sécher. Au passage, il prit la poubelle et la déposa juste à côté, les détenus employés à l'entretien se chargeant de les ramasser sur leur passage, et il attendit. Évidemment, il n'était pas le seul.

Il échangea un regard avec Grégory, avant de glisser sur le reste de sa garde rapprochée. Tarquin Selwyn, Hamish Rowle, Dayton Wilkes et Fergus Runcorn lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête, le visage fermé. Drago n'était pas mécontent. Bletchey se tenait à carreau avec lui. Il se contentait de lui lancer des regards haineux sur son passage, grinçant parfois des dents, mais il ne semblait pas très enclin à s'opposer à lui. Et Drago ne demandait pas davantage que sa tranquillité, même s'il ne se doutait pas que Bletchey finirait par agir, et que ça ne lui plairait certainement pas.

Les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur, Drago patienta sans prêter attention aux conversations alentour. Il s'en fichait plus encore que sa première chemise, à vrai dire. Si celle-là était trop petite pour lui à présent, il n'en restait pas moins que ses anciens vêtements lui manquaient. Sa tenue n'avait aucune forme, et le beige était tout bonnement hideux avec sa carnation. Il rêvait d'une longue cape noire en soie, voletant derrière lui alors qu'il claquait du talon dans les couloirs vides du Manoir Malefoy.

Il avait eu quelques flashes de sa vie passée depuis son arrivée. Apparemment, la disparition des Détraqueurs avait permis la résurgence de quelques souvenirs disparates. Rien de très probant, c'était surtout anecdotique. Mais ça le raccrochait à quelque chose de vivant, autour duquel il se refermait comme autour d'une flamme, tant pour se réchauffer comme en plein hiver, que pour la protéger des regards indiscrets et cupides de failles. Malgré tout, ces mêmes failles étaient également sa force : elles durcissaient, le muraient autour de lui-même, créant un noyau solide à l'image de sa mère. Ne lui restait que la sensation tenace qu'elle était la source et l'horizon de tout.

Drago sortit de ses pensées en entendant le chariot d'entretien circuler dans l'allée, poussé par Nagoshy. Ce dernier gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur le sol, si bien que certains détenus n'hésitaient pas à lui faire des croche-pieds, provoquant des ricanements. Drago resta de marbre, le suivant simplement du regard.

« Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser », siffla Bletchey à quelques mètres de lui.

Drago releva la tête, dardant son regard dans le sien. La bile lui montait à la gorge tant il était écœuré par lui, par son aspect dégueulasse, par sa personne, par ses actions. Le visage crispé par de la haine pure, Drago n'était pas loin de lui cracher au visage.

« Celui que j'ai me suffit amplement », répliqua-t-il froidement. « Puis il faut bien qu'il t'en reste un, ce ne sont pas les fils de Mangemorts qui te laisseront toucher à leur derrière… sinon gare au tien. »

Bletchey plissa les yeux, touché à vif.

« Je te rappelle que j'étais là le premier », lui renvoya-t-il.

Drago sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Tu es peut-être le premier dans l'aile des jeunes, _Blette_ …chey », répliqua Drago, se retenant à grand-peine d'exploser de rire, ce dont ses acolytes – en tout cas ceux qui avaient compris – ne se privèrent pas, « mais je sors de celle des Mangemorts. Tout comme tes copains, d'ailleurs. T'es rien, ici. »

Drago avait conscience qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais les serpents avaient le sang froid, ils ne craignaient pas les températures élevées. Tout était une question de régulation.

Bien qu'honnêtement, il se demandait comment il tiendrait jusqu'au mois de septembre. Il lui restait plus de huit mois de détention, soit huit fois plus que ce qu'il venait de passer ici. Il ne tiendrait pas, il le savait déjà. Il espérait simplement que Bletchey flancherait avant lui.

Bletchey, qui venait de prendre un élan soudain pour lui sauter à la gorge, retenu par Selwyn et Rowle, qui avaient été plus rapides que lui. Drago ne se départit pas de son sourire, malgré la tension ambiante. Yaxley, Travers et Macnair s'étaient également rapprochés, prêts à en découdre.

Ils furent cependant interrompus par Franck, qui arrivait en traînant du pied et en soufflant comme un bœuf. Il se figea en découvrant la scène.

« Oh non, les gars, pas aujourd'hui ! Déjà que je dois venir travailler alors que je pourrais m'empiffrer d'élixir viticole et de gâteaux apéritifs, faites en sorte que ça soit calme. Allez, séparez-vous. Tout de suite. »

Les sorciers s'exécutèrent, non sans méfiance, restant à l'affût d'un mouvement suspect.

« Maintenant, vous retournez dans vos cellules le temps de calmer vos esprits. Si j'en vois un seul qui tente d'en sortir avant que je l'y autorise, je ferme _toutes_ les portes jusqu'à demain et vous découvrirez vot' colis entre quat' yeux. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ? »

Des grognements lui répondirent, chacun reprenant place dans l'espace réduit qui était le leur.

« Et les commis de cuisine, vous vous dépêchez de bouffer, que vous puissiez aller bosser ! » poursuivit-il en beuglant.

Alors que Barney sautait du haut de son lit, Drago avait pris place autour de la table, et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le silence. Puis Barney débarrassa, avant de mettre ses chaussures, sans entrain, mais tout de même pressé.

Franck hurlait déjà dans le couloir, appelant les commis en cuisine, dont Barney lui-même faisait partie. Il adressa un bref salut à Drago en quittant la cellule, qui lui répondit par un hochement de la tête, avant de s'asseoir sur sa couche.

La journée promettait d'être longue.

 **OoOoO**

Plus tard dans la matinée, l'aile des jeunes avait eu droit à une heure de préau. Les uns s'étaient déplacés avec précaution pour éviter de chuter sur les plaques de verglas, les autres étaient restés dans un coin en se frottant les mains. Puis ils étaient rentrés prendre leur repas de midi, avant d'être rejoins par les travailleurs. En ce jour de réveillon, les journées de travail étaient écourtées, principalement parce que la majorité travaillait en cuisine et qu'il n'y avait rien à préparer, puisque le repas du soir serait celui du colis de l'association.

À l'heure actuelle, Drago se trouvait devant la grille de sa cellule, en compagnie de Barney. Droit comme des balais, ils attendaient que Franck fasse l'inspection. Il cherchait tout objet illicite, comme de la drogue, une arme… voir un _téléphone portable_. Drago ne savait même pas à quoi cela ressemblait, mais Barney lui avait dit que certains objets moldus avaient fait leur apparition dans leur monde après la guerre. Évidemment, Drago n'y avait pas assisté… il se demandait ce qu'était devenue la société sorcière, s'il la reconnaîtrait à sa sortie. La réadaptation s'annonçait délicate. L'idée était angoissante… surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'où il était.

« Bon, j'ai rien trouvé », grogna Franck, comme s'il avait espéré pouvoir les coincer. Assurément, il cherchait un prétexte pour fermer les grilles et passer son après-midi à faire la sieste. « Vous retournez à l'intérieur le temps que je continue mes fouilles. »

Drago et Barney s'exécutèrent, ne se retournant même pas au son des clefs dans la serrure. Ils rejoignirent leurs couches respectives sans un mot, pendant que le gardien continuait son tour. _Noël_ , songea Drago. Il leva instinctivement la tête vers la fenêtre. À travers les barreaux, il voyait un coin de ciel, presque imperceptible tant il était blanc. Neigeait-il ?

Il avait connu des Noëls blancs à Poudlard et au Manoir, ainsi que les joies des bonshommes de neige en hiver. Il se rappelait même cette sortie à Pré-au-lard, en troisième année, durant laquelle des boules de neige l'avaient coursé à proximité de la cabane hurlante. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment ri, mais avec le recul, c'était presque un bon souvenir. Il était libre à ce moment-là. Jeune. Insouciant. Sa plus grande inquiétude était son attirance pour Potter, qu'il dissimulait encore derrière son sarcasme et ses moqueries. Nul doute qu'il ne changerait pas de registre s'il le recroisait aujourd'hui. Et pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, ça lui plairait bien de retourner à ce temps-là. À cette époque où les Détraqueurs n'étaient encore qu'un prétexte pour charrier Potter. À cette époque où son principal souci était les apparences.

Il soupira, détournant son regard du blanc éblouissant. Ici, les apparences comptaient beaucoup également. Mais tous étaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Drago ne parvenait plus à se rappeler s'il avait un jour cru au Père Noël, mais il avait reçu des présents, ça oui. En revanche, il se rappelait nettement de ce que l'on disait aux enfants : _tu n'auras pas de cadeaux si tu n'es pas sage_.

Il n'avait sans doute pas été suffisamment sage, sinon comment expliquer la sentence ? Comment comprendre qu'on était l'oublié d'une société ? Il pensait aux festins en famille, aux festins à Poudlard. Il y aurait des rassemblements, du partage, de la joie. De l'alcool qui coulait à flots, des panses bien étirées. Des sapins couverts de boules et de guirlandes, qui brillaient autant que les yeux des enfants. Et puis il y a les détenus d'Azkaban, ceux qui ne méritaient pas ces bonheurs simples. C'était une certitude : pour la quatrième fois consécutive, il ne recevrait rien.

Alors oui, certains avaient bien pensé à eux le mois dernier, l'espace de quelques jours. L'espace d'un moment de conscience, d'une manifestation. Le temps du choc, de la prise de conscience. Et puis on oubliait, parce que ce n'était pas leur quotidien. Qui se souciait d'eux ? Vraiment ? Drago ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il y avait sa mère. Il ne savait même pas dans quel état elle se trouvait. Mais s'il y avait bien une personne dans ce monde d'oubliés avec laquelle il aimerait passer ce jour de fête, ce serait avec elle. Son seul espoir de rédemption. Et il ne parlait même pas de rédemption au niveau sociétal… Il était loin de se pardonner à lui-même d'être si froid, si indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

Sa conscience finit par s'envoler dans un univers auquel Drago n'avait pas accès. Il n'en sortit même pas lorsque le cliquetis caractéristique annonça la réouverture des grilles, à peine le nota-t-il, sans réellement l'associer à sa signification.

En revanche, il souvint très bien de la rapidité et de la violence avec laquelle sa conscience réapparut en entendant _sa_ voix. Il était alors appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, jouant une partie de bataille explosive avec sa bande, chacun ayant ramené de quoi s'asseoir autour de la petite table de la cellule de Drago et Barney.

« … idéalement trois ou quatre. Peut-être ceux qui ont déjà l'habitude de faire le trajet jusqu'aux cuisines ? Pour une question d'efficacité. »

Les pas claquaient à présent sur le sol au début de l'allée, prévenant de leur arrivée imminente.

« Je peux vous mettre Carlson, Davis et Smith », fit Franck, d'une voix de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils approchaient. « J'ai jamais de problème avec eux, ils sont réglo. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin de la cellule que Drago occupait, sans y jeter un œil.

« Bon, je vous laisse gérer, une bière _sans alcool_ m'attend », marmonna le gardien, visiblement mécontent de l'interdit. « Vous connaissez déjà Smith de toute façon. »

Drago se figea, sentant la rencontre inévitable. Barney étant à moins d'un mètre de lui, nul doute que Potter allait le voir en venant le chercher.

Drago n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre les bottes claquer contre le sol, Barney ayant déjà bondi de sa chaise, comme s'il avait été conçu sur ressort, faisant un bruit monstre avec sa chaise qui claqua le carrelage. Drago lui lança un regard entre la méfiance et la consternation, mais celui-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Par Salazar, à se demander ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir protéger cet énergumène…

« Mr Potter ! » s'égosilla-t-il. « Je suis juste ici ! »

Drago ferma les paupières l'espace d'une seconde, se retenant de dire à son camarade de chambre de la boucler. Il ressemblait à un Poufsouffle domestiqué et ça avait le don de l'agacer.

Prenant sur lui, cependant, il fixa l'entrée de la cellule. Potter finit par se présenter dans l'encadrement, les traits tirés par un léger sourire amusé. Sourire qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer lorsque ses pupilles tombèrent sur Drago. Instantanément, Drago sentit sa mâchoire se serrer alors que Potter le dévisageait, apparemment sous le choc.

« Bouh ! » fit Drago d'une voix froide, afin de dissiper le malaise.

Grégory, fidèle à lui-même, s'esclaffa d'un rire épais, rapidement suivi par le reste de la bande, hormis Barney.

« Malefoy ? » s'étonna Potter, qui ne se laissa pas intimider par les moqueries. Lui aussi, il était fidèle à lui-même.

« Ça t'en bouche un coin, Potter ? Pourtant, vu mon nom, il n'y a qu'ici que j'ai ma place, n'est-ce pas ? » cracha-t-il, préférant toujours l'attaque à l'exposition d'une vulnérabilité. « Quoique, avant ta magnanime intervention, on avait plutôt considéré que je ne méritais pas mieux que la compagnie des Détraqueurs. »

Un silence s'étira lentement, comme un élastique qu'on tend, sachant que le claquement serait imminent.

« Ça veut dire quoi magna…mime ? » répéta maladroitement Barney.

Drago sourit avec malice, sans quitter Potter du regard. Ce fichu Potter qu'il était si facile de houspiller.

« Ça veut dire que Potter a une telle grandeur d'âme qu'il pardonne même aux miséreux », cracha cette fois Drago, détestant cette position de faiblesse.

Par Salazar, aucun Malefoy ne se rabaissait à ça. Il n'avait pas besoin que Potter lui sauve la mise ! Il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul. Sans lui, il serait encore dans l'aile des Mangemorts, à se faire user l'âme par les Détraqueurs en passage, sans notion du temps qui passe.

Même si sans lui, il aurait sans doute fini calciné dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais ça, il ne le formulait jamais à voix haute.

Potter déglutit.

« Vous méritez mieux que de telles conditions de vie, en même temps », déclara-t-il.

« Qui s'en soucie ? » continua Drago sans dissimuler son sarcasme.

Il était agacé. Énervé. Tendu. Il ne savait plus. Mais il ressentait une telle haine… Il avait envie de balancer la table avec tout ce qu'elle portait, foncer sur Potter et l'empoigner… Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour empêcher la visibilité de sa tension intérieure. Pour peu, il aurait embrassé Potter. Dans ses pensées, mais tout de même.

« Moi, par exemple », répliqua Potter d'une voix égale, apparemment pas déstabilisé par son ton. « Et je n'ai pas terminé, d'ailleurs. Je suis en train de mettre en place des projets de formation internes et externes. Pour vous aider. »

« Grand bien te fasse », lâcha Drago en détournant le regard, faisant semblant de se réintéresser à la partie en cours. « C'était à qui, là ? »

« Mais c'est pour ça que vous venez plus me voir alors ! » intervint Barney, tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel. « Mr Taylor, un remplaçant qu'il a dit. Il est pas méchant, mais… il pue le vieux, un peu. »

Drago laissa échapper un rire bref, entre tension et désespoir. Qu'allait-il faire de ce codétenu, sérieusement ? Pas grand-chose, probablement.

« C'était à moi », lui répondit Runcorn, qui ne se préoccupait pas ou plus de la conversation. « Baron Sanglant de pique. »

Drago enchaîna distraitement avec la Grosse Dame de carreau, gardant l'oreille tendue.

« Hum ! Oui, c'est pour ça. Mais on aura bientôt l'occasion de travailler ensemble. D'ici une à deux semaines, en principe. Enfin, on y va ? Sinon on n'aura jamais fini de rentrer les colis de Noël pour le repas. »

« Oui ! Je vais chercher Ben et Luke ! » s'écria Barney en se levant pour aller les chercher.

Potter lança un dernier regard en direction de Drago, mais celui-ci fit mine de ne pas le voir, les yeux sur le tas de cartes. Alors il s'éloigna de la porte, sans un mot.

Et Drago commença à prendre conscience de la réalité des paroles prononcées : il allait être amené à revoir Potter.

 **OoOoO**

Veille de Noël ou pas, cela n'avait rien changé à Azkaban : à vingt-et-une heures trente, sans exception, le gardien de nuit, qui ne parlait jamais, avait fermé les cellules après avoir vérifié barreaux et fenêtres, bien que sommairement. Il ne fallait jamais trop lui en demander.

Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Chaque heure, il avait entendu l'œilleton se soulever alors qu'on vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de pendu ou de tentative d'évasion. Seul dans la nuit, il s'était senti bien loin de l'ambiance détendue du repas, où ils avaient joué aux cartes, jusqu'à un nombre incalculable de parties.

Le matin, à six heures trente, les néons grésillèrent. Drago réceptionna le courrier en répondant aux salutations d'Erika. Il retourna se coucher, écoutant distraitement les conversations. Il entendit Nielson, ou peut-être Carlson, blaguer à propos du fait que pendant la nuit, il avait mis au point un plan d'évasion, et Erika lui répondre d'attendre au moins que ça soit les pauses de Franck pour le mettre à exécution, histoire qu'il travaille un peu. Il nota les rires, indifférent.

Finalement, c'était un jour comme un autre derrière les barreaux. Un jour qui s'écoulerait aussi lentement que les précédents et sans doute aussi lentement que les prochains. Au moins ne pourrait-il pas comparer et percevoir l'ampleur de la merde de son quotidien. La monotonie était peut-être le meilleur des cadeaux, en fin de compte.

 _« Joyeux Noël, Drago »_ , songea-t-il en retirant le livre de sous son oreiller.

* * *

Et voilà pour un Noel un peu particulier, pas très joyeux... mais la rencontre avec Harry est une belle promesse : d'ici peu, ils se reverraient.

On se retrouve lundi, le dernier lundi, pour le Noel de Harry.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	14. Chapitre 12

Bonjour mes amours !

Nous nous retrouvons donc pour le dernier lundi de publication. A partir de maintenant, chaque mise à jour se fera le jeudi.

Ce chapitre est un chapitre qui me tient énormément à cœur. Vous n'y verrez peut-être rien de particulier ; mes relectrices n'avaient rien remarqué. Mais pour moi, il représente le moment où j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon Harry, et j'ai vécu ça, comme à chaque fois, avec beaucoup d'émerveillement. Les mots glissaient enfin sous mes doigts sans avoir à y penser, je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais mais je me disais "bah, on verra bien ce que ça donne..." ; et ça a donné exactement ce que je voulais. Je maîtrisais suffisamment mon Harry pour le lâcher.

Preuve en est d'ailleurs que mes chapitres commencent à s'allonger pour approcher leur "longueur de croisière" (non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, l'expression).

Ce qui risque de vous intéresser un peu plus, même si ça avait bien été deviné au vu des reviews, c'est qu'ici, je parle de l'amour de jeunesse de Harry. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir !

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12.**

 _« It's a new chance, a new day_

 _Avoiding the thought of, you coming over_

 _I've been drafted into your war (…)_

 _I never really let you go_

 _Just thought that you should know_

 _Even though you broke my bones_

 _Your soul is where I made my home. »_

 _Fragments_ , Jaymes Young.

.

 _« C'est une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle journée_

 _En évitant de penser à toi, qui reviendrais_

 _J'ai été enrôlé dans ta guerre (…)_

 _Je ne t'ai jamais réellement laissé partir_

 _Je me disais que tu devais le savoir_

 _Même si tu m'as cassé les os_

 _Ton âme se trouve là où j'ai élu domicile. »_

 _Fragments_ , Jaymes Young.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le matin du 25 décembre avec la sensation d'être à la maison. En effet, cette année encore, il passait les fêtes au Terrier. Et il n'en était vraiment pas mécontent : il avait besoin de repos.

Depuis qu'il avait officiellement obtenu les moyens pour réaliser son projet, Harry travaillait d'arrache-pied à sa mise en place. D'un commun accord avec Richard, il avait terminé son mois, lui permettant ainsi d'engager un remplaçant avant son départ : Edgard Taylor, un sexagénaire qui avait envie de retrouver l'excitation du terrain et de délaisser les archives poussiéreuses de la faculté de psychomagie.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'un départ. Pour des facilités juridiques et administratives, Harry avait fait de son projet une extension du Service d'Aide Sociale aux Détenus, devenant de ce fait codirecteur avec son ancien patron.

La situation aurait pu être étrange si seulement il avait eu le temps d'y penser. Il occupait un local de réunion jusque-là inusité, parfois rejoint par Émory dont il restait le maître de stage. Ce dernier avait insisté pour le suivre, arguant que c'était lui qui avait signé la convention et qu'il s'y était engagé. En partie amusé, mais tout de même convaincu que ce n'était pas la meilleure option pour un étudiant, il avait donc coupé la poire en deux et, ensemble, ils avaient convenu que, les lundis et les mardis, Émory prêterait main-forte à Harry et, les jeudis et vendredis, il passerait dans la section administrative et individuelle du SASD, les mercredis étant consacrés à ses cours d'intégration professionnelle.

Toute la difficulté résidait dans le fait qu'il fallait tout créer. Pour l'instant, il se trouvait dans la partie la moins drôle du processus : établir des programmes de formation. Ça demandait des retours à la théorie, la construction de grilles d'évaluation, des préparations de plans divers. En clair, il passait son temps au milieu des parchemins, alors qu'il rêvait de passer à la pratique. S'il ne se trouvait pas dans l'obligation de se justifier auprès du Ministère pour ses activités, il serait déjà derrière les barreaux – ou plutôt sur le terrain – depuis longtemps. Pour le coup, il devait bien l'admettre, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir un stagiaire pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire sur le contenu des cours.

Harry soupira en constatant que la soirée n'avait pas suffi à l'éloigner du travail. Repoussant les draps, il avisa le lit voisin, vide de tout occupant. Ginny s'était déjà levée, probablement pour voler un peu avant que tout le monde se réveille.

Depuis qu'Hermione et Ron sortaient ensemble, Ginny et lui partageaient la même chambre lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient au Terrier. Ça ne les avait pas vraiment dérangés, étant restés en bons termes. Somme toute, elle avait été la première au courant qu'il fréquentait Charlie.

Lorsqu'il revenait au pays, toute la famille, Harry et Hermione compris, passait du temps au Terrier. Aux aurores, Ginny en profitait toujours pour lui demander de venir voler avec elle. C'était de cette façon qu'elle avait non seulement constaté l'absence d'Harry dans son lit mais, en plus, sa présence dans celui de son aîné. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à démentir leur relation naissante, et Ginny avait plutôt bien accepté la situation, gageant que Molly pourrait ainsi affirmer qu'Harry était bel et bien de la famille.

Et effectivement, la matriarche avait bien pris la nouvelle. Elle l'avait tellement bien prise qu'elle avait pleuré, prenant tout à tour Charlie et Harry dans ses bras, s'exprimant dans un langage difficilement compréhensible, mais qui laissait entendre qu'elle était heureuse que son fils s'autorise enfin à être amoureux, ce à quoi il avait roulé des yeux. Entre Charlie et Harry, c'était définitivement le second qui avait le plus de difficulté à s'ouvrir à l'autre, mais ils s'étaient bien gardés d'en informer Molly.

Comme ils s'étaient également bien gardés de lui annoncer leur rupture, d'ailleurs. Rupture qui n'en était pas vraiment une non plus… C'était compliqué. Harry pourrait juste dire qu'il ne supportait tellement plus l'idée que d'autres souffrent à sa place, sauf qu'à chaque fois que les deux sorciers se retrouvaient, ils se comportaient comme un couple, alors même qu'il en avait refusé la poursuite.

Il était difficile pour Harry de faire abstraction de Charlie lorsqu'il revenait au Terrier. Son âme occupait cette maison, même en son absence. Le temps d'un repas le dimanche, il pouvait s'y faire, mais durant les fêtes de fin d'année, il avait cette sensation d'être un imposteur. Aujourd'hui, il était partagé entre ses choix et ses ressentis.

Mélancolique, il descendit les étages sous les craquements des marches, retrouvant Molly et Hermione dans la cuisine, la première aux fourneaux, la seconde qui se réveillait doucement devant une tasse de thé noir, Turbulence installé sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait plus déloger sans son Fléreur, adopté à la fin de ses études de Magie-strature, depuis qu'elle avait perdu la trace de Pattenrond pendant la guerre.

« Harry, mon chéri ! » s'exclama Molly en l'enlaçant. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Elle le dévisagea un instant, considérant probablement son teint blafard et ses cernes.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû aller le rejoindre quand il te l'a demandé », commenta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire contrit.

Harry ferma les yeux, piqué par la douleur. Il tenta de la fuir, mais aussitôt, il sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux. Sous la caresse de celle qui considérait comme sa mère d'adoption, il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Ma place est ici, en Angleterre, auprès de vous », murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Molly acquiesça doucement, les traits tristes. Elle avait espéré que son refus de vivre en Roumanie avec Charlie déciderait ce dernier à revenir au pays, mais Charlie ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Et cela convenait parfaitement à Harry. Il était habitué à leur relation à distance, il aimait sa vie de célibataire. S'ils avaient commencé à vivre une relation plus conventionnelle, il y aurait eu des conflits, et Harry détestait les conflits.

« Il t'a écrit, au moins ? » s'enquit Molly d'une voix douce qui dénotait avec son air sévère, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« Oui, il m'a écrit », confirma-t-il en songeant au hibou qu'il avait reçu, pas plus tard qu'hier. « Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Dans le courant du mois d'avril. »

« Et c'est ça qu'il appelle _bientôt_? » s'indigna Molly en s'écartant, levant les bras, mains ouvertes et doigts écartés à l'extrême. « Roh ces enfants ! Ils auront ma peau. »

Elle retourna alors à ses fourneaux, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur Hermione, dont la vue était précédemment dissimulée. Il s'en approcha, accueilli par une faible illumination dans ses iris, mettant une fois de plus en avant sa fatigue.

D'un bras tendu dans sa direction, elle l'incita à se rapprocher davantage, et il s'exécuta, la laissant entourer sa taille de son bras et appuyer sa tête sous ses côtes flottantes. Instinctivement, il referma son étreinte autour d'elle, dans un geste de protection, déclenchant les feulements de Turbulence.

L'animal n'aimait pas que l'on s'approche de sa maîtresse. Même Ron avait droit au traitement. Le phénomène était assez impressionnant, mais pas pour son agressivité en tant que telle, plutôt par la brillance qui émanait alors de son pelage argenté, comme s'il ondulait au rythme de sa colère.

« Ça va toi ? » lui chuchota Hermione.

« Ça va », répondit Harry, peu loquace.

Ginny arriva à ce moment-là dans la cuisine, armée de son balai de course, le visage rougi par l'effort. Elle les salua d'un clin d'œil, avant de s'emparer d'un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau.

« Ginevra ! Tu pues la transpiration. Va prendre une douche avant d'empester toute la cuisine ! »

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel en avalant une gorgée d'eau, négligemment appuyée contre le plan de travail.

« Ginevra Molly Weasley, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ou tu as décidé de m'ignorer ? » s'énerva sa mère.

« Oui, je t'ai entendue, maman », répliqua Ginny d'une voix délibérément ralentie, marquée par l'irritation. « Je termine juste mon verre d'eau et j'y vais. »

La mère marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _Les enfants, toujours à n'en faire qu'à leur tête »_ , avant de vérifier la cuisson des pâtisseries.

La maisonnée se réveilla ainsi, lentement, au rythme de la cuisson des bonshommes à la cannelle et aux amandes, dispersant ses effluves sucrés à travers les étages.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain de Noël, Harry avait déjà réinvesti les locaux du SASD. Ayant eu des difficultés à s'endormir, passant plus de temps à se retourner qu'à s'assoupir réellement, il s'était levé de bonne heure et était arrivé le premier sur place.

Ce jour-là encore, ses pensées étaient perturbées par le même contenu que durant la nuit : Drago Malefoy. Obnubilé comme il l'était par les préparatifs du réveillon et par le fantôme du Dragonologiste, il en avait oublié sa rencontre fortuite avec le Prince de Serpentard. Et surtout, à son retour à la solitude de son appartement, il avait pris conscience qu'il serait amené à le revoir.

Il n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis des années. Probablement plus depuis la fin de la guerre, pour être précis. Quand il avait quitté le Royaume-Uni, les Malefoy étaient toujours en fuite, et Harry se rendait compte, honteusement, qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il ne savait donc pas où se trouvaient les parents Malefoy, même si une petite voix lui disait que si le fils n'avait pas bénéficié de circonstances atténuantes, il y avait peu de chance pour que ça soit le cas de ses géniteurs.

Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que son ancien ennemi avait pu subir pendant toutes ces années. Il se souvenait encore de ses mots, acerbes : _« on avait plutôt considéré que je ne méritais pas mieux que la compagnie des Détraqueurs »_. Et physiquement, ça se voyait. Lui qui était déjà longiligne du temps de Poudlard, il était à présent considérablement aminci, le visage creusé par la privation. C'en était à se demander s'il avait des cernes ou s'il s'agissait tout simplement du creux de ses orbites.

Harry sursauta en entendant des bruits dans le couloir qui menait à son local. Il leva la tête en direction de la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit, découvrant Émory. Étonné, Harry le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'installait autour de la table.

« B'jour, Harry ! » le salua avec son habituel entrain.

« Salut, Émory. Tu ne profites pas de tes vacances ? »

« J'en profite mieux ici que chez moi », lui affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire qui laissait voir sa dentition. « Ma mère me cassait encore les pieds. »

« Ah ? » fit Harry, qui suivait distraitement le déballage de son sac, dont le contenu s'agençait de lui-même sur la table aussitôt qu'Émory l'avait sorti.

Émory acquiesça, avant de tirer une chaise et de s'y asseoir.

« Ouais, tu sais comment elle est devenue pénible depuis la manif' ? Bah il a fallu qu'elle lâche, en plein repas de famille, que si je passais autant de temps avec toi, c'était parce que tu es homosexuel et que je t'idolâtre », râla-t-il, non sans rougir en s'apercevant de la teneur de ses propos. « Enfin… heu… tu sais bien qu'elle exagère quand même. Je suis là pour mon stage. »

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Harry avait senti ses lèvres s'étirer. Amusé, il avait croisé les bras sur son torse, alors qu'Émory perdait de son assurance.

Depuis qu'ils avaient protesté ensemble contre les conditions carcérales, leur relation s'était modifiée. Ils étaient plus enclins à partager de leur vie, bien que ce soit plutôt Émory qui s'épanche sur la sienne, Harry étant davantage une oreille attentive. Mais il avait pris en affection le jeune Gryffondor.

« Enfin, du coup, tout le monde y est allé de son commentaire », poursuivit-il. « Et même si ma mère n'est pas très contente que je vienne travailler pendant les vacances, et le mot est faible, bah je préfère être ici et être utile. »

Harry hocha la tête, réalisant que sa jovialité le mettait de bonne humeur.

« Eh bien, au travail alors ! » lança-t-il. « Si on veut rendre le projet applicable dès la semaine prochaine, on a du pain sur la planche. »

« O.K. », consentit Émory, soudain sérieux. « Par quoi je commence ? Je continue sur l'analyse de _« L'existentialisme est un humanisme »_ ? »

« Non, ça je l'ai terminée début de semaine. Tu peux commencer celle de _« Huis clos »_ , à moins que tu ne veuilles relire l'entièreté de la grille avant. »

Ce faisant, il s'empara des documents en question, les tendant à son stagiaire.

« Ouais, je vais faire ça. Merci », dit-il en examinant d'emblée les parchemins, concentré.

Harry disparut lui-même dans _« Par delà le bien et le mal »_ de Friedrich Nietzsche, perdant toute notion du temps.

 **OoOoO**

Harry retira ses lunettes, qu'il posa sur la table, avant de se frotter les yeux. C'était la troisième nuit consécutive durant laquelle il dormait mal, son cerveau refusant tout bonnement d'arrêter de penser, sinon à propos des conditions carcérales de son ancien ennemi de Poudlard.

Il réfléchissait tellement que, même lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil, ses rêves étaient faits de grilles d'analyse, qui se transformaient alors en barreaux de prison. Avec la conscience étrange que ce n'était pas la réalité, il entrait en discussion avec Sartre, Nietzsche, Foucault, et même avec Bentham, dont les plans de son panoptique finissaient par lui donner le vertige. Résultat : il était épuisé.

« On s'en grille une ? » lui proposa Émory, qui était toujours fidèle au poste.

« Ouais, allez », accepta Harry en rehaussant ses verres.

Ils sortirent, embarquant au passage cigarettes et briquets, mais également manteaux, bonnets et écharpes, les températures ne dépassant pas le degré zéro.

Grelottant à l'entrée du bâtiment, ils prirent leurs premières aspirations. Alors que le regard d'Émory se perdait au loin, Harry se perdit dans ses souvenirs, le regardant sans le voir.

Le baiser impulsif et imprudent qui était survenu après l'accord du Ministre n'avait heureusement rien changé dans la manière d'être du jeune sorcier. Harry l'avait craint, mais le lundi suivant, il était arrivé au SASD avec son entrain habituel et ses sous-entendus plus qu'explicites. Mais il agissait toujours comme lors des premiers jours, comme si le baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu. Harry était rassuré.

« Tu as prévu quoi pour le Nouvel An ? » lui demanda alors Émory, sorti de sa contemplation du lointain.

« Une soirée entre amis », lui répondit simplement Harry, qui ne souhaitait toujours pas entrer dans les détails. « Et toi ? »

Émory haussa les épaules, pas franchement emballé.

« On fait ça en famille, comme à Noël. Tu sors au Kelpy ? »

Harry s'esclaffa, s'étouffant au passage avec la fumée. Il dut tousser quelques fois pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tu as parlé à qui ? » le questionna-t-il, pas dupe, mais plus amusé que fâché.

« _Le Kelpy d'Argent_ est super connu ! » se défendit Émory, se peignant d'un air innocent peu crédible.

Harry lui lança un regard appuyé.

« Bon d'accord, j'ai parlé à Dean Thomas, un jour. Il voulait savoir si les journaux racontaient des bêtises ou pas », s'empourpra-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, affligé tant par son ami que par son stagiaire.

« Dean devrait apprendre à se mêler de ses fesses plutôt que des miennes. Et toi aussi », lui rappela-t-il, faisant référence à ce qu'il lui avait dit la première semaine. « Mais pour te répondre, non, je ne sors pas au Kelpy pour le Nouvel An. Ce sera plutôt une raclette entre amis de tout horizon. Notamment Ron et Hermione, donc pas vraiment la fréquentation habituelle du Kelpy. »

Émory acquiesça, signant la fin de la conversation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils éteignaient leurs cigarettes sur le cendrier extérieur et rentraient pour terminer leur journée de travail. Harry songea au fait qu'il devait encore envoyer son courrier pour annoncer les noms de ses bénévoles au Directeur du département la justice magique et proposer la première version des emplois du temps.

 **OoOoO**

La soirée du 31 décembre était bien amorcée. Installé autour de la table de la salle à manger du couple Weasley-Granger, sur laquelle trônait la machine à raclette, Harry s'abreuvait autant des discussions que de l'élixir viticole et du fromage au poivre.

Il parlait Quidditch avec les garçons – Alois, Seamus, Dean, Erwann et Ron, évidemment - et Ginny, élaborant des pronostics enthousiastes sur la prochaine rencontre des Harpies de Holyhead. Hermione et Luna, quant à elles, étaient un peu à l'étroit à l'extrémité gauche de la table, occupées dans Merlin savait quelle conversation.

Ce soir-là, pour la deuxième année consécutive, le Nouvel An débuterait entre jeunes sorciers sans enfants. Jeunes, mais déjà bien imprégnés par leurs vies d'adultes et englués par les habitudes. Harry avait tendance à l'oublier, mais gérer une association à l'âge de vingt-deux ans, c'était inouï.

« Bon alors, comment ça avance le projet ? » lança Ron, pour changer de sujet, les joues rougies et les yeux voilés par l'alcool.

« J'avoue, raconte ! » renchérit Seamus, qui s'était redressé, s'appuyant négligemment sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Celui-ci le couva des yeux, ouvertement amoureux.

Harry sourit. Il n'avait pas les idées très claires, mais il se trouvait avec les personnes qu'il chérissait le plus, et qui s'intéressaient à ce qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Il n'aurait voulu changer ça pour rien au monde.

« On sera en mesure de lancer les premières animations d'ici une semaine », annonça-t-il. « Probablement dès le lundi 6 janvier. »

La nouvelle fut acclamée comme s'il venait de marquer un but, Seamus et Dean sifflant à l'aide de leurs doigts.

« Dans un premier temps, je fonctionnerai principalement en binôme avec Émory, mon stagiaire. Mais j'ai recruté quelques bénévoles qui sont prêts à venir une heure par semaine, en prenant de leur temps libre pour les préparations en amont », expliqua-t-il. « On a Luna et Dean, qui vont donner un atelier artistique : dessin, peinture, théâtre… Puis on a Leyla, une de mes anciennes collègues du SASD administratif. Elle, elle parlera d'éducation à la vie relationnelle et affective. »

« Du sexe, quoi ! » s'exclama Dean en levant son verre comme s'il portait un toast.

La tablée éclata de rire.

« Même pas forcément », le contredit Harry, bien qu'hilare, lui aussi. « C'est un terme global, ça inclut notamment de la gestion de conflits, de l'expression émotionnelle, ou encore des questions sociétales comme l'égalité des genres. »

« Pas de salariés, alors ? » intervint Alois.

« Pas dans l'immédiat. J'attends encore les fonds. J'ai reçu l'arrêté ministériel confirmant l'extension des missions du SASD, mais pas encore les budgets. C'est pour le courant du mois, normalement. »

La bouteille d'élixir posée à côté de lui s'envola, réceptionnée par Seamus qui se resservit. Le baiser sur son épaule n'échappa à personne, si bien que le groupe se perdit dans ses pensées, jusqu'à en perdre le sujet de conversation en lui-même.

Vidant son verre de rouge d'un trait, Harry se leva en emportant son paquet de cigarettes.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur la terrasse qu'il s'aperçut que l'élan d'affection l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Soupirant, il alluma une cigarette, observant la rue passante du haut du troisième étage. Londres était illuminée et particulièrement animée en ce jour de réveillon.

La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit et se referma au son du coulissement caractéristique, mais il ne se retourna pas, perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. C'était si facile, avec les éclats lumineux des installations éclairantes diverses. C'en était presque hypnotisant.

Il sentit une pression dans le bas de son dos et, à la manière dont elle le fit, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. De sa main disponible, il entoura ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui. Lui qui évitait toujours les contacts physiques hors de ses relations charnelles, il ne s'expliquait pas son naturel avec sa meilleure amie. Il ressentait comme un besoin de la protéger.

« Tu sens le tabac », fit Hermione, d'une voix pincée.

Un mouvement de tête dans sa direction confirma à Harry qu'elle avait le nez retroussé dans une expression de dégoût. Il s'esclaffa.

« Et toi, l'élixir viticole. »

Elle sourit, et il releva la tête pour tirer sur sa cigarette.

« C'est dur pour toi, tous ces changements au boulot, non ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Harry acquiesça, tandis qu'il recrachait la fumée, tentant au maximum de le faire dans la direction opposée à celle de son amie.

« Plutôt, oui. Mais ça va aller, ce sont les débuts. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de dormir beaucoup. Tu travailles souvent de chez toi ? »

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. C'était presque comique comme inquiétude quand on connaissait le perfectionnisme de la sorcière.

« Pas tant que ça. Mais j'ai le cerveau plein, j'y pense souvent. »

« Et la période n'est pas la plus facile pour toi, non plus. »

Harry soupira, le visage de Charlie se dessina devant ses yeux avant de s'effacer alors qu'il tirait une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Elle avait donc fait le rapprochement entre son départ soudain et la période, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Mais bientôt, le visage de Malefoy se substitua à la première image. Surpris par l'apparition inattendue, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu sais qui j'ai vu à Azkaban en allant déposer les colis de Noël ? » interrogea-t-il Hermione, sans transition.

« Mmmh non ? »

« Malefoy. »

Il avisa sa cigarette, soudainement nerveux. Il allait être amené à le revoir. Et, bien qu'il l'eût détesté pendant sa scolarité, il ne pouvait pas accepter son sort, l'idée qu'il ait été enfermé. C'était encore un adolescent quand Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir… Il n'avait pas réellement pu choisir.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui attendait la suite.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il s'y trouvait… », fit-il à voix basse, désemparé.

« Il a été jugé peu de temps après ton départ au Canada », soupira Hermione, qui prit appui à rambarde de sécurité. « Il s'est rendu lui-même à la justice, mais le Magenmagot n'a pas été clément envers lui. Il a pris pour cinq ans. Association de malfaiteurs. »

Harry souffla, énervé. C'était tellement injuste cette « justice » à deux vitesses !

« Et ses parents ? »

« Ils ont été arrêtés un peu avant ton retour. Mars 2001, je pense. Ça n'a pas suscité trop d'émois, ça a aussi été assez expéditif… La mère a eu la même peine, cinq ans. Son père, lui, a pris pour dix ans. À titre de Mangemort, il a été considéré comme l'un des dirigeants. »

Harry secoua la tête, tirant rageusement sur sa cigarette, pratiquement consumée jusqu'au mégot à présent.

La porte-fenêtre se rouvrit alors, sans se refermer cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » fit la voix, tendue, de Ron.

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent, se délaçant par la même occasion. Les traits de Ron exprimaient le désemparement.

« Bah rien, on discute pendant que je fume », fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il vit clairement un échange de regard entre les deux époux et Hermione baissa la tête, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Y'a un problème ? » lança-t-il avec un peu trop de virulence, relevant la tête en direction de Ron.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une main l'agrippa pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant, Ron ! » s'exclama Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. « Sérieusement ! C'est _Harry_. C'est ton meilleur ami et il est gay, de surcroît. Alors t'es gentil et t'arrêtes de faire le crétin. »

Harry soupira en comprenant la situation. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, avant de faire face à Ron, qui résistait à la poigne de sa sœur.

« T'es jaloux ? » s'étonna-t-il, furibond. « Il faut sérieusement que tu prennes plus confiance en toi, vieux. Hermione t'aime, et jamais elle ne pourrait te tromper. »

Il secoua la tête, avant de le dépasser pour regagner l'intérieur, au chaud.

« Mais toi, t'es sorti avec des filles, avant. Et on ne peut pas te dire que tu sois actuellement très stable ! » lança Ron.

Harry se retourna lentement, choqué par ses propos. Les yeux écarquillés, il le dévisagea. Derrière lui, il discerna clairement Hermione le supplier du regard de ne pas répondre. Ron était insécurisé, saoul et énervé, rien de bon ne pourrait sortir d'une discussion alors qu'il se trouvait dans cet état. Il ferma les yeux, à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Ma vie sexuelle te remercie pour ton intérêt, mais elle ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. »

Il sentit Ginny l'éloigner de la terrasse et il ne résista pas. Il la suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger, pliant et dépliant nerveusement les doigts de sa main droite. La nervosité lui en avait fait perdre la sensibilité.

Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Ron pour cette phrase assassine. On ne pouvait pas le qualifier de sensé quand il s'agissait d'Hermione, et encore moins quand il avait bu. Puis il était vrai que sa vie amoureuse n'avait rien de stable. Il n'en était pas capable, même avec Charlie, alors qu'il le savait, il l'avait aimé.

Un jour, peut-être. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, en attendant, il avait d'autres priorités. Notamment celle de retrouver son calme, avant de perdre le contrôle de sa magie et de faire exploser la machine à raclette d'un Bombarda involontaire.

* * *

Je pense que l'identité de l'amour de jeunesse de Harry ne vous étonne pas : la référence au dragon pendant la manifestation vous avait plus qu'aiguillé-e-s.

Mes relectrices avaient été étonnées que Harry ne se soit pas inquiété du sort des Malefoy, surtout après que Narcissa ait protégé Harry dans la forêt interdite. Et vous, ça vous surprend ? Ou vous comprenez que dans sa situation, il ait occulté au maximum?

Je vous laisse donc avec votre impatience de retrouver Harry et Drago dans un même chapitre,

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,

Cai.


	15. Chapitre 13

Hello mes amours ! :D

J'espère que je vous ai manqué maintenant que je ne publie plus le lundi (mouhahah). Mais c'est pour mieux vous servir mes enfants ! (oui, petite impro nulle du fait du titre de la chanson, c'est rien)

Allez, je vous laisse avec Drago **_ET_** Harry, vous avez été patient-e-s, vous méritez de les avoir dans la même pièce ! héhé

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13.**

 _« This shit is real_

 _And it's hard to look back_

 _But it's harder to move on (…)_

 _Do you remember, we were young? (…)_

 _Is it in my head?_

 _Sometimes I wish that I was. »_

 _Wolf_ , Highly Suspect.

.

 _« Cette merde est réelle_

 _Et c'est difficile de regarder en arrière_

 _Mais c'est encore plus difficile d'avancer._

 _Tu te rappelles, quand nous étions jeunes ?_

 _Est-ce dans ma tête ?_

 _Parfois, je voudrais que ça soit le cas. »_

 _Loup_ , Highly Suspect.

* * *

2003 semblait vouloir être une année de changements, déjà bien entamés depuis le mois de novembre. Ce matin-là, sitôt les détenus levés et nourris, des bruits métalliques avaient résonné dans toute l'aile. C'était Franck, qui frappait avec une barre contre les grilles alors qu'il déambulait dans l'aile.

« Bon, les jeunes. Changement de programme, aujourd'hui, et pour du long terme », commença-t-il, d'une voix ennuyée, à deux pattes de Boullu du soupir.

Son travail était visiblement plus une obligation qu'une vocation. Les sorciers dans leurs cellules, eux, avaient les oreilles grandes ouvertes, bien que las. L'écouter passait le temps, impliquait de connaître l'organisation décidée pour leurs vies, mais ne suscitait pas vraiment les émois.

« Matinée habituelle. Les bosseurs partent bosser, les autres font leurs activités, comme d'hab'. Y'a deux visites prévues chez vous, je viendrais chercher les concernés », continua-t-il, avant de soupirer, cette fois. Drago entendit le son d'un parchemin que l'on déplie. « À 13h25, je viens vous chercher pour une information du SASD, animée par Mr Potter. Il vous expliquera tout, moi, j'me mêle pas. Tout le monde y va, pas d'exception. »

Des protestations s'élèvent, et pas seulement du côté des travailleurs. Les anciens Mangemorts n'acceptaient pas vraiment l'idée que le Sauveur du monde sorcier, celui-là même qui avait scellé leur sort, soit aussi celui qui leur enseignerait quelque chose. Ironie du sort, pour changer.

« J'ai dit : Pas. D'exception. Je reviens d'ici trente minutes pour venir chercher les travailleurs. La moindre tentative de rébellion ne vous dispensera pas de l'information. En revanche, ce sera consigné dans votre dossier. Et vu ce qu'on vous prépare, ça ne risque pas de vous arranger », clôtura-t-il au son d'un parchemin que l'on replie.

Dans un silence presque religieux de la part des prisonniers, les pas du gardien claquèrent et résonnèrent en s'éloignant de plus en plus.

Drago se demandait ce qui l'attendait, mais ses craintes se confirmaient bel et bien : il allait revoir Potter. Mais les derniers mots du gardien le tracassaient plus encore : quelque chose se préparait.

Une boule d'appréhension se forma dans la gorge de Drago, rendant sa déglutition malaisée. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était senti dans un espace-temps en dehors de toute notion de liberté, sinon l'espoir d'atteindre une date déterminée. À présent, il sentait que cette date allait être remise en jeu en fonction de ce qui se passerait, ici et maintenant.

La situation lui échappait en perdant de sa rigidité. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

 **OoOoO**

Comme convenu, Franck était venu les chercher un peu avant 13h30. Il les avait conduits jusque dans la bibliothèque, où l'espace central de lecture avait été redisposé pour faire des rangées de chaises face à deux tables sur lesquelles étaient appuyés Potter, Thomas, Lovegood et deux autres personnes que Drago ne connaissait pas.

Potter discutait justement avec l'un d'entre eux, qui paraissait relativement jeune. Il ne lui donnait pas la vingtaine. Au contraire, la cinquième personne était une sorcière plus âgée, probablement le début de la trentaine. Tous exprimaient, en tout cas, une attitude de travailleurs du social. C'était probablement dû à leur décontraction, tant dans leur manière d'être que dans leur apparence physique. Tous avaient pourtant leur style bien à eux.

Drago ne lâchait pas Potter des yeux. Les bras croisés pour bien signifier qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire quant à sa présence ici, il attendait la suite. Potter ne tarda pas à porter son attention sur son auditoire. Son regard fit le tour, ralentissant brièvement en croisant celui de Drago, dont le cœur marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme surpris par l'échange.

« Bien », fit Potter en frappant dans ses mains avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre. « Bonjour à tous. Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de me présenter, en revanche, je vais vous présenter les personnes qui sont avec moi. »

Il désigna de la paume la sorcière dont Drago ne connaissait pas l'identité.

« Voici Leyla. Certains d'entre vous la connaissent déjà, puisqu'elle travaille dans la section administrative du SASD. À ma gauche, mon stagiaire, Émory », ajouta-t-il, montrant cette fois le jeune, qui sourit légèrement à sa mention. « Et enfin, Dean et Luna, deux amis artistes. »

Il s'arrêta, faisant un nouveau tour visuel de l'assemblée. Préparé cette fois, Drago évita la rencontre.

« Je vous précise que Leyla travaille dans la section administrative parce que, depuis un mois maintenant, une nouvelle section a ouvert. C'est la section animations, dont je suis le responsable. »

Un sifflement moqueur suivit la nouvelle, sans que Drago ait eu le temps d'en déterminer l'origine. Probablement un des fils de Mangemorts. Ou, en tout cas, un ancien Serpentard.

« Hum ! » fit Potter en guise de réponse, avant de se racler la gorge. « Ces animations commencent officiellement cette semaine et concernent, en tout cas pour l'instant, uniquement l'aile des jeunes d'Azkaban, et donc… vous. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais vous donner cette petite séance d'informations. Mais aussi parce que vous allez pouvoir être acteurs, en choisissant les activités qui vous intéressent. »

« Ça veut dire qu'on va jouer un rôle ça, comme dans une pièce de théâtre ? » lança Barney.

Les détenus éclatèrent d'un rire gras, à l'exception des fils de Mangemorts et de Bletchey, qui restèrent stoïques.

« Hum ! Non, pas à proprement parler », expliqua-t-il. « Ce sera possible pour l'une des activités, mais je laisserai le soin à mes collègues de vous exposer ça. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous allez pouvoir vous inscrire aux ateliers, aux formations, auxquels vous voulez participer. On ne va pas vous les imposer, c'est à vous de voir. »

Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit Barney acquiescer et Potter poursuivit.

« Ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui, c'est que chaque intervenant ou intervenante va vous expliquer son atelier. Ensuite, je vais vous toucher quelques mots sur ce qui est encore à prévoir, parce que d'autres ateliers doivent voir le jour. Enfin, je vais vous donner à tous ce sac en toile », dit-il en l'ouvrant, avant d'en sortir les objets qu'il contenait. « Une plume qui fonctionne sans encre et un rouleau de parchemin pour prendre des notes. Un horaire des ateliers. Et un bref descriptif des ateliers actuels et à venir. »

Il remit le sac sur la pile, leur refaisant face. Il se tourna alors vers les sorciers qui composaient son équipe, les dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

« Quelqu'un veut commencer ? »

« Moi, je veux bien », répondit Lovegood d'une voix accorte, qui correspondait aux souvenirs que Drago avait d'elle. « Si c'est O.K. pour toi, Dean. »

Ce dernier acquiesça, avant de se redresser de son appui et de recroiser les bras devant lui, prenant ainsi la parole.

« Bonjour à vous. Nous sommes Luna et Dean. Comme le disait Harry, nous sommes deux artistes, Luna travaillant comme graphiste-illustratrice pour _Le Chicaneur_ et moi-même comme professeur de dessin dans une école d' _Arte & tact_. Le samedi en début de soirée, on se retrouve dans une troupe d'improvisation, soit juste entre nous, soit pour de petits matches. »

Lovegood lui sourit en hochant la tête, lui indiquant de cette manière qu'elle prenait la suite.

« L'art est donc quelque chose d'important dans nos vies respectives. Il nous permet effectivement de nous épanouir, d'exprimer des émotions qui ne sont pas toujours évidentes à comprendre ou à verbaliser, en les mettant en jeu, soit à l'aide de nos pinceaux, fusains, ou encore crayons à parchemin, soit à l'aide de nos corps. »

Une huée suivit le sous-entendu et Drago vit très nettement Thomas et Potter échanger un regard entendu… comme s'ils s'y attendaient. Lovegood, elle, continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu faire partie de l'équipe de bénévoles quand Harry m'a parlé de son projet. Je voulais que, vous aussi, vous ayez accès à cette manière de vous exprimer. C'est un formidable outil, non seulement pendant la durée de votre emprisonnement, pour que votre esprit puisse s'en échapper le temps d'un atelier, mais également pour votre vie future, pour exprimer votre anxiété, votre impatience, votre tristesse. Et Dean m'accompagne parce que c'est plus chouette de partager ça à deux », termina-t-elle.

À la façon dont les pupilles de Thomas et de Potter se posèrent sur elle avant de dévisager l'assemblée, Drago comprit que ce n'était pas la raison de leur binôme. Qu'elle en ait conscience ou non, Thomas était là pour la protéger. Si l'autre sorcière paraissait plus affirmée et ferme, les détenus pourraient sans aucun doute ne faire qu'une bouchée de la naïveté de Lovegood.

Leyla s'avança alors, présentant à son tour son atelier, qui concernait les relations affectives et sexuelles. Son regard, s'arrêtant sur chacun d'entre eux, les dissuada de faire des commentaires déplacés. Son discours fut accueilli par le silence.

« Merci, Leyla », lui signifia Potter en reprenant la parole. « Je vais maintenant laisser Émory présenter le dernier atelier actif, celui que nous animerons en binôme jusqu'à la fin de son stage. Émory. »

Le jeune sorcier, invité de la main à s'exprimer, s'avança de quelques centimètres, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui. Il se racla la gorge.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. Alors comme l'a très justement dit Harry, nous animerons ensemble cet atelier, qui se déroulera, ici, dans la bibliothèque », indiqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui, les bras ouverts, imité malgré lui par son auditoire. « Cet atelier, c'est l'occasion d'un échange autour de votre place au sein de la prison, mais également au sein de la société, quand vous sortirez d'ici. Derrière un nom un peu repoussant comme ça, _Éducation à la citoyenneté et à la philosophie_ , se cache une véritable occasion de penser, de réfléchir ensemble et de donner votre avis. »

Si l'annonce de l'intitulé avait suscité quelques grimaces et refus clairement formulés, en revanche, l'idée de pouvoir donner son avis provoqua des chuchotements à la fois enthousiastes et dubitatifs. Mais Drago n'était pas né de la dernière guerre, il se doutait bien que _penser_ était bien différent de _changer_. Le Ministère avait très certainement accepté l'existence de cet atelier pour susciter leur amendement. Restait à savoir ce que Potter avait, lui, en tête.

« Mais à quoi ça sert ? » lança alors Gregory, approuvé par des murmures. « Depuis quand on écoute ce qu'on a à dire ? »

Drago suivit le regard qu'échangèrent son stagiaire et Potter, ce dernier lui donnant l'autorisation de répondre d'un mouvement du menton.

« Eh bien, nous, on va vous écouter. Ce n'est pas pour ça que vos conditions de vie vont changer, si c'est là le sens de la question. Par contre, on peut discuter, vous laisser véritablement un espace pour formuler vos désaccords, et vos craintes aussi », expliqua le jeune sorcier. « À savoir aussi que, si on est tenus au secret professionnel, tout ce qu'on peut entendre peut servir à souligner des problèmes et à en référer au Ministère, pour que ça s'améliore au long terme. Mais le but premier, c'est que vous puissiez réfléchir, discuter. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, l'éducation, quelle qu'elle soit, c'est votre meilleure arme face au système auquel vous serez confrontés à l'extérieur. »

Un silence accueillit sa tirade et le clin d'œil que Potter lui adressa, alors qu'Émory lui demandait implicitement son approbation, n'échappa pas à Drago.

Potter s'avança ensuite, attirant cette fois l'attention sur lui.

« Je vais maintenant vous parler des ateliers qui verront le jour dans les semaines à venir. Premièrement, il y aura des cours de remise à niveau, pour pouvoir passer vos BUSE et vos ASPIC. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de souligner à quel point il est important pour votre avenir d'avoir au moins les bases élémentaires en magie, ni la complexité actuelle avec les cours à distance », développa Potter, en faisant voyager son regard sur l'assistance. « Dès que j'aurai trouvé des professeurs, ces cours auront lieu au sein de l'établissement. Deuxièmement, et ça, ce n'est pas encore certain, je pourrai peut-être être en mesure de vous proposer des séances de Quidditch, en tant que spectateurs et en tant que joueurs. »

La frénésie des détenus fut telle que Potter s'arrêta, échangeant un sourire avec ses collègues. Drago lui-même devait bien admettre que l'excitation le gagnait. Il n'était plus monté sur un balai depuis si longtemps… et cela signifiait avoir la possibilité de sortir, d'avoir la sensation de liberté en sentant la brise balayer son visage et ses vêtements. Même si cela demanderait sans doute une sécurisation du périmètre pour éviter les évasions.

Potter finit par les rappeler à l'ordre, afin de terminer son allocution.

« Comme je le disais, ce dernier point n'est pas encore certain. Le fait est que je suis en contact avec une équipe locale qui évalue la possibilité d'une telle mise en place, et qu'il faudra encore faire accepter le dossier au Ministère. Somme toute », poursuivit-il, « vous pourrez tout de même me signifier votre intérêt que je puisse évaluer l'organisation que ça demandera. »

Il chuchota alors quelques mots à son stagiaire, qui sortit un tas de parchemins d'une enveloppe en papier kraft. Potter le réceptionna, attrapant le parchemin sur le dessus et posant le reste sur la table derrière lui.

« Ceci, c'est votre fiche d'inscription, par laquelle vous me signifierez quels ateliers vous intéressent. Vous devez en choisir au moins un parmi ceux qui sont actifs, mais vous pouvez vous inscrire à tous, si vous le souhaitez. »

Des mouvements se firent entendre, les détenus commençant à s'impatienter sur leurs chaises. Drago ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils se trouvaient là, mais la présentation commençait assurément à se faire longue, et leurs capacités de concentration diminuaient de seconde en seconde.

« Vous allez maintenant faire des files devant chacun de mes collègues afin de vous inscrire, ensuite je vous libérerai », annonça Potter en levant la voix dans la cohue qui se manifesta rapidement, sitôt l'exhortation entamée.

Drago se mouva lui aussi, mais sans conviction. S'il avait bien l'intention de s'inscrire aux ASPIC, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde sortir d'Azkaban sans diplôme – déjà qu'il lui faudrait débuter des études supérieures à l'âge de vingt-trois ans, âge auquel il devrait déjà les avoir terminées -, il n'avait aucune intention de suivre les autres ateliers, et encore moins celui de Potter. Il comptait sur ses charmes pour parvenir à s'en épargner.

Il évalua la situation. Avec Thomas et Lovegood, il avait peu de chances de pouvoir négocier. Il était trop connu pour ça. Avec le stagiaire, c'était peine perdue, Potter était trop attentif à lui et il devrait probablement s'en remettre à lui si une demande ne correspondait pas aux directives qu'il avait reçues. Lui restait donc la sorcière, espérant qu'elle serait sensible à une autre forte tête qu'elle-même.

Les files avançant à tire-d'aile, Drago se retrouva bientôt face à la concernée.

« Votre nom ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Drago Malefoy. »

« À quoi est-ce que je vous inscris ? »

Elle leva la tête dans sa direction, attendant une réponse.

« ASPIC et Quidditch », lâcha Drago, nerveux.

« O.K. », fit-elle en notant les informations. « Vous êtes sûr que vous avez déjà vos BUSE ? »

Drago se retint de soupirer de soulagement.

« Oui. Je suppose que Poudlard ou le Ministère pourra vous le certifier », répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Spectateur ou joueur pour le Quidditch ? »

« Joueur. Mais si les deux sont possibles, je n'y suis pas opposé. »

Elle cocha deux cases sur sa feuille, et au moment où Drago voulut partir, soulagé, elle l'interrompit.

« Mr Malefoy, attendez. Et votre atelier obligatoire ? »

Drago serra les dents. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile.

« Je n'en souhaite pas », déclara-t-il froidement.

« Pourtant, obligatoire, ça dit bien ce que ça dit », lui dit-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux. Cette femme n'avait décidément pas peur. Elle avait certainement l'habitude, aussi. « Soit vous vous détendez avec mes collègues Dean et Luna. Soit vous faites travailler un peu votre cerveau avec Harry, ce dont vous n'êtes pas démuni, j'en suis persuadée. Soit vous venez souffrir avec moi, qui suis très méchante et qui n'aborde pas du tout des sujets qui vous concernent, vous, votre cœur, dont vous n'êtes certainement pas démuni non plus, et votre membre érectile, dont je suis sûre que vous avez utilité. Alors ? »

Drago la regarda, à la fois admiratif et déstabilisé. Il n'en voulait pas de ces ateliers, il n'en démordrait pas, ni lui ni son ego, d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle qui aimait apparemment souligner les attributs. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait une fermeté qui lui plaisait, d'un point de vue tout à fait évaluatif. Il n'était pas du tout question d'attirance ici. Contrairement à ce qu'il ressentait pour le sorcier qui se positionna derrière elle, lui jetant un regard furtif qui eut le don d'agacer Drago. Il ne lâcherait rien.

« Un problème, Leyla ? »

« Oh non, juste Mr Malefoy qui ne s'est pas encore décidé pour l'atelier obligatoire », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix blasée.

« J'ai décidé », rappela-t-il d'une voix dure. « J'ai décidé que je n'en voulais pas. »

Des chuchotements firent écho à sa rébellion, certains détenus semblant hésiter à le suivre.

« Drago », l'interpella Potter à voix basse, en le surprenant par l'emploi de son prénom.

De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler de cette façon ?! Drago lui lança un regard noir, qui ne le perturba pas le moins du monde. Plutôt que de le sermonner, il lui indiqua une direction d'un mouvement de tête, que Drago suivit, intrigué.

Dans un coin de la bibliothèque, Franck le dévisageait, visiblement agacé, mais prêt à intervenir. Il tenait également un rouleau de parchemin en main, et sa plume dans l'autre semblait révéler qu'il avait pris note de la situation, ou qu'il en avait l'intention. _Merde_ , pensa Drago, qui se souvint en même temps de l'avertissement du matin : la moindre tentative de rébellion serait consignée dans leur dossier.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur Potter, auquel il avait décidé qu'il attribuerait la responsabilité de son échec.

« Viens avec moi », l'enjoint-il en se déplaçant à travers la pièce, suivi des yeux par l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, Drago lui emboîta le pas, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le couloir, où Potter referma la porte pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Il croisa les bras devant lui, formant ainsi un rempart entre Potter et lui. Non seulement pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de céder, mais également pour, véritablement, ne pas céder. Les pupilles vertes qui lui faisaient face semblaient le sonder. Drago ne fléchit pas.

Potter soupira.

« Je vais être franc avec toi », commença-t-il, baissant les armes. « Si je pense effectivement que c'est dans votre intérêt, à tous, de suivre les ateliers, ça ne me plaît pas trop de vous y obliger. Pire encore, il se trouve que votre présence et votre participation pourraient déterminer l'issue de la deuxième partie de mon plan. »

« Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ? » lança Drago d'une voix glaciale.

Potter darda son regard dans le sien et Drago espéra que ses iris ne vacillaient pas.

« Parce que votre comportement fait que vous pourriez bénéficier ou non d'une réduction de peine », lâcha Potter.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Réduction de peine. Sortir plus tôt d'entre ces quatre murs qui sentaient la charogne. C'était trop beau pour être concevable.

« Et tu sais quoi ? » continua-t-il, avec toute l'attention de Drago. « Je pense même qu'ils pourraient s'en servir pour l'allonger si vous mettez le désordre. »

Drago rompit le contact en grognant. Quelle bande de… !

« Prends mon atelier, Malefoy. Je ne t'y ferai pas chier à parler. Et en dehors, tu fais profil bas pour avoir une chance de ne pas faire à fond de peine », lui suggéra-t-il.

Drago secoua la tête, avant de rétablir le contact visuel.

« Bien sûr, comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment vu ta tronche du temps de Poudlard », grommela-t-il.

Il crut voir une lueur d'amusement dans les prunelles de Potter. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. C'était lui qui se moquait des autres, pas l'inverse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner ? » voulut savoir Drago, qui préférait toujours qu'on joue cartes sur table avec lui.

Cette fois, Potter lui sourit franchement.

« Vu la réaction qu'a suscité ta tentative de rébellion, je crois que tu es passé du statut de Prince des Serpentard à prince de l'aile des jeunes d'Azkaban », annonça-t-il, presque guilleret. « Obtenir ton allégeance, c'est m'assurer un certain ordre pendant mes animations. »

« Tu me fais chier, Potter », râla-t-il, révélant en même temps la victoire son ancien ennemi.

En réponse, Potter lui tendit la paume, comme lui-même l'avait fait onze ans et demi plus tôt, avant de se voir refuser son offre d'amitié. Drago regarda la main, puis dévisagea Potter avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Alors là, tu rêves », dit-il en rouvrant la porte pour regagner la bibliothèque.

Il allait s'inscrire à son fichu atelier de citoyenneté et de philosophie. Mais il n'allait certainement pas donner l'impression à Potter qu'il avait une emprise sur lui. Même s'il avait la sensation qu'il le connaissait mieux que lui-même, il n'allait pas lui laisser entendre que tout serait facile.

Personne ne marcherait dans sa tête. Et certainement pas Potter.

 **OoOoO**

Supporter la proximité de Potter deux jours de suite dans la même semaine, c'était de trop pour Drago. Il en venait presque à regretter d'avoir accepté le compromis.

Installé dans le cercle de chaises, il avait suivi, sans intervenir, l'établissement de la charte de leur groupe. Toujours inactif, il écoutait malgré tout le contenu de l'exposé de Potter et de son stagiaire, qui se complétaient mutuellement. Après leur avoir parlé des fondements théoriques de la prison, et les idées qui sous-entendaient son fonctionnement totalitaire, ils en étaient arrivés à un sujet qu'ils ne connaissaient tous que trop bien : le temps en prison, interminable, créé par ce même fonctionnement totalitaire.

« Ce temps, vous le subissez. Mais vous pouvez dès aujourd'hui le mettre à profit », leur suggéra-t-il. « Émory, si tu veux lire le premier extrait qu'on a relevé. »

Franchement intrigué, mais trop fier pour le montrer, Drago tendit l'oreille sans pour autant regarder dans leur direction.

« _L'homme, tel que le conçoit l'existentialisme, s'il n'est pas définissable, c'est qu'il n'est d'abord rien. Il ne sera qu'ensuite, et il sera tel qu'il se sera fait. […]_ », lut le stagiaire, marquant une pause. De ce que son ouïe lui révélait, Drago ne pouvait que constater la concentration du groupe. Émory poursuivit. « _L'homme est non seulement tel qu'il se conçoit, mais tel qu'il se veut et comme il se conçoit après l'existence, comme il se veut après cet élan vers l'existence, l'homme n'est rien d'autre que ce qu'il se fait. […] c'est-à-dire que l'homme est d'abord ce qui se jette vers un avenir, et ce qui est conscient de se projeter dans l'avenir. L'homme est d'abord un projet qui se vit subjectivement._ »

Drago lui-même avait du mal à comprendre le sens des mots entendus. Ils semblaient s'entrechoquer dans sa boîte crânienne et se mélanger.

« L'extrait que vient de vous lire Émory provient d'un ouvrage qui s'appelle _L'existentialisme est un humanisme_ , d'un philosophe moldu nommé Jean-Paul Sartre. Derrière une formulation compliquée se cache en fait quelque chose de très simple. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut se lancer et me dire ce qu'il a compris ? »

Un silence accueillit sa question.

« Et si je vous dis que l'existentialisme est une façon de penser son existence ? » tenta-t-il à nouveau.

« Oui, Akio ? »

Surpris, Drago ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête. Nagoshy avait bel et bien levé le bras et s'apprêtait à présent à prendre la parole.

« Ici, on est comme de la merde, oubliés d'tous. Mais si j'comprends bien ce que vous essayez d'nous dire depuis t'à l'heure, ça veut dire qu'à partir du moment où on réfléchit à qui on est, on a une chance d'exister, pour nous, et de… je sais pas, décider de ce que l'on veut ou pas ? » hésita-t-il.

Potter lui sourit, et Drago fut presque jaloux de cette reconnaissance.

« C'est exactement ça », approuva-t-il. « En fait, à partir du moment où vous réfléchissez à qui vous êtes, à la façon dont vous évoluez, vous pouvez commencer à penser à votre avenir : à quoi vous aspirez ? Quels sont vos rêves ? Non seulement vous pouvez commencer à créer un projet pour votre sortie, mais en plus, vous vous créez une échappatoire ici et maintenant, en rêvant d'une vie hors des barreaux. »

« Mais ça fait flipper ça, en fait », répliqua Nagoshy.

Les lèvres de Potter s'étirèrent davantage, alors qu'il se penchait sur le parchemin que tenait Émory, s'appuyant sur son épaule pour davantage d'équilibre. Malgré lui, Drago serra la mâchoire.

« C'est marrant, parce que c'est l'idée du prochain extrait », révéla-t-il, avant de lire. « _L'existentialisme déclare volontiers que l'homme est angoisse. Cela signifie ceci : l'homme qui s'engage et qui se rend compte qu'il est non seulement celui qu'il choisit d'être, mais encore un législateur choisissant en même temps que soi l'humanité entière, ne saurait échapper au sentiment de sa totale et profonde responsabilité._ »

Nagoshy acquiesça suivi des huit autres détenus présents… Miles compris. Même pour Drago, cela évoqua quelque chose : _« Je pense donc je suis »_. Il ne savait plus d'où il tenait une telle citation, mais il était décidément perturbé par cet atelier. Il sentait que celui-ci résonnait en lui et changeait des choses. Certes de manière infime, à peine perceptible, mais tout de même.

D'autant plus qu'il devait admettre que Potter avait un don pour animer des groupes. Il ne le laissait indiscutablement pas indifférent. Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais Drago aurait aimé que cela reste à l'état de fantasmes. Là, Potter se trouvait face à lui. Et jouer des apparences froides était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était plus faible qu'il ne l'était à l'époque de Poudlard.

Tellement plus faible qu'il lui aurait vendu son âme, son cœur, tout son être pour pouvoir s'échapper d'ici.

* * *

Aaaaah cette poignée de main symbolique ! N'est-ce pas un classique des Drarry d'y revenir ? J'aime tout particulièrement le fait que Drago envoie péter Harry, entièrement, je jubilais (non, je ne suis pas très net).

J'espère que ce petit compromis me plaît. Mon petit doigt me dit, en tout cas, que Harry et Drago n'ont pas fini de se confronter mouhahah

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !


	16. Chapitre 14

Bonjour mes amours !

La semaine passée, je vous avais annoncé que Harry et Drago n'étaient pas au bout de leurs confrontations. La prochaine ? Eh bien c'est maintenant !

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14.**

 _« It's not a revolution but they both sound the same_

 _Yeah, you're always starting fires, put 'em out a little late (…)_

 _I'm hanging by a thread, I've got a crucifix bed_

 _My eyes are open wide so I'll sleep when I'm dead (…)_

 _._

 _You're just a live grenade_

 _Young renegade. »_

 _Renegade_ , Hollywood undead.

.

 _« Ce n'est pas une révolution mais elles semblent identiques_

 _Ouais, tu démarres toujours les feux, tu les éteins toujours un peu en retard_

 _Je tiens à un fil, mon lit est un crucifix_

 _Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, je dormirai quand je serai mort_

 _Tu es juste une grenade vivante_

 _Jeune renégat. »_

 _Renégat_ , Hollywood undead.

* * *

Harry amorça sa descente à la seconde même où Olivier sifflait, annonçant la fin de l'entraînement.

Il avait été mauvais. Il le savait, à la façon dont ses coéquipiers lui adressèrent des sourires désolés ou lui tapèrent dans le haut du dos. Il avait été mauvais, parce qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, et Olivier allait lui tomber dessus.

Ça n'y manqua pas. Au moment où il retira sa vareuse, devant son casier, Olivier fit irruption dans le vestiaire.

« T'as oublié de te réveiller ce matin ou quoi ?! » lui lança-t-il d'emblée.

« Ça va, je sais que j'ai mal joué, pas besoin de me faire la morale », râla Harry en envoyant valser sa paire de chaussures de Quidditch, la mâchoire serrée. « Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. »

Sans davantage de considération pour son interlocuteur, Harry se déshabilla complètement et claqua la porte de son casier, serviette de bain sur l'épaule et gel douche en main.

« Potter ! » le rappela Olivier, quelques mètres derrière lui, l'emploi de son nom exprimant clairement son mécontentement.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Dubois », lui répondit Harry sur le même ton, avant de s'engouffrer dans les douches communes.

La chaleur était intenable à l'intérieur, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il se plaça sous la première installation inoccupée qu'il vit, et entreprit de faire sa toilette, tentant de se détendre sous l'eau bienfaitrice. Mais c'était peine perdue, il était tendu comme l'arc d'un centaure à la vue d'Ombrage. Il devrait peut-être songer à passer chez lui pour prendre une potion tranquillisante avant d'aller déjeuner chez les Weasley.

Il sortit de la douche en soupirant, se rendant alors compte que les vestiaires étaient déserts… À l'exception de Ron, qui était assis sur le banc face à son casier. À la manière dont il sauta sur ses pieds en le voyant arriver, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'attendait.

« Hum ! Harry ? Je peux te parler ? » quémanda-t-il avec précaution.

Quand il lui parlait de cette façon, cela signifiait soit qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, soit qu'Harry crépitait sa magie sous l'effet de la colère.

Les deux solutions étaient tout à fait envisageables. Avec tout le travail qu'il avait au SASD, Harry était sous tension. Et n'ayant pas eu entraînement le dimanche précédent, les deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas encore l'occasion de parler de leur altercation lors du réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre. Harry soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Si c'est pour ton coup de sang au Nouvel An, c'est bon, on oublie », fit-il en se dirigeant directement vers son casier.

Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir une discussion. De toute façon, il détestait rester fâché avec Ron. C'était son premier ami, son amitié comptait énormément à ses yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de passer par les cris pour se réconcilier.

« C'est vrai ? » répliqua Ron avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix. « J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles. »

Harry mit son caleçon avant de lui faire face. Il aurait presque ri s'il n'était pas si énervé. C'était du Ronald Weasley tout craché ça : il venait pour s'excuser, mais il ne s'excusait jamais. Vraiment jamais.

« Assure-toi à l'avenir de ne pas me juger par rapport à ma vie sexuelle. Ça devrait aller dans ce cas. »

« Pfiou ! » s'extasia Ron. « Ouais, je ferai ça. Mais quand même, tu sais… ça fait peur quand tu as… une femme aussi exceptionnelle qu'Hermione. Enfin… ne lui dis pas hein… »

Harry secoua la tête, cette fois franchement amusé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione n'est pas vraiment mon genre », répliqua Harry en mimant une branlette.

L'expression de choc de Ron valait son pesant de Gallions.

« C'est pas un peu transphobe, ça ? »

« Si, tu as raison », admit Harry en baissant la voix, pensif. « N'empêche qu'Hermione n'est pas mon genre. Vu que, mon genre, ce sont les mecs. »

« Tu as quand même couché avec ma sœur », persista Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ils avaient dix-huit et dix-sept ans, c'était la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient voulu fêter ça, ça n'avait pas été le feu d'artifice recherché. Fin de l'histoire.

Ron marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas, mais il n'insista pas. Ron restait Ron, pudibond lorsque cela concernait sa famille.

 **OoOoO**

Harry regarda sa montre en avalant d'une traite sa tasse de café : 6h30. Il mit la tasse dans l'évier, passa par la salle de bain pour un brossage de dents en règle et, dans la minute, fut dans la rue, cigarette au bec.

Ses pas crissèrent sur la neige, tandis qu'il prenait la direction du SASD. Et dire qu'à peine deux mois auparavant, à la même heure, il se serait trouvé dans son lit, pas près d'émerger du sommeil. Son poste de direction avait vraiment modifié ses habitudes.

Il arriva d'ailleurs le premier, éteignant sa cigarette sur le cendrier extérieur, puis avisa la boîte en carton posée juste devant la porte d'entrée, recouverte de neige. En quelques essuyages qui rougirent sa paume, il débarrassa le dessus, à peine refermé avec du scotch. Encore une caisse de dons de livres pour la bibliothèque d'Azkaban.

Harry sortit les clefs de sa poche, déverrouilla la porte d'entrée puis s'empara de sa baguette pour faire l'éviter la caisse jusqu'à son bureau, lui permettant ainsi d'ouvrir aisément les portes et d'actionner les interrupteurs sur son passage. Alors que la caisse se posait sur la table, il songea qu'il pourrait quitter plus tôt le bureau le lendemain pour approvisionner les rayonnages. Enfin, si les ouvrages étaient en bon état. Mais il vérifierait cela après une nouvelle tasse de café.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape, qu'il accrocha au porte-cape, et s'intéressa à sa cafetière, perdant toute notion du temps en se concentrant sur ses tâches. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il prenait connaissance du contenu de la caisse, sa tasse à la main.

« Oui ? » répondit-il, avant de porter la boisson à ses lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Émory.

« Salut », lança ce dernier. « Je sais que je devrais exceptionnellement rester du côté administratif ce matin, mais pendant le weekend, j'ai bossé l'atelier pour demain et… enfin bon, ça me stresse un peu. Je voulais en parler avec toi. »

Harry sentit son sourire se dessiner instantanément. La franchise du jeune sorcier, mêlée à son incertitude, était touchante.

« Oui, hein. Installe-toi », l'enjoint-il en lui présentant une chaise, lui-même continuant ce qu'il faisait avant son arrivée. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Émory prit place sur la chaise que lui avait indiquée Harry. Pendant quelques instants, il l'observa dans ses mouvements, alors qu'Harry prenait un à un les livres pour vérifier leur état. Il affichait un air concentré.

« Comment tu fais pour paraître si assuré pendant une animation ? » lui demanda de but en blanc son stagiaire.

« Le secret, c'est de croire en ce que tu fais », lui certifia Harry, sans même avoir à réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. « C'est sûr, tu as encore des choses à apprendre, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais si tu as bien préparé en amont et que tu continues à réfléchir à ce que tu fais, à analyser ton intervention après coup, y'a pas de raison pour que tu te plantes véritablement. Et tu sais même ce que l'on dit ? »

« Non ? »

Harry s'arrêta, lui faisant face, attendri par ses doutes. Il était persuadé que les doutes faisaient un terreau essentiel à tout bon intervenant social, à condition de ne pas se laisser enterrer vivant par eux.

« Vous échouerez, c'est inévitable. Le plus important, c'est comment vous vous servez de vos échecs. »

« Qui a dit ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, avant de reprendre sa tâche.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est Hermione qui me l'a dite un jour. »

« Je me disais bien qu'elle faisait un peu trop Serdy pour toi, cette phrase », rigola Émory.

Harry s'esclaffa. Il n'avait pas tort.

 **OoOoO**

Harry était assis sur un bureau dans la bibliothèque d'Azkaban. À côté de lui, Émory s'y était appuyé, présentant la pièce _Huis clos_ face à des détenus plus attentifs que jamais. Les feuilles dans ses mains tremblaient légèrement sous l'effet du stress, mais son timbre de voix était stable.

« Il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre de Jean-Paul Sartre, datant de 1943, et jouée par trois personnages qui sont, ensemble, en enfer. Avant même de vous parler du contenu, on va vous lire le début de la pièce. Ensuite, vous me direz ce que ça vous évoque », leur expliqua-t-il, alors qu'Harry s'emparait de ses propres feuilles, prêt pour la suite. « Harry, tu fais Garcin ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je ferai donc le garçon d'étage. Contexte », reprit Émory, qui lisait cette fois. « _Un salon style Second Empire. Un bronze sur la cheminée._ »

« _Alors voilà_ », fit Harry dans son rôle de Garcin.

« _Voilà_ », répondit Émory, également dans son rôle.

« _C'est comme ça…_ »

« _C'est comme ça_ », continua Émory, répétant les paroles du personnage joué par Harry.

« _Je… je pense qu'à la longue on doit s'habituer aux meubles._ »

« _Ça dépend des personnes._ »

« _Est-ce que toutes les chambres sont pareilles ?_ »

Ils continuèrent à s'échanger leurs répliques, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, toujours dans son rôle de Garcin, tienne des propos sur lesquels ils voulaient que les détenus réagissent.

« _Je me faisais faire des rêves simples. Il y avait une prairie… Une prairie, c'est tout. Je rêvais que je me promenais dedans. Fait-il jour ?_ »

« _Vous voyez bien, les lampes sont allumées._ »

« _Parbleu. C'est ça votre jour. Et dehors ?_ »

« _Dehors ?_ » fit Émory sur un ton ahuri, jouant le garçon.

« _Dehors ! de l'autre côté de ces murs ?_ »

« _Il y a un couloir._ »

« _Et au bout de ce couloir ?_ »

« _Il y a d'autres chambres et d'autres couloirs et des escaliers._ »

« _Et puis ?_ »

« _C'est tout._ »

« _Vous avez bien un jour de sortie._ »

La lecture perdura jusqu'à la fin de la première scène, puis Harry et Émory relevèrent la tête, attendant la réaction d'un détenu.

En face d'eux, le silence. Ils étaient cois. Harry perçut le mouvement de tête d'Émory, inquiet quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il voulut rassurant.

Finalement, quelqu'un prit la parole, d'une voix hésitante.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont en prison ? »

Harry sourit. C'était gagné pour l'association entre la fiction et la réalité.

« Ça pourrait. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses si je te dis que Sartre a présenté ça comme l'enfer ? »

« S'il y a un paradis sur Terre, c'est sûr, ici, c'est l'enfer sur Terre », intervint Akio d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Il y eut des mouvements dans le cercle, les sorciers s'échangeant des regards. Même Malefoy releva la tête, ce qui rendit Harry bêtement satisfait. L'atelier l'intéressait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

« L'enfer, c'est d'être proche des autres », lança quelqu'un, qu'Harry n'identifia pas de suite. Il tourna la tête, regardant Malcom, celui qui était en train de parler. « C'est dans le fait d'être presque collés dans neuf mètres carrés, de puer ensemble, de chier ensemble limite. On vit notre merde vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tellement près qu'on finit par respirer en rythme. Limite on sait même plus si c'est l'autre qui respire ou si c'est notre respiration à nous. La misère de l'un, c'est la misère de tous. La colère de l'un, c'est la colère de tous. Quand t'en as un qui panique, tout le monde, il panique. »

Des approbations firent échos aux propos exprimés. Harry se tourna vers son stagiaire, l'incitant à poursuivre. C'était une réaction à laquelle il pouvait aisément rebondir, puisqu'elle avait été préparée.

« C'est exactement ce dont il est question dans la troisième scène, en fait », confirma-t-il, enchaînant avec un passage qui évoquait justement cette promiscuité qui rendait l'individualité ambiguë.

Le passage n'évoquant rien de nouveau, il ne suscita pas de réaction.

« Je vais vous lire un autre passage, qui est un extrait de conversation, mais prononcé ici par un seul personnage, nommé Inès. J'attends également vos réactions, pour savoir si ça vous parle autant que la première », rappela Émory.

Il commença sa lecture.

« _Ah ! oublier. Quel enfantillage ! Je vous sens jusque dans mes os. Votre silence me crie dans les oreilles_ », lut-il avec sérieux, son ton indiquant une mise en scène.« _Vous pouvez vous clouer la bouche, vous pouvez vous couper la langue, est-ce que vous vous empêcherez d'exister ? Arrêterez-vous votre pensée ? Je l'entends, elle fait tic tac, comme un réveil, et je sais que vous entendez la mienne._ »

Il fit une première pause, histoire de conserver une respiration stable, puis il reprit.

« _Vous avez beau vous renfrogner sur votre canapé, vous êtes partout, les sons m'arrivent souillés parce que vous les avez entendus au passage. Vous m'avez volé jusqu'à mon visage : vous le connaissez et je ne le connais pas. Et elle ? elle ? vous me l'avez volée : si nous étions seules, croyez-vous qu'elle oserait me traiter comme elle me traite ?_ » Il s'arrêta, respirant, inconscient de l'agitation naissante.« _Non, non : ôtez ces mains de votre figure, je ne vous laisserai pas, ce serait trop commode. Vous resteriez là, insensible, plongé en vous-même comme un bouddha, j'aurais les yeux clos, je sentirais qu'elle vous dédie tous les bruits de sa vie, même les froissements de sa robe et qu'elle vous envoie des sourires que vous ne voyez pas… Pas de ça ! Je veux choisir mon enfer je veux vous regarder de tous mes yeux et lutter à visage découvert._ »

Émory leva les yeux découvrant ce qu'Harry avait déjà observé depuis plusieurs lignes à présent : de l'agitation. Pour le rassurer quant à son exercice, Harry pressa doucement son épaule de la main. Il se tourna alors à nouveau vers l'assemblée, paré à accueillir les retours.

« Y'a un truc en plus du truc de tout à l'heure, là. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« On veut pas voir. On veut le silence. Parce que l'enfer, il est dans not' tête. Il nous parle. Il nous dit des trucs… qu'on veut pas entendre. Mais en même temps, on n'a pas l'choix. Si on voit pas, on nous bouffe. Faut regarder, sinon on sait pas ce qu'on va faire de nous. »

Cette fois, en guise d'approbation, les regards fuyants furent tout aussi éloquents que les murmures qui avaient suivi la première lecture.

« C'est la destruction, la prison, en fait. »

Ni Harry ni Émory n'avait besoin de les faire parler. Les mots sortaient tous seuls, comme une rivière qui suivait son cours, chacun s'exprimant à l'aveugle. On ne savait plus qui parlait, mais la connivence était à peine croyable. Ils n'auraient pas pu espérer mieux pour leur atelier.

« Les trucs dans ma tête, je sais même pas d'où i'm'viennent. Si c'est moi qui pourris d'l'intérieur ou si c'est des autres qui rentrent dans mon cerveau. »

« L'enfer, c'est les autres, en fait. »

Subitement, un bruit de chaise qui tombe résonna dans un écho métallique. Harry se redressa instinctivement, avant même d'avoir pu en situer l'origine. Un rapide balayage lui en donna l'information : Malefoy.

Il se tenait debout, sa hauteur surplombant le cercle de chaises, la sienne renversée, le dossier sur le sol et les deux pieds avant en l'air. Les têtes des autres détenus s'étaient baissées, comme s'ils craignaient une confrontation, sauf celle de Miles, qui ricanait. Harry avait-il manqué quelque chose ?

Émory, lui aussi, était sur le qui-vive. Il se tenait droit, prêt à réagir. Malefoy avança en se dirigeant vers Harry, le regard fermé, une expression de froideur sur le visage.

« L'enfer, c'est les autres ? C'est une blague ? » cracha-t-il.

Harry battit des paupières, surpris. Est-ce que le message avait été mal interprété par Malefoy ?

« En fait, non. C'est même ce que Sartre a écrit dans la dernière scène du dernier acte de sa pièce de théâtre », répondit Harry, sans perdre son calme, avant de réciter de mémoire. « _Le bronze est là, je le contemple et je comprends que je suis en enfer. Je vous dis que tout était prévu. (…) Tous ces regards qui me mangent… Ha ! vous n'êtes que deux ? Je vous croyais plus nombreux. (…) Alors, c'est ça, l'enfer. (…) L'enfer, c'est les Autres._ »

Malefoy éclata d'un rire effrayant.

« Ce mec devrait réécrire son œuvre. On n'a plus de frontières, ici. On est tous des êtres, pareils, sans frontières, mêlés », continua-t-il à cracher. « Si l'enfer, c'est les autres, l'enfer, c'est nous ici, c'est cet amas indistinct. Tu le sens ça, comme on est mêlés, enchaînés, ensemble comme des enfers ? Mais personne ne marchera dans ma tête, Potter. Et surtout pas toi avec tes bagatelles du siècle dernier. »

Malefoy s'était tellement rapproché qu'à présent, leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La haine pure suintait de tous ses pores, alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Harry devait compter sur son mental pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la haine qu'il respirait. Ce n'était pas la sienne, c'était celle de Malefoy. Elle était probablement légitime, même s'il ne la comprenait pas en cet instant, mais elle ne lui appartenait pas. Et surtout, il était le garant du cadre, c'était un professionnel. Ancien ennemi de Poudlard ou pas, il devait rester maître de ses émotions.

Malefoy se rapprocha un peu plus, comme par provocation pour lui faire ressentir la promiscuité malsaine de la prison. Instinctivement, sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Malefoy, le retenant, dans une tentative d'apaisement.

« Ne fais pas ça », lui murmura-t-il, vrillant ses iris.

Il pouvait percevoir toute la tension accumulée dans ses avant-bras, ne doutant pas une seconde que sa mâchoire était également tendue à l'extrême. Il fallait qu'il se calme avant que ça ne lui retombe dessus, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Malefoy esquissa un mouvement, comme pour le provoquer une fois de plus, mais ne s'avança plus. En revanche, Harry entendit Émory se mettre en mouvement en direction de la sortie, probablement pour aller chercher un surveillant, comme convenu dans leurs règles de sécurité préalablement discutées.

« Rassieds-toi, Émory », l'enjoignit-il, sans pour autant quitter Malefoy du regard.

« Mais… »

« Rassieds-toi, je te dis », lui répéta calmement Harry.

Il entendit Émory récupérer sa place initiale, tandis qu'un éclair de lucidité passa dans les prunelles de Malefoy. Il risquait un rapport à la direction et une note dans son dossier avec son attitude. La pression sous ses paumes s'amoindrit et Malefoy, comme électrisé, se dégagea de sa prise.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Potter ? » demanda Malefoy, à voix si basse qu'il fut persuadé d'être le seul à l'avoir entendu.

« Ils n'attendent que ça, que tu disjonctes », lui souffla Harry, sur le même ton. « Ils ne te rateront pas. Tu es un Malefoy, s'ils peuvent allonger ta peine, ils le feront sans sourciller. Ma présence ici, c'est une mascarade pour apaiser les esprits. »

Le regardant toujours dans les yeux, Harry ne put bientôt plus cesser de parler. Il pensait à cette justice à deux vitesses, à ce paradoxe de travailler dans un système que l'on malmène en tâchant de le contourner ou de permettre à certains de passer entre les mailles du filet.

« En-dehors, les gens commencent à se rendre compte que la Justice a été expéditive, qu'elle a voulu trouver un coupable autre qu'elle-même. Tu serais le bouc-émissaire, le parfait exemple qu'ils avaient raison. »

Il sentait le souffle de Malefoy sur ses lèvres, saccadé. Le temps était comme suspendu.

« Et toi, tu fais encore ton Sauveur, c'est ça ? » répliqua-t-il, grinçant des dents.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas tellement de pouvoir que cela sur la situation.

« Je suis impuissant », admit-il, sincère.

« Je suis ravi de le savoir, Potter », ricana Malefoy en reculant, la distance entre leurs corps redevenant raisonnable.

Harry prit alors conscience qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui et avait pris au pied de la lettre ses propos : comme s'il lui avait confessé des problèmes érectiles. Désespéré, mais amusé, Harry secoua la tête et regagna sa place aux côtés de son stagiaire, et Malefoy releva lui-même sa chaise pour s'y rasseoir. La pression était retombée.

« Ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas grave », annonça Harry en reprenant la parole après quelques dizaines de secondes de silence. « C'est la preuve que ce qu'on fait ensemble vous travaille, me travaille, aussi. On fait quelque chose qui remue en analysant des textes qui nous évoquent des réalités, votre réalité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de superficiel. »

Il s'arrêta, dévisagea les détenus qui étaient comme sonnés. Émory lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il faudrait qu'ils en discutent en regagnant le SASD.

« Je propose que l'on arrête là pour aujourd'hui, afin que chacun puisse se remettre de ses émotions. On en reparlera la semaine prochaine. »

Les détenus se mirent lentement en mouvement, regagnant leur cellule. Les conversations ne reprirent que plus tard, alors qu'ils atteignaient le bout du couloir qui séparait la bibliothèque et leurs cellules.

Harry et Émory prirent la direction de la sortie, écoutant distraitement les babillages d'Erika alors qu'ils récupéraient leurs affaires à l'entrée. Une fois dans les bureaux du SASD, Harry prépara deux tasses de café et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Le silence s'éternisa, avant que le plus jeune ose prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé aller chercher un gardien ? Je croyais qu'on devait toujours respecter les règles de sécurité… pour notre propre sécurité. »

Harry soupira longuement.

« Tu as raison. Et tu as bien fait de réagir de cette façon. »

Il secoua la tête, perdant son regard au loin, par la fenêtre de la pièce.

« Je connais Malefoy depuis longtemps. On suivait nos cours ensemble à Poudlard. Enfin, la même année. J'étais chez les Gryffondor, lui chez les Serpentard. »

Sa propre voix lui paraissait lointaine, perdue à une autre époque.

« Un peu difficile de faire figure d'autorité pour garder ta crédibilité, alors », comprit Émory.

Harry opina, revenant à la réalité. Il prit alors conscience de quelque chose.

À la fin de _Huis-clos_ , le personnage d'Inès se dégage de la prise de Garcin, qui la tenait par l'épaule et lui dit ceci : _« Ne me touchez pas. Je déteste qu'on me touche. Et gardez votre pitié. Allons ! Garcin, il y a aussi beaucoup de pièges pour vous, dans cette chambre. Pour vous. Préparés pour vous. Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de vos affaires. Si vous nous laissez tout à fait tranquilles, la petite et moi, je ferai en sorte de ne pas vous nuire. »_

Son instinct lui soufflait que le coup de sang de Malefoy était lié à ce passage. L'œuvre de Sartre devait l'avoir remué et son psychisme avait développé un mécanisme de défense pour ne pas avoir l'impression de se laisser faire face à l'intrusion.

 **OoOoO**

Ce soir-là, quand Harry rentra chez lui, du courrier l'attendait. Un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, enroulé sur lui-même, accompagné d'une note : _Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps pour le publier !_

C'était l'écriture de Ron. Intrigué, Harry déroula le journal. Le titre attira son regard à la seconde : _La Dementor Genesis : rencontre avec notre conteur, Ronald Bilius Weasley_. Harry sourit. Il en était à présent à sa cinquième interview depuis le soulèvement du mois de novembre. Son ami avait eu son heure de gloire.

L'un dans la lumière, l'autre dans l'ombre de sa chambre dans laquelle il avait fermé les stores. Cette nuit encore, Harry ne trouverait pas facilement le sommeil. Il pensait à Malefoy, à leur altercation. Aux futurs professeurs qu'il allait devoir engager pour permettre l'éducation scolaire des détenus. Pour leur donner une chance de s'en sortir.

Il n'avait pas menti à Malefoy : il était impuissant. Il avait la sensation de s'enliser lui-même dans les marécages en tentant de trouver du sens à l'existence.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez autant senti la tension que moi dans cette scène. La tension, l'électricité... Embrassez-vous, diraient certain-e-s. Mais ils n'en sont pas encore là. Laissons-les se battre encore un peu, non ? héhé

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous et à la semaine prochaine !  
Cai.


	17. Chapitre 15

Bonjour mes amours !

J'ai été ravi de lire que vous aviez ressenti la tension du chapitre précédent ! On monte un cran ? C'est parti pour le pov Drago, et déjà la moitié de la fic...

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15.**

 _« You wanna know if I'm a friend or an enemy (…)_

 _._

 _My angels and my demons_

 _They don't know their place_

 _Ready or not, they're gonna come out and play (…)_

 _._

 _I've been to hell and back and now it's just a part of me_

 _Without the darkness there'd be no light in me._ »

 _Half god, half devil_ , In this moment.

.

 _« Tu veux savoir si je suis un ami ou un ennemi (…)_

 _._

 _Mes anges et mes démons_

 _Ils ne savent pas où est leur place_

 _Prêt ou pas, ils vont sortir et jouer (…)_

 _Je suis allé en enfer et je suis revenu, et maintenant ça fait juste partie de moi_

 _Sans la noirceur, il n'y aurait aucune lumière en moi. »_

 _À moitié Dieu, à moitié démon_ , In this moment.

* * *

« Tu dors ? »

Drago soupira par le nez. Ça faisait des heures qu'il regardait le reflet de la lune sur le mur. Depuis que les grilles avaient été fermées pour la nuit, il avait entendu l'œilleton se soulever à cinq reprises, suggérant qu'il devait être plus de trois heures du matin. Barney ne semblait pas non plus pouvoir fermer l'œil, si Drago se fiait au fait qu'il se retournait sans cesse, assez brusquement, faisant grincer le lit métallique.

Donc non, il ne dormait pas. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler non plus.

« Non. Pourquoi ? » répondit-il néanmoins.

« Tu crois que ça va se passer comment, demain ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? »

À vrai dire, c'était bien la raison de son insomnie. Ou de ses insomnies, si on considérait que ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait des problèmes de sommeil. Depuis son altercation avec Potter, pour être exact.

« J'sais pas… Pourquoi tu détestes autant Harry Potter ? Il est gentil, pourtant… »

Drago s'esclaffa, tout en tentant d'étouffer son rire pour ne pas réveiller l'aile et avoir des problèmes avec le gardien de nuit, si bien qu'il s'étouffa lui-même. Il toussa dans un réflexe de survie, afin de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Gentil ? Je ne le qualifierais pas de _gentil_ », s'étonna-t-il, un sourcil levé. « Il est juste… C'est juste Potter. »

« Votre relation est bizarre », insista Barney.

Drago soupira derechef.

« Parce que je suis un fils de Mangemort et que Potter est celui qui a mis fin au règne de Tu-Sais-Qui », clarifia-t-il. « Parce que c'est paradoxal que ce soit lui qui donne ces ateliers, alors que je suis, en quelque sorte, ici par sa faute. »

Barney se tut et Drago en éprouva du soulagement… pendant les premières secondes. Ensuite, le silence fut de retour, seulement ponctué par le son des respirations. Il avait déjà eu tout l'espace pour penser, et on ne pouvait pas dire que ces dernières heures avaient donné quelque chose de concluant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction lors du dernier atelier de philosophie et de citoyenneté, et ce n'était pas quelques heures de silence supplémentaires qui l'y aideraient.

« Pourtant… ça se voit qu'il veut t'aider. »

Drago ne répondit pas. Ça non plus, il ne le comprenait pas. Enfin, c'était Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il aurait sans doute sauvé le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son propre joug s'il avait pu le faire. Comment pouvait-il faire abstraction du mal qu'on lui faisait ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait pris ses parents, ses amis, l'avait conduit à une destinée dans laquelle Dumbledore lui-même s'était bien amusé à le manipuler. Mais il trouvait toujours du bon chez les autres.

Quelque part, cette aptitude fascinait Drago. Non pas qu'il aurait voulu lui ressembler, ça aurait couru à sa perte. Potter et lui n'avaient pas grandi dans le même monde, ou plutôt dans la même face du monde. Question de survie. Mais c'était quand même intéressant et intrigant comme attitude. Là où Potter aurait pu se faire oublier, il restait désespérément sur le devant de la scène.

Désespérément, c'était du point de vue de Drago. Et pas dans le sens premier du terme. Il désespérait réellement de devoir le côtoyer deux heures par semaine. Il était plus facile de se convaincre de l'absurdité d'un fantasme quand on ne l'avait pas face à soi. Là, il était réel. Visible. Vivant. Tentant. Si pas tentateur.

À ses dépens, évidemment. Mais cette façon qu'il avait de toucher et de regarder son stagiaire… Drago doutait qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre eux. Potter était probablement un hétérosexuel pure souche. Peut-être même s'était-il marié à la Weaslette ? Quoi que, l'un comme l'autre avait sans doute trop besoin d'espace et de liberté pour s'embêter d'un mariage. Il n'empêche, à chaque fois que Drago le voyait accorder de l'attention… presque affectueuse… à Émory, il en crevait de jalousie.

C'était peut-être bien cela qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds la dernière fois, à bien y réfléchir. Enfin, c'était plus vraisemblablement une histoire de contexte. Entre les gaietés de Potter, aveugle de ce qui se jouait sous son nez, et les mièvreries de Bletchey, qui provoquaient ouvertement Drago, le vase avait débordé.

Et il se haïssait pour ça. D'avoir été faible l'espace de quelques secondes, et de se lever d'un bond. La proximité avec Potter n'avait pas arrangé sa position…

« Drago ? »

Il soupira. Il en avait presque oublié la présence de Barney… D'ailleurs, il ne dormait pas encore celui-là ?! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le tracasser à ce point, franchement ?

« Quoi, encore ? » râla-t-il en guise de réponse.

« Votre relation est définitivement trop bizarre. C'est pas pareil avec les autres fils de Mangemort », insista-t-il, murmurant la fin de son affirmation, comme si c'était un secret inavouable.

Un secret auquel Barney semblait avoir réfléchi.

« Pour toi, c'est juste un travailleur social. Pour moi, c'était un camarade de classe à Poudlard », avoua Drago, à contrecœur.

« Vous étiez amis, alors ? »

« Non. »

Entre eux, ça avait toujours eu les apparences de deux ennemis. D'une amitié refusée était née une animosité répétée. L'indifférence, ou même la simple antipathie, ne suscitait pas tant de remous. Mais entre eux, ça avait toujours été bien plus. Et Drago le savait, entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Il y avait juste des frontières qu'il ne dépasserait jamais.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir nettoyé son appartement une pièce, comme l'avant-veille, dans ce rituel qui n'avait que de variations celles des ateliers, Drago prit place devant sa cellule. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour que son arrivée soit ponctuée d'un ricanement. Bletchey, évidemment.

Drago releva la tête dans sa direction, l'Avada kadavérisant du regard, bien loin d'être intimidé.

« Ton regard est aussi noir que tes cernes, Malefoy. Des problèmes de sommeil ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Je dors comme un Fléreur », mentit Drago. « Le seul mec pas recommandable que j'ai flairé, c'est toi, et tu es plus une mauvaise herbe qu'un nuisible. »

La mâchoire de Bletchey se crispa, atteignant son visage. Il ne riait plus du tout.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Malefoy », le menaça-t-il, la tension ayant atteint ses orbites.

« J'ai tout mon temps », répliqua Drago, écartant les bras en montrant l'espace autour de lui, signifiant ainsi que la prison le retenait de toute façon prisonnier.

Les deux sorciers se défièrent du regard, leur fierté les empêchant de rompre le contact. Finalement, ils furent interrompus par la voix d'Erika.

« Bon, les gars, heure de préau pour les uns, cuisine pour les commis. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » leur lança-t-elle, soudainement soupçonneuse, et les pupilles inquisitrices.

Drago ajusta sa posture, affichant un air de celui qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Bletchey en fit de même, un léger sourire irritant aux coins des lèvres. Erika passa de l'un à l'autre, sa gomme à mâcher claquant sur ses dents pendant de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Sérieux, faites gaffe, vous deux », annonça-t-elle. « On vous a déjà r'pérés comme fouteurs de merde. Y'a des r'marques dans vot' dossier. C'pas bon pour vous tout ça. »

Elle repassa de nouveau de l'un à l'autre, les dévisageant comme pour rechercher un signe d'assentiment, puis soupira.

« Bon. Faites gaffe, O.K. ? C'est pour vous que j'dis ça, moi. Allez, au préau. Et à distance pour vous deux, j'ai pas envie de bagarre aujourd'hui. »

En silence, ils prirent la direction de la cour, bien que sans motivation à affronter le froid du vent. Comme si l'humidité intérieure ne leur suffisait pas.

Drago retrouva rapidement sa bande, sans qu'un seul mot fût échangé. Leur union ne souffrait pas du silence. En revanche, le groupe de Bletchey, lui, semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Et Drago n'aimait pas ça.

Depuis qu'il l'avait défié, suite au viol de Barney, Drago savait qu'il n'était question que de temps avant qu'il agisse, se venge et tente de récupérer sa place de spadassin, craint de tous. Lors du dernier atelier de Potter, Bletchey n'avait cessé de le dévisager, provocateur. Son sourire carnassier n'avait pas quitté son visage alors que son seul sujet d'attention était Drago lui-même.

Drago n'avait pas peur, ça, non. Mais il était tendu, aux aguets. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir contre-attaquer. La question restait de savoir à quoi il devrait faire face.

Cette pensée le fit réaliser autre chose : il avait, depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, la sensation d'être observé. Il se retourna alors, découvrant Bletchey à l'autre bout de la cour, qui le dévisageait avec le même sourire carnassier. Il soupira. En cet instant, il aurait donné cher pour avoir une cigarette sur laquelle tirer, mais aucun des fils de Mangemorts n'avait le privilège d'en posséder.

« Ça pue », fit Gregory, perspicace. « Miles ne te lâche pas du regard. »

« Merci pour ta clairvoyance, Gregory », répondit Drago, hargneux, face à son ancien camarade à la mine déconfite. « Ça m'arrangerait beaucoup plus si tu savais ce qui allait me tomber dessus. »

« Moi, je sais. »

Drago se retourna, faisant face à Edmund Nielsen. Nielsen, c'était juste le sorcier insignifiant, qui était là, mais qu'on ne remarquait pas. Et soudainement, il prenait de l'intérêt.

Toute l'attention du groupe sur lui, il enchaîna.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis incarcéré en même temps que lui. On revient souvent, en fait. On est juste deux mecs qui bricolent des balais dans un hangar. On a un truc en commun : on vole souvent des pièces, et on se fait choper. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Bletchey était bête, mais à ce point… Et surtout, il ne voyait pas trop le rapport avec la situation actuelle.

« Viens-en aux faits, tu veux ? » l'enjoint-il, impatient.

Nielson souriait, comme celui qui détenait une information et qui jouissait du plaisir de la divulgation.

« Il bricole des pièces détachées, mec. Qu'est-ce qu'tu crois qu'ça lui apporte ? Il désassemble, assemble des balais. Et pas seulement », poursuivit-il, les fils de Mangemorts pendus à ses lèvres. « En 2001, il a fait rentrer une bombe en pièces détachées. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas eu le temps de la terminer, les gardiens sont tombés dessus avant. »

Drago souffla, furax.

« Et ils n'ont rien fait, j'imagine ? »

Nielsen secoua la tête, levant les mains en signe d'impuissance, mais conservant un air de conspirateur. Son attitude paraissait tellement fausse. Le sorcier s'amusait de la situation.

« Évidemment que non. On lui a juste confisqué les pièces. Et il a réussi à faire accuser son codétenu du moment, en plus, donc il est ressorti _clean_ de l'affaire. »

Drago échangea un regard avec Selwyn, le plus vif d'entre eux. Il s'étonna à peine de l'attention, le regard brillant d'excitation et d'inquiétude mêlée. Il devait être, tout comme Drago, pris entre l'envie de voir s'il était _vraiment_ possible de créer une explosion et la crainte que le groupe en subisse les frais. Parce qu'il était certain qu'ils étaient une cible toute désignée. Et Drago, tout particulièrement.

Il reporta son attention sur Nielsen.

« Donc tu crois que ce qui risque de me tomber dessus, c'est une bombe ? »

Un sourire emprunt de puissance étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est peut-être son seul moyen de te sauter, Malefoy », déclara-t-il.

Des rires gras s'élevèrent. Drago resta de marbre, malgré l'acide qui lui brûlait la gorge. Bletchey et ses pratiques ne lui inspiraient que du dégoût.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner dans cette histoire ? » se méfia Drago.

« Oh, juste du divertissement. Il faut bien s'amuser, et il ne nous reste plus que ça pour passer le temps. Et j'ai surtout un plan qui m'assurerait autant la sécurité que le spectacle », révéla-t-il.

Drago se tendit. Prenant tout son temps, Nielsen sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son pantalon. Il dut remarquer sa convoitise, puisqu'il le lui présenta, l'incitant à en prendre une.

Drago ne se fit pas prier, le laissant même approcher avec son allumette craquée. Enfin, après deux aspirations qui lui irritèrent la gorge sans qu'il le montre, Nielsen lui exposa son plan.

Comme toujours, il n'était question que de jeux de pouvoir à Azkaban. Quelle était la part de rationnel, Drago ne le savait plus. Mais son quotidien, c'était ça.

 **OoOoOo**

« Nous avions terminé la séance précédente sur la phrase finale de Sartre, _L'enfer, c'est les Autres_ », commença Potter, alors que la jambe de Drago tressautait nerveusement, tandis qu'il regardait obstinément ailleurs que dans sa direction. « Cette phrase avait suscité une vive réaction, et avait évoqué votre cohabitation forcée. »

Drago sentait le regard de Potter sur lui. Naturellement, il était visé, puisqu'il était celui qui s'était emporté. Si ce dernier savait qu'actuellement, il se trouvait à des heures de vol de son atelier… et si concentré, à la fois.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai un peu bousculé mon programme pour y faire écho et aller dans la continuité. Émory, si tu veux enchaîner. »

« On va rester avec Sartre, et réfléchir autour de la notion d'être », commença le stagiaire, qui avait tout de même une voix beaucoup moins attrayante que celle de Potter. « Lui distingue deux types d'être : l'être en soi et l'être pour soi. Comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça vous évoque ? »

Un bruit de parchemin en mouvement signala à Drago qu'il avait baissé ses notes pour s'intéresser à son auditoire. Le Serpentard attendait l'occasion parfaite pour réagir, en accord avec le plan convenu par Nielsen. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un plan. C'était plus une idée générale, qui se basait sur une occasion à saisir pour provoquer une réaction précise. Drago espérait tellement que Nielsen ne se trompait pas… ou que ce n'était pas un traquenard.

« L'être en soi, c'est qui on est à l'intérieur, non ? » se risqua Barney.

« C'est ça », confirma Émory. « Et plus précisément, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es toi ? »

« Heu… M'sieur, c'est dur de parler de moi, là… Je… On n'a plus l'habitude, t'sais. Pis surtout, c'trop dangereux. Si on dit un truc, ça peut se r'tourner contre nous », fit-il d'une petite voix.

Drago ricana intérieurement. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Barney venait exactement d'exprimer ce que Potter et son jeune en apprentissage espéraient entendre.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande. Tu peux rester à un niveau superficiel, parler en général », lui expliqua Potter.

Drago secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas avec ses trois neurones que Barney allait comprendre ce que voulait dire Potter. Il prit alors la parole, partagé entre l'idée de faire avancer son plan et l'impatience.

« L'être est fait d'une conscience, la nôtre, celle qui nous est propre et qui nous permet de nous penser », commença-t-il, vrillant ses pupilles dans celles de Potter. « Le problème est que l'être, enfermé en lui-même, finit par s'écraser. En fait, il ne saurait pas exister sans autre chose, il n'est que la porte vers le néant. »

Potter cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, abasourdi, avant que son visage s'illumine. Dans sa poitrine, Drago percevait son cœur battre à la chamade, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il pensait à son plan, il pensait à Potter avec son regard émeraude, il pensait à sa survie. Mais il repensait également à ses quatre années d'enfer avec les Détraqueurs.

C'était ça, le véritable enfer, pas cette immonde proximité comme le proférait l'autre moldu de Sartre. Écrasé en lui-même, avec pour seule compagnie sa conscience, écrasée par le poids de sa non-existence, Drago avait disparu dans le néant qui avait été partout, en dehors et en dedans.

Tout se mélangeait de sa tête, il ne savait plus ce qui était le mieux pour lui, il n'avait que son objectif pour lui donner une conduite. Il se revoyait revenir dans sa cellule froide et sans vie, se raccrochant aux mots de Potter pour revenir dans le présent.

« C'est exactement ça », admit Potter, visiblement épaté, happant au passage Drago du sombre vers la lumière. « Dans la pensée de Sartre, l'être ne peut exister sans son contraire, qui est le néant. Faire des retours en soi-même, délimite, et surtout éloigne de soi-même. En d'autres mots, à force d'auto-analyses, on se dépersonnalise, on ne sait plus qui on est. Mais alors que ça paraît contradictoire, quand on commence à prendre en compte le néant, on offre une nouvelle dimension à l'être. »

Le silence se fit sur ces paroles, probablement trop complexes pour la majorité. Drago risqua un coup d'œil en direction de son ennemi, Bletchey en l'occurrence. Celui-ci semblait perplexe, passant de Potter à Drago, comme s'il cherchait la logique de leur échange. Drago n'était même pas persuadé que Potter sache à quel point il touchait sa réalité, mais il ne manqua pas l'occasion de provoquer son ennemi.

Joueur, et lancé dans sa démarche, Drago décida de répondre à Potter.

« De base, déjà, c'est surtout contradictoire de se penser en dehors du monde extérieur », continua Drago, se tournant vers lui. « Depuis quand l'être se fait sans relation avec ce qui se passe autour de lui ? »

Sa jambe tremblotait de plus en plus, mue par l'excitation. En face de lui, Potter lui offrit le plus éblouissant des sourires, comme si sa participation était le plus beau des cadeaux. Si Potter savait qu'il s'en branlait de son atelier… Et Bletchey qui semblait de plus en plus perdu, lui donnant satisfaction.

« Tu as tout à fait raison », lui répondit Potter, non sans faire plaisir à l'ego de Drago. « L'être et le monde sont liés, ça me paraît inconcevable de penser l'un sans penser l'autre. Justement, étudions le rapport du sorcier au monde. Émory ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça et Drago détourna le regard du duo pendant qu'il prenait la parole. Bletchey semblait avoir vissé sa tête dans sa direction, le foudroyant des yeux. Drago le dévisagea sans vergogne.

« Partons d'un fait simple : si j'étudie le rapport de l'homme au monde, cela signifie qu'en ce moment même, je me pose une question. J'espère trouver une réponse et je sais que je peux recevoir une réponse négative. Cette négation, c'est la représentation du néant », développa Émory. « C'est la possibilité permanente du non-être, de l'absence de soi, et ça conditionne la façon dont on se questionne. Le néant nous offre donc une nouvelle façon de se penser : dans la négation, dans l'absence, dans ce que l'on n'est pas. »

Brillant, le petit stagiaire venait de lui prouver en quelques phrases qu'il n'avait été qu'absence à lui-même pendant quatre ans. Drago sentait ses membres trembler, et plus seulement sa jambe, comme si _son être_ voulait justement lui rappeler qu'il était bien vivant. Plus de Détraqueurs. Il était là, avec ce fichu Potter dont la voix le ramenait chaque fois à la vie. Sa mission, par Salazar ! Bletchey. La bombe en construction. Survie. Concentration, Drago !

« On peut mettre en relation cet être et ce non-être et questionner cette relation », reprit Potter, qui agitait Drago de l'ombre à la lumière sans même s'en apercevoir. « Quel genre de questionnements pourrait-on avoir ? »

Drago sentit une nouvelle opportunité d'intervenir pour provoquer Bletchey. Ces allées et venues entre l'être et le néant l'inspiraient, même s'il ne comprenait pas où cela le mènerait. Il se fiait à son instinct. Mais Bletchey avait-il réellement sur lui cette bombe et oserait-il la lancer à proximité de Potter ?

« C'est de l'ordre de la comparaison », s'exprima Drago, tout en narguant Bletchey. « On a toute une série de représentations sur l'être, on s'attend à remplir les critères. Or, on ne les remplit pas tous et jamais entièrement. Si je me fais l'idée d'un sorcier comme un être instruit, ayant accumulé suffisamment de connaissance en magie, je vais comparer chaque être rencontré à partir de ce niveau de connaissance attendu. Mais je m'attends également à ce que ça ne soit pas toujours le cas. Y compris quand ils s'y croient. »

L'attaque envers Bletchey était à peine voilée. De ce fait, ses pupilles lui lancèrent des éclairs. Drago en était persuadé, il le pressentait, comme un courant dans ses veines : si Bletchey le pouvait, il l'aurait déjà explosé d'un Bombarda. Il fallait toujours jouer avec l'ego des Serpentard. Toujours.

Bien que l'idée d'exploser ne l'enchantait guère, il se rapprochait de minute en minute de son but. Et il espérait de tout son être, bien en relation avec son environnement, ce qui ferait certainement plaisir à Potter, que Bletchey avait bien la bombe en cours de construction sur lui. En la déclenchant impulsivement, il se dévoilerait face à Potter. Et surtout, il le ferait avant d'en avoir terminé la construction et permis sa pleine puissance explosive. Dans cette affaire, Drago n'était pas certain d'en réchapper vivant. Ou entier. Mais autant le faire devant des témoins, non ? Il ne chuterait certainement pas sans emporter Bletchey avec lui. Certainement pas.

« Tu mets les mots sur l'idée », confirma une nouvelle fois Potter. « Tout cela se fait à travers la perception et le jugement. Et on y pense sans cesse, au point que l'on peut dire que le néant hante l'être. Si l'on va plus loin, on peut même dire que le néant naît de l'être lorsque celui-ci rencontre ses propres limites. »

« En d'autres mots, sans néant, on disparaîtrait totalement. Ironiquement, si la comparaison est source vitale, on peut donc dire que la haine de l'autre est ce qui nous rend vivants. Sans jugement, on s'autodétruirait », conclut Drago, qui fixait Bletchey, avant de s'emballer. « On est plus vivant en méprisant notre prochain et en le percevant comme un immonde bâtard. Ou pire : comme un Sang de bourbe. »

Soudainement, à l'image de Drago une semaine auparavant, Bletchey se redressa, envoyant le dossier de sa chaise rejoindre le sol.

« C'est moi qui vais te détruire, espèce de bouffon ! »

Tout se succéda trop rapidement pour que les cerveaux puissent analyser la situation. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Drago ressentit une vive douleur sur le côté gauche de son visage, puis il réalisa qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur le plancher, sans le souvenir d'avoir chuté. Autour de lui, des bourdonnements, des sons qu'il était incapable d'analyser.

Il remua dans l'idée d'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais la douleur qu'il ressentit dans ses chairs l'en dissuada. Il ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir brusquement, alors même qu'il réalisait. Diantre, il était en vie ! Bletchey lui avait jeté sa foutue bombe devant la face de Potter ! Une fois de plus, la prison venait de lui prouver qu'elle créait des fauves en puissance. Ce n'était vraiment difficile d'y provoquer quelqu'un… Oubliant la sensation de déchirure sur son visage, il prit appui sur un coude et jeta un œil à la pièce.

Potter maintenait Bletchey contre une étagère, un bras en travers de la gorge. Le cercle de chaises semblait avoir été saccagé. Pas par une bombe, mais ça donnait une assez bonne idée de la scène. Les détenus étaient éparpillés dans la bibliothèque, se lançant des regards hésitants. Et plus aucune trace du stagiaire.

Drago assista à la saisie de Bletchey par Franck, tandis qu'Erika évacuait les détenus par la sortie. Personne ne lui accordait de l'attention, alors qu'il lui semblait que, peu à peu, il recouvrait l'usage de son ouïe.

Ah, Potter arrivait dans sa direction. Il entendait ses talons claquer sur le sol, comme un pas lointain. Drago se redressa davantage, ignorant la douleur, si bien qu'il se retrouva sur un genou, prêt à se relever quand Potter fut à son niveau. Il vit ses lèvres bouger, mais il n'en comprit pas un traître de mot.

« Je ne t'entends pas », prononça-t-il, ne s'entendant pas lui-même, mais le vibrato dans sa gorge lui signifiant qu'il avait bien parlé.

D'un hochement de tête, Potter se pencha, suivi du regard par Drago. D'une main sur sa mâchoire, il lui fit tourner la tête, provoquant une grimace. La sensation n'était décidément pas des plus agréables.

Potter se retourna, semblant parler à quelqu'un derrière lui. Émory était de retour. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, la main de Potter, toujours sur lui. Ça commençait à le brûler, mais pas à cause de la bombe.

Les yeux de Potter se posèrent à nouveau sur lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Au-delà de mots inaudibles, Drago voyait un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Et il ne brisa pas le contact.

Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, il ne voyait que ses iris émeraude, auxquels il s'accrochait. Il ne voulait plus lutter. Il voulait se laisser glisser, faire son trou dans l'océan, laisser le néant engloutir la souffrance à jamais, pour peut-être renaître dans une âme plus pure et bienfaisante, dans une synergie positive que rien n'entache.

Par Salazar, son cœur crevait d'amour à la moindre étincelle dans ses yeux. Il était fichu.

* * *

Peut-on dire que ce chapitre était explosif ? ahah

Petit secret de production : pour décrire la fin de la scène, j'ai pensé au moment dans le film _Hunger games_ , quand Katniss fait sauter les réserves alimentaires de ses ennemi-e-s.

Et tout ça pour faire naître l'impatience chez vous : le chapitre 16, c'est un face à face entre Harry et Drago, seuls. Rien que ça... :p

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	18. Chapitre 16

Bonjour mes amours !

Je suis vraiment désolé de publier maintenant, le pire c'est que j'y ai pensé ce matin en me réveillant puis... bah j'ai oublié. Ma tête est un peu pleine pour le moment, je vous expliquerai bientôt. Quand ce sera officiel ahah (comment ça, c'est intriguant ?)

Je vous retrouve donc aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 16 (un peu en retard), et non pas des moindres. Il marque véritablement un tournant dans cette histoire ! Vous allez me dire "il était temps", mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines pour autant...

Notez que j'adore la chanson qui l'illustre, je l'écoute encore régulièrement, notamment pour faire des parallèles entre le Harry de _Failles_ et le Harry de _Vae soli_... _Failles_ étant la suite de _Vae soli_ , rien que ça.

RARA :

 **Marie** : Ahah c'est que ça t'a plu alors, du coup, j'en suis ravi ! Je me doute que les ateliers sont difficiles à comprendre, c'est un contexte, un plus pour celleux qui veulent approfondir, mais dans l'absolu, ça illustre ce qui se vit pour Drago, Harry ou les détenus plus généralement. Donc pas de soucis, pas besoin d'avoir fait une maîtrise en philo pour suivre mon histoire. :p Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu verras ma réponse et la suite, alors !

Sans plus de cérémonie : le chapitre 16.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16.**

« _I want a lover that hates themselves_

 _So I can pity and feel like I can help_

 _._

 _It's been a minute since I've ate these words and swallowed_

 _I keep on biting 'til I feel it_

 _Thirsty like a wolf full of youth but I'm hollow. (…)_

.

 _Got your body on my mind and I bite and bite (…)_

 _._

 _I won't admit it but I'm not too well._ »

 _Wolf_ , Boy Epic.

.

« _Je veux un-e amant-e qui se déteste ellui-même_

 _Comme ça je pourrai lae plaindre et avoir l'impression que je peux aider._

 _._

 _Ça fait un moment que j'ai mangé ces mots et dégluti_

 _Je continue à mordre jusqu'à ce que je le sente_

 _Assoiffé comme un jeune loup mais je suis vide. (…)_

 _._

 _Ton corps dans mon esprit et je mords et mords (…)_

 _._

 _Je ne l'admettrai pas, mais je ne sens pas trop bien._ »

 _Loup_ , Boy Epic.

* * *

Une fois la valise de premiers secours réceptionnée, Harry prit une chaise et s'installa face à Malefoy, qui s'était lui-même assis.

Par Godric, tout s'était enchaîné si rapidement ! Ils parlaient être et néant et, dans la seconde qui avait suivi, Miles Bletchey avait lancé une bombe en direction de Drago Malefoy. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts. Elle avait simplement explosé en milliers de petites pièces métalliques, à présent dispersées à travers la pièce... et dans le visage de Malefoy. Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il serait resté de son ancien ennemi si sa construction avait été achevée.

Soupirant, il s'intéressa au contenu de la valise, à la recherche d'une potion aseptisante cutanée. Tout plutôt que croiser à nouveau le regard de Malefoy. Pas dans l'immédiat, à tout le moins.

Il avait eu peur pour lui. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes, dans l'agitation et la confusion des sons, il l'avait cru mort. Mais Harry avait réagi à l'instinct, bondissant sur Miles dans un premier temps, afin d'écarter la source de danger des autres et de prévenir une éventuelle seconde attaque. Merlin, quelle veine de travailler en binôme ! Ainsi, Émory avait pu aller chercher du renfort pendant qu'Harry lui-même gardait un œil sur Miles.

Et seulement après, il avait pu se rapprocher de Malefoy, qui tentait, avec difficulté, de se relever. Probablement était-il un peu sonné. Pourtant, le plus perturbant, ce n'était pas sa faiblesse physique… c'était la façon dont ses pupilles s'étaient accrochées aux siennes, comme dans un réflexe de survie. Et Harry y avait vu un gouffre, si profond qu'il l'avait happé.

En cet instant, Malefoy lui avait paru si fragile. Tout son être aspirait à y plonger pour le sauver, l'en extraire, l'aider à remonter à la surface. Puis Erika était revenue, le ramenant à la réalité.

Non, mais quel idiot quand même ! Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait vu Malefoy provoquer Miles ! Depuis quand un Serpentard risquait-il ainsi sa vie ?! C'était à se demander si Azkaban leur faisait perdre la tête. À moins que ça ne soit les quatre ans de captivité avec les Détraqueurs… Effectivement, ce n'était pas à exclure. Harry se rappelait très bien la puissance destructrice qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur l'esprit. Son parrain en avait aussi fait les frais. Il pouvait très bien imaginer à quel point Malefoy devait être abîmé, morcelé, perdu.

Avec un frisson, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et accorda son attention à Malefoy. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il attendait. Contenant ses émotions à l'intérieur de lui, Harry se concentra sur la plaie béante qui s'étendait littéralement sur tout le visage de son vis-à-vis, ayant même arraché une partie de son cuir chevelu au passage. Il faudrait commencer par désinfecter la plaie et, ensuite, il allait pouvoir retirer les morceaux métalliques à la pince. Assurément, Malefoy n'allait pas apprécier le traitement. Mais au moins, les dégâts devraient être insignifiants sur le long terme.

« T'as les mains froides, Potter », nota Malefoy, le faisant sursauter.

Merde, il avait oublié qu'il parlait. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait perdu l'usage de son ouïe qui lui avait fait penser cela, ce qui aurait été ridicule, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il avait tenté d'oublier qu'il y avait un être vivant face à lui. Malefoy l'avait trop déstabilisé par son regard pour qu'il reste concentré sur lui.

« Ça doit être la potion aseptisante », grogna-t-il, plus pour lui-même, râlant de l'effet que pouvait avoir Malefoy sur lui.

« J'imagine. »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif, croisant ses pupilles au passage.

« Oui, je t'entends, maintenant », ajouta Malefoy, qui affichait un air moqueur.

« Eh bien, en voilà une bonne nouvelle », fit Harry d'une voix plate, avisant de nouveau le contenu de la valise.

Il s'y perdit, cherchant ce qui pourrait faire office de désinfectant, la potion ne convenant pas sur les plaies. Pour cela, il repensait à son cours de premiers secours : du vinaigre blanc, ce serait sans doute un peu trop léger. L'alcool, ça serait rude pour Malefoy… Malheureusement, les préparations qu'il connaissait nécessitaient des ingrédients auxquels il n'avait pas accès.

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter du temps que tu prends devant cette valise ? Si je me rappelle bien, tu n'étais pas très doué en potions », le railla Malefoy.

« Ah ah ah », lui répondit ironiquement Harry. « Tu ne vas pas rire bien longtemps, je n'ai que de l'alcool à 90 degrés pour désinfecter ta plaie. »

« Je ne suis pas fait en sucre, Potter. »

Ses iris anthracite, clairsemés d'éclats plus clairs comme sur une photographie en noir et blanc, s'accrochèrent aux siens. Effectivement, il était plus proche de la roche que du sucre… Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Bon, j'y vais. Serre les dents. »

Il eut la pensée fugace que, même avec ses amants, il n'avait pas besoin de prévenir d'un mal. Il appliqua le chiffon sur le visage de Malefoy, dont la mâchoire se contracta sous ses doigts. Harry serra lui-même les dents, compatissant.

« O.K., maintenant, je vais essayer de retirer les pièces qui se sont figées dans ta chair », annonça-t-il.

« Mmmh ! »

Harry ne savait pas s'il rêvait, mais il crut voir Malefoy blanchir. À sa place, il ne sentirait probablement pas au mieux de sa forme non plus… Il se remit à la tâche, se disant qu'au plus vite il terminerait, au mieux ce serait pour Malefoy.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que la première goutte de sang perle et Harry constata que l'opération serait délicate. Il devait éponger pour savoir où il pinçait. Heureusement, la première pièce céda, libérant au passage une larme, qui s'écoula le long de la narine de Malefoy.

Instinctivement, sans faire de commentaire, Harry sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et le lui tendit. Le temps qu'il s'essuie à l'abri de son regard, il fit tomber la pièce dans un pot, qui provoqua un léger tintement dans sa chute.

« Ça va pour toi si on continue ? » lui demanda Harry en le regardant à peine.

« Il faudra bien toutes les sortir, non ? Alors ne repousse pas davantage l'inévitable », lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

« C'est aussi ce que tu as voulu faire en provoquant Miles ? Éviter de repousser l'inévitable ? » le confronta Harry, yeux dans les yeux.

Malefoy ne cilla pas. Il n'avait assurément pas bonne mine, entre sa plaie béante et ses cernes à faire pâlir un Inferius, mais il restait digne malgré tout.

« T'aurais dû faire Auror, Potter », ironisa Malefoy. « Et c'est quoi, cette habitude ridicule d'appeler les autres par leur prénom ? Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas nous piffer. »

Harry ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur l'extraction d'une nouvelle pièce. Mais il sentait le regard de Malefoy sur lui, tant et si bien qu'il finit par soupirer. La vérité, c'était qu'il se rappelait très bien avoir appelé Malefoy par son prénom, le jour où il était venu présenter les ateliers, et il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait juste eu une intuition que c'était le meilleur moyen de créer un sentiment de proximité avec lui, pour que tout se passe bien.

« Je n'en sais rien, honnêtement », avoua-t-il. « Je voulais attirer ton attention. Et évidemment, j'ai pensé à devenir Auror, mais… je voulais changer les choses, pas faire appliquer des lois que je trouvais injustes. »

Seul le silence se fit entendre suite à son explication bancale et Harry n'insista pas. De toute façon, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, pour ne pas risquer de blesser davantage son ancien ennemi.

Un glapissement à peine audible l'interrompit. Il cessa tout mouvement, mais croisa les pupilles embuées.

« Désolé », souffla-t-il.

« T'as les mains chaudes », lui signala Malefoy, avec un calme étonnant.

Sa déclaration produisit quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Une espèce de chaleur agréable… _et merde_ , songea-t-il. _Je bande._

Croisant les doigts pour que Malefoy ne remarque rien, alors qu'il se dilatait, il répondit du bout des lèvres.

« Ah ben comme ça, tu ne pourras plus dire que je ne te fais ni chaud ni froid… »

« Si je ne te savais pas hétéro, je dirais que tu viens de faire une tentative désespérée pour me draguer. »

Merlin, s'il savait ce qu'il faisait de ses vendredis soirs… Il en ferait une de ces têtes. Peut-être même qu'il refuserait qu'il le touche. Pour être honnête, Harry était incapable de dire ce que Malefoy pensait de l'homosexualité. Et il ne savait même pas pour quelle raison ça avait soudainement une importance.

Plutôt que de se vendre, il préféra lui répondre quelque chose dans la même veine.

« Et c'est celui qui se laisse tripoter qui dit ça », exposa-t-il d'une voix égale, comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Contre toute attente, Malefoy laissa échapper un léger rire, qu'il reprit rapidement pour ne pas gêner Harry dans ses fouilles.

« Je dois admettre que ça me demande un effort de te laisser faire. Parce que j'ai le cœur durci comme celui d'un vieil homme, mais les pensées d'un gamin de dix-huit ans. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant cesser de tirer avec précaution sur ce qui ressemblait à un bout de vis. Il avait eu des pensées salaces, mais il était probablement bien loin des pensées réelles de Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'une part de moi se souvient de nos querelles d'ado et préférerait t'envoyer paître avec les Sombrals plutôt que de te laisser poser tes mains sur moi. Et l'autre a pris un sacré coup de vieux et n'est plus à ça près. »

« Je vois », répliqua Harry, d'une voix morne.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Malefoy pouvait lui asséner des vérités avec un tel détachement. Il savait que la prison pouvait changer quelqu'un, mais l'homme en face de lui n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'adolescent qu'il avait connu. De l'impudence, il était passé à une sorte de taedium vitae. Drago Malefoy était un homme fatigué. Enfin, il l'était sans doute depuis le retour de Voldemort, et ce n'était pas Harry qui en douterait. Avant Azkaban, il y avait eu la guerre, et elle n'avait épargné personne.

Mais rien n'était perdu. Et c'était ce qu'Harry et Émory auraient pu exposer au groupe s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par l'attaque de Miles. L'être humain a un grand pouvoir : celui de faire de lui-même un homme libre… ou emprisonné. Malefoy lui aurait sans doute ri au nez s'il avait eu le temps de le dire. Mais il aurait aussi pu lui rappeler qu'on pouvait y arriver en modifiant son rapport à soi-même. C'était finalement dans l'angoisse existentielle qu'on pouvait trouver la force d'être et de se libérer.

Il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps de leur expliquer. De lui expliquer à lui…

« Il faudrait quand même que tu éclaircisses un point », l'enjoignit Malefoy, le coupant dans ses pensées.

« Mmmh ? »

« Si, moi, je n'ai pas volé ma punition, qu'est-ce que, toi, tu fiches ici ? La guerre, tu l'as gagnée. Le mal, tu ne l'éradiqueras jamais totalement. »

Harry se figea, soudainement à bout de souffle. Il s'entendit respirer, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là, dans cette bibliothèque, en plein cœur d'Azkaban. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois, perdu dans ses pensées, elles-mêmes si loin qu'il ne pouvait pas les atteindre.

« Peut-être que j'espère encore pouvoir en sauver… », souffla-t-il, sans savoir s'il se parlait à lui-même ou s'il renseignait Malefoy.

« Ça ne te suffit pas d'être le héros de guerre ? Par Salazar, on pourrit tous ici, Potter. Tous. Tu n'y couperas pas. »

Harry inspira profondément, décontenancé par l'attitude du Serpentard. Cette fois, il était acerbe, presque désagréable. Et pourtant, Harry avait envie d'être franc avec lui.

« Des sacrifices, il en faut pour le plus grand bien. Pour protéger nos principes. »

« Tu n'es qu'un fichu Gryffondor, Potter, tu le sais ça ?! Franchement, quel est l'intérêt de sauver quelqu'un en te sacrifiant ? »

« Par espoir d'en sauver plus d'un », répliqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Malefoy secoua instinctivement la tête, délogeant au passage, et malgré lui, la vis qu'Harry tenait dans sa pince. Il grimaça de douleur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tandis qu'Harry appuyait sur la plaie pour calmer l'épanchement de sang.

« T'aurais dû demander qu'on te fiche la paix à vie, Potter », grogna Malefoy.

« Ça n'aurait servi à rien », rétorqua Harry. « Tôt ou tard, je retombe moi-même dans les emmerdes. »

« Au moins, tu en es conscient. »

La vis tinta en tombant dans le pot, marquant la fin de la conversation. Après cela, ni l'un ni l'autre ne rouvrit la bouche. Harry termina d'extraire les dernières pièces détachées, avant de lui appliquer une potion cicatrisante qui faisait office de seconde peau pour l'isoler des bactéries. Puis il le laissa aux mains du Dr Peterson, qui devait encore examiner son tympan.

Ce jour-là, Harry rentra directement chez lui, exténué. Cela ne l'épargna cependant pas d'un sommeil agité.

 **OoOoO**

Harry accueillit la fin de la semaine avec bénédiction. Il était épuisé, incapable de se concentrer plus de dix secondes sur son travail. Pourtant, il avait pris des potions de sommeil sans rêve chaque nuit depuis trois jours, afin de fermer l'œil.

Une sortie au Kelpy était plus que bienvenue. Néanmoins, il ne put pas s'échapper immédiatement, un jeune sorcier l'attendant de pied ferme à la sortie du bâtiment, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es encore là, toi ? » lui dit-il en guise d'accueil.

« Bah oui ! Je n'allais quand même pas partir sans te dire au revoir le dernier jour de mon stage ! » s'exclama Émory, une lueur dans les yeux.

Harry ne put que lui sourire en retour. Bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu de stagiaire, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait apprécié le travail qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. La note qu'il lui avait donnée était d'ailleurs révélatrice de cette appréciation.

« C'était un plaisir, Émory », lui affirma-t-il avec sincérité. « N'hésite pas à revenir dire bonjour à l'occasion. »

« En fait », commença le plus jeune, faussement hésitant, faisant plisser Harry des paupières. « Si tu te rappelles bien, au tout début de mon stage, je t'avais demandé ce que tu faisais de tes vendredis soirs. Tu m'avais répondu que tu séparais vie privée et vie professionnelle. Maintenant, je sais ce que tu fais le vendredi soir : tu sors. Et je ne suis plus ton stagiaire. Je veux t'accompagner aujourd'hui. »

Harry s'esclaffa. Il ne manquait pas de culot, celui-là ! Mais il disait vrai. Et même, pour être tout à fait exact, il y avait longtemps qu'il était plus qu'un stagiaire : depuis qu'ils avaient manifesté de front, il était un camarade de lutte et ça, ça changeait la donne.

« Bon, eh bien, dans ce cas, rendez-vous vers vingt-trois heures devant le Kelpy. Après tout, tu as quelque chose à fêter », s'amusa-t-il.

Émory partit, enthousiaste, emportant avec lui tout entrain, toute jeunesse. Harry se sentit soudainement vieilli.

 **OoOoO**

Harry sortit du sommeil l'esprit encore brumeux. Il percevait de la lumière de ses paupières entrouvertes, lui indiquant qu'il faisait jour. En grognant, il lorgna en direction de son réveil pour savoir s'il pouvait se rendormir avant de retrouver ses amis pour l'habituel petit-déjeuner gras du samedi. Sa vue était cependant entravée par la tête de quelqu'un, posée à même l'oreiller voisin au sien. Depuis quand s'endormait-il avant le départ de son plan cul ?!

Et soudain, il se rappela.

L'alcool qui avait coulé à flots. Le besoin de lâcher prise et d'oublier. Son effectif lâcher prise sur la piste de danse, dans des déhanchés plus que suggestifs. Il y était resté jusqu'aux petites heures, restant plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, retrouvant une certaine vitalité, le conduisant à l'aphrodisie bien plus tardivement.

Le sorcier avec lequel il s'était amusé comme un gosse dans la boîte de nuit, puis dans son propre pieu, c'était Émory. Il s'était acharné, comme une bête sauvage. À chaque fois que le visage de Malefoy était apparu devant ses pupilles, tel un fantôme, il avait enfoncé ses dents dans la peau de jouvence. C'était comme un cauchemar qui se répétait en boucle dans son esprit et auquel il tentait d'échapper par tous les moyens.

Le bras d'Émory, qui pendait dans le vide, attestait de la lourdeur de son sommeil et, par la même, convainquait Harry de seconde en seconde : il s'était fichu dans de beaux draps.

« Et merde… »

Tel l'impulsif Gryffondor qu'il était, il allait devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes. À commencer par le regard de ses amis, et en particulier celui de Dean, qui risquait de ne pas très bien prendre la rupture avec son premier principe : ne jamais mélanger sexe et amitié.

Enfin, c'était plutôt son deuxième principe, le premier étant de ne jamais coucher deux fois avec le même sorcier. Et, ça aussi, il faudrait qu'il l'explique, mais à Émory cette fois.

Il se redressa sur un coude pour lire l'heure : dix heures. Ça lui laissait tout juste le temps nécessaire pour prendre une douche avant d'affronter ses remords.

Le bruit de la douche réveilla sans doute Émory, puisqu'Harry le retrouva dans sa cuisine, face à un bol de céréales qu'il faisait croustiller sans ménagement.

« S'lut », l'accueillit-il, la bouche pleine.

« Salut », répondit machinalement Harry, avant de tirer une chaise pour s'y installer et de se racler la gorge. « Écoute, Émory… Hum. »

Face à lui, la mastication ne faiblit pas, tout juste Émory regarda dans sa direction. Harry soupira.

« Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre cheminées : je ne suis pas de ce genre de mec qui cherche une relation », lâcha Harry, sans ménagement. « Le vendredi soir, je sors, je baise un coup, et je ne revois plus jamais le type en question. Normalement, il ne reste même pas dormir. Alors n'y vois rien de personnel, mais ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, ça n'arriva plus. »

« O.K. », répondit Émory dans le plus grand des calmes, sans paraître perturbé le moins du monde.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était aussi facile que ça. Vraiment ?

« C'est tout ?! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Bah oui », fit Émory en haussant les épaules. « Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Puis sérieusement, j'ai dix-neuf ans. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je veux ? J'ai envie de m'amuser, moi aussi. Si ce n'est pas avec toi, ce sera avec un autre, hein. »

Harry s'esclaffa, soulagé.

« Moi qui croyais que tu en avais après mon cul. »

« Oui, aussi », admit Émory, qui souriait tout autant. « Et j'ai eu ce que je voulais, d'ailleurs. Enfin, à un détail près. »

Harry plissa les paupières, attendant la suite.

« De base, je voulais juste coucher avec toi, c'est vrai. Mais ça fait deux mois et demi qu'on se connait maintenant. Je t'aime bien. J'aime bien tes amis. J'ai envie d'en faire partie, moi aussi. Votre bande, elle est cool. »

Sur le coup, Harry ne sut que répondre.

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'as pas d'autres amis ? De ton âge ? »

« T'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi, t'sais. Puis, pour te répondre, si, j'en ai. Mais c'est pas pareil. C'est tous des hétéros, ou des meufs qui croient que je vais les accompagner faire du shopping. Sérieusement ? J'ai _horreur_ de ça », s'exclama-t-il, d'un air exaspéré qui fit sourire Harry.

« Très bien. Alors sache déjà une chose : tu peux arrêter de manger, parce que le samedi matin, on mange tous ensemble dans le café juste en-dessous de mon appart'. »

« Oh », fit Émory, qui lâcha sa cuillère, tout en affichant un air penaud.

Harry éclata de rire, toute gaieté retrouvée. Restait à affronter Dean…

 **OoOoO**

Une fois Émory douché, lui et Harry descendirent au café rejoindre le reste de la bande. Pour une fois, ils étaient déjà tous présents et sitôt arrivés, Harry entendit distinctement Seamus s'exclamer :

« Ah ! Je te l'avais bien dit que je les avais vu repartir ensemble ! »

La mine victorieuse, il regardait Erwann qui sourit doucement, avant de déclarer, en bon joueur :

« Je l'admets, le connaissant, je n'aurais pas cru. Salut, Harry. »

« Salut, Erwann », lança-t-il en s'asseyant nonchalamment à côté de lui, suivi par Émory, qui prit la dernière place disponible, en bout-de-table, juste à côté de Dean.

Son regard n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à Harry. Il paraissait à la fois interdit, blessé et lointain, comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire. Ça risquait d'être plus compliqué avec lui…

Le silence n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'installer, une voix surexcitée s'élevant derrière lui.

« Oh mais il y a un petit nouveau, ici ! » s'écria Annette. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Émory », répondit le concerné, qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

« Avec qui tu es rentré, mon grand ? » voulut-elle savoir.

L'ensemble de l'attablée rit, à l'exception de Dean, bien qu'Harry rie jaune.

« Avec Harry, c'est ça ? » continua-t-elle, en faisant la moue. « De quoi s'agit-il, cette fois ? C'est sérieux ? »

« Oh non, définitivement pas », intervint Harry. « Ni les fois précédentes, ni celle-ci, ni celles qui suivront. »

« Mmmh ! Tu admettras quand même que c'est le premier que tu ramènes ici. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu manges, Émory ? »

Harry ne suivit pas le reste de l'échange, trop occupé à suivre Dean du regard. Celui-ci s'était levé, visiblement dépassé. Il se dirigeait droit vers la sortie. Sans perdre une minute, Harry lui emboîta le pas. Il ne sut pas si c'était son but ou s'il l'avait entendu le suivre, mais Dean n'alla pas bien loin il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'entrée, guettant son arrivée.

« Je suis désolé », révéla Harry sans plus de cérémonie.

« Pourquoi lui ? » répliqua Dean en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

Ses iris chocolat brillaient d'émotions. Comme Harry l'avait prédit, il était blessé. Il soupira.

« Lui ou un autre, ça ne change pas grand-chose. C'est juste comme ça. »

Dean secoua la tête, pas convaincu.

« Tu avais toujours dit : pas les amis. Et lui, tu le côtoies. Tu l'as invité à nous rejoindre hier et encore ce matin. Alors je me répète : pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ? » insista-t-il.

« Pourquoi lui… ou pourquoi pas toi ? » se risqua Harry d'une petite voix.

Comme Dean ne réagit pas, il continua sur sa lancée.

« Je vais te dire pourquoi, Dean. Parce que ce gosse, ce matin au réveil, m'a juste répondu _O.K._ quand je lui ai dit qu'il était juste un coup d'un soir. Parce que ce même gosse m'a dit qu'il voulait juste être mon ami et qu'il s'en fichait. Alors que toi, tu es amoureux de moi », lui dévoila-t-il d'une traite. « Je suis désolé, Dean. Mais je suis un bordel, et dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne pourrai jamais te donner ce que tu veux, et je ne me risquerai pas à faire de toi ce que je fais de tous les autres. J'espère sincèrement que ça ne changera rien à notre amitié, mais quand bien même, je resterais sur mes positions. »

Harry patienta quelques secondes qui lui parurent incroyablement longues, avant de se résigner. Mais avant qu'il se décide à retrouver les autres, des mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Donne-moi juste quelques minutes. Je viendrai vous rejoindre après. Mais j'ai besoin d'un instant tout seul, là. »

Harry acquiesça, avant de s'éclipser, cette fois. Ça, il pouvait faire.

 **OoOoO**

Le mardi suivant, à une heure où Harry aurait normalement dû donner son atelier de philosophie et de citoyenneté, Miles Bletchey était officiellement transféré dans la section adulte d'Azkaban. Après avoir passé quarante-huit heures à l'isoloir, ainsi prolongées de vingt-quatre heures en vingt-quatre heures. Il avait été jugé trop dangereux, et il avait été décidé qu'il ne réintégrerait pas l'aile des jeunes. En même temps, Harry passait devant le Magenmagot.

Il fut reconnu coupable pour l'évasion des Détraqueurs lors des manifestations du mois de novembre 2002 et pour l'attaque du moldu qui en avait résulté. Mais Harry Potter restant Harry Potter, il échappait au pire.

 _« Harry James Potter, au nom de la loi, je vous déclare coupable d'exposition du monde magique au monde moldu par défaut de prévoyance, aux termes de l'article 420 du Code pénal des sorciers. Au vu des faits et de leur dénouement heureux, je prononce une peine d'ordre symbolique que la loi m'autorise à prononcer pour ces mêmes faits : trente heures de travaux d'intérêt général au sein de la prison d'Azkaban, dans l'optique de rénover l'aile désertée des Détraqueurs évacués par votre incident. »_

Oui, il s'en sortait bien. C'était même ironique en sachant que sa peine consistait à rendre meilleures ces conditions qui l'avaient amené à manifester, puis à se retrouver devant la Justice.

* * *

Eh bien voilà, à la semaine prochaine, salut. (Comment ça, je ne suis pas drôle ?)

Si Drago était déjà (irrémédiablement) amoureux de Harry, il semblerait qu'il commence (enfin) à perturber notre cher Harry... au point que ce dernier couche avec Emory ! Certain-e-s l'avaient vu venir, d'autres pensaient que ça mettrait plus le désordre... Disons que je lui ai trouvé une autre utilité que celle qui était initialement prévue ahah

Petit clin d'œil à **Damelith** qui a cru pendant quelques secondes que je mettais Harry en prison... Ma réponse ? "Oui, bien sûr, et je les mets dans la même cellule, comme ça, ils peuvent forniquer" (pauvre Barney, décidément). _NB : Damelith a eu accès aux chapitres en avant-première parce qu'elle a rejoint mon équipe de relectrices pour_ Failles _(cœur sur elle)._

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec l'application / l'implication de cette décision de justice... (a)

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	19. Chapitre 17

Bonjour mes amours !

Le temps passe et nous voilà au chapitre 17. Des choses commencent à bouger, et je vous annonce du concret ici. Je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme, ça me fait chaud au cœur à chaque retour.

Mon temps est plutôt limité, j'ai pas mal de choses à organiser pour le moment, mais promis, je vous tiens au courant très vite - et _Failles_ continue à s'écrire, parallèlement. 15 chapitres sont déjà terminés, ce qui représente pas moins du quart de la fic, et la moitié de l'histoire (en comptant _Vae soli_ ) !

Place au chapitre.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17.**

 _« Do you ever wonder_

 _Where I've been_

 _For so long?_

 _._

 _Maybe if I run amok_

 _They'll get it in their head_

 _That I'm not theirs_

 _And then they'll give me up. »_

 _Breadcrumps_ , Jacob Lee.

.

 _« T'es-tu jamais demandé_

 _Ce que j'avais traversé_

 _Pendant si longtemps ?_

 _._

 _Peut-être que si je deviens incontrôlable_

 _Ils finiront par comprendre_

 _Que je ne leur appartiens pas_

 _Et alors ils me laisseront tranquille. »_

 _Des miettes de pain_ , Jacob Lee.

* * *

Drago soupira en se retournant pour la millième fois au moins. Une fois encore, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Ce jour-là, Potter aurait dû venir donner son atelier, mais il n'était jamais venu. Et évidemment, personne ne leur avait rien expliqué. On ne leur avait même pas dit où ils amenaient Bletchey et, bien que Drago ne s'en porte pas plus mal, il trouvait tout de même effrayant le fait que l'on puisse venir les chercher, comme ça, en leur disant juste _« Rassemble tes affaires, tu t'en vas »_.

Évidemment, ça lui était déjà arrivé, le jour où il avait quitté l'aile des Mangemorts pour rejoindre l'aile des jeunes. Mais à cette époque-là – il avait vraiment l'impression que cela faisait une éternité -, il reprenait à peine conscience qu'il avait une existence. L'aile des jeunes, sa cellule, les autres détenus, c'était là ses seuls repères. Que ferait-il s'il devait quitter tout ça ? Il devrait recommencer ailleurs. Il ne verrait peut-être même plus Potter.

Enfin, faudrait-il que Potter veuille encore le voir. Peut-être était-ce là la raison de son absence : s'il ne voulait plus le côtoyer, il lui suffisait d'arrêter de donner son atelier. De chercher un remplaçant. Après tout, la dernière fois, il n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux et quand c'était arrivé… c'était comme s'il était effrayé parce qu'il voyait. Sans doute était-il grillé. C'était foutu, Potter savait…

Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Certes, Drago avait été plus vulnérable ce jour-là, il avait laissé entrevoir ses faiblesses, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire, mais c'était peut-être ce qui avait permis à Potter de comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'ils étaient perdus, qu'il ne pourrait sauver personne. Et il l'avait écouté.

Drago s'esclaffa, se moquant de lui-même. Potter, se rendant compte qu'il fonçait droit dans le mur et abandonnant sa mission de sauvetage ? C'était improbable. Et tellement risible que Drago ait pu y croire pendant l'espace de quelques secondes.

Non, mais quel idiot quand même ! Quand il y repensait, il avait osé commenter, à voix haute, la température de ses mains. Il s'était senti dans une bulle pendant ce moment où Potter avait retiré, pièce par pièce, ce qui s'était fiché dans son visage. Visage qui, au passage, avait retrouvé une véritable peau, même s'il faudrait encore quelques semaines pour effacer toute trace du traumatisme.

Au-delà de la douleur, bien réelle, Drago ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il n'était même pas capable de dire s'il s'était déjà senti aussi bien, pour être honnête. S'il avait pu, il aurait fermé les yeux, pour profiter de la douce chaleur des mains de Potter sur son visage, rêvassant sur le chemin qu'elles pourraient ensuite parcourir.

Quoi que, mauvais plan, à en juger par l'érection qui commençait à naître à cette idée. Même si ce n'était pas pire que celle qui l'avait surpris pendant qu'il accrochait son regard au visage de Potter, tel un poisson à un hameçon. Le regarder ou l'imaginer, au final… il restait dans la merde.

Et son membre qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux au fur et à mesure de ses pensées. Grognant, Drago tendit l'oreille. La respiration lente et régulière de Barney lui confirma qu'il dormait à poings fermés. La voie était libre.

Glissant sa main dans son pantalon, il se caressa lentement, se remémorant tour à tour la gêne de Potter, à la fois désespérante et émouvante, et sa façon de fondre à l'intérieur d'un simple regard…

Oh Merlin, oui ! Si Potter pouvait se fondre en lui, là, maintenant ! À chacun de ses coups de reins, il perdrait un peu plus la tête, il perdrait de sa retenue à en couiner de plaisir. Et en cet instant, il avait également beaucoup de mal à retenir ses cris, à mesure que la rapidité de sa caresse s'intensifiait.

Il se libéra dans un râle, aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, essuyant promptement sa main sur sa couverture, avant de se tourner sur le côté, face au mur, les yeux clos.

Son gouffre, qu'il avait si chèrement dissimulé derrière son masque de haine, Potter l'avait découvert. Potter était à présent en mesure de l'atteindre, d'y découvrir ses failles les plus profondes.

Bien malgré lui, Drago commençait à prendre conscience d'une chose : il jouait sa dernière chance sur l'amour. Il voulait y croire jusqu'au bout, parce que c'était son seul espoir de survie dans ce monde en rupture avec le passé et sans repères pour le futur.

Ainsi, il l'aimait à perpétuité. Il l'aimait dans la confusion des peines. Son sourire lui donnait la force de l'âme. Restait à savoir si ça ne détruirait pas le peu de vie qu'il avait pu conserver.

 **OoOoO**

Pendant que Barney se trouvait à son cours d'Histoire de la magie, dans l'optique de passer ses BUSE, Drago révisait ses propres matières.

Il avait entamé le programme pour passer ses ASPIC deux jours auparavant, et même s'il avait été aménagé de manière à aller à l'essentiel, il devait admettre que ce n'était pas si évident que cela. Aujourd'hui, il prenait toute l'ampleur de son désintérêt pour l'école lors de sa sixième année. Certes, il se demandait qui d'autre aurait été en mesure de se concentrer sur les cours dans sa situation, mais ça ne lui facilitait pas la tâche à l'heure actuelle. Ce n'était pourtant que le début, puisqu'il n'avait pu suivre que le cours de Métamorphose. Ceux de Défense contre les forces du mal, Astronomie et Créatures magiques avaient lieu les jeudis et vendredis.

Ceci dit, même s'il était las de son constat, il admettait volontiers que l'étude occupait une bonne partie de ses journées, et ce n'était pas négligeable. Ce huis clos studieux donnait une autre dimension à son enfermement. Sans le rendre agréable pour autant, il le percevait à présent autrement.

En effet, se retrouver entre quatre murs, installé à un bureau, lui rappelait l'époque où il rédigeait ses devoirs. Par moments, son esprit vagabondait à ses quinze ans. Bien que le Seigneur soit déjà revenu au pouvoir, c'était probablement l'époque la plus joyeuse de son existence. Les Mangemorts commençaient à se rassembler et à s'organiser, leurs enfants passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble durant les vacances. D'un naturel solitaire, hormis pour se pavaner dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Drago ne s'était jamais mêlé à eux. En revanche, il s'était rapproché de Théodore Nott.

Théo. Il était le seul fils de Mangemorts qu'il considérait véritablement comme un ami. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, puisqu'il suffisait d'ajouter Blaise et Pansy pour que le compte soit bon, mais Théo restait une exception. Par principe, il avait préféré se tenir éloigné, parce qu'au-delà de son caractère solitaire, il n'adhérait tout simplement pas à toute cette violence. Ou peut-être n'adhérait-il pas à tout ce qui touchait aux convictions de son père, c'était probable aussi. Dans tous les cas, il s'était rapproché de Théo.

Ils avaient commencé par rédiger leurs devoirs ensemble, puis s'étaient entraînés dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, riant du fait qu'ils utilisaient des sortilèges de magie aux dépens du Ministère – Merlin, que son usage lui manquait ! -, qui ne pouvait pas vérifier qui en étaient les auteurs. Puis, de toute façon, avec toute la magie noire qui irradiait déjà de l'habitation… Bref, Drago et Théo s'étaient côtoyés de plus en plus, si bien qu'ils avaient fini par s'avouer, à demi-mot, que s'ils se rangeaient un jour du côté des Mangemorts, ce ne serait qu'une question de survie, pas de valeurs. Depuis ce jour-là, ils s'étaient liés d'une manière qui dépassait les mots. C'était une question de respect, de confiance et de soutien.

Drago soupira en réalisant que son ami lui manquait. Ses révisions le ramenaient peut-être en pensées dans un passé plus insouciant malgré la guerre sur le point d'éclater, il n'en restait pas moins enfermé dans une cellule, sans avenir à l'horizon. Il préparait ses ASPIC parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sensé à faire, mais qu'aurait-il à la sortie ? Un nom décrié, un curriculum vitae vierge de toute formation et expérience et, surtout, un vide temporel qui crierait à l'incarcération.

Il voyait très bien les employeurs secouer la tête pour l'interrompre et lui dire, tout en affichant un air désolé, _« Monsieur Malefoy, vous dites ? Vous comprenez bien, nous avons d'autres jeunes autrement plus qualifiés et plus… prometteurs que vous. Nous vous souhaitons malgré tout beaucoup de courage dans votre recherche d'emploi »_ , avant que les portes se referment sous son nez.

Non, son avenir n'avait rien de prometteur et d'engageant, ça, c'était une certitude.

 **OoOoO**

Assis dans un cercle, à la bibliothèque comme il en avait l'habitude depuis quelques semaines, Drago attendait le début de son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Il s'en doutait. Non seulement Potter n'aurait jamais abandonné sa mission mais, en plus, Barney l'avait prévenu que le cours d'Histoire de la magie était donné par Potter et un autre sorcier, et Drago n'aurait pas imaginé une autre personne que lui pour le cours de DCFM. Pourtant, le savoir si proche après ce qu'il s'était passé le rendait nerveux.

Finalement, Potter se retourna et dévisagea l'assemblée, négligemment appuyé contre une table, comme à son habitude. Contrairement à lui, son nouveau coéquipier se tenait bien droit, donnant l'impression à Drago qu'il s'était pris un Comète 260 dans l'arrière-train – les manches des Comète étant plus courts que ceux des Nimbus ou des Éclairs de feu. Il semblait plus âgé, également, ce qui dénotait avec la moyenne d'âge des personnes en présence.

« Bonjour à tous », fit Potter, qui était évidemment le premier à s'exprimer. « Je trouve ça super de vous retrouver ici, même si je sais déjà de Lynn et Clark que tout s'est bien passé pour les deux premiers cours. Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal qui est, par essence, un cours extrêmement pratique. »

Il s'arrêta, faisant une fois de plus le tour des sorciers en présence, sans pour autant marquer d'arrêt sur l'un d'entre eux. Le cœur de Drago avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Après tout, il restait toujours la possibilité que Potter l'ignore, même s'il continuait à donner ses activités…

« Comme vous le savez déjà, Azkaban est protégé par un bouclier, ce qui exclut tout usage de la magie, et demande une certaine organisation pour que vous puissiez tout de même apprendre des choses intéressantes », expliqua-t-il. « Je suis donc accompagné de mon collègue, Jeff, qui va se présenter. »

Le concerné hocha la tête, avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Licencié de la faculté de Magie-Strature, j'ai commencé mes études par un _Legis corpus_ , avant de me spécialiser dans la Médi-action des _Sorts et des Destinées Impers-donnables_ », lança-t-il d'un air fier, perdant instantanément Drago et probablement les autres. « En d'autres termes, j'ai appris à concilier des différends, autant entre sorciers, qu'entre sorciers et créatures magiques. Raison pour laquelle je suis associé avec Harry, pour allier mes connaissances historiques et théoriques à sa pratique de terrain. »

« Merci, Jeff », termina Harry, sur un ton impassible, ce qui fit intérieurement ricaner Drago il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à assister à des gestes d'affection entre eux, le stagiaire lui avait suffi. « Bon, on ne va pas se mentir, la situation est un peu délicate pour vous, pour moi, pour nous. Nous avons pratiquement tous été en cours ensemble, et je me retrouve à vous enseigner une matière qu'on aurait dû apprendre en même temps. »

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et cette fois, il croisa le regard de Drago. Il s'y attarda, pendant plusieurs secondes, et Drago cessa de respirer. Potter continua comme si de rien n'était.

« De deux choses l'une : ça ne change rien au fait que je vous considère comme tout à fait capables d'y arriver, sinon je ne serais pas là, mais j'ai bien conscience que ça ne règle pas l'ironie de la situation. Ceci dit, j'ai déjà donné des cours, lorsque j'ai pris la tête de l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'année où le Ministère a pris le contrôle sur les programmes scolaires par l'entreprise d'Ombrage. Là aussi, ils étaient nombreux à être mes camarades de classe. »

Potter oubliait aussi le fait qu'il les avait en quelque sorte conduits derrière les barreaux, mais il n'allait certainement pas se faire le Manitou du Mage noir en le lui rappelant.

« Enfin, il y a bien un point, et d'importance, qui diverge : il faut contourner le fait que nous ne pouvons pas nous servir de baguettes magiques », rappela-t-il. « Nous allons donc procéder comme suit : au début de chaque cours, Jeff vous présentera théoriquement un sort, sa formule et son usage. De mon côté, vous le savez, je préfère nettement la pratique. Je vais donc vous mettre en situation, vous apprendre à sentir votre magie. Son usage est certes interdit, et même impossible, mais vous n'en êtes pas privés de vos capacités pour autant. Je vais donc tenter de vous reconnecter à ce potentiel magique, par des exercices de concentration. »

Drago se figea, le temps que l'information fasse du chemin dans son esprit. Seulement alors, il hocha la tête, appréciateur. L'idée était intéressante. Et puis il devait bien admettre qu'elle ne lui déplaisait pas. En prison, il avait tendance à oublier qu'il était un sorcier.

 **OoOoO**

À la fin des deux heures de DCFM, Drago était un peu sonné. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était l'exercice de pleine conscience de sa magie ou si c'était le fait de savoir que Potter était à proximité, mais il avait comme des picotements au creux de l'estomac, comme s'il se réveillait après un long sommeil.

Il se leva pour remettre sa chaise dans le cercle, tous s'étant dispersés pour se concentrer en eux-mêmes, pour éviter l'impression d'être à vue des autres. Alors que chacun quittait la bibliothèque, Potter l'appela.

« Drago ? »

L'intéressé se retourna, plus vraiment surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom. En revanche, il ne savait pas si ça le contrariait ou si ça l'attristait.

« Tu cherches à créer un sentiment de proximité ? » lui répondit-il, sur la défensive.

Potter pinça les lèvres, avant de les humecter, cherchant la meilleure des réponses, comme s'il craignait de se faire mordre par un Botruc en tendant la main.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais », révéla-t-il, ignorant sa question.

« Je me porte comme un charme. Tous les jours, je sors mon transat et je profite du soleil méditerranéen. La belle vie, en somme. Comment rêver mieux ? »

Drago s'étonnait lui-même de la rapidité avec laquelle il était redevenu méprisant. La peur du rejet, peut-être… souvent.

Potter soupira.

« Je voulais parler de ton visage. Je me doute bien, sans réellement pouvoir l'imaginer, que ce n'est pas un club de vacances, ici. »

« Ah », fit Drago, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça. « Eh bien, ça va beaucoup mieux grâce à tes soins. Mais je serai sûrement défiguré à vie. Un deuxième balafré, en somme. »

La tentative d'humour fit Billywig, puisque Potter sourit instantanément. L'estomac de Drago s'en retrouva noué. Est-ce qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il lui causait ?!

« Toujours dans l'exagération, Malefoy. Mais je te promets qu'on s'y fait et, entre amochés, on se comprend », lui assura-t-il gaiement.

Drago ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses propres lèvres, tandis qu'un léger rire naissait à l'entrée de sa gorge, faisait autant trembler ses cordes vocales en écho avec le tremblement de son myocarde.

« Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu m'apprennes, parce que j'ai encore du mal. »

Il accrocha son regard aux prunelles émeraude, invoquant mentalement Salazar pour que Potter comprenne le sous-entendu.

« Chiche ? » répliqua Potter, sérieux.

« Chiche », répondit d'emblée Drago.

Les yeux brillants, lui confirmant ses attentions, Potter le salua.

« Compte sur moi. Bon, je te laisse aller à ton cours d'Astronomie. On se voit bientôt », promit-il.

Drago ne savait pas exactement dans quoi il venait de s'engager avec Potter, mais il l'avait fait.

 **OoOoO**

Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis le bref échange que Drago avait eu avec Potter. Ils s'étaient vus la veille, durant le cours de Créatures magiques, mais ils n'avaient pas discuté. Potter s'était contenté de donner son cours et Drago de l'écouter, se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de Poudlard. Drago soupçonnait une influence de Granger dans son contenu, tant cela était orienté sur la nécessité de valoriser la relation entre les sorciers et les animaux. Nombreux étaient les parallèles avec les guerres du monde magique.

Ainsi, la pression interne avait pu retomber. Drago ne craignait plus, dans l'absolu, de ne plus revoir Potter. Après tout, si son objectif avait été de ne plus le croiser, il aurait pu se contenter d'enseigner la matière des BUSE. Et il admettait qu'il ne se tracassait plus outre mesure de ce qu'il l'attendrait. Il ne verrait plus Potter avant le mardi suivant.

Il avait donc emprunté un énième livre à la bibliothèque, pour permettre à la journée du samedi de paraître plus courte. Ou moins longue. Cette fois-ci, il s'était intéressé à un poète français, Arthur Rimbaud. Bien qu'il ne soit pas capable de lire le français et que la traduction anglaise faisait perdre du sens à ses écrits, Drago y trouvait tout de même de l'intérêt.

Peut-être était-ce de la faute de Potter puisque, depuis qu'il suivait son atelier, les mots avaient pris une autre dimension, beaucoup plus réflexive qu'auparavant. Et depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, il restait figé devant un passage de _Mauvais sang_ , dans _Une saison en enfer_ , qui lui évoquait un peu trop sa propre existence.

 _« Je reviendrai, avec des membres de fer, la peau sombre, l'œil furieux : sur mon masque, on me jugera d'une race forte. J'aurai de l'or : je serai oisif et brutal. Les femmes soignent ces féroces infirmes retours des pays chauds. Je serai mêlé aux affaires politiques. Sauvé._

 _Maintenant, je suis maudit, j'ai horreur de la patrie. Le meilleur, c'est un sommeil bien ivre, sur la grève._

 _On ne part pas. – Reprenons les chemins d'ici, chargé de mon vice, le vice qui a poussé ses racines de souffrance à mon côté, dès l'âge de raison – qui monte au ciel, me bat, me renverse, me traîne._

 _La dernière innocence et la dernière timidité. C'est dit. Ne pas porter au monde mes dégoûts et mes trahisons._

 _Allons ! La marche, le fardeau, le désert, l'ennui et la colère._

 _À qui me louer ? Quelle bête faut-il adorer ? Quelle sainte image attaque-t-on ? Quels cœurs briserai-je ? Quel mensonge dois-je tenir ? – Dans quel sang marcher ? (…)_

– _Ah ! je suis tellement délaissé que j'offre à n'importe quelle divine image des élans vers la perfection._

 _Ô mon abnégation, ô ma charité merveilleuse ! ici-bas, pourtant ! (…)_

 _Connais-je encore la nature ? me connais-je ? – Plus de mots. »_

L'expression manquait de pudeur, mais l'idée était bien là : avant, Drago avait la noblesse de son nom, aujourd'hui, il en avait perdu toute gloire associée, devenant la bête noire de la société magique. Et il s'accrochait à Potter comme à un balai de sauvetage…

« Malefoy ! »

La voix rêche de Franck le fit sursauter, et son livre en tomba sur le sol. Maudissant le gardien, se maudissant lui-même de ce réflexe non contrôlé, il se pencha pour ramasser sa lecture. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'il reçut du linge sur le visage, visiblement lancé depuis l'entrée de la cellule.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas répliquer, Drago tira d'un coup sec sur ce qui ressemblait à un ensemble de travail, et leva la tête en direction du coupable, non sans dissimuler sa hargne.

« Tu t'mets ça sur le dos et t'attends qu'on r'vienne te chercher. T'as deux minutes, pas une de plus », grogna Franck, sans même considérer son air.

Il tourna les talons, laissant Drago avec son nouvel attirail. Râlant, mais résigné, il s'en vêtit et attendit, penché au bord de son lit, bien déterminé à ne pas se faire surprendre, cette fois-ci. Il aurait bientôt des réponses à ses questions et, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas espérer en obtenir autrement.

Enfin, il entendit des bruits de pas, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux, lourds, du gardien. Et Potter se dessina dans l'entrée de la cellule, affichant une expression à la fois embarrassée et joyeuse.

« Salut, Malefoy. »

« Bah alors, Potter, ça ne te suffit pas de me voir en cours, tu viens aussi me faire travailler le weekend, maintenant ? » le charria-t-il, préférant l'attaque pour se cacher des sensations des battements de son cœur.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire », répliqua Potter. « Le matériel est dans la première cour après l'entrée sécurisée. On va monter ça au dernier étage. »

 _Au dernier étage_. Le fameux étage où il avait passé les quatre dernières années.

Tendu et totalement désorienté, Drago lui répondit d'une voix blanche qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Je… non… », bredouilla Potter. « Excuse-moi, je voulais te faire sortir un peu de ces quatre murs, mais je n'avais pas du tout pensé que l'idée de retourner dans cette aile t'horrifierait autant. Bonne journée, Malefoy. »

Il tourna à son tour les talons, désemparé.

Drago secoua la tête, avant de soupirer longuement. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Même si c'était ridicule, Potter était sa seule chance de survie, ici. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer.

Se levant d'un bond, il sauta plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à rejoindre le couloir, le rattrapant.

« Potter, attends ! »

L'intéressé de se retourna, presque surpris.

« Je viens avec toi », lui expliqua Drago. « Mais c'est parce que tu as promis de m'apprendre… Et il faut toujours tenir ses promesses. »

Au sourire que lui renvoya Potter, Drago sut qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

« Allons-y, alors. »

 **OoOoO**

Ils rénovaient l'aile des Mangemorts. Potter lui avait expliqué en quelques mots que c'était sa sanction pour les manifestations du mois de novembre, celles-là mêmes qui étaient à l'origine de son transfèrement. C'était également la raison de son absence au précédent cours de philosophie. Comme quoi, il s'était monté toute une pièce de théâtre…

« J'avais le droit de choisir un détenu pour m'aider à faire tout ça. Même si ce n'est pas très compliqué, c'est toujours plus agréable d'être à deux. Et ce sera plus facile quand il faudra tenir les lits pour qu'ils se fixent dans le sol et sur les murs », expliqua Potter, perché sur son tabouret, afin d'atteindre le plafond pour y coller les rubans qui délimiteraient la pose de Recouvre-m'en Express, la peinture auto-appliquante.

« Et pourquoi moi ? » fit Drago sur le ton de la conversation, bien que réellement intéressé par sa réponse.

« Parce que tu es plus grand que moi, pas besoin d'un deuxième tabouret ! » s'exclama Potter.

Perplexe, Drago se retourna, le découvrant, hilare. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

« Sérieusement », reprit-il, tout en baissant le son de sa voix, « je… je voulais te permettre une échappatoire. Ta détresse me… touche. »

« Mmmh », répondit instinctivement Drago.

Il avait l'air sincère, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Alors, ce furent les mots, issus du poème lu un peu plus tôt, qui franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« _Plutôt, se garder de la justice. – La vie dure, l'abrutissement simple, – soulever, le poing desséché, le couvercle du cercueil, s'asseoir, s'étouffer. Ainsi point de vieillesse, ni de dangers : la terreur n'est pas française_ », récita-t-il.

« Rimbaud », souffla Potter.

« Oui », confirma Drago. « Tu ne devrais pas savoir ça. Mais psychologiquement, ça commence à être dur. J'ai… peur de ne jamais sortir d'ici. »

Potter descendit de son tabouret, admirant son œuvre, avant de les conduire dans la cellule suivante, puis d'y répéter les mêmes gestes. Alors que Drago crut qu'il n'enchaînerait tout simplement pas, Potter le fit.

« Rien n'est perdu, Malefoy, tu sais ? Si j'essaie de vous faire réfléchir à travers des écrits, ce que tu fais très bien, par ailleurs… c'est pour vous apprendre que vous avez un grand pouvoir : celui de vous libérer vous-mêmes, par la pensée. »

Drago soupira.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, Potter. Tu peux aller et venir. Tu _choisis_ sciemment de venir à Azkaban. Moi, je suis bloqué ici. »

« C'est vrai », admit-il. « Mais tu peux décider de ton avenir. Et tu sais qu'il existe, même si tu ne le perçois que difficilement. Sinon ça ne te perturberait pas autant. Je me trompe ? »

Il se retourna sur lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, mais Drago ne cilla pas. À la place, il se fixa sur ses cernes, et il se demanda si lui aussi, il avait des difficultés pour trouver le sommeil.

Et si Drago était honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus : les cours de Potter ou Potter lui-même ? Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait pas.

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant la fin de la journée, mais… j'ai réfléchi et j'ai quelque chose à te proposer », commença-t-il, alors que Drago était tout ouïe. « Dans le projet que je mets en place, il y a bien évidemment tout le programme que tu as pu découvrir à l'intérieur de la prison. Mais il y a aussi une partie que tu ne connais pas. Et ça concerne une possible liberté conditionnelle. Je voudrais que tu sois le premier à en bénéficier. »

Son esprit se mit littéralement sur pause alors Potter fouillait dans sa sacoche, avant d'en extraire des documents qu'il lui tendit. Mu par un automatisme, Drago les attrapa.

« Remplis ces parchemins. Moi, je me charge de contacter un Manitou pour te défendre. Et je te promets que, d'ici un mois, tu passes devant le Magenmagot pour lui faire un fameux Bloque-jambes. »

Potter semblait si enthousiaste à cette idée que Drago n'eut pas le cœur d'y faire objection. En revanche, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'accrocher à des rêves qui ne verraient jamais le jour.

« Dis-moi qui voudra défendre un sorcier comme moi, Potter ? Ça arrange bien tout le monde ma présence ici », soupira-t-il.

« Oh, moi, je connais quelqu'un qui me suivra quoi que je fasse », lui assura-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Drago pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en laquelle Potter pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle.

« Granger », maugréa-t-il. « T'es un grand malade, Potter, tu en as conscience ? »

Guilleret comme un enfant qui monte pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, Potter retourna à sa besogne.

« Quand tu retourneras dans ta cellule, tu liras _Alchimie du verbe_. Ça confirmera tes propos », s'amusa-t-il.

 **OoOoO**

Ce jour-là, alors que Drago regagnait sa couche après son heure de préau, un silence glacial régnait dans l'aile des jeunes. Le chat découvert et approché par Barney, quelques mois auparavant, avait été retrouvé sans vie. Les pleurs et les reniflements de son codétenu, bouleversé par la torture apparente, lui offraient un fond sonore par sa lecture, relisant en boucle _Mauvais sang_.

 _« Sur les routes, par les nuits d'hiver, sans gîte, sans habits, sans pain, une voix étreignait mon cœur gelé : « Faiblesse ou force : te voilà, c'est la force. Tu ne sais ni où tu vas ni pourquoi tu vas, entre partout, réponds à tout. On ne te tuera pas plus que si tu étais cadavre. » »_

Potter le ferait-il vraiment sortir par les Grandes Portes ?

* * *

Et vous, vous pensez que Harry pourra faire sortir Drago ? héhé

A la semaine prochaine pour davantage de moments rien qu'entre Harry et Drago.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	20. Chapitre 18

Bonjour mes amours !

Cette fois, je peux vous le dire, c'est officiel : j'ai signé mon tout premier contrat de travail ! Je suis engagé comme assistant social dans une association LGBTI+. C'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence pour moi, et une très belle, puisque je rêvais de pouvoir m'épanouir dans ce milieu. Voilà, j'y suis. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais si pris, j'ai eu pas mal de déplacements et de démarches, et comme je cherche un logement, que c'est loin de chez moi et que mes journées sont longues, ça reste d'être encore un peu plus compliqué pour écrire (mais je n'arrête pas pour autant !)

Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, voilà le chapitre 18 et plus d'intimité pour nos deux héros.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18.**

 _« Hey, I'm feeling OK, it's good_

 _Cause lately I been feeling so strange_

 _Like I been re-arranged, changed (…)_

 _._

 _It's been getting harder to sleep_

 _These muscle spasms hit me so deep_

 _And every single night I get cold_

 _Like I can't feel my hands or my toes. »_

 _Bath salts_ , Highly suspect.

.

 _« Hé, je me sens bien, ça va_

 _Car, récemment, je me suis senti si étrange_

 _Comme si j'avais été réarrangé, modifié (…)_

 _._

 _Il est devenu plus difficile de dormir_

 _Ces spasmes musculaires me blessent si profondément_

 _Et chacune de mes nuits, je me refroidis_

 _Je ne peux plus sentir mes mains et mes orteils. »_

 _Sels de mer_ , Highly suspect.

* * *

Sitôt les lourdes grilles d'Azkaban refermées derrière lui, Harry sortit une cigarette et son briquet de sa sacoche. Il prit le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer plusieurs fois la nicotine bienfaitrice, songeant qu'un jour, il devrait plutôt se tourner vers une herboristerie plutôt que de continuer à fumer ces merdes industrielles. Puis il se concentra sur son état émotionnel et sur les événements de la journée.

Il n'avait pas menti à Malefoy : il était touché par sa détresse. Il devrait le détester ou, au moins, avoir cette fameuse distance professionnelle dont on lui avait tant rabâché les oreilles durant ses études. Pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment essayé non plus… mais Malefoy était si… étrange et attirant à la fois. Il avait envie de l'aider, lui, celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, celui qu'il était sans doute au moins un peu depuis toujours.

Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait été la personne la plus détestable de son adolescence, hormis Ombrage et Skeeter, peut-être. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose… ses blessures, sa vulnérabilité, il ne savait pas trop… qu'il avait envie d'explorer, de comprendre… de réparer.

Il soupira en humant son T-shirt. Il puait le renfermé, cette odeur propre à la prison et à la moiteur des corps en décomposition. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait de sa soirée, mais il la commencerait assurément par une bonne douche et un changement de vêtements.

 **OoOoO**

Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, il s'était couché tôt, bien décidé à se reposer pour l'entraînement du lendemain matin.

Ses idées tournaient en rond. Il pensait au TIG avec Malefoy, il pensait à son programme de remise à niveau, il pensait à son cours de philosophie et de citoyenneté, il repensait à Malefoy… Est-ce qu'il pourrait aider certains détenus à s'en sortir ? À obtenir leur diplôme, à croire à un avenir ? Certains trouveraient-ils un emploi stable ? Auraient-ils une vie épanouissante ? Pourraient-ils faire fi de la société et de ses jugements ? Les fils de Mangemorts se remettraient-ils des séquelles liées à une longue exposition aux Détraqueurs ? Malefoy lui-même réussirait-il à se reconstruire une vie digne du confort qu'il avait connu autrefois ?

Harry envoya valser sa couette au bout de la énième question. Toute cette tension lui donnait envie d'uriner. Il se leva, avançant à l'aveuglette, et il se maudit d'avoir laissé sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Quand on agissait sous l'impulsion…

Dressé face au trône, il perdit le fil de pensées, qui vagabondèrent en direction d'Olivier, qui risquait de lui faire subir un sortilège de Folloreille pour être certain que la prochaine fois, il l'écouterait quand il lui dirait de venir en forme.

Harry sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son pied en même temps que des picotements dans les doigts attirèrent son attention, lui faisant baisser les yeux.

« Merde… », soupira-t-il, sans pour autant se mouvoir, l'esprit malgré tout embrumé par la fatigue.

Il s'était, tout bonnement et simplement, pissé dessus, et la faute n'était pas seulement due à sa distraction. Il avait encore cette sensation que sa magie se concentrait dans le bout de ses doigts, ce qui était étrange, puisqu'il était nerveux, pas énervé.

Terminant tout de même son affaire, dans l'endroit approprié cette fois, il retourna dans sa chambre, et s'empara de sa baguette. Revenant sur ses pas, il la pointa en direction du sol, lançant un _Tergeo !_ afin de faire disparaître toute trace de sa déconvenue. Lui-même atteint, il se savonna rapidement, avant de se retrouver debout dans la pénombre de sa chambre, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Après tout, s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, autant s'occuper, non ?

Sans plus tergiverser, il enfila des vêtements amples et transplana, se retrouvant devant une petite habitation sans prétention, que Ron s'amusait à appeler « le placard à balais » pour ennuyer sa sœur. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de frapper qu'il entendit la fenêtre du premier s'ouvrir et la tête de Ginny se dessina dans l'encadrement, baguette à la main.

« Harry ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à trois heures du matin ?! »

Penaud, Harry s'excusa d'une grimace. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de regarder l'heure avant de débarquer à l'improviste…

« Et toi, comment tu sais que je m'apprêtais à frapper ? »

« Charme du Cridurut. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Bon, je descends t'ouvrir. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Ginny s'élançaient dans les airs, poussant au maximum la vitesse de leurs balais pour atteindre les poteaux en bout de terrain, les contourner puis revenir sur leur point de départ. L'avantage d'être ami avec une joueuse professionnelle, c'était qu'elle avait préféré investir dans un terrain de Quidditch privé plutôt que dans une grande maison. Même en pleine nuit, quelques _Lumos !_ et les lampadaires fixés à distance régulière éclairaient suffisamment l'espace pour voir où ils fonçaient.

Après quelques allers-retours éreintants, les deux sorciers piquèrent en direction de la terre ferme et se laissèrent retomber comme des chiffes molles, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles. Il faisait nuit noire et le silence les encerclait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry venait ici. La première fois, il avait passé la journée avec Charlie, à s'embrasser et à se caresser, quand ce dernier lui avait murmuré _« Je t'aime »_. Sur le coup, Harry n'avait rien répondu, mais une fois seul, il avait rejoint Ginny. La deuxième fois, il venait d'annoncer à tout le monde, Charlie compris, qu'il quittait l'Angleterre pour le Canada. Enfin, la troisième et dernière fois avant aujourd'hui, il avait avoué à Charlie qu'il ne souhaitait pas partir vivre en Roumanie avec lui.

Le point commun entre toutes ces situations ? Harry était chamboulé. Il ne savait pas de quelle façon réagir face à la déferlante d'émotions, intérieure comme extérieure à lui, mais il avait besoin d'évacuer. Comme à chaque fois, l'adrénaline provoquée par la course et le vent froid qui le giflait alors qu'il filait à toute allure lui faisaient un bien immense. Et, comme à chaque fois, il quitterait la sorcière, qui l'aurait simplement accompagné dans sa recherche de sensations fortes sans lui poser de questions.

Elle savait probablement de quoi il retournait mais, elle non plus, elle n'était pas très loquace. Le silence leur convenait bien à tous les deux.

 **OoOoO**

« Hermione ? Je peux te parler ? »

Interpellée, sa meilleure amie se retourna et le dévisagea d'un air grave. De longues secondes s'étirèrent, durant lesquelles elle le scruta, avant qu'elle se décide finalement à acquiescer. En sortant du Terrier, Harry chercha Ron du regard, puis l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à les suivre.

Une fois à distance raisonnable pour échapper à d'éventuelles Oreilles à rallonge, le trio s'arrêta. Ron et Hermione attendirent que Harry parle, mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avait appelé Ron uniquement dans le but d'éviter une scène s'il disparaissait seul avec sa femme, mais il n'avait pas oublié que ce dernier n'était au courant de rien concernant Drago.

Il allait devoir mettre les pieds dans le nid d'Occamy.

« Hum ! Je pense qu'il est temps de rappeler au Ministère que notre loi comporte également un plan _outdoors_ », commença Harry, qui zigzaguait entre les œufs pour ne pas les écraser.

« Tu n'as même pas terminé tes heures de TIG que tu penses déjà à ta prochaine insurrection ?! » s'exclama Ron, plus émerveillé que choqué.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de rire, de concert. Évidemment, vu sous cet angle… mais ce n'était pas si étonnant. Harry avait toujours gardé en tête ses objectifs, qu'importent les bâtons qu'on lui mettait dans les roues.

« On t'écoute », fit Hermione, tout sourire.

« On est d'accord pour dire que le meilleur moyen de permettre la réinsertion d'un détenu est de lui donner la possibilité de prendre ses marques dans la société pour qu'il y trouve sa place ? »

« Évidemment », répondit Hermione, sur un ton qui suggérait qu'elle attendait la suite pour se prononcer.

« Or, pour l'instant, le Ministère ne met rien en place, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y croit pas », asséna Harry. « Il faut donc lui prouver qu'il a tort et pour ça, autant y aller fort. »

« Précise ta pensée », l'enjoignit Hermione.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« Je veux faire libérer un fils de Mangemort. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le cercle, alors que Ron et Hermione échangeaient un regard.

« Harry… », commença Hermione en se retournant vers lui, s'exprimant d'une façon qui présageait qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. « En admettant même que tu parviennes à convaincre le Magenmagot de l'efficience de ton accompagnement, quel fils de Mangemort pourrait bien accepter que _tu_ sois son conseiller ? »

Le sourire du Sauveur du monde sorcier s'agrandit. Cette fois, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'allégeance d'Hermione, mais si sa seule crainte était l'adhésion du futur libéré sous surveillance, alors il avait déjà fourni le gros du travail en amont.

Sa réaction ne rassura pas du tout Hermione.

« Oh non, Harry, ne me dis pas que… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'il n'était pas près de démentir. À l'inverse, Ron semblait perdu, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose lui échappait, et à juste titre.

« Oh si, tu es parfaitement sérieux », le réprimanda-t-elle en affichant un air sévère, qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire insolent. « Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Malefoy ? »

« Quoi ?! On parle du même Malefoy que celui qui nous pourrissait la vie à Poudlard ? » s'indigna Ron, alors que sa femme leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi tu te fous toujours dans les emmerdes, Harry ? »

Harry s'apprêta à répondre pour se défendre, la bouche ouverte, mais la moue circonspecte d'Hermione l'en dissuada. En fin de compte, il n'était plus tout à fait certain d'avoir gagné la partie. Pourtant, Malefoy ou un autre, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

« Pour une fois, je suis plutôt du même avis que Ron. Je ne doute absolument pas de tes compétences ni de l'intérêt de ta… mission », présenta Hermione, en prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots. « Mais c'est de Malefoy dont il s'agit. Comment tout ça peut-il bien finir en sachant que ta relation professionnelle est déjà biaisée par le fait que vous avez grandi ensemble ? »

Harry secoua la tête, montrant clairement son désaccord.

« C'est la même chose pour tous les fils de Mangemort », dit-il, continuant malgré l'envie évidente d'Hermione de le contredire. « Ça va te paraître insensé, mais j'ai confiance en la capacité de résilience de Malefoy. Depuis qu'il assiste à mes ateliers, j'ai senti une évolution. Il y a des barrières qui sautent. Il… »

Harry hésita durant une seconde. Hermione se pinçait les lèvres, luttant visiblement contre son besoin d'exprimer son opinion, et Ron la regardait, comme s'il espérait qu'elle trouve les paroles nécessaires pour le décourager.

Harry soupira.

« Je ne sais pas expliquer ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai la conviction, _je sens_ que Malefoy me fait confiance et que c'est en lui que je dois miser mes chances de réussite », affirma-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Harry », commença Hermione sur un ton hésitant. « Je crois en toi, mais… »

Elle soupira, avant de darder son regard dans le sien. Harry déglutit. Elle n'allait pas y aller par quatre cheminées.

« Tu as cette fâcheuse habitude de te mettre dans la merde de Sombrals. Regarde avec ton stagiaire… »

Cette fois, Harry protesta ouvertement.

« Je l'ai défendu ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il aurait pris plus cher que mes trente heures de TIG si je n'étais pas intervenu ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione secoua plusieurs fois la tête.

« Ce n'est même pas de ça que je te parle. Peux-tu me jurer que tu n'as pas dépassé les limites de tes fonctions avec lui ? Que votre relation n'a pas atteint un autre stade que celui d'un maître avec son élève ? »

La mâchoire d'Harry en tomba. Elle le connaissait trop bien… Son expression coupable le vendit.

« Harry ! » s'insurgea-t-elle, comme si elle avait espéré qu'il démente son affirmation. « Tu m'avais promis ! »

« C'est passible de corruption », renchérit Ron, sérieux et droit comme un elfe qui donnait raison à son maître. À sa maîtresse. Enfin, à sa femme.

Hermione lui lança un regard appuyé, lui signifiant ne pas rajouter une couche, avant de revenir sur Harry.

« Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ? » lui demanda-t-elle frontalement.

« Oui », avoua Harry. « Mais il n'était plus mon stagiaire à ce moment-là. »

Il se garda bien de lui dire que cela faisait à peine quelques heures que ce n'était plus le cas lorsque cela était arrivé, ni qu'un baiser était survenu sitôt l'accord du Ministre en poche, soit près d'une semaine après le début du contrat de stage.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer longuement.

« Bon. Je ne vais pas te faire la morale, après tout, tu assumes tes propres responsabilités. Même si je n'en pense pas moins. Et je sais, comme toi tu sens que tu dois le faire, que miser sur Malefoy est vraiment un très mauvais plan. Malgré tout, tu es décidé, pas vrai ? »

« Oui », confirma-t-il. « Ma décision était déjà prise avant de vous en parler. C'est surtout que j'ai besoin de toi, Hermione. »

« En quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » se résigna-t-elle.

Fixant tout son attention sur elle, il lui lança son regard le plus implorant.

« Tu es la seule Manitou qui accepterait d'assurer sa défense… »

Dépassée, elle secoua la tête, soupirant derechef. Mais cette fois, il sut qu'il avait vraiment gagné.

« Tu le sais, que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu me le demandes… Sache que je ne t'approuve pas, Harry, pas du tout même. Parce que je le sens mal et que j'ai peur pour toi. Mais je t'aime, et je serai toujours derrière toi », abdiqua-t-elle.

Harry afficha un sourire triomphant, face à un Ron catastrophé.

« Tu es la meilleure, Hermione ! »

« Et c'est tout ? On n'essaie plus de le faire changer d'avis ? » tenta Ron. « On parle de Malefoy, là, quand même ! »

« Toi, essaie, si tu veux. Moi, je vais juste espérer que Harry ne se loupe pas dans sa feinte de Wronski. »

 **OoOoO**

Harry déambulait dans la bibliothèque en assistant, satisfait, à l'implication de ses citoyens philosophes en herbe. Jeffrey était présent également, mais plutôt pour une question de sécurité.

Depuis l'attaque dont Miles avait été l'auteur, Harry ne voulait pas prendre de risques, et préférait que chaque atelier soit supervisé par un tiers. Il l'avait même imposé à Leyla, qui n'était pas très contente, mais qui y avait consenti, à condition que le _Duc-à-l'allure-Demiguise_ n'intervienne pas dans son atelier. Évidemment, Harry n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Après avoir fait le tour des groupes, Harry se dirigea vers Malefoy, le seul qui avait décidé de travailler en solo sur ses textes. Il était d'ailleurs l'instigateur ignorant de cette séance : après avoir parlé de Rimbaud avec lui, Harry avait décidé de préparer une leçon sur des textes de Verlaine, son amant maudit. En effet, _Sagesse_ et _Jadis et naguère_ étaient suffisamment imagés pour que les détenus puissent faire des parallèles avec leur condition, pour concevoir leur passé ou envisager leur avenir.

S'asseyant au bord de la table sur laquelle Malefoy s'était installé, Harry s'intéressa à son travail.

« Alors, tu t'en sors ? » lança-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulut détaché.

Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui ces derniers jours, à ce qu'il avait dû vivre en prison, à ce qu'il vivait encore aujourd'hui. Il avait même tenté de comprendre pour quelle raison il l'appelait parfois par son prénom alors que, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, l'usage de son patronyme revenait instinctivement. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, sinon qu'ici, il les appelait tous par leur prénom… C'était machinal, révélateur d'une habitude, et même d'une relation plus ancienne, presque intime.

« Ton but est de me faire souffrir, admets-le », soupira Malefoy, sans qu'Harry comprenne s'il s'agissait d'humour ou d'un aveu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pioché comme textes ? » lui demanda Harry, en se penchant pour lire à l'envers.

Il décoda ainsi les titres : _Paysage_ et _I_ , le tout premier texte dans _Sagesse_. Le premier parlait de souvenirs désastreux, le second d'un cœur blessé réparé par une main tendue.

« Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? » continua gentiment Harry.

« Le problème, Potter, c'est que je me vois mal expliquer devant tout le monde ce que ces textes m'évoquent », murmura-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

Malefoy fuyait ouvertement son regard, et Harry se questionna sur l'origine de son trouble : cela lui évoquait-il des souvenirs de querelles de couple, ce dont il était réellement question dans _Paysage_ ?

« Essaie avec moi d'abord, alors », lui suggéra-t-il.

Malefoy releva la tête et le regarda comme si la Dragoncelle avait atteint ses capacités de raisonnement.

Harry laissa volontairement planer quelques secondes de silence. C'était si déstabilisant que cela poussait généralement à la prise de parole. Cela n'y manqua pas.

« C'est tellement idiot… », lâcha alors Malefoy.

« Dis toujours. Au pire, tu ne peux pas être plus ridicule que tu ne l'as déjà été, quand tu me cherchais des Noises à Poudlard », tenta Harry, pour faire baisser la tension.

Malefoy lui lança un regard courroucé, avant de comprendre qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Et tu crois que c'est en m'insultant que tu obtiendras quelque chose de moi ? »

Harry lui sourit, provoquant un soupir chez le Serpentard.

« T'es chiant, Potter. »

« C'est une seconde nature chez moi, il paraît. »

Harry jouait avec l'humour, mais Malefoy ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant. Le sujet devait lui évoquer des situations relativement difficiles, et il ne savait pas comment l'aider à en parler sans le brusquer.

« Quand on a fui, c'était à la campagne », lâcha brutalement Malefoy.

Harry se figea. Il n'avait pas été préparé à sa réponse. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir pour que Malefoy poursuive.

Harry se reprit en une fraction de seconde, raccordant le poème à la réalité.

« Et pourquoi tu es revenu ? »

« Parce que c'était désastreux. »

Malefoy ricana en faisant référence au premier texte. Harry profita de la perche tendue pour enchaîner avec les parallèles.

« Des disputes ? »

Malefoy émit un bruit étrange, comme s'il voulait se retenir de parler mais que les mots sortaient en dehors de toute volonté.

« Ouais. Mon père… »

Il ferma les yeux et Harry le laissa rassembler ses souvenirs, sans l'interrompre. Ça lui semblait particulièrement difficile, à en croire sa bouche qui s'ouvrait pour se refermer, et à sa pomme d'Adam qui finit par se mouvoir sous l'effet de la déglutition.

« Sais-tu ce qu'un sorcier devient lorsqu'il perd toute sensation de pouvoir ? » lui demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux, leurs regards roche et émeraude s'accrochant.

« Il devient une version brute de lui-même ? » suggéra Harry, voyant qu'il attendait une réponse.

Malefoy acquiesça plusieurs fois, avant de poursuivre.

« Mon père avait déjà tout perdu au retour de… du Seigneur. Mais quand on s'est retrouvés au milieu de nulle part… il en a perdu jusqu'à la raison. Il fonçait droit dans le mur, préférant vivre caché que de faire le dos rond pour se faire pardonner. »

« Et tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça », enchaîna Harry.

« Non. Je ne… J'avais d'autres projets. »

Harry acquiesça à son tour. À dix-huit ans, il avait dû faire le choix difficile de quitter les siens pour suivre sa propre route. Il avait dû faire preuve de courage, et il avait terminé entre les griffes des Détraqueurs…

« Moi aussi, je suis parti parce que c'était désastreux », lui révéla Harry, sans savoir pour quelle raison il le faisait.

Les prunelles de roche se figèrent, interdites.

« Tu es parti ? »

« Oui. Au Canada. C'est là-bas que j'ai fait mes études. Puis je suis revenu au pays. »

« Pourquoi, toi, tu es revenu, du coup ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il l'entendait déjà dire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'y rester pour sauver ses fesses. C'était pourtant là toute la vérité et à choisir, il le referait.

« Parce que c'était toujours aussi désastreux. Parce que je voulais changer les choses. »

Malefoy acquiesça, d'une façon qui semblait signifier qu'il enregistrait l'information plus qu'il ne l'approuvait.

« Je ne viendrai pas en cours jeudi », lui annonça-t-il alors.

« Je sais, tu as un entretien avec Hermione. »

Malefoy confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Merci », souffla-t-il, apparemment sincère.

Harry lui accorda un sourire. Il ne savait pas s'il le remerciait pour la conversation ou pour la tentative de libération, mais cela marquait clairement la fin de l'échange. Il quitta donc sa table, dans l'optique de refaire un tour des groupes.

 **OoOoO**

C'était son deuxième samedi à Azkaban. Cette fois-ci, Harry avait apporté sa radio pour diffuser un peu de musique. Les mélodies libéraient toujours les esprits.

Alors que la peinture s'auto-appliquait sur les murs des cellules, Harry avait décidé qu'une pause cigarette s'imposait. Il se dirigea vers l'îlot central, illustre représentation du système panoptique du siècle dernier, y retrouvant sa sacoche, puis s'appuya contre les barreaux de l'unique fenêtre. Malefoy le dévisageait sans rien dire.

« Tu veux ? » lui proposa Harry en pointant sa cigarette dans sa direction.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, puis avança. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant lui, et il ne lâcha pas du regard, alors même qu'il recrachait sa fumée.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Malefoy en fit autant, le défiant presque alors qu'il s'emparait du poison et le portait à ses lèvres, jusqu'à en laisser échapper sa fine fumée blanche.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Potter, mais t'as vraiment une gueule d'Inferus, ce matin. »

D'abord hébété, Harry fut ensuite gagné par l'hilarité. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, mais certainement pas à ça. Mais c'était typiquement du Malefoy. Enfin, le fils, en tout cas. Une fois encore, il opta pour la sincérité.

« Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment. Puis, surtout, je suis sorti hier soir et… »

Il s'arrêta, les yeux toujours posés sur Malefoy. Il avait pensé _« …et comme d'habitude, j'ai ramené un mec et on a baisé jusqu'à pas d'heure_ _»_. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Malefoy. Il se racla la gorge.

« Bref, ma nuit fut courte. »

Harry crut voir une lueur dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, mais il ne parvint pas à en décoder la signification. À défaut, il changea de sujet de conversation.

« Et toi, dis-moi ? Ton entretien avec Hermione ? »

Leur contact visuel se rompit alors que Malefoy se perdait dans sa mémoire.

« Eh bien, je dirais qu'elle n'a pas changé, la Granger. Toujours aussi… farouche. »

« Quoi, tu as tenté de la séduire, Malefoy ? » le charria Harry.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Non, certainement pas. Je me souviens trop bien de son coup de poing en troisième année », répliqua le premier, dont le souvenir semblait le crisper. « Non. Je voulais dire qu'elle est intransigeante. Elle semble se méfier de moi, aussi. »

Il n'avait sans doute pas tort. Pourtant, Malefoy n'était pas le seul tenu en joue par la baguette de Hermione. Harry lui-même serait observé, il le savait.

Harry retourna au milieu du couloir, où il s'assit, suivi de Malefoy. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un certain laps de temps. Durée durant laquelle Harry crut sentir une montée de chaleur sur son flanc gauche.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, il le vit, la tête appuyée contre le mur, le cou raide. C'était comme si toute la tension interne de Malefoy irradiait par ses pores. Harry eut alors une idée.

« Mmmh ! Comme jeudi tu as manqué le cours de DCFM, peut-être que je devrais t'expliquer ce qu'on a fait, pour que tu ais plus facile à raccrocher la prochaine fois », lui proposa-t-il.

« Oui, O.K. », souffla Malefoy, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le silence, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Harry le trouvait beau. C'était juste idiot et totalement incongru comme pensée, et pourtant… c'était bien le cas. Tendu ainsi à l'extrême, le corps de Malefoy lui donnait l'impression d'avoir subi un sortilège de ramollissement, sauf que l'état de tension précédant l'état d'élasticité perdurait.

Oh Merlin, c'était exactement l'image que lui donnaient ses conquêtes juste avant la délivrance…

Harry se ressaisit en secouant la tête, percevant en même temps un mouvement dans le chef de Malefoy, qui pivotait la tête dans sa direction.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait en cours jeudi ? » lui rappela-t-il.

« Tu te souviens de l'exercice de pleine conscience ? »

Malefoy acquiesça.

« On a été un cran plus loin, en utilisant cette conscience pour faire voyager notre magie, qu'importe son intensité », lui expliqua Harry.

« Quelles sont vos instructions, Professeur ? »

Malefoy affichait à présent un sourire narquois qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Harry.

« Tourne-toi », fit-il, amusé. « Assieds-toi en tailleur, en regardant dans ce sens-là. »

Il lui indiqua la gauche, l'invitant ainsi à lui tourner le dos. Le but était de contrôler son positionnement, pour qu'il ne puisse plus se servir du mur pour maintenir une position contraire à la détente.

Lorsque Malefoy s'exécuta, Harry repéra rapidement les zones de tension principalement la nuque et les épaules.

« Ferme les yeux et respire lentement. De longues inspirations et expirations », l'enjoignit-il.

Harry le laissa faire quelques mouvements, constatant en même temps que ses zones de tension le bloquaient, l'empêchant ainsi de déployer tout son potentiel respiratoire.

Mu par l'instinct, Harry plaça son index à la jonction de son cou et de ses omoplates, provoquant un bref sursaut dans le chef de Malefoy.

« Il fallait le dire si ton but était de me tripoter, Potter », commenta-t-il.

« Et encore une fois, tu te laisses faire », le charria Harry. « Maintenant, concentre-toi sur mon doigt et sur la pression qu'il exerce. »

 **OoOoO**

Il avait réussi. En parlant doucement à Malefoy, il l'avait amené à se détendre progressivement. Son corps c'était si bien relâché qu'au fur et à mesure, Harry l'avait vu devenir mou, se courber, jusqu'à ce que le haut de son dos vienne toucher son épaule. Et il avait continué à lui parler d'une voix apaisante, tout en observant sa poitrine se soulever et se rabaisser au rythme de sa respiration lente.

On disait que les concepteurs de cheminées communicantes étaient justement les plus mal entretenus. Et effectivement, pendant que Malefoy se détendait, Harry s'était de plus en plus tendu, et pas seulement à cause de la concentration. Comme si son corps avait déployé, malgré lui, un _Protego_ , même s'il ne savait pas à quoi il faisait obstacle.

On disait aussi que les inventeurs de balais étaient de ceux qui allaient à contre-courant. Mais ça, c'était encore autre chose. Et à en juger par le doute qui l'étreignait quant à ses capacités à aider Malefoy sans faiblir, Harry était certain d'une chose : il n'était pas sorti du Chaudron Baveur.

Tout bien considéré, il agirait comme Malefoy et lui-même l'avaient fait tout l'après-midi : comme si de rien n'était. Et il n'en parlerait certainement pas à Hermione, qui tenterait de le convaincre d'arrêter. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il gérait.

* * *

Harry et Drago n'ont pas fini de jouer avec le feu, moi je vous le dis ! ahah

Alors, qui a hâte que ça dérape ? (a) Quand et comment Harry et Drago vont comprendre qu'ils sont attirés l'un pas l'autre ?

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous, à jeudi !  
Cai.


	21. Chapitre 19

Bonjour mes amours !

Je ne m'éternise pas, je suis mort de fatigue (la preuve, vous ne me voyez pas, mais ça fait littéralement vingt minutes que je suis devant mon écran, avec juste les mots "bonjour, mes amours !)". Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, et notamment la rencontre entre Drago et Hermione... quelque chose me dit que ce ne serait pas la seule. (a)

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19.**

 _« I clear my mind, deny real life, define "here"_

 _Without borders, possessions or enemies (…)_

 _Forget your dreams or fulfill them (…)_

 _I saved my soul_

 _I sold it to the open road (…)_

 _._

 _But I never said I wasn't the culprit (…)_

 _Just trying to rewrite the wrongs. »_

 _Four walls_ , While she sleeps.

.

 _« Je vide mon esprit, je nie la vraie vie, je définis l'ici_

 _Sans frontières, possessions ou ennemis (…)_

 _Oublie tes rêves ou réalise-les (…)_

 _J'ai sauvé mon âme_

 _Je l'ai vendue à une porte ouverte_

 _._

 _Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas coupable (…)_

 _J'essaie juste de réécrire ce qui est faux. »_

 _Quatre murs_ , While she sleeps.

* * *

Installé à la place habituelle de Potter, contre la table qui lui servait d'appui, Drago venait de terminer la lecture de _Paysage_ , un poème issu de _Jadis_ , œuvre de Rimbaud. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise que le Gryffondor.

Déjà, la situation était intimidante. L'objectif de l'exercice était de parler de ce que lui évoquait le texte, ce qui était personnel. Autant se mettre en avant dans les apparences était aisé, autant faire part de pensées était plus délicat.

Ensuite, Potter lui-même était intimidant. Enfin, pas vraiment intimidant au sens d'effrayant. Drago était aussi déterminé que préoccupé à l'idée de le satisfaire, presque de le rendre fier. Potter l'aidait tellement, il s'obstinait à chercher quelque chose en lui, il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Voilà qu'il pensait comme un Poufsouffle, à présent.

Enfin, il n'était pas certain d'être à la hauteur. Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait pas. Il avait suffisamment honte d'avoir lâché prise le samedi précédent, en s'abandonnant ainsi à lui. En prenant conscience de ce qui s'était passé, Drago s'était senti très mal, il n'avait plus osé regarder Potter… Il ne savait même pas ce que ce dernier lui avait dit pour le rassurer, mais son esprit avait raccroché en entendant les mots suivants : _cerveau reptilien_. Il lui avait alors certifié que même en transe, si son cerveau reptilien avait détecté le moindre danger, il aurait recouvré toute sa conscience.

En toute honnêteté, Drago avait bien envie de le croire, même s'il ne savait pas si c'était effectivement rassurant ou encore plus effrayant. Parce que si c'était le cas, cela signifiait deux choses : non seulement il ne percevait pas Potter comme un danger, mais en plus, il était capable de se détendre en sa présence. Et ça, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'assimiler.

Perdu à ses pensées, Drago n'avait toutefois pas coupé court à son exposé. Il avait commencé par expliquer que _Jadis_ , le titre du recueil, lui évoquait des temps anciens. Le titre du poème, quant à lui, faisait référence à quelque chose de plus métaphorique : plus qu'un paysage, c'était l'action de le contempler ses propres représentations.

Et en effet, cette période lui rappelait l'introspection dont il avait dû faire preuve, pour décider entre fuir les choix de son père ou continuer à fuir les autorités et sa punition. Mais ça, il s'était bien gardé de le révéler à voix haute.

Il avait terminé en parlant du texte en tant que tel. Des ruines, le désastre d'une guerre. Au-delà des querelles évoquées dans le poème, c'était cette fois une référence personnelle très littérale qui lui était apparue : le village dans lequel ils avaient fui était fait de ruines. La maison qu'ils avaient occupée durant tout ce temps était celle d'un couple de moldus, tué de la propre baguette de son père, alors qu'ils avaient tenté de fuir au triste sort qu'il leur était réservé. Ce village avait été la cible d'une expédition sanguinaire, orchestrée par des Mangemorts en quête de toute-puissance.

Tout cela, Drago n'y avait plus pensé depuis longtemps. Et finalement, le formuler à voix haute lui avait fait plus de bien que prévu. Dans le regard des autres détenus, il voyait tantôt de la crainte, tantôt une étincelle d'amusement. Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Mais cela parlait suffisamment pour lui : il avait grandi là-dedans, dans cette noirceur. Ça avait été son quotidien, il était fait de ça. Ça ne lui arrachait même pas un frisson.

Alors peut-être qu'il n'avait pas participé au massacre de ce village, mais il n'était pas innocent pour autant. Peut-être qu'un jour, il ferait amende honorable. Mais d'abord, il devrait réparer les dommages qu'on lui avait causé, retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Et pour cela, il s'accrochait à l'opportunité que Potter lui donnait. Même si cela signifiait chanceler alors qu'il le félicitait d'un clin d'œil.

 **OoOoO**

Drago n'avait pas menti. Face à Granger, il ne faisait pas le fier. Par contre, ce n'était pas tant le souvenir de son coup de poing qui le freinait c'était la sorcière qu'elle était actuellement qui l'incitait à rester sur ses gardes.

Assis dans un parloir, il attendait son arrivée, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, lâchant lourdement son dossier sur la table.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle », lança-t-elle directement, sans même le saluer.

« Bonjour, Granger », répondit-il, entre l'agacement d'être à peine considéré et la satisfaction de se trouver en présence de quelqu'un qui ne prenait pas de pincettes avec lui.

Emprisonnant ses lèvres entre ses dents, Granger n'hésita franchement pas à lui lancer des éclairs du regard, avant de s'asseoir lourdement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là, et si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes, Drago serait probablement en train de brûler vif.

« Ce sera _Maître_ Granger pour toi », le recadra-t-elle. « Bon, enchaînons, j'ai autre chose à faire de mon après-midi. Comme tu le sais, j'ai contacté le Magenmagot pour demander l'ouverture d'une révision de ta peine, afin de la réformer en libération conditionnelle. »

Elle s'arrêta, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de questions. Mais tout ça, il le savait déjà. Il voulait connaître la suite. Elle n'était pas venue le revoir après une semaine pour lui annoncer qu'une mise à l'audience avait été demandée.

« Pour faire court, disons que l'information a dû tomber dans l'oreille d'un scarabée, j'ai nommé Rita Skeeter », révéla-t-elle, sans se priver de lui rappeler qu'il avait lui-même donné des informations à cette charogne. « Bien sûr, ça fait actuellement la Une de la Gazette, les autres médias ont relayé, ton passé fait l'objet de pages centrales, blablabla. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant ressortir le blanc de ses globes oculaires, montrant un mépris que Drago n'aurait même jamais pu concevoir de sa part.

« Entre le fait que _je_ sois ton Manitou », dit-elle en grimaçant, « que je refuse toute interview et que Harry ait affirmé publiquement être de ton côté, le Mangenmagot n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. C'est trop médiatique. La date de l'audience est fixée au vendredi 28 février à 15 heures. »

Pour le coup, ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était le fait que Potter soit de son côté ou le fait que ça y était, ça se concrétisait. Bon sang, dans quinze jours, son sort serait revu… Et tout ça, c'était grâce à Potter et à Granger. Dans quelle dimension parallèle vivait-il ?!

« Et la bonne nouvelle pour toi, c'est laquelle, au juste ? » lui demanda-t-il pour dissimuler son trouble.

« Honnêtement ? Aucune des deux. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être médiatisée pour te défendre, toi et ta soi-disant supériorité de Sang-pur. Je ne cautionne pas la démarche. Et le jugement ne signifie même pas ma propre libération parce que, tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? » s'enquit-elle sans réellement attendre de réponse. « Parce que je sens que la conditionnelle va t'être accordée. Et connaissant Harry, je n'ai pas fini d'entendre parler de toi. »

Le bruit sourd du dossier qu'elle referma le surprit, et le temps que Drago se ressaisisse, Granger tournait déjà les talons, tenant fermement son destin contre elle.

« Si rien ne change d'ici là, on se revoit le jour de ton audience. Je te ferai parvenir un costume et une cape pour que tu sois présentable. »

Et sans lui dire au revoir, Granger s'éclipsa, le laissant ainsi, soufflé. C'était décidément une sorcière incroyable. Il y en avait cependant un autre. Un autre qui avait toute la sollicitude de Drago.

 **OoOoO**

Drago avait toujours considéré ce qu'il vivait comme une responsabilité. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'assumer, qu'importe si cela était injuste ou inacceptable. Parce qu'il était Drago Malefoy, à la fois fier comme son père et digne comme sa mère, mais il avait également le cœur impénétrable comme les écailles d'un dragon. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il aurait aimé continuer à croire.

Au cours de ses longs tête à tête avec Potter, il avait appris ce qui animait le cœur du lion. C'était une rage sourde et dévorante qui ne cessait jamais. Il ne savait pas d'où cette idée de sacrifice lui était venue mais, après tout, lui-même avait grandi dans la noirceur et ça ne l'en avait dégoûté pour autant. C'était comme ça.

Sa rage l'avait poussé à s'instruire sur le fonctionnement de la société. Pour lui, moldue ou sorcière, ce n'était pas bien différent. Tout était organisé de sorte à créer des êtres sous Imperium, sans même avoir à lever la baguette pour cela, chaque individu se renforçant dans la conviction qu'il y avait les normaux et les autres, ceux que l'on enfermait. Que cela soit en prison ou à l'hôpital. L'idée sous-jacente était toujours de soigner, de rendre apte à la vie en société, et personne ne se demandait jamais pour quelle raison il fallait aller contre sa propre nature. C'était un jeu à qui donnerait le mieux l'impression d'être intégré dans le moule alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

Drago voyait les choses différemment. Pour lui, tout était une question de pouvoir. C'était à qui parviendrait à l'obtenir pour faire passer ses règles, et dans le fond, qu'importe si ses subalternes étaient d'accord ou pas. Mais là où il rejoignait Potter, c'était qu'il était évidemment plus facile d'obtenir de l'obéissance si les autres n'avaient pas l'impression de se plier à des ordres. Ou si on y voyait un brin de logique. Parce que dans ce cas, qui tenterait de renverser le pouvoir en place ? Il fallait des Potter pour cela.

Néanmoins, Drago n'avait fait qu'écouter Potter, sans l'interrompre. Et il avait fini par mentionner un ouvrage, en précisant qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage à Drago pour s'y rendre et l'emprunter.

Cet ouvrage, c'était _Surveiller et punir_ du moldu Michel Foucault. Et Potter n'avait pas menti, les parallèles entre le système sanctionnateur moldu était très semblable à celui qu'il connaissait. Pire encore, plus Drago avançait dans sa lecture, moins il lui semblait qu'il pouvait supporter les quatre murs de sa cellule. Il voulait sortir, il craignait d'étouffer dans cet endroit qui était fait pour écraser celui qu'il était.

En soi, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose, ça lui avait surtout confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà, intuitivement. Le système carcéral était une grande supercherie, officiellement destiné à réhabiliter des hors-la-loi, _selon les règles en vigueur dans une société donnée_ , mais qui, en pratique, ne leur offrait aucune chance de se réintégrer. Dans les faits, c'était de la surveillance pure et dure, une façon de les mettre à l'écart et de les empêcher de perturber l'ordre établi.

Alors oui, Potter tentait de changer les choses. Mais selon Drago, il se fourvoyait. L'Etat se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils vivaient à Azkaban ou de ce qu'ils vivraient en en sortant. Ils n'étaient que des déchets qui y retourneraient tôt ou tard. À moins de montrer patte blanche, mais ils seraient de toute façon cantonnés au bas de l'échelle sociale, pour bien montrer l'exemple et en dissuader d'autres de suivre leurs traces.

Contrairement à Potter, ce n'était pas la rage qui animait Drago, c'était l'instinct de survie qui faisait bouillonner ses veines, tandis que son cœur pulsait pour trouver une échappatoire. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, c'était vital. Et il leur montrerait, à tous ces pseudos bien penseurs, qui était Drago Malefoy. Il ne se contenterait pas du bas de l'échelle, il l'exploserait, leur plafond de barbelés !

« Malefoy ! » hurla la voix de Franck, qui le tira de ses pensées.

Manquant un battement de cœur mais prenant sur lui, Drago ne leva pas les yeux de son livre.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il.

« T'as foutu quoi du matelas où tu pionçais avant que le Mexicain crève ? »

Malefoy ferma les yeux. _Ça_ , il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le supporter. La mort de Juan ne l'avait pas plus affecté que cela, mais le dédain du gardien, c'était de trop. Merde, on parlait d'un être humain, quand même !

« Contre le mur », répondit-il machinalement, les dents serrées.

« Bah tu le fous à terre. T'as un nouveau compagnon de cellule. »

Drago daigna enfin regarder en direction de la grille. Et il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Théodore Nott se tenait dans l'entrée de sa cellule. De leur cellule. Il se redressa lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une illusion et qu'il avait peur qu'elle s'évapore.

« Toujours aussi insolent », lui reprocha son ami, un léger sourire réfutant ses propos.

« Par Salazar, Théo ! » murmura Drago en réponse, se levant avec lenteur. « Bon sang, tu es là… »

Il marqua un arrêt, incapable d'en dire davantage. Il était content de le voir. Théo rit doucement.

« Je t'avouerais que j'aurais préféré qu'on évite vu les circonstances », dit-il en le dévisageant, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il y ait un mort ici ? Tu l'as ébloui de ta beauté transcendante ? »

Théo se moquait ouvertement de lui et Drago se renfrogna une demi-seconde, avant d'éclater de rire. Ça lui avait tellement manqué.

« Même pas. C'est glauque ici. Mais toi, d'abord, raconte. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant toutes ces années ? »

 **OoOoO**

« Tu es bien pensif, aujourd'hui », lui fit remarquer Potter, l'ancrant dans la réalité.

« Comment est-ce que tu vois ça ? » lui demanda Drago, avant de soupirer.

Il était effectivement ailleurs, repensant à ce que Théo lui avait dit la veille. Il avait passé les quatre dernières années aux Pays-Bas, pour échapper au Magenmagot, où il avait obtenu un diplôme de Manitou. Il avait commencé à y exercer, mais il n'avait pas envie de vivre une vie de fugitif et il était rentré… Drago lui avait demandé s'il avait une vague idée de ce qu'étaient devenus Blaise et Pansy, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été ses amis. Apparemment, Blaise aurait ouvert une boutique de bracelet-montre de luxe en Italie, _Streghe di quarzo_. Il était probable que Pansy l'ait suivi, mais il n'en avait pas la certitude…

« Mmmh, tu n'es pas concentré », répondit Potter, qui s'humecta les lèvres, réfléchissant en même temps qu'il parlait. « D'habitude, tu as… l'œil plus vif, tu es plus réactif, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Drago demeura totalement impassible, tandis qu'il dévisageait Potter. Il était beaucoup plus attentif à lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Parce qu'à vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux et de suivre le moindre de ses mouvements comme on s'accrochait à la source de la vie. Et en cet instant, il pouvait voir ses pupilles émeraude briller, croyant y lire de la bienveillance. Jamais personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, sinon pour l'atteindre. Sauf Potter.

Drago soupira.

« Théo est arrivé hier », révéla-t-il.

« Nott ? » fit Potter, dubitatif.

Drago acquiesça. Évidemment, plus que le prénom, le nom lui était familier. Il n'y avait probablement pas un nom de Mangemort que Potter ne connaisse pas, et encore moins ceux qu'il avait affrontés. La bataille du Département des Mystères avait collé des sueurs froides dans les deux camps.

Oui, il était au courant. Lucius l'avait bien évidemment mis au courant pour la prophétie. Quand Drago avait appris cela, tout son monde s'était effondré. Enfin, ça coïncidait aussi avec le moment où le Seigneur avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il puisse rejoindre ses rangs, donc il n'était pas certain que tout repose sur la mort à venir de son meilleur ennemi.

Meilleur ennemi qui était bien vivant, face à lui, et dont le regard fut soudainement plus difficile à soutenir. Il y échappa.

« Comment il a été arrêté ? » lui demanda Potter, continuant son interrogatoire.

« Il est revenu au pays, espérant que le Magenmagot serait plus clément qu'au lendemain de la guerre. »

« Ah. Et ça a marché ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. Théo arrivait après le départ des Détraqueurs. Théo arrivait alors qu'il y avait de l'aide mise en place. De là à parler de clémence… Il n'avait rien fait, contrairement à Drago, sinon porter les stigmates d'un nom. Bon, et la Marque aussi, mais… personne n'avait cru bon d'analyser les circonstances de son application.

« Il a pris pour deux ans, avec six mois de sursis. Oui, on peut dire que c'est mieux, effectivement. »

Drago lui-même ne se trouvait pas convaincant. Il était las.

« Tu sais à quoi je pense, Malefoy ? »

Il leva des yeux interrogateurs.

« A ton deuxième texte, celui que tu dois présenter mercredi », expliqua Potter, avant d'en citer un passage. « _Alors le chevalier Malheur s'est rapproché, / Il a mis pied à terre et sa main m'a touché._ / _Son doigt ganté de fer entra dans ma blessure / Tandis qu'il attestait sa loi d'une voix dure. / Et voici qu'au contact glacé du doigt de fer / Un cœur me renaissait, tout un cœur pur et fier._ »

Drago en resta interdit, perdu quant au sens que lui attribuait Potter.

« Tu connais tous les textes par cœur ? Tu as volé cette habitude à Granger ? » ironisa-t-il.

Potter s'esclaffa.

« Sois gentil, un peu », le morigéna-t-il gaiement. « Mais non, pas tous. J'avoue que tu semblais si perturbé par l'exercice que j'ai tenté de m'en imprégner, pour comprendre. »

Drago grogna. Une part de lui grondait _« Fiche-moi la paix, Potter ! »_ , quand l'autre se retrouvait touchée par son initiative. Mais ça le rendait si vulnérable…

« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre la situation actuelle et ce fichu texte », râla-t-il, de mauvaise foi.

En réalité, il voyait très bien quel rapport il y avait. Potter était entré dans son quotidien, avait mis le désordre et maintenant, il représentait sa seule chance de rédemption.

« Alors je vais t'expliquer où, moi, j'en vois un », lui répliqua Potter, avec mansuétude. « Ces derniers temps, t'as été réorganisé. Beaucoup de changements, de choses à penser, à repenser. Malgré tout, tu restais plongé dans le moment présent, parce que la survie en prison, c'est ça : ce temps infini qui représente l'ici et maintenant. Mais le retour de Nott, c'est le Maléfice du Ricochet. Ce sont les faits du passé qui ont des répercussions au moment où tu n'y pensais plus, et c'est là que ça fait le plus mal. »

Drago souffla. Merde, Potter avait le don de le mettre sens dessus-dessous. Il le foutait dans le crottin d'hippogriffe sans même se rendre compte qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui tendre la main. Ou qu'il serait la seule main que Drago accepterait.

« Et toi, t'es le preux chevalier qui met pied à terre, c'est ça ? » maugréa-t-il dans une tentative d'indifférence.

Il s'attendait à ce que Potter rie, prenant à la rigolade ses propos, mais il n'en fut rien. En lieu et place d'une attitude légère, les traits du visage de Potter se durcirent.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber, Malefoy », lui affirma-t-il, sérieux. « Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais quand j'ai décidé de quelque chose, je ne lâche pas. »

Alors que Drago se soustrayait une fois de plus à leur contact visuel, il vit le poing fermé de Potter entrer dans son champ de vision, le petit doigt en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Potter ? » fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fustigea mentalement pour ce trait de faiblesse.

« Tu as refusé de serrer ma main pour un accord. Je te propose aujourd'hui de sceller une promesse. »

Par Salazar tout puissant, Potter ne blaguait pas.

Drago sentit le gouffre s'ouvrir en lui à l'instant où leurs doigts se nouaient, sous le sourire guilleret du Sauveur.

 **OoOoO**

Le dimanche était un jour comme un autre à Azkaban. La différence résidait dans le fait qu'à présent, Théo était là, et qu'il l'avait accompagné à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre, chacun lisant à présent sur sa couche, dans un silence respectueux.

Et dire que bientôt, ils seraient à nouveau séparés. Ce serait Drago qui connaîtrait le sens du mot liberté… Rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur s'emballait. D'excitation et d'appréhension. C'était ce à quoi il aspirait, mais il avait peur, parce que c'était l'inconnu. Il n'avait rien à l'extérieur, personne qui l'attendait.

Déglutissant, Drago se remémora pour la millième fois au moins la promesse de Potter. On était loin d'un Serment Inviolable, et pourtant… il avait envie d'y croire. Et surtout, il sentait qu'il n'avait plus trop le choix. Des brèches s'ouvraient en lui, progressivement.

Certes, Potter n'avait pas encore accès à son _fort_ intérieur, mais à cette allure-là, il lui suffirait de franchir les douves pour avoir accès à tout le château.

Cela étant dit, Drago n'était pas le seul à avoir subi une modification. La prison, c'était comme une prison de verre. Il n'y avait personne pour parler, mais tout le monde se tenait à l'œil. Et dans le lourd silence des uns et des autres, Drago pouvait deviner les yeux invisibles. Et si lui restait seul, il avait également remarqué que les groupes créés dans le cadre de l'atelier de philosophie persistaient en-dehors. Il avait surpris des échanges qui ressemblaient davantage à de la solidarité qu'à une association de fait, pour se protéger. C'était comme de la franche camaraderie. C'était étonnant.

C'était comme si tous ceux-là avaient oublié les jeux de pouvoir. Les idées noires et les suicides. Les viols. Et même ce chat torturé, retrouvé boyaux à l'air dans la cour. Drago avait raconté tout ça à Théo. À sa façon, sans y mettre de l'émotion, énumérant des faits. Pour le prévenir. Mais Théo n'avait pas le caractère d'un meneur, et Drago ne savait pas comment un intellectuel pourrait survivre ici. Lui-même, à trop réfléchir, se sentait étriqué dans un entonnoir. Mais bon, Théo avait assurément d'autres ressources. N'était pas Serpentard qui le voulait.

Enfin ! Avec un soupir non dissimulé, Drago se reconcentra sur sa lecture. Il avait repris _Une saison en enfer_ , bien décidé à relire _Alchimie du verbe_. Si Potter accordait tant d'importance à la façon dont on pouvait comprendre un texte, alors Drago était décidé à tenter de le comprendre, à son tour. Après tout, il ne savait pas grand-chose des pensées de Potter. Il connaissait le Gryffondor impulsif, le Sauveur, mais pas ses tourments. Et Rimbaud semblait bien dépeindre les tourments.

Alors, comme durant les ateliers, Drago avait laissé aller son imagination face aux mots. Et ce qu'il lut était pour le moins… troublant.

 _« J'écrivais des silences, des nuits, je notais l'inexprimable, je fixais des vertiges. (…) Je finis par trouver sacré le désordre de mon esprit. J'étais oisif, en proie à une lourde fièvre : j'enviais la félicité des bêtes, – les chenilles, qui représentent l'innocence des limbes, le sommeil de la virginité ! »_

Si Potter était son chevalier de Malheur, Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si lui était la chenille de Potter. Il était loin d'être innocent, mais c'était bien la rédemption que Potter lui destinait. Et avec une grimace, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était encore vierge. Il n'avait pas d'expérience dans les relations, là où Potter semblait pouvoir manier une autre baguette que sa baguette magique. Le reste n'était que supposition : l'élan de vie du Gryffondor avait-elle connu un état de veille ? Le Potter que Drago connaissait avait-il eu un passage à vide après la guerre ?

En tout cas, ça concordait avec ce qu'il lui avait raconté, le désastre qu'il avait fui. Et ce n'était pas surprenant. Après tout, il avait été aux premières loges de la guerre, aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait lui aussi été impacté par celle-ci.

Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Théo, installé en biais sur son matelas, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était observé. Potter n'était pas le seul aux premières loges. Mais ce à quoi Théo avait assisté était bien différent d'une guerre. C'était la connivence entre Potter et Drago, alors qu'ils partaient pour les heures de TIG.

Il n'avait rien dit. Pas de questions, malgré leurs antécédents. Un regard avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne.

 **OoOoO**

Ils regardaient le résultat de leur travail, les joues rougies par l'effort. Potter et lui-même venaient de fixer le dernier lit, clôturant ainsi officiellement les trente heures d'intérêt général du premier.

Drago en éprouvait une étrange sensation de vertiges et de nausées. Non pas en raison de l'effort fourni cette fois, mais parce qu'il réalisait ce que cela impliquait. La journée du 22 février touchait à sa fin, le rapprochant inexorablement de _la_ date. Une part de lui doutait de la réalité des choses, mais Potter y croyait pour deux.

« Pfiou ! Une bonne chose de faite », conclut-il. « Clope bien méritée ! »

Drago le suivit jusqu'à l'unique fenêtre. Partager une cigarette était toujours l'occasion de dévisager Potter sans se faire griller, ce dernier ne se gênant pas non plus. Ce jeu de regards était à la fois déstabilisant et enivrant. C'était un jeu dangereux pour Drago. Mais foutu pour foutu…

« Comment tu te sens à l'idée de l'audience qui approche ? » lui demanda Potter après un silence prolongé.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Potter. C'est surréaliste. »

« Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, maintenant, non ? On pourrait le faire, tous les deux. »

Drago leva un sourcil. Potter était Potter. Ce serait… trop bizarre.

« Tu peux utiliser mon prénom si tu veux. Mais non, moi je n'en ferai pas de même. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Drago soupira.

« Je n'en sais rien, moi, pourquoi. Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions, moi ? » s'indigna-t-il, plus laconique que réellement irrité.

Potter s'esclaffa.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh rien, Monsieur Malefoy et ses grands airs », se moqua-t-il.

Drago sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'animer d'un tic nerveux.

« Je croyais que tu voulais m'appeler par mon prénom », dit-il pour dévier la conversation.

« Drago », se corrigea Potter, redevenant sérieux. « Alors ? Comment on devient intime avec toi ? »

Drago grogna. Ce n'était pas vraiment les images les plus appropriées qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'en pense Rimbaud ? » lança-t-il en guise de boutade, pour dissiper son malaise.

Potter se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Lui songeait ni plus ni moins à _L'Alchimie du verbe_ , mais ses pensées n'étaient apparemment pas partagées. À moins que son analyse concernant l'innocent vierge à guider ne soit pas si éloigné de la vérité… Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de clarifier ses propos.

Potter respirerait à nouveau aisément. Et alors qu'il retrouvait sa flexibilité, il éclata de rire.

« Han Merlin, elle était bien trouvée celle-là ! » lui accorda-t-il, alors que Drago dissimulait sa perplexité. « Quand tu recouvreras ta liberté, je te ferai lire _Hombres_. C'est du Verlaine, mais c'est clairement plus explicite que ce qu'a pu écrire son amant maudit. »

Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas suivi le raisonnement de Potter. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'en lisant cet ouvrage, un Lumos l'éclairerait.

Mais il avait actuellement d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter. Le compte à rebours avant son audience était lancé.

* * *

Que de surprises dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Laquelle avez-vous préférée ?

Hommage à la promesse du petit doigt qui a plu à mes relectrices autant qu'à moi en l'imaginant héhé

En parlant de petit doigt, celui-ci m'a dit que la semaine prochaine, il y aurait une audience...

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous !


	22. Chapitre 20

Bonjour mes amours !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Froidement pour moi, j'ai attrapé un rhume mercredi passé, huit jours après, c'est descendu dans les bronches ahah Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je commence à me faire au rythme de travail et surtout des déplacements que ça implique, donc j'ai repris l'écriture de _Failles_! Il m'avait fallu deux semaines pour écrire le chapitre 17, mais ça y est, le chapitre 18 est bien lancé.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre-ci, c'est une chanson très importante pour moi. Dans mon histoire personnelle, celle qui a inspiré cette histoire fictive, je l'ai beaucoup écoutée, en boucle. C'est celle qui a marqué le début de ma chute, à un moment où je ne réalisais pas encore que je chutais.

Dans tous les cas, on fonce vers le troisième et dernier tiers de _Vae soli_. Le pire. Le plus intense.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20.**

 _« I will never give up on you_

 _I see the real you_

 _Even if you don't, I do, I do. (…)_

 _._

 _And I'll show you the road to follow_

 _I'll keep you safe till tomorrow (…)_

 _._

 _If you're the one to run, to run_

 _I'll be the one, the one you run to. »_

 _The real you,_ Three day grace.

 _« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber_

 _Je vois celui que tu es vraiment_

 _Même si toi pas, moi je le vois, je le vois. (…)_

 _._

 _Et je vais te montrer le chemin à suivre_

 _Je te garderai en sécurité jusqu'à demain (…)_

 _._

 _Si tu es celui qui court, qui court_

 _Je serais celui, celui vers lequel tu cours. »_

 _Celui qui tu es vraiment_ , Three days grave.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant que Drago soit traduit devant le Magenmagot pour sa révision de peine. Quatre jours.

Il s'agissait bien de Drago Malefoy, celui qui lui avait pourri l'existence durant sa scolarité. Celui-là même qu'Harry avait appris à appeler par son prénom, parce qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier. Que ce serait-il passé si, onze ans et demi plus tôt, il avait accepté de lui serrer la main pour sceller une amitié ?

Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Drago représentait alors tout ce contre quoi Harry se battait. Du haut de leurs onze années, ils n'avaient été que les pierres brutes d'une éducation. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient deux jeunes adultes meurtris, qui pensaient par eux-mêmes, qui s'étaient détachés de ce qu'on leur avait inculqué et asséné comme des vérités.

Certes, Drago ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais il avait l'œil vif et attentif. Il avait le regard perdu aussi. Souvent. Harry ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il sentait, au-delà de sa détresse, une grande tristesse. Il le voyait à sa façon dont ses pupilles s'éteignaient, comme si leur éclairage tombait dans un puits profond, avant de s'accrocher à lui, dans une recherche frénétique de survie.

Harry ne comprenait même pas de quelle façon il pouvait décoder toute cette angoisse, alors que le reste du corps de Drago restait totalement impassible. Ou presque. Depuis le retour de son ami, Théodore Nott, Harry avait remarqué qu'il avait tendance à se tendre. C'était pratiquement imperceptible, c'était cette façon de se figer, sa mâchoire se crispant à l'extrême, tandis que son regard fuyait, avant d'affronter courageusement la réalité.

Harry lui-même se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Et l'énième exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne serait certainement pas là pour l'aider. Un mois auparavant, il s'était décidé à se réabonner au journal populaire, tentant de vaincre sa peur irraisonnée. Force était de constater qu'il n'y avait plus trace de phobie. En revanche, l'agacement était bien présent.

Drago, Hermione et lui faisaient la Une des journaux depuis que leur alliance stratégique avait été révélée au grand jour. Évidemment, les théories les plus rocambolesques faisaient office de gros titres, principalement du fait que les anciens héros refusaient toutes prises de parole publique. Harry se retrouvait encore une fois propulsé sur le devant de la scène, mais il devait bien admettre que ça avait ses effets positifs. Par Godric, dans quatre jours… C'était inespéré.

En soupirant, il passa la porte du SASD, constatant que les locaux étaient déjà occupés. Richard sortit de son bureau juste à ce moment-là.

« Salut, Harry. Tu as passé un bon weekend ? » fit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ça va. J'ai enfin terminé mes heures de TIG », répondit Harry d'un hochement de tête en guise de salut. « Et toi ? »

« Très bien. Avec les enfants, on est allés voir le nouveau spectacle de marionnettes sur le monde extraordinaire de Nébulux, le Vaudelune. Enfin, je ne t'interpellais pas pour te parler de ça. Tu as eu l'occasion de lire la gazette de ce matin ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ? »

« Je te conseille de bien t'asseoir quand tu le feras. »

Son ton sonnait comme un avertissement et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Sans plus attendre, il se faufila jusqu'à son bureau, où il s'installa avec un café avant de s'intéresser à son Sinistros personnel.

C'était une édition spéciale qui lui était entièrement dédiée. La première page représentait une photographie de lui au lendemain de la guerre, affublée d'un titre aussi accrocheur que privé de sens : _**Harry Potter, héros ou délinquant sous protection ?**_

Bon, finalement, ce serait peut-être bien plus que d'un café dont il aurait besoin… Il avisa la porte, son paquet de cigarette et le tourne-disque qu'il avait acheté pour le travail. Sa décision était prise. Il sortit sa baguette, verrouilla sa porte avec un sort d' _Opus panel_ , l'équivalent sorcier de l'accroche-porte « ne pas déranger », et fit tourner une platine.

Harry sentait qu'il respirait déjà plus calmement en entendant les premières notes de _The sound of silence_ , repris par le groupe Disturbed, avec la voix profonde et envoûtante de David Draiman. Il délogea alors une cigarette de son paquet, et soupira d'aise en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il ouvrit le journal à la page de la préface. Il la parcourut rapidement, n'y découvrant pas grand-chose, sinon un résumé romancé de ses exploits, clôturé par le postulat dont le titre faisait l'objet : et si Harry Potter n'était qu'un délinquant protégé par le Ministère pour conserver l'image d'un monde en paix, où les bons et les mauvais sont clairement définis ?

Harry secoua la tête, songeant que la suite ne risquait pas de voler bien haut non plus. Malgré tout, il parcourut le sommaire :

.

 _ **Ce qui aurait déjà dû attirer notre attention comme un Accio : théorie d'un déséquilibré… page 7**_

 _ **Son homosexualité : entre instabilité relationnelle et impulsivité… page 11**_

 _ **Sa fuite au Canada : vaste supercherie pour dissimuler une incarcération ? ... page 13**_

 _ **Travailleurs sociaux, des êtres en reconstruction ? Analyse avec notre expert psychomage … page 17**_

 _ **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy : une alliance surprenante… page 19**_

 _ **Bonus : qu'en est-il du troisième héros de guerre, Ronald Weasley ? ... page 21**_

.

Harry soupira en passant directement à l'article qui concernait également Drago.

.

 _Nous l'apprenions il y a seulement dix jours : soutenu par Hermione Granger, Manitou et son acolyte de toujours, Harry Potter avait décidé de ramener devant le Mangenmagot nul autre que Drago Malefoy, fils du Mangemort bien connu Lucius Malefoy, et lui-même reconnu comme tel. Ouvertement pro Sang-pur, le jeune sorcier est pourtant aujourd'hui défendu par celui que nous considérons tous comme notre Sauveur. L'incompréhension est générale._

 _Pourquoi notre grand défenseur voudrait-il faire écourter la peine d'un serviteur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?_

 _Au vu de nos analyses dans cette édition spéciale, deux grandes hypothèses s'affrontent : soit Harry Potter serait le grand martyr de cette guerre, ayant perdu jusqu'à sa raison (ndlr : pour rappel, selon notre expert, les troubles mentaux sont fréquents après un traumatisme aussi important), soit il aurait toujours eu un penchant pour les Ténèbres, et ses mentors adultes l'auraient protégé de ses propres dérives… tant qu'ils étaient encore en vie._

 _Si la première hypothèse s'avère exacte, une hospitalisation à Sainte Mangouste serait toute indiquée. Selon nos sources, aucune prise en charge n'aurait eu lieu, même au lendemain de guerre, ce qui est curieux et suggère qu'un autre établissement en aurait eu la responsabilité. Mais alors, quelle serait la part de connaissance du Ministère de la Magie dans cette affaire ?_

 _En revanche, si c'est la seconde hypothèse qui l'emporte, comment peut-on expliquer que personne n'ait rien vu ? Malgré les signes évidents d'une déviance (psychologique, sexuelle, sociale), aucun médicomage, aucun expert juricomage n'a émis d'opinion. Les événements récents, les manifestations centrées sur les conditions carcérales, ont à peine suscité l'intérêt du Ministre de la Magie. Ministre qui, nous le rappelons, faisait lui-même partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, le groupe de résistance durant la guerre. Devons-nous y voir un indice ? Kingsley Shacklebolt connait-il la personnalité instable d'Harry Potter et le protège-t-il ?_

 _Beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses à ce jour, mais sachez-le, chers lecteurs : nous ne vous laisserons pas dans le doute ! Un prochain numéro tâchera d'y voir plus clair._

 _S.P._

 _._

Il était décidément bien plus facile de remettre en question l'intégrité d'un individu plutôt que l'idée préconçue que l'on se faisait d'un condamné… ou du fonctionnement humain de manière générale.

Harry reposa la gazette juste au moment où son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran, il vit le prénom d'Hermione s'y afficher. Une seconde plus tard, il décrochait.

« Hermione ? »

 _« Comment tu te sens ? »_ s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

Évidemment, elle avait déjà pris connaissance de l'actualité et s'inquiétait pour lui.

« J'ai l'impression de revenir en cinquième année, quand personne ne me croyait à propos du retour de Voldemort… », répondit-il dans un soupir.

 _« Tu sais bien comment les médias réagissent quand quelque chose ne correspond pas à leur logique »_ , fit Hermione avec prudence.

Harry secoua la tête. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, il en était le principal intéressé, ce n'était pas la première fois.

« Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est que c'est Drago qui va en pâtir dès sa sortie. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas encore au courant de ce que disent les journaux, mais s'il est libéré… ça ne va pas l'aider dans sa réinsertion. Vraiment pas. »

Il s'arrêta, perdu dans ses pensées. Les journalistes allaient faire leurs choux gras de tout ce qui tournaient autour de l'audience et des premiers mois de Drago en liberté. Et il était plus fragile qu'il ne laissait paraître aux yeux de tous. Si, en plus, Harry le prenait sous son aile, ils subiraient doublement les invectives journalistiques… Est-ce qu'il était prêt à faire une nouvelle fois la Une pendant des mois ? Pour une révolution, c'était une chose, mais… Ils allaient sauter sur les conclusions comme ils l'avaient fait avec Émory. Et Drago n'était pas au courant pour son homosexualité.

À cette idée, Harry se sentit le souffle court, comme si une main invisible exerçait une pression sur son thorax. Il ne voulait pas que Drago le sache. Pour la première fois depuis l'éclatement de l'affaire avec Charlie, quelqu'un n'était pas au courant. Et il réalisait qu'il voulait conserver ça, comme un secret que l'on garde précieusement… C'était ridicule, il en convenait. Mais pour une fois, il pourrait ne pas être vu comme l'homosexuel en déroute. Il avait envie que Drago le voie autrement, comme un travailleur social impliqué dans sa mission, comme ce preux chevalier dans _Sagesse_ …

Alors qu'il reprenait une grande inspiration pour faire part à Hermione de son regain de motivation, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis que lui-même l'avait fait.

« Heu… Hermione ? Tu es toujours là ? »

 _« Tu n'es pas sérieux, Harry ? »_

Il réfléchissait à vive allure, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui lui valait son ton courroucé.

« À propos de quoi ? »

 _« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent, Harry »_ , répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sévère, qui lui fit penser au professeur McGonagall quand ils se faisaient prendre à enfreindre le règlement. _« Depuis quand tu es suffisamment proche de Malefoy pour l'appeler par son prénom ? »_

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps que l'information fasse du chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il n'avait même pas songé au fait qu'Hermione n'était pas au courant, ça lui était venu naturellement.

« Depuis les TIG… », avoua-t-il, penaud.

Il déglutit. Elle parvenait toujours à le cerner. Toujours.

 _« Est-ce qu'il est gay ? »_

« Hermione ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

 _« Réponds »_ , le somma-t-elle fermement.

Harry soupira. Il la voyait venir. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout là ses intentions. Il voulait juste l'aider… Bon, d'accord, il avait juste voulu aider Émory aussi. Mais la situation n'était pas du tout la même ! Émory le cherchait quand même depuis le début du stage, lui…

« Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, Hermione. Ce n'est pas… »

 _« Ta chute de Wronski, Harry »_ , l'interrompit-elle, alors qu'il l'imaginait très bien lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle n'était peut-être pas très forte en Quidditch, mais elle savait comment utiliser ses connaissances pour lui faire comprendre ses avertissements. Elle reprit après un soupir.

 _« Je sais très bien qu'elles sont tes intentions. Mais il s'agit de Malefoy. Tu vas l'aider et après quoi ? Tu vas te dévouer pour lui sauver la mise ? Lui ne te fera pas de cadeau. Sur ce point, il n'a pas changé, ne l'oublie pas. »_

« Avec moi, il est différent… », murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Dans le combiné, un nouveau soupir se fit entendre.

 _« Comme d'habitude, tu ne vas en faire qu'à tête. Bon, ne nous disputons pas, tu es suffisamment stressé comme ça, pas vrai ? »_ devina-t-elle, tandis qu'il acquiesçait, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. _« Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir ? Ça te changerait les idées et ça me rassurerait de t'avoir près de moi. »_

« D'accord. À ce soir alors, Hermione. »

 _« À ce soir, Harry. Je t'aime. »_

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas rassuré quant à l'issue de l'audience, mais au moins, il sentait un peu mieux. Quoi qu'il fasse, Hermione serait là…

… pour lui remonter les bretelles.

 **OoOoO**

Harry avait passé la soirée chez Ron et Hermione, se servant de plus d'élixir viticole que de raison, si bien qu'Hermione lui avait interdit de rentrer chez lui en transplanant. Il avait donc passé la nuit sur le canapé du couple, le chat d'Hermione, Turbulence, l'observant avec méfiance, comme s'il le soupçonnait d'un mauvais coup.

 _La routine_ , pensa-t-il ironiquement en écoutant la présentation de Barney pour l'atelier d'éducation à la citoyenneté et à la philosophie.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, il observa tout son petit monde s'évacuer vers la sortie. Il s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle certains étaient devenus complices. Il avait l'impression d'être professeur des écoles, assistant aux échanges animés de ses élèves, qui riaient et continuaient le débat en dehors de sa classe. Il avait véritablement atteint son objectif principal avec cet atelier et il n'en était pas peu fier. Restait à voir si son idéal était réalisable : que cela leur serve de point d'appui et de ressort pour leur vie à l'extérieur de la prison.

Réconforté par ce constat, il vit alors Drago se diriger vers la sortie. Se rappelant qu'il avait quelque chose pour lui, il s'empressa de sortir sa housse anti-plissage de sa sacoche et accourut à sa suite.

« Drago ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Celui-ci s'arrêta avant de faire volte-face, le regard tombant sur la housse.

« C'est ton costume-cape pour l'audience », dit-il simplement, alors que Drago le regardait toujours sans rien dire.

« Merci », répondit-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence. « Tu as fait un excès de zèle ? »

Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre. Son expression dut mettre son interlocuteur sur la piste de son embarras, puisqu'il rit doucement.

« Tu as ta gueule de déterré du samedi matin », explicita-t-il.

« Oh », fit Harry, mal en l'aise, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « Ouais, j'ai passé la soirée avec Hermione et Ron. La bouteille d'élixir y est passée. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup été aidé. »

Il grimaça en avouant sa propre faiblesse.

« C'est marrant, j'aurais plutôt cru que l'ivrogne du groupe était Weasley », déclara Drago avec un sourire triste. « Bon, je dois y aller là. On se voit jeudi, Potter ? »

Alors qu'il tournait les talons pour rejoindre son cours de Métamorphose, Harry réalisa que si Drago pouvait avoir connu ce genre de soirée, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Finalement, la plus grande violence d'Azkaban, c'était la violence du temps perdu. Harry avait expérimenté des choses aussi banales qu'une soirée arrosée à refaire le monde avec ses deux meilleurs amis quand d'autres pourrissaient en regardant le plafond de leur cellule. Et ce temps, Drago ne pourrait jamais le récupérer.

 **OoOoO**

La fin de la semaine était passée à une allure à peine croyable. Pourtant, ses nuits n'avaient pas été de tout repos, tandis qu'il se tournait et se tournait, encore et encore, dans son lit, des heures durant.

Le jeudi après-midi au cours de DCFM, Harry avait proposé un exercice de relaxation, et il avait bien senti que Drago n'était pas réceptif. C'était comme si de lourdes particules de plomb peinaient à se déplacer dans l'espace, attendant péniblement le jour de leur mise en poussière. Qui pouvait dire alors ce qu'elles libéreraient comme principe actif le moment venu.

Et le moment, c'était maintenant.

Harry se trouvait exactement à l'endroit qu'il avait cherché à fuir à la fin de la guerre. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé. C'était le même que dans ses souvenirs à l'aube de la cinquième année. C'était le même que dans ceux de Dumbledore durant l'année où il avait appris l'existence des Horcruxes : au centre, face à l'auditoire qui se remplissait peu à peu du public et des journalistes, le Mage en coiffe derrière lui, le plumier, qui authentifierait la décision judiciaire autour de lui, les différents Mages chargés de faire surgir la vérité juridique plus loin, sur la partie droite de la salle, les jurés populaires désignés par la Balance de feu à sa gauche, les experts dont Harry faisait partie et enfin, en bout de ligne juste avant le public, l'isoloir pour le détenu avec son Manitou et les Aurors chargés de la sécurité.

Son cœur battait la chamade, mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où il vit Drago arriver dans son costume-cape, encadré par les Aurors et accompagné d'Hermione. Merlin, il était époustouflant. Le blanc de sa peau tranchait tellement avec le noir de son ensemble qu'Harry était incapable de dire s'il était blafard ou si c'était une impression. Dans tous les cas, si ce n'était pas son teint, c'était sa démarche qui était lugubre. À le regarder, on aurait pu croire qu'on l'emmenait au baiser du Détraqueur. Harry entendait presque les longs vibratos des cordes dans la chanson _Deathzone_ d'Apocalyptica, rapidement rejoints par les coups courts et secs sur la batterie.

À cette idée, Harry frémit. Drago n'avait peut-être pas eu droit au retrait de son âme, mais les quatre années d'exposition l'avaient probablement bien morcelé. En cet instant, Harry n'était plus tout à fait certain du rapport coût/bénéfice de son action. N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de laisser Drago aller à fond de peine ? N'aurait-il pas pu lui épargner une nouvelle audience publique, la présence des journalistes ?

Il grimaça. C'était plus fort que lui. Et le regard de roche qui s'ancra dans ses iris le lui confirma. La détresse qu'il y lisait lui donna la force de se soulever. Aujourd'hui, quand le Magenmagot l'appellerait à la barre, lui appellerait le lion qui rugissait en lui, prêt à sortir les canines.

Son impulsion ne l'aida pas à patienter pendant que le Mage en coiffe déclarait l'audience ouverte. Sa tension s'intensifia encore alors que l'on faisait lecture des faits qui avaient mené à la peine. Hermione fut appelée à exprimer sa requête et à exposer point par point les éléments en faveur d'une libération sous surveillance tracée.

Les différents experts prirent ensuite la parole pour témoigner des faits et de la personnalité de Drago. Harry dut mordre sur sa Suçacide pour ne pas intervenir avant d'en avoir l'autorisation, espérant que sa langue ne fondrait pas au passage. Tous ces gens ne connaissaient pas Drago. Ils le voyaient à travers l'image publique, à travers son _master status_ de Mangemort et de fils de Mangemort, parlant ainsi de son éducation. Harry n'était plus que fourmillements. Sa magie lui vrillait par tous les pores.

« Mr Potter. »

Enfin, il était interpellé !

Il se leva à pas aussi modérés que possible, bien qu'à l'intérieur il fusait aussi rapidement que son bon vieil Éclair de feu. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Drago alors qu'il gagnait la barre. Sa mâchoire était serrée à l'extrême tandis qu'il le suivait des yeux.

« Citez votre nom entier et votre fonction, je vous prie. »

« Harry James Potter, intervenant social au Service d'Aide Sociale aux Détenus. »

Il sentait sa voix trembler sous les vibrations de ses cordes vocales tendues à l'extrême. Il s'enjoignit à respirer. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

« Jurez-vous sur l'honneur de dire la vérité et uniquement la vérité ? »

Le Mage lui-même semblait las de son discours maintes et maintes fois répété.

« Je jure sur l'honneur de dire la vérité et uniquement la vérité, Monsieur le Mage en coiffe. »

« Bien. Nous avons entendu différents experts qui, eux, s'opposent à une libération de Mr Malefoy. Vous, au contraire, soutenez cette alternative. J'ai lu votre rapport. Pouvez-vous étayer vos propos pour l'ensemble de nos auditeurs ? »

Harry hocha la tête, avant de se racler la gorge et de sortir un morceau de parchemin. Son discours était prêt. Ou plutôt, le plan de son discours. Il était de toute façon incapable de s'en tenir à un texte écrit mot à mot.

« Monsieur le Mage en coiffe, Mesdames et Messieurs les Mages et experts, Monsieur le Plumier, Mesdames et Messieurs les spectateurs et journalistes, ma présence aujourd'hui n'est pas anodine.

Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que notre pays a été dévasté par une guerre sans merci, opposant ce que l'on appelle communément le Bien et le Mal, opposant la Lumière aux Ténèbres. Dans cette guerre, je n'ai pas été simple spectateur, j'ai aidé à retrouver un équilibre. Équilibre que je n'ai pas trouvé et qui m'a poussé à migrer vers d'autres horizons, à comprendre, à mettre du sens dans cette réalité trop complexe. »

Il marqua une pause. Tout un chacun semblait pendu à ses lèvres, mais Harry les remarqua à peine. Il notait l'information, comme il notait les battements de son cœur et l'adrénaline qui courrait ses veines. Sa magie, elle, se concentrait en son centre, comme pour protéger ses forces vitales.

« J'ai trouvé plus de questions que de réponses, mais j'ai surtout compris pour quelles raisons je n'avais pas trouvé cet équilibre : nous avons tendance à diviser le monde entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, à écarter ceux que l'on juge mauvais pour en conserver les bons, faisant de nous des êtres finalement aussi méprisables que ceux que nous jugeons. »

La salle sembla retenir son souffle face à l'accusation explicite et le Mage en coiffe se dandina quelque peu sur sa chaise en style ancien, se retenant probablement d'intervenir par politesse. Harry poursuivit, plus déterminé que jamais.

« En fait, nous nous trompons. Nous fermons les yeux sur cette réalité implacable : il n'y a pas de dichotomie nette. Nous sommes, chacun d'entre nous, un subtil mélange de Ténèbres et de Lumière. L'idée est donc de savoir si un rééquilibrage est possible pour que nos détenus se rapprochent davantage d'un gris clair. »

Harry commençait à avoir la bouche sèche et il regretta d'avoir laissé son gobelet d'eau à la table des experts. Mais il se remotiva, arguant pour lui-même qu'au plus vite il avancerait, au plus vite il pourrait étancher sa soif.

« Ça fait à présent un an et demi que je travaille au sein du SASD. D'abord comme conseiller administratif et, depuis presque deux mois, comme directeur des animations. J'ai vu de nombreuses personnalités défiler, faisant écho aux connaissances que j'ai cumulées au cours de ma formation. Savez-vous ce qui distingue un détenu qui a statistiquement le plus de chance de se réinsérer d'un individu qui récidive ? La rébellion. Ceux qui se rebellent sont ceux qui ont le plus de chance de réinsertion. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry entendit distinctement quelques raclements de gorge. Son discours ne faisait pas l'unanimité, il le savait, mais quitte à mettre la lumière dans un repaire de vampires, autant y aller au Lumos Maxima.

« En effet, ceux-ci s'adaptent plus facilement à la vie extérieure parce qu'ils ont gardé leur autonomie et leur libre arbitre malgré l'enfermement. Paradoxalement, on ne prend pas en compte les études qui le démontrent. On ne prend pas la peine, on ne prend pas le risque, parce que nous sommes aveuglés par nos peurs et nos besoins primitifs de vengeance. Nous croyons analyser les faits, mais nous justifions notre manque de recul et nos méthodes dénuées d'humanité pour écarter et fragiliser ceux que l'on identifie comme la cause de nos maux. »

Harry prit une dernière inspiration. Ça y était, il touchait à la fin de son laïus.

« Alors oui, il est vrai que Drago Malefoy a été reconnu coupable. Il n'est probablement pas un enfant de chœur et les différents faits mentionnés derrière les barreaux suffisent à démontrer qu'il n'est pas un gentil Boursouf rebondissant gaiement derrière les intervenants, les gardiens et les autres détenus qui imposent leur loi.

Le fait est qu'il n'est pas adapté à la prison. Drago Malefoy est un sorcier qui réfléchit. Un prisonnier ne peut pas survivre à l'enfermement s'il réfléchit. Mais si Drago Malefoy n'est pas un détenu exemplaire, il est un citoyen de demain, meurtri par la prison, avec les outils nécessaires pour se reconstruire à sa sortie. Et c'est pour cette raison que moi, Harry Potter, intervenant social spécialisé en magie noire, je crois en sa capacité de réinsertion. Et je m'en porte personnellement garant si, au demeurant, vous lui accordez cette liberté sous Trace. »

Harry s'interrompit, mettant ainsi fin à sa prise de parole. Il avait la bouche sèche et son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Il l'avait fait, il avait dit tout haut ce que la bienséance du Magenmagot n'admettait pas. Et face à lui, les visages fermés des Mages ne présageaient rien.

« Bien », fit le Mage en coiffe après un silence prolongé et particulièrement intenable. « Je vous remercie pour votre intervention, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez regagner votre siège. »

Harry s'exécuta, tandis que le Magistrat poursuivait.

« Nous avons entendu la Défense et les Experts. Je vais à présent me retirer pour entendre les Jurés et mes Mages associés. La séance reprendra à dix-sept heures précises pour le compte-rendu du délibéré. »

L'annonce provoqua un remue-ménage immédiat. Se rappelant qu'il était assoiffé, Harry s'empara de son gobelet d'eau. Il eut à peine le temps d'y tremper les lèvres que Hermione lui sauta dessus.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle, effervescente comme une potion crache-flammes. « Tu as été grandiose ! Bon tu vas au-devant des ennuis, comme d'habitude, mais tes propos n'étaient pas dénués de sens. C'était même très juste, cohérent et bien amené. »

« Hum ! Merci, Hermione. »

« Par contre… », continua-t-elle, son visage se fermant sur une expression sévère. « _Je m'en porte personnellement garant_? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! »

Harry rit nerveusement, mal à l'aise.

« Avoue que ça a du cachet ! On ne se porte pas garant pour une cause en laquelle en ne croit pas ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de soupirer.

« C'est peut-être bien ça, le problème. Tu ne devrais pas autant t'impliquer pour un usager. »

Son ton était à la fois réprobateur et découragé.

« Tu me crois si je te dis que tout va bien se passer ? » lui demanda Harry, dans l'espoir désuet de la convaincre.

« Oh non. Ceci dit, je crois que c'est ce que tu as envie de croire et que tu t'aveugles avec la vérité. Je n'ai qu'à attendre que tu t'en rendes comptes par toi-même. »

Sur ces mots, elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, avant d'aller retrouver celui qu'elle ne défendait que par amitié envers Harry.

Restait à attendre le verdict.

* * *

J'avais oublié que j'avais été vilain et que je vous avais dispensé du verdict dans ce chapitre mouhahaha Je suis si vilain.

Que pensez-vous du discours de Harry ? Où pensez-vous que se trouve son point de rupture, ce qui va le faire plonger ?

C'est maintenant que tout bascule.

On se retrouve la semaine prochain pour le verdict !


	23. Chapitre 21

Bonjour mes amours !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que le froid n'a pas encore congelé vos cerveaux. Pour ma part, je me suis déjà pété la gueule une fois dans les escaliers en me rendant à la gare. Mon cerveau va bien, je crois.

À part ça, que vous dire ? Au boulot, j'ai ma première stagiaire ! Ça fait bizarre de passer de l'autre côté de ma barrière. Mais j'imagine que le retour de Drago à la liberté vous intéresse beaucoup plus, alors je ne vous retiens pas davantage !

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21.**

 _« Do you feel the chill,_

 _Clawing at the back of your neck?_

 _I start to spill._

 _Did you really think that you could fix me?_

 _They'll sell your bones for another roll._

 _Well sharpen your teeth._

 _Tell yourself that it's just business. »_

 _And the snakes start to sing_ , Bring me the horizon.

 _« Sens-tu le froid,_

 _Te griffer dans la nuque ?_

 _Je commence à me renverser._

 _Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pouvais me réparer ?_

 _Ils vendront tes os pour un morceau de pain._

 _Alors aiguise tes dents,_

 _Dis-toi que ce sont les affaires. »_

 _Et les serpents commencent à chanter_ , Bring me the horizon.

* * *

Le front contre l'écorce d'un arbre, Drago se demandait comment il en était arrivé là.

Deux heures auparavant, il serrait encore les dents en écoutant les soi-disant experts de sa vie expliquer à quel point il était inapte à la vie en société. Et il se retrouvait là, dans un appui inhospitalier, à tenter de ne pas mourir étouffé.

Il peinait à respirer, la cage thoracique écrasée sous l'effet du plomb. Les battements de son cœur étaient si intenses et douloureux que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pour peu, il aurait appelé sa mère à l'aide, mais elle se trouvait derrière lui, dans l'endroit qu'il venait justement de quitter.

Azkaban. L'immense tour se dressait, menaçante, terrifiante. C'était entre ses murs de pierre qu'il avait passé les quatre dernières années et, paradoxalement, il les regrettait déjà. Le monde était gigantesque, et il ne semblait vouloir faire qu'une seule bouchée de lui.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller. À l'entrepôt, on lui avait rendu ce avec quoi il était arrivé en se rendant à la Justice : la baguette magique de sa mère et un sac contenant en tout et pour tout deux pyjamas, un costume, une cape, trois chemises et des sous-vêtements de rechange. Et on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devrait attendre le lundi matin pour voir ce qu'il restait des biens de sa famille.

Pour couronner le tout, on lui avait réappliqué la Trace comme à un vulgaire mineur ! Il avait le droit d'utiliser la Magie, mais le moindre de ses sortilèges serait contrôlé et il aurait intérêt à pouvoir se justifier…

Comme dans un élan de survie, il inspira un grand coup. Piteusement, il constata que sa respiration, hachée, ressemblait à des sanglots. _« Mon pauvre, dans quel état pitoyable tu es… »_ , pensa-t-il, honteux. Il enfonça un peu plus la tête dans l'arbre, espérant ainsi pouvoir y disparaître, se fondre dans la nature… Cette pensée lui rappela à quel point son existence était insignifiante dans l'immensité du monde et il émit un son plaintif. Un animal apeuré, voilà à quoi il devait ressembler.

Dans la seconde qui suivit cependant, son fameux cerveau reptilien en action, il se tendit.

« Fait chier ! Je suis désolé, Drago, je n'arrivais pas à me dépêtrer des journalistes. »

Potter. Au son de sa respiration saccadée, il paraissait avoir couru. Et Drago ne l'avait pas entendu monter la butte. Quel spectacle lamentable il lui offrait. Il ne parvenait même pas à ordonner à son corps de se déplacer pour offrir une image un peu plus décente. Enfin, au point où il en était de toute façon…

« Merde, t'es pas au mieux, toi. Attaque de panique ? » devina-t-il.

Incapable de parler sans déverser son angoisse, Drago leva sa main, lui présentant son index et son pouce pour signifier _« un petit peu »_. Il était partagé entre l'ironie et l'envie de frapper du poing pour s'écorcher, dissimuler la déchirure intérieure par une autre encore plus forte.

« Je te promets qu'elle est un peu plus grosse que ça », lui signifia Potter sur le ton de l'humour.

Un léger rire un brin rocailleux s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Drago. Cet idiot avait osé l'humour. Insupportable.

« Ah… ouais… », répondit finalement Drago, comme s'il puisait dans son stock d'oxygène.

Sa tentative de provocation avait lamentablement échoué.

Une main se posa sur sa nuque. Il en eut instantanément le souffle coupé.

« Viens là », fit Potter, l'invitant à se tourner vers lui.

Avant même qu'il ait pu prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, Drago se retrouva le nez dans le cou de son ancien ennemi, humant à pleins poumons son odeur. C'était une eau de toilette étrangement douce et musquée à la fois.

Au fur et à mesure que sa respiration recouvrait un rythme normal, Drago réalisait qu'il se trouvait appuyé contre Potter, ni plus ni moins dans ses bras, pour la deuxième fois en moins de trois semaines. Et force était de constater que ça le calmait.

« Tu te sens de bouger ? On ferait mieux de transplaner avant que des journalistes aient la brillante idée de venir te cueillir à la sortie d'Azkaban », lui murmura Potter, lui arrachant un soupir.

Effectivement, il préférait clairement éviter cette bande de rapaces. Surtout vu l'état actuel des choses.

En guise de réponse, il grogna à l'oreille de Potter, qui le prévint du transplanage imminent. Il eut à peine le temps de penser _« ouf ! »_ qu'il se sentit aspiré dans l'étroit conduit invisible. L'instant d'après, il prenait une grande inspiration. Le monde lui paraissait toujours aussi immense et effrayant, mais c'était presque une bénédiction en regard de l'inconfort du transport. Et la main de Potter, toujours dans sa nuque…

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je ne suis pas fait en sucre », répliqua spontanément Drago.

Potter s'esclaffa aussitôt.

« Je confirme, tu vas mieux. Après toi. »

Drago se redressa en constatant qu'il lui ouvrait la porte d'un café. Le genre d'endroits qu'il n'aurait jamais fréquenté si on ne l'y avait pas conduit.

Il s'exécuta, avant de se retourner vers Potter, qui le suivait.

« Tu es sûr que c'est approprié comme endroit ? »

« Depuis un an et demi que je vis ici, aucun article n'est paru dans la Gazette ou que sais-je autre média à sensation. Alors oui, je pense que c'est approprié. »

« Je veille au grain », assura alors une voix derrière eux.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Potter, ce qui incita Drago à découvrir la personne qui avait fait irruption dans son dos.

C'était une femme, la cinquantaine. Elle lui faisait étrangement penser à Molly Weasley, en moins excentrique.

« Je suis Annette, la tenancière. Enfin, avec mon mari, Thierry, mais il est occupé dans les cuisines en ce moment. On a fait installer des sorts anti-journalistes, on tient à la tranquillité de notre clientèle. Vous êtes un ami de Harry ? »

Ses yeux semblaient briller légèrement à cette question, comme si elle était émue à l'idée de se faire sa rencontre. Drago était perdu. Quel était le lien entre Potter et cette femme ? Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, et ce n'était pas tant pour le fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas que pour le fait qu'il… ne savait juste pas. Non, il n'était pas ami avec Potter. Mais qu'était-il alors ?

Le premier vint d'ailleurs à son secours.

« Annette », râla-t-il ouvertement. « Tu sais bien que je ne ramènerai jamais _que_ des amis. »

Son ton parut étrange à l'oreille de Drago, mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Quelque chose lui disait que Potter pensait la même chose que lui, mais qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails avec la sorcière. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement, il n'avait pas tellement envie que tout le monde sache qu'il venait de sortir de prison. Par Salazar, et dire que quelques heures auparavant, il se trouvait encore dans sa cellule à Azkaban…

La fameuse Annette sembla faner sous ses yeux, avant de leur désigner une table.

« Très bien. Je vous apporte quelque chose à boire ? À manger ? »

« La carte, s'il te plaît. »

Elle fit volte-face et Drago suivit Potter, qui prenait place à la table précédemment désignée. Pourtant installés en face à face, Drago évita le regard de Potter. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de malaise : il avait été si habitué aux quatre murs gris de sa cellule – ou blanc sale, il ne savait pas trop – que les lieux, bien que banals, lui en mettaient plein les yeux. Il ne savait plus où regarder, entre les tableaux accrochés, le comptoir en bois, la décoration très « hall de gare » et même les luminaires. C'était simpliste, mais bien plus chaleureux que tout ce qu'il avait connu dernièrement.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Annette qui revenait avec la carte des menus. Elle affichait une expression plus pincée, comme si elle se retenait de se mêler de leurs affaires. Quoique, à en juger par le regard qu'elle lui lança, elle avait peut-être compris qui il était…

« Je reviens dans cinq minutes pour vos commandes », annonça-t-elle avant de disparaître à une autre table.

Drago constata à ce moment-là que, par chance, les lieux étaient pratiquement déserts. Il était incapable de dire si c'était normal pour un vendredi soir, compte tenu de son absence prolongée dans le monde des sorciers libres.

Avec un bref soupir, il porta alors son attention sur la carte. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants pour comprendre où chercher. Sur la première face, il y avait les entrées, sur la deuxième les plats, sur la troisième les desserts et, enfin, sur la quatrième, les boissons. Si on considérait la pauvreté des propositions, on pouvait juger que tout était préparé sur place. Par contre, si on considérait l'absence totale de choix que Drago avait connus ces dernières années, c'était tout simplement énorme. Il ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

Potter sembla prendre conscience de son trouble, puisqu'il retourna sa propre carte pour lui désigner un plat.

« Les tourtes aux oignons sont bonnes. Sinon, il y a le classique saucisse-purée, ça ne te changerait pas trop de Poudlard. »

« Effectivement », fit Drago, qui ne savait qu'en penser. Dans l'absolu, ça lui était égal. Il soupira. « Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie… Je n'ai rien, pas même une Noise. »

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la rue par la fenêtre, en proie à un fort sentiment de lassitude. Ce soir, il était dans cette taverne, mais demain ? Il dormirait sous les ponts, passerait de squat en squat, vivant dans la crainte de faire une rencontre malheureuse ? Quelle vie… Entre ça et Azkaban, il ne savait plus qu'elle était sa préférence, en fin de compte.

Il entendit vaguement Potter commander les tourtes avec deux Élixirs de Bienfaisance, le vin du petit peuple.

Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que la tenancière leur apporte leurs boissons.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques jours ? »

Drago prit alors la peine de regarder dans sa direction. Potter ne semblait pas particulièrement content, l'irritation rendait sa voix plus grave. Que Drago trouve cela affriolant était désespérant vu les circonstances. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui parler de cette manière.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu m'as dit, Potter. Mais tu as suffisamment fait pour moi. Je dois me débrouiller tout seul, à présent. »

Celui-ci secoua la tête en soupirant longuement.

« Tu parles. On est vendredi soir. Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? Tu ne peux même pas entamer une demande d'accès aux comptes de ta famille, les bureaux sont fermés jusqu'à lundi matin. Et j'ai de la place pour t'héberger en attendant. »

« Je me débrouillerai. »

En vérité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait le faire. Mais ça ne pouvait être plus long à attendre qu'en prison, si ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas interférer comme cela dans la vie de Potter. Il se rappelait très bien sa mine desséchée du samedi matin. Potter avait une vie sociale, et une vie sexuelle qui plus était. Il n'allait pas s'empêtrer d'un ancien détenu.

« Très bien, fais comme bon te semblera, Drago. Je demanderai juste à Annette de me tenir au courant. Parce que si tu changes d'avis, c'est ici que l'on se retrouvera. Elle saura comment me joindre. »

 **OoOoO**

Drago était parti. Il avait mangé sa tourte, bu son Élixir et il était sorti sans demander son reste. Il avait de toute façon eu beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait osé espérer.

Pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs heures à présent qu'il errait sans but dans les rues de Londres. La nuit était tombée. Les températures également. Et sa cape était loin de lui suffire.

Quel idiot ! Il avait voulu être courageux, assumer, mais il n'était qu'un vulgaire gamin bouffi par l'orgueil. Il n'avait besoin de personne, il ne voulait rien redevoir à personne. Et surtout, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

Mais après tout, pouvait-on vraiment attendre plus de maturité de sa part ? Il l'avait lui-même admis à Potter, une part de son esprit était toujours ce gamin de dix-huit ans au sortir de la guerre. Ce n'est pas un manque de prévoyance, c'était simplement un manque d'expérience. Et un trop-plein dans d'autres domaines…

En soupirant, Drago pressa le pas. Il repassait devant la route principale, qui débordait de bars, de boîtes de nuit et de fêtards. C'était à quelques mètres de lui et pour autant, ce n'était pas le même monde. Il fuyait les lumières aveuglantes comme un vampire. Toute cette effervescence lui donnait surtout envie de se cacher, de gagner un peu de tranquillité.

Voilà qu'après avoir fui Potter et sa proposition, l'instinct de survie le poussait à revenir là où il l'avait quitté plusieurs heures auparavant. L'instinct et la détermination d'apprendre, parce qu'avec Potter, il avait déjà évolué. Il devait mettre un peu de sa fierté de côté, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

En arrivant _Chez Annette et Thierry_ , il constata avec soulagement que l'endroit était toujours ouvert. Il y avait à présent un peu plus de monde, principalement des bandes de jeunes occupés à échanger avec enthousiasme devant leur bière. La cloche tinta lorsqu'il passa la porte, et il fut aussitôt accueilli par Annette.

« Ah ! Je savais bien que vous reviendriez. Harry ne semblait pas trop y croire, lui », révéla-t-elle. « Je vais l'appeler. Je vous sers quelque chose en attendant ? »

« Mmmh. Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît. »

Il regarda autour de lui, indifférent à la clientèle qui ne paraissait même pas avoir noté son arrivée. Il s'assit à une chaise du comptoir et son regard tomba sur une horloge qui affichait une heure du matin. Ainsi, Potter n'avait pas cru qu'il reviendrait. Il allait assurément le déranger en pleine soirée…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta presque lorsque Annette revint avec son verre d'eau, qu'elle posa devant lui.

« J'ai eu Harry au téléphone. Il a dit qu'il serait là dans dix minutes. »

Drago la remercia d'un hochement de tête et s'empara de sa boisson, sa vue se perdant loin, au-delà du mur devant lui. Son attention fut à nouveau troublée, cette fois par du mouvement, puisqu'un individu passa devant la porte vitrée qui donnait sur un couloir, avant de sortir tout à fait du bâtiment. Il n'y accorda pas davantage d'intérêt, songeant que l'étage de la brasserie devait être habitable, jusqu'à ce que, quelques minutes plus tard, Potter surgisse devant la même porte vitrée, qu'il emprunta.

Les cheveux mouillés et apparemment habillé à la va-vite, il se dirigea vers lui dès qu'il l'eut repéré.

« Tu es revenu », dit-il en affichant un grand sourire, le souffle court. « Désolé, j'ai pris une douche avant, je… »

« Tu étais encore en charmante compagnie », acheva Annette pour lui.

Potter rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise. Avec ses pupilles embuées, probablement par un léger état d'ébriété, il avait l'air mutin de celui qui enfreint les règles et qui assume moyennement. Potter dans toute sa splendeur, en somme.

« Ouais, c'est ça », grimaça-t-il.

Drago, quant à lui, ressentait quelque chose de curieux… un mélange d'espoir et de désir. Désir d'avoir ce que l'autre homme avait eu de Potter. Espoir, parce que Potter avait interrompu leur activité _pour lui_. Une impulsion nouvelle s'éveilla en lui. Il voulait suivre Potter, là où il voudrait bien l'emmener.

Merlin, Drago avait à présent la certitude que Potter aimait les hommes. À en croire la serveuse, il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, elle devait les avoir vus défiler. Contrairement à Drago, qui n'avait que son propre manche à astiquer…

« Bon, viens, je vais te montrer où j'habite », l'invita Potter, avec empressement, comme s'il voulait éviter de s'éterniser. « Bonne nuit, Annette. »

« Bonne nuit, les jeunes. À demain matin ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Drago suivit Potter par la porte vitrée, puis il tourna à droite. Le couloir qu'il avait précédemment deviné donnait sur une volée de marches en bois, que Potter grimpait déjà quatre à quatre.

Il l'attendit en haut et sitôt la porte d'entrée passée par Drago, il la referma derrière lui.

L'endroit était pour le moins rudimentaire. Sur la droite, il y avait un salon, qui contenait, en tout et pour tout, un canapé, une bibliothèque et un bureau. Sur la gauche, formant comme une seule et unique pièce avec le séjour, une cuisine basique – évier, armoires, plan de travail – avec sa table ronde et ses quatre chaises. Un bout de couloir donnait sur trois autres portes fermées. Il s'agissait probablement de l'ancien logement des propriétaires de la brasserie, devenu trop étroit pour une famille.

« Ce n'est pas très grand, mais bon, je vis seul alors… »

« Ça fera l'affaire. C'est toujours plus grand que neuf mètres carrés avec deux autres détenus. »

« Hum, c'est sûr. Bon, je te montre le reste. »

Il s'engagea à l'arrière, Drago sur ses talons. Il ouvrit la porte de gauche, dans laquelle Drago jeta un œil.

« La salle de bain. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans les armoires. Je dois même avoir une brosse à dents neuve dans le meuble derrière le miroir. »

Une fois de plus, c'était simpliste. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait bien : c'était justement un bon intermédiaire entre Azkaban et le luxe qu'il avait connu, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Et puis il y avait une bonne odeur… quelque chose de musqué et de doux à la fois, qui lui donnait la sensation d'être là où il voulait être.

 _Son odeur_ , réalisa Drago. Tout s'expliquait.

« Et par là, c'est ma chambre », fit Potter, à mille lieues de ses pensées. « Merde, j'aurais dû ouvrir la fenêtre avant de descendre. »

Ce faisant, il avança dans la pièce et Drago ne put que constater le remue-ménage. Et surtout, l'odeur moite du sexe… Merlin, Potter allait le tuer. C'était à la fois terriblement excitant et dérangeant. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Potter dans des positions plus qu'explicites avec le grand brun de tout à l'heure…

D'ailleurs, si c'était _ça_ , son genre, il était dans la merde. On aurait dit un Sirius Black dans sa jeunesse. C'était un peu malsain aussi, non ?

Potter repassa devant lui, en évitant son regard, et ça eut au moins le mérite de dérider Drago, qui cessa de penser à ses activités charnelles. Son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée qu'il puisse être embarrassé par la conjonction lieu de sexe et présence de Drago.

« Et là, c'est ta chambre. Enfin, c'est la chambre que tu peux occuper le temps que tu resteras ici. »

Cette fois-ci, Drago entra franchement dans la pièce, découvrant une petite pièce avec un lit une place, un coffre à jouets et une petite bibliothèque, contenant ce qui semblait être des livres pour enfants. Il y avait également quelques peluches et la décoration était un peu plus fournie par rapport au reste du studio. Un dessin prenait place sur une bonne partie du mur du fond : un sorcier qui filait droit vers les étoiles, penché sur son balai.

Sous le choc, Drago fit volte-face un peu trop rapidement, surprenant Potter qui recula d'un bond.

« Une chambre d'enfant ? » s'étonna Drago avec le plus de calme possible, son cœur tambourinant dangereusement au fil des théories que son esprit construisait.

Reprenant ses esprits, Potter se racla la gorge.

« Hum ! Normalement, c'est la chambre que Teddy devrait occuper. Je suis son parrain, tu sais… ? » commença-t-il, un peu dérouté.

Drago secoua la tête. Non, il ne savait pas. Mais la situation semblait peiner Potter. Et le rassurait un peu.

« Et s'il veut venir loger chez toi ? »

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'en occuper depuis la fin de la guerre. Un peu avant mon départ au Canada, puis… »

Il soupira, avant de s'apprêter à sortir de la pièce.

« Cette chambre, c'est surtout une promesse que je compte prendre le temps quand j'aurai mis un peu d'ordre dans ma vie », admit-il d'une petite voix. « Bon, je suis vanné, je vais me coucher. N'hésite pas à prendre une douche si tu le souhaites, je suis tellement mort que ça ne me réveillera pas de toute façon. Bonne nuit, Drago. »

« Bonne nuit, Potter. »

 **OoOoO**

Drago n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Pendant la nuit, il avait joué avec sa baguette, sans pour autant faire usage de la magie. La retrouver après autant de temps était une sensation étrange, et même en la retournant dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment sa baguette non plus. C'était toujours celle de sa mère, qui la lui avait donnée et ne l'avait pas récupérée. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu s'en procurer de nouvelle depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Il se demandait si Potter avait toujours la sienne…

À défaut de trouver le sommeil, il s'était donc levé, passant devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de son hôte, dont la respiration lente et profonde se faisait entendre. Puis il s'était installé à la fenêtre de la cuisine, observant la ville qui s'éveillait doucement en contrebas. Seul le souffle paisible de Potter était audible, donnant l'impression que l'appartement respirait.

Aux alentours de huit heures, le bruit cessa pour laisser place à d'autres, plus mouvementés. Potter se réveillait.

Il arriva moins de quelques minutes plus tard, le visage chiffonné par le sommeil et vêtu, en tout et pour tout, d'un caleçon, déformé par son érection matinale. Il se figea, tandis que Drago le dévisageait de haut en bas.

« On fait un petit matin triomphant, Potter ? » se moqua-t-il.

Potter s'empourpra tout en se passant une main à l'arrière du crâne, comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais là, pas encore réveillé », marmonna-t-il, en se dirigeant vers la machine à café. « Hum ! Non, je vais d'abord mettre un pantalon. »

Il fit demi-tour, retournant dans sa chambre, pour en revenir avec un bas de pyjama. Drago n'était pas certain que ça soit suffisant, à en juger par sa propre érection naissante. À son corps défendant, Potter était sacrément bien bâti. Et ce n'était certainement pas son travail en prison qui lui avait sculpté ce corps.

Qui plus était, au retour de Potter, il ne put que juger que son rhabillage était inutile pour dissimuler sa rigidité.

« Je te fais un café aussi ? » lui proposa-t-il une fois face à la machine, sans pour autant le regarder.

De son perchoir, Drago ne pouvait que constater qu'il avait encore les joues rougies, et cela le mit immédiatement de bonne humeur.

« Volontiers », répondit-il en se déployant, avant de s'installer à la table ronde.

Dans une absence d'échanges que Drago ne trouva pas dérangeante, Potter prépara les deux cafés, suivi des yeux par le premier. Lorsqu'il posa les deux tasses sur la table, il s'assit avec nonchalance, jusqu'à bâiller. Heureusement, il mit la main devant sa bouche, mais poussa ensuite un gros soupir digne du Poudlard Express en entrée de gare.

« Toujours plein d'élégance à ce que je vois », railla Drago.

« Et toi, toujours aussi précieux », répliqua Potter, qui réprima un nouveau bâillement.

Drago sourit, amusé par l'image du Sauveur du monde sorcier au réveil. Et c'était lui qui était supposé être son preux chevalier !

« Tu ne t'offusques même pas », nota Potter en levant les yeux dans sa direction.

Drago haussa les épaules. Les prunelles émeraude l'observaient avec une naïveté déconcertante, preuve que Potter avait encore l'esprit embrumé.

« Peut-être parce que c'est la vérité. »

« Où se trouve ta mauvaise foi légendaire, Drago ? » fit Potter en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Dans l'aile des Mangemorts, le jour où tu as cessé de m'appeler par mon patronyme », lui rétorqua Drago d'une voix traînante.

La réflexion eut sitôt fait de figer Potter, qui le dévisagea, perdu. Son expression semblait dire : _« tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? »_. Drago éclata de rire.

« Il en faut peu pour te déstabiliser, Potter. »

Ce dernier grogna, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de me lever aussi tôt, ça me perturbe. D'habitude, je me lève, je prends une douche et je descends rejoindre les gars », expliqua-t-il en mangeant ses mots, comme s'il en faisait l'économie.

Potter n'avait décidément rien de séduisant au petit matin. Enfin, presque rien…

« D'ailleurs », continua Potter, « si tu veux venir… »

« Pour voir la tronche de Weasley ? Merci, mais je m'en passerai », répondit précipitamment Drago, avec une aversion non dissimulée.

Potter explosa littéralement de rire, pour Merlin savait quelle raison.

« Ron ? Non, non, il ne sort pas avec nous. Il ne fait pas partie de la bande de sorteurs », développa-t-il, pleurant presque du fait de son hilarité.

Interloqué, Drago le fixa.

« Vous êtes en froid ? »

« Hum non. On se voit toujours, disons juste que nos soirées sont plus posées. L'effet du mariage sur lui, peut-être », fit Potter, pensif.

Cette fois, Drago afficha un rictus moqueur.

« Qui a bien voulu épouser cet énergumène ? »

Potter grimaça, apparemment pas très à l'aise.

« Hermione. »

Drago en resta sans voix. Il songeait au fait que Granger méritait bien mieux que ce sorcier sans distinction. Elle, au moins, elle avait quelque chose dans le crâne.

Potter soupira, avant de se lever et de fouiller les poches de sa cape, négligemment pendue à l'une des chaises. Il en sortit une cigarette, qu'il alla fumer à la fenêtre.

Un froid s'installa, et Drago se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans le couple Weasley-Granger pour que leur ami réagisse de cette façon. Mais il garda ses questionnements pour lui, persuadé que si Potter n'ajoutait rien, l'envie n'apparaîtrait pas comme par magie.

 **OoOoO**

Le lundi matin, Drago s'était rendu au Service d'Aide Sociale aux Détenus, laissé à l'expertise de Leyla par Potter en personne.

Ils avaient discuté de sa situation et ensemble, ils avaient commencé des démarches pour une aide financière, les comptes et les biens de Malefoy étant détenus par le Ministère jusqu'à la fin effective de sa peine. Ils avaient tout de même rédigé un courrier pour demander un accès anticipé du fait de sa surveillance tracée, mais elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop escompter une réponse ; les délais étant relativement longs, il y avait fort à parier que la procédure automatique s'appliquerait avant que celle-ci lui parvienne.

Drago sentait la frontière fragile entre celui qu'il était et celui qu'il aurait dû être : un sorcier respectable, qui n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Un sorcier qui aurait pu se targuer de sa superbe de Sang pur.

À la place, il devait prendre sur lui et se fier à la générosité de Potter pour l'héberger durant les quatre semaines à venir, le temps de savoir s'il aurait droit à une aide du Ministère.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la sortie de Drago ? Comment vous envisagez leur cohabitation et la suite de leur relation ? Est-ce que ça va fricoter et comment ? Héhé (est-ce que je suis là où on m'attend ? Ahah)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,

Cai.


	24. Chapitre 22

Bonjour mes amours !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, nous sommes dimanche, et **je me demande comment je vais survivre à la semaine qui s'annonce** : je travaillais hier (samedi, donc), demain j'ai une première réunion puis formation, et j'enchaîne avec une autre réunion. Mardi, je termine à 19h, donc je rentre à 22h. Mercredi, je suis en atelier de réflexion HSH (hommes ayant des relations avec d'autres hommes - entendre "personnes possédant un pénis") toute la journée. Jeudi (aujourd'hui pour vous, donc) et vendredi (demain), journées de bureau avec entretiens. J'enchaîne avec la soirée de Noël des bénévoles, puis avec mon anniversaire le 22 décembre, et j'irai boire un verre pour l'occasion... je pense que le dimanche 23, je serai au lit toute la journée ahah Ma vie d'étudiant étant terminée, je reprends le boulot le 26 décembre, eh oui. (Personne pour me rendre visite, je serai seul au bureau ? ahah)

Ceci dit, pour une fois, **je suis motivé à écrire** mes notes d'auteur en avance **parce que ma femme** (non, je ne suis pas marié) **a commencé à lire** _Vae soli_ suite à des conversations aux thèmes proches (limite entre distance professionnelle et aide/engagement, vécus difficiles, solitude, trouver la lumière dans les moments sombres...). Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu mettras pour arriver ici, mais sache que tu me motives à écrire, et ça c'est inestimable. Je t'aime ! *cœur sur toi*

Pour celleux qui n'auraient pas vu mon statut sur la page FB, sachez que **des OS de Noël sont en préparation**. L'un pour le concours thématique des Chalusse d'Ebènes, un autre comme cadeau pour une amie et un dernier comme suite à l'OS de décembre 2017 _"Trois flocons de neige et réglisse sur mes lèvres"_. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je les publierai, mais je peux vous dire qu'ils le seront dans le recueil **"Guirlande de Noël"** , que vous pouvez d'ores et déjà mettre dans vos follow. Ma description de profil a également été mise à jour, et j'y précise notamment que si les OS bonus de TALYPE et les Portraits inclusifs sont en suspens, je ne les abandonne pas pour autant.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, avec la décision de Harry en apprenant que Drago est sans le sous...

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22.**

 _« Through the glass I lose myself_

 _In the darkest deep_

 _Time is just a memory_

 _With its sun's on me (…)_

 _._

 _Still fighting my demons_

 _But I follow_

 _Follow you down. »_

 _Up down_ , Boy Epic.

 _« À travers la glace, je me perds moi-même_

 _Dans les profondeurs sombres_

 _Le temps n'est qu'un souvenir_

 _Avec son soleil sur moi (…)_

 _._

 _Je combats toujours mes démons_

 _Mais je te suis_

 _Je te suis dans ta chute. »_

 _Ça monte et ça descend_ , Boy Epic.

* * *

La cigarette au bec, Harry était en train d'entonner _Heroes_ de David Bowie, avec un rythme plus que douteux, mais avec une bonne humeur non feinte. Il sursauta lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte de son bureau.

Il reprit une position assise correcte, alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Drago se figea littéralement dans l'encadrement, assistant à la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

« Ça bosse dur ici », gaussa-t-il sur _Et nous nous embrassions, comme si rien ne pouvait échouer. Et la honte était de l'autre côté_.

Plus cliché gay, c'était compliqué. Il fallait qu'Harry prenne garde à ce qu'il faisait, au risque de se griller tout seul. Parce que si Drago lui posait directement la question, il ne pourrait pas mentir. Ou il le ferait, mais sans être convaincant.

« Hum ! Je t'avoue que certaines préparations d'atelier nécessitent de décompresser un peu », se défendit-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table.

« Celle-ci porte sur quoi ? » lui demanda Drago en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il s'assit face à lui, attendant une réponse.

« _Les Anormaux_ de Michel Foucault. Il explique le concept d'anormalité en tant que tel, comment il a été créé par la société, et son évolution dans le temps et dans l'espace. »

« Quand ça l'arrange, en somme. »

« C'est ça. Alors, ton entretien avec Leyla ? »

Drago grimaça, avant de soupirer. Il tourna la tête et son regard se perdit au loin. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'exprima, il paraissait parfaitement connecté à la réalité.

« Les comptes Malefoy sont bloqués jusqu'à la fin effective de ma peine, autrement dit jusqu'au 22 septembre 2003 », lâcha-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. « Je ne peux même pas récupérer le Manoir. Compte tenu de son utilisation durant la guerre, il est saisi comme une sorte de pièce à conviction. »

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Ce gouvernement… Parfois, il se demandait pour quelles raisons il exerçait ce métier. Ça le mettait tellement en rogne que ça affectait probablement sa santé mentale.

« J'imagine qu'elle a lancé une demande pour une aide financière ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« Oui. Un mois d'attente, le temps que ça passe par le Conseil d'Administration. »

Harry se leva d'un bond pour s'empêcher de taper du poing sur la table. Il le savait et pourtant, il était énervé par cette réponse. Comment pouvait-on sérieusement laisser un ancien détenu fraîchement libéré sans le sou pendant _un mois_ ? Comment aurait fait Drago s'il n'avait eu personne à l'extérieur pour l'aider et le soutenir ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait prévoir sa sortie, puisqu'on n'acceptait pas les demandes précédant une sortie.

Occupé à tourner en rond dans la pièce, Harry s'arrêta devant le tourne-disque, dont la chanson _Sons of the silent age_ commençait à l'irriter. Il avait besoin d'un rythme plus agressif, à la hauteur de son agitation. Il opta pour _Feuer frei !_ de Rammstein, pour un petit _feu à volonté_. Il ferma les yeux sur les premières notes, sentant les frissons le parcourir au fur et à mesure que les frottements contre les cordes s'intensifiaient pour gagner en vitesse et en énergie.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter du metal, mais le metal industriel avait une place particulière dans ses moments de tension. C'était décompressant.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois d'affilée, se laissant traverser par la mélodie. Une fois apaisé, il rouvrit les yeux. Drago le dévisageait, incertain.

« Je sais que c'est plus long que prévu et je n'abuserai pas plus de ton hospitalité. Si tu veux bien me laisser une marge de quelques jours, histoire que je trouve un petit boulot… », commença-t-il.

« Non mais t'as cru, toi ! » s'insurgea Harry. « Ce n'est pas ta présence qui m'agace, Drago. C'est ce système de merde. Tu vas rester chez moi, c'est non négociable. Quant à trouver du boulot, tu oublies, parce que tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour bosser tes ASPIC de façon autonome. »

« Mes… mes ASPIC ? » s'étonna Drago. « Désolé, mais là, je ne te suis pas, Potter. Comment veux-tu que je passe mes ASPIC ? Les inscriptions doivent être clôturées depuis des mois, même en candidat libre… »

Cette fois, Harry afficha un immense sourire. Il y avait un rai de lumière dans toute cette vilenie.

« En fait, en commençant à suivre les cours à Azkaban, tu as été directement inscrit aux épreuves qui auront lieu début avril », lui révéla-t-il. « Donc tu as encore un gros mois pour te préparer à les passer. Et comme j'imagine que tu ne remettras pas les pieds en prison pour suivre les cours directement sur place, je te ferai parvenir les différentes matières. Ça te va ? »

« Si ça me va… C'est inespéré », souffla Drago, si bas que Harry aurait pu ne pas l'entendre avec la musique s'il n'avait pas les yeux rivés sur son visage.

« Adjugé vendu, alors. »

Deux pupilles gris de lune s'accrochèrent alors aux siennes.

« Je pourrais aussi avoir tes préparations de philosophie ? »

Agréablement surpris mais particulièrement heureux de cette demande, Harry éclata de rire.

« Ouais, bien sûr que tu pourras. Tu peux même avoir les autres ateliers, si tu veux. »

Le sourire que lui renvoya Drago fit manquer un battement à son cœur.

Il semblait donc que leur cohabitation s'allongeait.

 **OoOoO**

Harry donnait son premier atelier d'Éducation à la citoyenneté et à la philosophie sans Drago. La dernière présentation de texte venait d'avoir lieu, clôturant ainsi l'analyse des poèmes de Verlaine.

« Je vous remercie tous d'avoir bien voulu vous prêter au jeu. Comme je vous l'avais dit, il n'y aura pas de retour détaillé de ma part, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises façons de voir les choses », expliqua Harry en parcourant son auditorat du regard. « Vous vous êtes imprégnés des textes, vous avez fait des liens avec votre propre vécu et c'était là l'objectif. Aujourd'hui, on peut tous s'applaudir. Je termine la séance d'aujourd'hui sur ça, merci à tous. »

Il commença et une salve d'applaudissements retentit en retour. Elle ne dura que quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le premier se lève pour remettre sa chaise et quitte la pièce, imité par les autres. Le seul qui resta fut Théodore Nott.

Comme tous les autres jeunes, il s'était vu l'obligation de s'inscrire au moins à un atelier et il avait choisi le sien.

Il avançait dans sa direction, tranquillement, et ne parla qu'en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Très intéressant comme atelier, Potter. »

« Merci. Je suis toujours étonné de savoir que ça plaît, en particulier à d'anciens Serpentard. En principe, on est supposés se détester. »

« En principe, oui », admit Nott avec un léger sourire. « Mais je sais aussi reconnaître ce qui est de qualité. En plus, on a plutôt intérêt à savoir ce que tu trames. »

Harry le dévisagea, sceptique, avant de s'esclaffer.

« Ce que je trame ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas une idée derrière la tête ? D'abord tu veux éduquer les détenus, ensuite tu fais libérer Drago. L'étape finale, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une révolution ? »

Harry en resta coi.

« Perspicace. »

« Serpentard, je dirais. Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Drago ? »

« Il loge chez moi le temps de passer ses ASPIC. Ensuite… ensuite, on verra. »

Nott acquiesça, lui donnant l'impression qu'il collectait des informations, sans qu'Harry sache pour quelle raison exactement.

« Et toi ? Puisque tu ne suis pas les cours, je suppose que tu as déjà tes ASPIC ? »

« Effectivement. J'ai même obtenu un diplôme de Manitou spécialisé en _z-wetgeving magie_ , donc tout ce qui est lié aux infractions en usage de la magie noire. »

« Intéressant, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Hermione… Ou bien vous vous disputeriez pendant des heures pour savoir lequel a le bien-fondé sur x ou y question », admit-il après un instant de réflexion.

Le visage de Nott se fendit d'une expression amusée.

« Granger ? De fait, ça ne me surprendrait pas, elle était déjà très revendicatrice du temps de Poudlard. Elle a fait des études dans le droit pénal ? »

« Tout juste. Elle m'a même aidé à rédiger le plan d'intégration dont cet atelier fait partie. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, n'hésite pas à lui dire devenir me rendre visite, ça me ferait plaisir », affirma Nott. « Je ne te retiens pas plus. Fais attention à Drago, Potter. Il est plus délicat qu'il n'en a l'air. »

Lorsqu'il partit, Harry resta seul avec la sensation que ses propos étaient une mise en garde. Il mit quelques minutes avant de recouvrer ses esprits et de se décider à prendre le chemin de la sortie.

 **OoOoO**

Après sa rencontre avec Nott, Harry avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil. Ses mots dansaient dans son esprit comme une parade qui n'aurait pas de fin avant qu'il en ait compris le sens.

Si Nott lui avait fait remarquer, à lui, Harry Potter, que Drago était plus vulnérable qu'il n'en avait l'air, alors la réalité dépassait probablement ce qu'il s'était figuré. Il avait l'étrange conviction qu'elle était plus sombre et plus profonde encore. Mais pour quelle raison Nott l'avait-il averti ? A priori, c'était contraire à tout ce qu'il s'était figuré sur la Maison vert et argent.

Finalement, considérant que sa nuit de sommeil était perdue, il s'était levé et s'était installé dans la cuisine avec une Bièraubeurre.

Il gribouillait sur un morceau de papier ses idées d'équipes de Quidditch qui pourraient encadrer des détenus, quand il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir. Ce faisant, Drago fit son entrée dans la pièce, vêtu d'un pyjama en soie. Même en tenue de nuit, il restait élégant, alors que Harry… c'était tout juste s'il pensait à enfiler un pantalon. À ses risques et périls. La honte cuisante de son érection le premier matin ne se faisait pas oublier.

« Insomniaque, Potter ? » lui lança Drago d'une voix morne.

Si Harry se fiait à son attitude, pas le moins du monde ensommeillée, Drago non plus ne venait pas de se réveiller subitement.

« Trop de choses, en tête », admit-il dans un murmure. « Et toi ? »

« Aussi. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement, durant lesquelles Harry assimilait la confession, avant qu'il se décide à lui répondre.

« Il y a d'autres bières dans le frigidaire, si tu veux me tenir compagnie. »

Il entendit Drago ouvrir la porte, avant d'entrer dans son champ de vision et de s'asseoir à côté de lui, bière à la main.

« Et pour l'ouvrir ? »

En guise de réponse, Harry glissa sa baguette dans sa direction. Concentré sur son parchemin, il mit un moment à réaliser que Drago ne s'en était pas emparé.

Il releva la tête, scrutant ainsi le visage de son compagnon de nuit. Son regard était tout simplement figé sur sa baguette, sans expression aucune. À moins qu'il ait pâli, mais Harry ne pouvait pas le certifier.

« Drago ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle me répondra tout comme la mienne te répond ? » lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux gris, ancrés aux siens, qui semblaient…peinés.

Merlin, c'était étrange de lire cette expression chez lui. Mais il le comprenait, il se souvenait encore de la douleur qui lui avait causé la perte de sa baguette. La réparer, ça avait été comme retrouver une partie de lui-même. Ou l'inverse.

« Tu peux la récupérer si tu veux… Je l'ai gardée. »

Harry vit clairement sa pomme d'Adam se soulever et se rabaisser.

« Non, son allégeance a changé. Et j'ai toujours celle de ma mère. »

Harry acquiesça, conscient de la difficulté que cela représentait. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il ouvrit lui-même la bouteille. Il se renseignerait pour savoir si Ollivander pouvait faire quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas en parler à Drago maintenant, pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

« Alors, c'est le Quidditch qui te préoccupe ? »

« Mmmh ? » fit Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. « Non, c'était simplement pour focaliser mon attention, ça. Et pour toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est trop enfoui », souffla Drago. « Je ne peux même pas dire si ça date de la guerre ou si ça a commencé avec les Détraqueurs… »

Il but une gorgée, le regard ailleurs. Harry repensa aux propos de Nott. Drago était endommagé, tout comme lui. Il agita nerveusement sa plume, observant ses oscillations tout en parlant.

« Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop non plus quand ça a commencé ou ce qui en est à l'origine. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre… bah c'est plus trop ça. Trop plein. »

Il soupira longuement, avant de s'emparer de sa propre bière, comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée pour ne pas se noyer.

« Eh ben, je crois que nos démons jouent avec nous, Potter », lui répondit Drago dans un murmure.

« Tu sais ce qui est paradoxal ? » lui demanda Harry sur le même ton.

« Mmmh… non ? »

« Pour survivre et pour mener à bien cette guerre, j'ai dû faire confiance à de nombreuses personnes, parfois aveuglement… Et là, c'est comme si… comme si j'avais épuisé mon stock de confiance. Je ne peux plus. »

Il se tut, soudain conscient de ce qu'il venait de révéler. C'était gros, très gros.

Drago se racla la gorge.

« Je comprends l'idée. Même si moi, j'ai dû apprendre à _ne pas_ faire confiance pour survivre. Du coup… Hum… Pour utiliser aussi une métaphore, c'est plutôt comme si je n'avais pas d'espace pour stocker ma confiance. »

« Finalement, t'étais prêt pour Azkaban, en fait », commenta Harry avec aigreur.

Contre toute attente, Drago s'esclaffa.

« L'ironie me va mieux qu'à toi, Potter », déclama-t-il avant de boire au goulot.

« C'est quoi, les règles pour faire de l'ironie ? Être en piteux état et le dissimuler tant bien que mal ? Jouer à plus fort qu'on ne l'est réellement ? Parce que, tout ça, je sais le faire. »

Il sentait à nouveau l'énervement s'emparer de lui, et il agita les doigts pour tenter de dissiper les fourmillements à leur extrémité. Il ne savait même pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état, parce que ce n'était certainement pas Drago.

« Si tu me fais une confidence à propos de ce que tu caches, Potter, j'en fais de même », le défia Drago.

Surpris, Harry le dévisagea.

« Tout le monde sait tout de moi. Toute ma vie a toujours été dépeinte dans les journaux. »

Drago arqua en sourcil. Évidemment, Harry pensait bien à _une chose_ qu'il ne lui avait pas dite, mais ça, il avait envie que ça reste un secret. Même si tôt ou tard, il finirait par l'apprendre, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Bon, d'accord », concéda-t-il, en optant pour une vérité à mi-chemin. « Tu sais pourquoi je me contente de plans d'un soir que je ne revois plus jamais ? »

« Mmmh non. Dis-moi ? »

Harry soupira. Dans quoi il s'embarquait ? Il songea à Hermione, au fait qu'elle l'avait mis en garde… Mais comment voulait-elle qu'il ne plonge pas ? Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, pas envie d'envisager les dangers. S'il devait s'écraser au sol, il le ferait.

« Je ne sais plus comment on fait pour s'attacher. J'ai l'impression d'être un cœur froid… Une part de moi… voudrait bien, je crois, mais… je ne peux juste plus », admit-il d'une traite, terminant à court de souffle.

Il s'arrêta. Voyant que Drago n'enchaînait pas, il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Son regard était perdu au loin.

« Et toi ? » murmura-t-il, comme pour ne pas le perturber dans sa contemplation.

Des pupilles en pierre de lune grise vinrent s'accrocher aux siennes. Elles brillaient étrangement. L'alcool, peut-être, quoique peu probable vu la quantité ingérée.

« Moi ? Ah oui », fit Drago en se reconnectant à la réalité.

Il tendit l'avant-bras devant lui, paume vers le haut, se donnant accès aux boutons de sa manche. Harry comprit avant qu'il la soulève totalement.

Sous ses yeux, la Marque des Ténèbres, toujours aussi terrifiante malgré l'effet du temps sur sa coloration. La vue lui arracha un frisson.

« Rares sont les fils de Mangemorts qui la portent. Le Seigneur voulait… punir mon père, en quelque sorte. Comme si un gamin de seize ans pouvait rattraper ses erreurs… », expliqua-t-il en soupirant. « Enfin, pour le coup, même si le Magenmagot n'a pas vérifié, je n'ai pas volé ma condamnation. La Marque suffit à déclarer ma culpabilité. »

« Tu dis ça avec tellement de détachement… », commenta Harry, dans un mélange de fascination et d'horreur.

Drago haussa les épaules. Le silence s'installa alors et les propos de la conversation se mélangèrent avec les propos tenus un peu plus tôt dans la journée par Nott. _Il est plus délicat qu'il n'en a l'air. Être en piteux état et le dissimuler. Je n'ai pas volé ma condamnation._

« Je peux toucher ? » lui demanda-t-il alors, sans avoir prévu de le faire.

Drago sembla se tendre à cette idée, mais son regard lui tomba dessus et cette fois, Harry vit clairement le passage de l'hésitation au lâcher-prise. Lui-même sentait… quelque chose… du même ordre.

« Vu où _Il_ se trouve maintenant, tu ne risques pas de _Le_ rappeler », répliqua-t-il guise d'accord.

« Effectivement, j'en sais quelque chose. »

 **OoOoO**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula étrangement. Il fallait dire qu'entre le SASD et les discussions nocturnes avec Drago, Harry ne se reposait pas beaucoup et son manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Il était nerveux, et du coup, plutôt soulagé d'être vendredi. Il sentait que, dans un tel état, il pourrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour une Branchiflore. Autant dire que ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

Il avait donc décidé de rentrer directement après le cours de Créatures magiques, sans repasser par le bureau. Il trouva Drago en pleine concentration sur ses notes. La compréhension devait être particulièrement ardue, puisqu'il renvoyait une expression perplexe.

Harry fit le tour, se positionnant juste derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe à ce point ? » le questionna-t-il en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

« Hum ! Les explications de ta collègue. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se protéger de cette façon. Enfin je ne connaissais que les sorts de protection. »

Harry parcourut rapidement les notes de l'atelier d'Éducation à la Vie Relationnelle et Affective. C'était une partie qui parlait d'infections sexuellement transmissibles et des moyens de s'en protéger, et notamment de préservatifs. De fait, il comprenait que Drago soit sceptique.

« C'est normal, ça fait peut-être deux ans que ça a été repris des moldus. Évidemment, les versions sorcières sont plus fonctionnelles. Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Il se redressa et accrocha sa sacoche au dossier d'une chaise, puis disparut dans sa chambre. Il revint avec le tiroir de sa table de chevet, qu'il renversa sur celle de la cuisine. Drago rassembla ses parchemins pour faire de la place.

« Alors », fit Harry en prenant les deux boîtes qui traînaient dans l'amoncellement de protection en latex. « Il y a deux sortes de préservatifs. Les adaptatifs et les détecteurs. »

Il posa les boîtes, puis piocha un préservatif au hasard.

« Tous ceux-là, ce sont des adaptatifs. Contrairement aux préservatifs moldus, il n'y a qu'un seul gabarit. Ils s'adaptent automatiquement à la taille de ton pénis. Autre avantage », continua-t-il face à un Drago attentif, « c'est qu'ils sont lubrifiants et ce, en fonction du besoin. Plus le passage est étroit ou scabreux, plus ils produisent de gel. C'est pas mal, c'est ceux que je préfère. Et tu peux faire en fonction des odeurs et des goûts. »

Il attrapa quelques préservatifs pour lui montrer les différentes sortes : bleu, vert, rouge, jaune, violet… Il y en avait vraiment pour toutes les envies.

« Puis tu as les détecteurs. Franchement, c'est un peu de la merde, ça. Le principe, c'est que ce sont des préservatifs basiques, sans couleur. Ils sont enduits avec une potion révélatrice pour détecter d'éventuelles infections. Tu ne peux pas lubrifier avec n'importe quoi, sinon ça perturbe les composants. Et puis là, les couleurs, bah t'as pas trop envie de les voir quoi. Puis ce n'est pas optimal non plus rien ne vaut une analyse sanguine. »

Il s'arrêta, pensif.

« Mmmh, d'ailleurs, il faudra que je rappelle aux gars qu'on doit y aller. D'habitude, on y va tous les trois mois, ça fait un moment-là », dit-il, plus pour lui-même.

« Ça ne suffit pas de se protéger ? » lui demanda Drago, le tirant hors de ses pensées.

« Le risque n'est jamais de zéro. Et entre nous, vu l'état d'ébriété dans lequel je suis à chaque rapport, je ne peux pas certifier que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé d'oublier… Hum… », admit-il, mal à l'aise. « Puis on y va ensemble, comme ça c'est plus amusant et le jour où l'un de nous a une merde, il ne se retrouve pas tout seul à devoir le gérer. »

« Je pourrais venir la prochaine fois ? Pour voir comment ça se passe. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais te montrer un dernier truc, même si on l'utilise peu, c'est toujours bon à savoir », dit Harry en en déballant un. « Tu peux en faire un carré de latex avec un simple sortilège de découpe. »

Il le déroula, montrant sa forme, avant de le découper en forme de carré.

« Voilà à quoi ça ressemble. »

« Et à quoi ça sert ? »

« C'est pour les anulingus. Et les cunnilingus », ajouta-t-il, se voulant exhaustif.

Un coup à la porte d'entrée l'interrompit dans son explication. Il se leva, en prenant la direction. Il ouvrit sur Dean, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

Aussitôt, il se rappela. Dans sa précipitation pour rentrer, il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous au SASD. Dean devait lui apporter les notes de préparation à l'atelier d'expression artistique pour Drago.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'excuser. Le regard de son ami tomba sur ses mains, dans lesquelles il tenait toujours la digue dentaire.

« J'arrive à un mauvais moment, on dirait », nota-t-il, maussade.

Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage. Harry soupira.

« Même pas, j'expliquais juste à… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Dean le bousculait, faisant irruption dans la cuisine. Harry referma brusquement la porte derrière lui, avant de débouler à sa suite.

Dean s'était figé devant la scène : Drago, assis devant un étalage de préservatifs.

« Thomas », le salua Drago, qui ne montrait aucune surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? » lança Dean d'un ton hargneux, en faisant volte-face sur Harry, qui soupira derechef.

« Je l'héberge. Maintenant, sors, Dean. S'il te plaît », lui réclama Harry, qui se sentait crépiter.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter sa jalousie. Déjà pas en temps normal, mais ce jour-là encore moins.

« T'as toujours de bonnes excuses pour ne pas coucher avec moi, mais je constate que tu te fiches bien de ma gueule. Tu pouvais me le dire si tu avais oublié Charlie avec Malefoy. J'aurais compris. Ou peut-être pas. Mais au moins, je n'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir été mené en bateau. »

Harry ferma les yeux, pour tenter de contenir sa colère. _Voilà_ , pensa-t-il, _maintenant, Drago sait que je suis homo._ Et tout ça, c'était à cause de Dean et de sa possessivité totalement injustifiée. La colère l'emporta sur la raison et il rouvrit les yeux.

« Tu dégages. Tout de suite. Sinon c'est moi qui le fais, et pas de la plus douce des façons. »

Dean le dévisagea d'un regard peiné, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la déferlante intérieure, qui se transforma rapidement en fureur.

« JE T'AI DIT DE DÉGAGER ! » hurla-t-il cette fois, avançant dans sa direction pour mettre sa menace à exécution.

Dean ne se le fit pas répéter. Il tourna les talons, et Harry n'attendit pas le claquement de la porte d'entrée pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Des larmes de colère et de douleur mêlées lui barraient les joues.

Pendant toute la durée de l'échange avec Dean, il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard en direction de Drago.

 **OoOoO**

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. S'il était parvenu à s'endormir sans trop de difficulté, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi, un sursaut l'avait ramené à la conscience alors qu'il avait la sensation de tomber dans le vide.

Une forme de désespoir s'abattit sur lui. Drago savait. Il était dépité. Comment se comporterait-il avec lui à présent ? Il aimait leur cohabitation. Il aimait leurs discussions nocturnes d'insomniaques. Il aimait l'intérêt de Drago pour les ateliers, alors même qu'il préparait ses ASPIC en parallèle. Il aimait cette connivence entre eux… qui risquait d'éclater, à présent.

Ils avaient été proches, au point qu'Harry le prenne par deux fois dans ses bras. Maintenant, Drago risquait d'instaurer une certaine distance entre eux, interprétant ça pour une tentative de séduction. Même s'il restait calme, son rejet risquait d'être violent. Sans doute parce qu'il resterait calme, en réalité.

Harry soupira longuement, avant de se lever. En sortant de sa chambre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil trois heures, il avait manqué son rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Il n'était pas d'humeur de toute façon, surtout pour voir Dean. Quel abruti… Il faudra pourtant qu'ils s'expliquent, une fois encore.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il constata que Drago s'y trouvait déjà, concentré sur un parchemin. Instinctivement, il baissa la tête, notant qu'il était en caleçon, comme d'habitude. Pour le coup, c'était lui, l'abruti. Ça n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

« Quelque chose a vibré plusieurs fois dans ton sac », lui lança Drago, le sortant de tes pensées. « Soit tu as un sex toy qui s'active tout seul, soit c'est ton téléphone. Comme tu n'es pas sorti, je suppose que tes amis s'inquiétaient. »

Harry resta interdit. Son ton était neutre. Il faisait même de l'humour. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé, en fin de compte…

« Hum… Vu l'heure, je leur expliquerai demain matin. De toute façon, il faudra que je parle à Dean », marmonna-t-il, craignant tout de même de mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« De fait », répondit simplement Drago.

« Hum ! » se décida Harry, se raclant la gorge. « Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

Drago releva la tête, le regardant comme s'il était idiot.

« Heu… Je te rappelle que tu vis ici ? »

Mal à l'aise, Harry vint s'installer à côté de lui, découvrant ce qu'il était en train de faire : il dessinait le plan d'un bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Harry, curieux.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« J'essaie de reproduire le Manoir. L'atelier d'expression artistique m'en a donné envie. »

À la mention de l'atelier de Dean, Harry prit conscience qu'il faisait diversion par appréhension. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Écoute, Drago, ce que Dean a dit hier… », commença-t-il.

Il déglutit. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Je sais que beaucoup de sorciers ont du mal avec l'homosexualité, et je… Oui, j'aime le sexe avec d'autres hommes, mais je ne veux que tu penses que je… j'essaie… », balbutia Harry, qui s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aligner deux mots correctement.

« De me mettre dans ton lit ? » termina Drago à sa place, un sourcil arqué.

Harry se figea, notant le calme manifeste de son invité. Trop calme pour quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi important. Alors la Noise tomba.

« Tu étais déjà au courant », affirma Harry, hébété.

Drago s'esclaffa.

« On ne peut pas dire que la discrétion soit ton fort, Potter. Tu ramènes un plan cul le soir où j'arrive chez toi. Tu fais plein de références sans t'en rendre compte : les chansons que tu écoutes, l'évocation de tes sorties _entre gars_ , tes connaissances en sexualité un peu trop orientées », lista-t-il. « Ah oui, et j'ai lu _Hombres_ aussi. Que tu m'avais conseillé, pour rappel. »

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Harry s'était senti rougir. Il avait encore plus manqué de précaution qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« Alors ça ne change rien entre nous ? » demanda-t-il pour s'en assurer.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas fui alors que tu as une fameuse tendance à te promener à moitié à poil toutes les nuits et tous les matins. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. »

Harry ne savait pas exactement comment il devait comprendre ses propos, mais il s'en trouva immédiatement soulagé.

Il songea à Hermione, et il se dit que, pour une fois, elle avait tort : Drago était digne de confiance. Peut-être pourrait-il un peu lâcher du lest avec lui…

* * *

J'imagine que vous ne doutiez pas une seule seconde que Harry hébergerait Drago, et si c'est le cas, vous aviez raison !

C'est donc le début de leur cohabitation. Ils en sont à des confessions. Harry sait que Drago sait. Mais Harry ne sait pas encore pour Drago. A partir de maintenant, je peux vous dire une chose : ça va méchamment s'accélérer.

Est-ce que je suis vilain si je vous dire que c'est maintenant qu'il faut fuir avant que votre cœur lâche définitivement ?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de Noël, et pour celleux qui en passeraient un difficile, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire en MP ici ou sur mon adresse mail. N'hésitez pas, je sais que c'est parfois un sale moment à passer.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	25. Chapitre 23

Bonjour mes amours !

Je crois que je vous écris entre le monde des vivant-e-s et celui des mort-e-s. Mais le fait est que je peux toujours écrire, alors j'imagine que ça aurait pu être plus dramatique ahah

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et un joyeux Noel et que vous avez été entouré-e-s par celleux qui comptent.

Sans transition, voici le chapitre 23. Je crois qu'Alois a des informations qui ont de quoi déstabiliser notre cher Drago... (a)

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23.**

 _« My secrets are burning a hole through my heart_

 _And my bones catch a fever_

 _When it cuts you up this deep_

 _It's hard to find a way to breathe_

 _._

 _Your eyes are swallowing me (…)_

 _My skin's smothering me_

 _Help me find a way to breathe. »_

 _Sleepwalking_ , Bring me the horizon.

.

 _« Mes secrets sont en train de brûler un trou dans mon cœur_

 _Et mes os attrapent la fièvre_

 _Quand ça te coupe profondément_

 _C'est difficile de trouver un moyen de respirer_

 _._

 _Tes yeux me dévorent (…)_

 _Ma peau m'étouffe_

 _Aide-moi à trouver un moyen de respirer. »_

 _Somnambulisme_ , Bring me the horizon.

* * *

Drago était perdu. La confession de Potter lui avait fait perdre ses repères.

Bien sûr, il savait déjà qu'il aimait les hommes. Les évidences étaient là, et comme il le lui avait dit, la discrétion n'était pas son fort. Mais les mots, prononcés à haute voix, avaient rendu les choses plus réelles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Potter était homosexuel. Et dans son sens littéral : il aimait prendre du bon temps avec d'autres hommes. Il n'y avait pas à y voir une quelconque conception romantique, il avait été suffisamment clair là-dessus, il ne savait pas comment s'attacher. Et Drago pouvait le comprendre, aimer faisait peur.

Il suffisait de le voir, lui. Il faisait le fier comme ça, il se montrait dur comme la pierre. Un cœur froid comme Potter lui-même se décrivait, et pourtant, il était comme emporté par un tourbillon de sensations à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient : vertiges, nausées, détresse respiratoire.

Il exagérait à peine. Les battements de son cœur s'emballaient tellement que c'était plus que ce que son organisme pouvait supporter. C'était insupportable. Et il avait fini par en comprendre la raison : il crevait de l'intérieur, tant il avait _besoin_ de se rapprocher de Potter. C'était physique, mais c'était tellement plus encore. C'était indescriptible. Et malgré cette attirance digne d'un sortilège d'attraction, il était persuadé qu'un rapprochement le nuirait. À tout bien y réfléchir, cela s'apparentait probablement plus à un Imperium qu'à un Accio.

Alors, comment reprocher à Potter ses barrières ? Le problème était que cela réduisait à néant ses chances de l'approcher, de l'avoir rien que pour lui.

Parce que c'était un fait : Potter, on l'avait une fois. C'était un contrat à durée limitée. Et encore… il suffisait de se rappeler la façon dont il avait interrompu sa partie de jambes en l'air _pour lui_.

À cette idée, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Potter s'était confié à lui, il lui avait révélé qu'il se cachait derrière l'image d'un homme fort. Et Drago aussi avait eu envie de lui apprendre quelque chose sur lui… Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais tout de même. Il n'avait plus parlé de la Marque depuis qu'il avait confronté Dumbledore dans la tour d'astronomie… un instant de vulnérabilité.

Dire que Potter avait cru qu'il serait rejeté pour ses attirances ! Par Salazar, s'il pouvait imaginer une seule seconde l'effet qu'il lui faisait dans son caleçon… Pour son propre malheur, il fallait croire que Potter n'avait aucune notion de _vêtement de nuit_. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, une part de Drago craignait que Potter veuille le mettre dans son lit. Pour ce que cela signifierait : il ne deviendrait alors qu'un sorcier parmi les autres, un sorcier que Potter aurait eu et qu'il pourrait dès lors le jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette, dont même un elfe de maison ne voudrait pas.

Il avait donc fait le constat suivant : il n'avait que deux possibilités. Soit il acceptait l'idée que Potter serait à lui une seule et unique fois, la plus belle de son existence, soit il se résignait à garder secrets ses sentiments, vivant dans la souffrance d'un besoin qu'il ne comblerait jamais.

Drago n'était sûr de rien. Sa détermination se modifiait douloureusement à chaque fois qu'il croisait une certaine paire de pupilles émeraude… qui s'illuminaient des sourires de Potter, apparemment heureux et soulagé de la tournure de la situation.

Et pour le regarder, il ne se gênait pas.

« Dis, Potter, si tu continues à me regarder de cette façon, je vais réellement finir par penser que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit », le charria-t-il pour dissiper son trouble.

Face à lui, les pupilles brillèrent, mais ne fuirent pas. Drago aurait même pu jurer qu'il avait légèrement rosi.

« Non, mais… je suis content. »

« Sans blague », fit Drago avait un léger sourire moqueur, avant de dérouler la suite de son parchemin.

Ils avaient une fois de plus passé la nuit ensemble. Ils n'avaient plus discuté, et après avoir terminé les plans du Manoir, à défaut de pouvoir se souvenir de l'emplacement exact des cachots et du réduit de l'elfe de maison, Drago s'était remis à préparer ses ASPIC. L'Astronomie n'était décidément pas sa matière préférée, mais l'avantage d'étudier de nuit était de pouvoir observer les étoiles en même temps. Potter s'affairait à ses propres préparations de cours.

Il ne mentirait pas en disant que cette proximité avait une dimension intime, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être unique à ses yeux… Par moments, il laissait son esprit se distraire par des images de ménage, mais la réalité n'était jamais bien loin. Elle se rappelait à lui, il ne pouvait pas oublier.

« Maintenant que tu sais… Tu pourrais rencontrer mes amis », lui proposa Potter.

Drago releva les yeux dans sa direction. Il semblait hésitant.

« Tu veux que je rencontre tes amis ? »

Potter haussa les épaules, d'un geste trop désinvolte pour qu'il fut authentique.

« Bah pourquoi pas ? Puis ça fera plaisir à Annette d'avoir de tes nouvelles. »

« Elle va surtout imaginer des choses entre nous. Je me trompe ? »

« Mmmh non, tu as raison. »

Potter se replongea sur son parchemin, comme si la discussion était close. Mais très vite, il joua avec sa plume, signe qu'il n'était pas concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Drago eut la sensation que ses esquives l'attristaient, et cette pensée le perturba. Qu'est-ce que Potter avait en tête ? Depuis ses révélations, sur le fait qu'il dissimulait certaines choses pour paraître plus fort qu'il ne l'était en réalité, Drago décelait des petits signes discrets dans son comportement. Ses failles, probablement.

Il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour me retrouver dans un nid de Gryffondor. »

Harry releva si brusquement la tête qu'il se fit mal, sa grimace en attestant. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put empêcher un sourire de naître.

« Heu… Si tu viens, Annette se rendra compte que je ne te séquestre pas ? » tenta-t-il maladroitement.

« Ça, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. »

Le regard que lui lança Potter lui donna une mine si affligeante que Drago s'esclaffa. En vérité, il était déjà tenté de le suivre, ne serait-ce que pour découvrir pour quelle raison sa présence lui importait tant. Mais il n'était pas question que son propre intérêt soit si visible.

« Moque-toi, je vais devoir m'arranger avec Dean… encore… »

Drago fronça les sourcils à l'emploi de l'adverbe.

« Quand on a un fichu caractère, Potter, il faut assumer. »

En guise de réponse, ce dernier lui tira la langue, arrachant un sourire à Drago. Il s'empressa de le ravaler. Et Potter n'ajouta plus rien.

Il était clair qu'il avait envie que Drago l'accompagne. Et en même temps, il n'était pas capable de lui trouver des arguments pour se justifier. Son attitude était déstabilisante. Et intrigante.

La tension interne devenait insupportable. Drago abdiqua.

« Vous avez rendez-vous à quelle heure déjà ? »

Le sourire que lui renvoya Potter valait son pesant de Gallions. Et lui retourna littéralement l'estomac.

 **OoOoO**

Atterrir dans un nid de Gryffondor était comparable au fait d'observer un groupe d'enfants se chamailler dans une cour de récréation.

Et ça avait commencé dès leur arrivée dans la brasserie. Potter avait été acclamé comme un survivant par Finnigan et un deuxième sorcier qui avait très vite été identifié comme étant son compagnon.

Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient de lui, principalement du fait qu'il s'était endormi et avait ainsi raté leur habituelle soirée – ce que Potter avait très élégamment ponctué d'un _« Mais je vous baise ! »_ -, Drago nota également la présence discrète de son ancien stagiaire. Ses précédents doutes sur une relation entre eux n'étaient peut-être pas totalement infondés.

« Regarde comme tu as manqué à Dean ! » lança Finnigan, faisant écho à l'expression peu avenante du concerné.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'ailleurs d'un doigt donneur plutôt éloquent.

« Avec plaisir, j'aime assez me faire enculer », répliqua Finnigan, dont le visage disparut dans le cou de son conjoint, qui roucoula de plaisir.

Les Gryffondor avaient vraiment un don pour jouer avec le Feudeymon, c'était à peine croyable… Et ils n'avaient aucune tenue en public.

Une nouvelle acclamation s'éleva, toujours en provenance du couple. Le groupe se retourna comme un seul homme sur un nouvel arrivant, qui semblait pour le moins embarrassé.

« On veut le câlin qu'on n'a pas eu hier ! » s'écria Alois.

« Ouais ! » renchérit Finnigan.

Potter, qui était déjà debout pour l'accueillir, regarda le couple avec perplexité.

« Comment ça, vous n'avez pas eu votre câlin hier ? » s'étonna-t-il, ses bras se refermant sur celui qui s'y était réfugié.

Drago sentit une pointe de jalousie lui vriller le thorax. Pourquoi Potter lui faisait un câlin à lui et pas à ses autres amis ? Ce gars-là avait-il une place particulière ?

« Figure-toi qu'Erwann n'était pas là non plus hier soir », expliqua Émory, qui était jusque-là resté silencieux. « On s'est même demandé si vous ne vous étiez pas éclipsés ensemble. »

Drago dévisagea immédiatement Potter, cherchant à le sonder. S'il savait pertinemment que Potter n'avait pas quitté l'appartement la veille, cela n'excluait pas une relation antérieure. Au demeurant, il balaya d'un revers de main la possibilité d'une relation particulière : ledit Erwann faisait le tour de la tablée pour enlacer ses amis. Bon, c'était peut-être lui avec tous les autres, pas juste Potter avec lui…

« Genre ! Vous connaissez mes principes », les contredit Potter, en même temps que le nouvel arrivant serrait la main de Drago. _« Erwann »_ , _« Drago »_ furent leurs seuls mots d'échange, la discussion suivant son cours.

« Oui, enfin… », commença Erwann, un sourire sardonique. « Personne n'a oublié le jour où tu as débarqué avec ton petit étudiant. »

À la manière dont Potter et Émory disparurent derrière leurs rougissements, Drago en déduisit qu'ils étaient les deux visés. C'était une certitude, les Gryffondor n'avaient aucune limite. Comment, lui, était-il censé gérer la situation ? Comment rester de marbre face à des sorciers avec lesquels Potter avait couché ? Drago avait les sens en ébullition, il ne pouvait empêcher les images d'affluer dans son esprit.

Au final, il ne savait plus que penser sur les fréquentations de Potter, mais il commençait à imager tout et n'importe quoi, avec tout le monde.

« Non, mais vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire qu'à m'embêter avec ça ! » s'insurgea Potter, pourtant hilare. « Genre me raconter ce que _vous_ , vous avez fait la nuit dernière ? »

Finnigan haussa les épaules, soudainement plus sérieux.

« Bah honnêtement, entre Dean qui tirait la tronche suite à votre dispute, l'absence d'Erwann, la tienne… On n'a pas fait long feu. On est rentrés se câliner à la maison », expliqua-t-il rapidement, avant de pointer l'ancien stagiaire du menton. « Ton petit là, par contre, il s'est trouvé un de ces Apollons. »

« Ah ouais ? » fit Potter, sur le ton de la fierté.

« Ouais, il était canon », admit Émory sur un ton désintéressé. « Mais il n'avait pas grand-chose dans son pantalon. Il fanfaronnait plus qu'autre chose, c'était décevant. »

Potter se rapprocha alors de lui, entourant ses épaules de son bras, dans un geste presque fraternel, faisant grincer Drago des dents.

« Allez le prochain sera un bon coup ! »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme toi, hein Harry ? » le charria Alois.

« Une fois de plus, Al' : je te baise ! » répliqua Potter.

Un grognement plus que perceptible se fit entendre du côté de Thomas qui, tout comme Drago, n'en menait pas large. Mais Drago n'avait pas une once d'empathie pour lui. Il commençait à s'en méfier plutôt, au vu de ses réactions. Bien qu'il ne soit pas son style, il reconnaissait qu'il était plutôt bel homme, et le fait qu'il tourne aussi explicitement autour de Potter ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Même si, visiblement, cela agaçait Potter plus qu'autre chose.

« Oh ça va, on prend juste le Riddikulus de l'Épouvantard, détends-toi, vieux ! » lança Finnigan à son ami de toujours.

« Comme tu vois, ça ne me fait pas beaucoup rire », bougonna-t-il.

Potter se détacha nettement d'Émory pour exhorter Thomas à se lever de la banquette. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Bien au contraire. Bon peut-être que Drago allait s'amuser un peu, en fin de compte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'exclama Thomas.

« Pousse-toi. On va parler. Parce que j'en ai marre de ta jalousie mal placée. »

Le visage fermé, Thomas s'exécuta, puis attendit que Potter en fasse de même. Cependant, il se retourna sur Erwann, le dernier arrivé.

« Tu attends que je revienne pour nous raconter la raison de ton absence, hein ! »

L'ensemble du groupe s'esclaffa et Drago se sentit comme invisible. Mais juste avant de suivre Thomas à l'extérieur de la brasserie, Potter s'arrêta, lui lançant un regard. Et son sourire fut si doux que Drago en perdit tout regret. Il était considéré par le seul qui avait de l'importance.

 **OoOoO**

Potter était resté silencieux quant à son échange avec Thomas. De sa chaise, Drago aurait dit que c'était plutôt houleux mais il les avait vus revenir bras dessus, bras dessous, se bagarrant comme des enfants qui, s'étant disputés pendant la récréation, étaient comme cul et chemise à la sortie des classes. Tout compte fait, il ne rigolait pas du tout. Thomas n'avait pas eu la raclée espérée.

À leur retour, toute l'attention fut portée sur Erwann, qui avait raconté son dîner aux chandelles improvisé, quelques détails de sa nuit d'amour, avant de révéler le nom de celui qu'il fréquentait : Olivier Dubois. La nouvelle avait déchaîné les foules, si bien que la gérante en personne avait dû leur demander de baisser d'un ton. Et Drago n'avait plus su où se mettre.

Après ça, leurs petits déjeuners leur avaient été apportés et Drago avait espéré que ça les calmerait mais c'était visiblement peine perdue. Il avait eu droit à des histoires en tout genre, en passant par les pratiques sexuelles de chacun. Il avait ainsi appris que Finnigan et Alois étaient friands des plans à trois, qu'Erwann avait l'intention d'être exclusif, et que Thomas pouvait facilement trouver, le problème était qu'il dévorait Potter des yeux. Potter, justement, était un coureur de caleçons, vivant principalement de _queues et de liquide séminal_ , pour reprendre l'expression du plus jeune, qui semblait vouloir suivre ses pas.

La diversité de leur groupe était plutôt intéressante et sympathique, d'une certaine façon. Mais fatigante, également. Le moins que Drago puisse en dire, c'était qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'être de retour dans le calme de l'appartement de Potter. Sitôt rentré, il s'était allongé dans le canapé, les yeux fermés. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie alors qu'il n'avait même pas participé activement à la vie du groupe.

Il sursauta violemment en sentant deux jambes se glisser à côté de lui. Les yeux à présent grands ouverts, il vit Potter, ni plus ni moins couché dans l'autre sens, dans le même canapé que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… », commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un pied vint lui flatter les côtes. Face à lui, Potter se tordait de rire, si bien qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge déployée. Aucun doute là-dessus, passer le début de la journée avec ses amis ne lui réussissait pas.

« Potter… », grinça Drago, menaçant.

Il le fixa, attendant une réaction. Mais voyant que Potter ne réagissait pas à ses intimidations, son pied continuant à se frotter allègrement à lui, il l'empoigna par la cheville et le tira vivement, manquant de le faire chuter. La surprise interrompit son rire.

« À quoi tu joues, au juste ? » fit Drago, faussement irrité.

En réalité, son cœur se fracassait à vive allure contre sa poitrine à chacun de ses battements. Il s'était déjà retrouvé par deux fois dans les bras de Potter, mais jamais allongé en même temps que lui dans le canapé, jamais dans cette position plus qu'outrageuse, et pas depuis que son esprit avait été nourri par _Hombres_.

Des vers, dans le désordre, lui revinrent : _Gland point suprême de l'être / Mon heureux cul, perforé / Tant et tant par ce gros membre_. Il en perdait toute capacité de raisonnement. Il voulait Potter, il voulait le sentir contre sa peau nue, il voulait le sentir dans son…

Merlin, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, sinon c'était son gland qui atteindrait des sommets…

« Je suis déphasé », se justifia alors Potter, le sortant de ses pensées. « Je fais de la merde dans ces cas-là. »

« Je te rassure, Potter, tu fais toujours de la merde. »

En réponse, Potter s'esclaffa, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur le haut de sa cuisse. Par Salazar… Drago se sentait comme emprisonné dans un étau, ou pire : la tête sous l'eau, incapable de regagner la surface pour respirer. Cette proximité physique avec Potter était incongrue. Et potentiellement dommageable.

« On devrait t'acheter d'autres vêtements, non ? Un costume, c'est un peu peu pour vivre », lâcha-t-il, passant du Botruc à l'Hippogriffe, tandis qu'il jouait avec un pli dans le tissu de son pantalon. « Enfin, pour moi, tu peux te servir dans ma penderie, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« Ta penderie, qui contient en tout et pour tout cinq caleçons différents, c'est ça ? » le charria Drago pour détourner la conversation.

« T'as dû mal regarder alors », lui lança Potter avec un sourire grivois. « Je te croyais plus attentif. »

Gloups, mauvaise pioche.

« Plus sérieusement », continua Potter comme si de rien n'était, « j'ai des chemises et des costumes-capes, dont des trop petites du fait que j'ai pris en muscles avec mes entraînements. Je te les sortirai, tu en feras ce que tu voudras. »

« Tes entraînements ? » releva Drago.

« De Quidditch, évidemment. Tous les dimanches matins. Mais pas demain, on a une rencontre amicale. Tu veux venir voir le match ? »

Drago sentit l'excitation poindre en même temps que la peur. Aller voir un match signifiait sortir au grand air, dans une masse indistincte en émoi. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour ça…

« Hé », l'interpella Potter en se redressant du mieux qu'il le put sur l'espace réduit. « Ça va ? Tu n'es pas obligé, hein… C'est juste que je sais que tu aimes le Quidditch, je voulais te faire plaisir, pas te mettre mal… »

« Je vais bien », mentit Drago, dont le myocarde semblait avoir trouvé refuge dans sa gorge.

Comment diantre Potter avait-il pu voir son début de panique ? Drago était parvenu à se gérer pendant son incarcération, avec ses codétenus, et là… Bon Potter était aussi beaucoup plus près de lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Ce constat lui arracha un petit cri entre l'accablement et le désir. Il était trop près et trop loin à la fois.

Il se leva d'un bond, cherchant à s'isoler, ne sachant même pas comment il avait fait pour escalader Potter sans le bousculer, conscient que son cri n'avait pas dû lui échapper. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et le rattrapa par le bras, vrillant son regard émeraude dans le sien.

En quelques secondes à peine, il s'était également relevé, toujours aussi vif lorsqu'il s'agissait de réagir. Drago se rappelait encore la façon dont il avait plaqué Bletchey le jour où il l'avait attaqué… ce même jour où il l'avait soigné.

Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale à ce souvenir. Ce jour-là, il avait compris qu'il était définitivement perdu. Et de fait, Potter avait raison : quand il le touchait, il se laissait faire. S'il s'écoutait même, il en redemanderait…

« On ira faire un essai juste nous deux, avant le match. Comme ça, si tu te sens mal, on rentrera tout de suite. »

« Et si ça va quand tu es là et plus après ? »

Drago ferma les yeux, désespéré par lui-même. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ait de contrôle sur eux.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de sentir la paume de la main de Potter glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Son pouce lui caressait doucement la joue. Drago n'avait pas envie de rouvrir les yeux, pas envie de casser l'instant. Il en avait le souffle coupé, perdu dans la sensation de douceur.

Est-ce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir prétendre à cette tendresse ? Il aimerait pouvoir l'affirmer… Il voulait être l'unique prétendant, mais il ne voulait pas non plus en être dépourvu sous prétexte que d'autres avaient connu et connaîtraient encore son toucher… Il fallait être plus fort que ses doutes, plus fort que sa possessivité, plus fort que ses souffrances.

Il avait presque envie de pleurer tant ses émotions étaient contradictoires entre elles.

« Étape par étape », lui assura Potter sur un ton ferme, presque comme s'il faisait écho à ses pensées. « Mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Drago rouvrit lentement les yeux. Les pupilles émeraude le dévisageaient toujours, attentives. Alors il sut qu'il le suivrait. Il avait envie de le croire, de lui faire confiance. À n'importe quel prix.

 **OoOoO**

Drago était assis dans les gradins en compagnie d'Alois et Finnigan, les deux seuls membres du groupe qui assistaient aux entraînements, Émory ayant des restrictions parentales le dimanche et les autres faisant partie de l'équipe

Finalement, la visite des lieux s'était bien déroulée. Le stade et ses vestiaires étaient dissimulés par un sortilège de camouflage, de sorte que, lorsqu'un moldu approchait, il ne voyait que les vestiges d'une ancienne usine dont les produits étaient toxiques, le dissuadant de poursuivre son chemin dans cette direction. Il était également impossible de transplaner directement dans et hors de l'enceinte.

Potter lui avait même proposé de monter sur son balai. Mais Drago ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ça. Trop de liberté d'un seul coup, c'était compliqué à gérer. Potter l'avait dit lui-même : étape par étape.

Pour l'heure, il était concentré sur le match. Ou plutôt sur Potter qui suivait le match en attendant de repérer le Vif d'or. En entendant les commentateurs, Drago situait malgré tout l'avancée de la rencontre, à 50-30 en faveur des Billywings. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient de bons éléments, entre le jumeau survivant, Johnson, Thomas, Erwann qu'il voyait jouer pour la première fois – il était fluide dans ses mouvements, c'était un avantage pour filer droit sur les buts – et même Weasmoche, qui arrêtait la plupart des tentatives de l'équipe adverse.

« Hé, Drago, c'est ça ? »

Il se retourna sur Alois, qui était à l'origine de son interpellation. C'était tout de même étrange de se faire appeler par son prénom par toutes ces personnes qu'il connaissait à peine… et dont il ne connaissait même pas le patronyme. Mais en même temps, mieux valait qu'eux ne sachent pas quel était le sien. Enfin, s'il était réaliste, Finnigan ou Thomas avaient déjà probablement lâché le morceau…

« Arrête ça, Al'. Sérieusement, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle », intervint Finnigan.

Drago fronça les sourcils, dévisageant le couple. Ils se chamaillaient, Finnigan entre la contrariété et le malaise, Alois taquin et amusé. Et Drago n'avait absolument pas envie d'être mêlé à leurs petits jeux.

« Au pire, il me dit non, et puis c'est tout. On a quoi à y perdre ? » fit Alois, comme s'il n'était pas juste à côté d'eux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui ! »

Drago suivit le lancer de Souaffle, ici imagé, entre les deux sorciers, de plus en plus perplexe. Finnigan afficha un air boudeur, comme un enfant auquel on aurait volé son jouet. Ou plutôt comme si Alois avait considéré que Drago serait le nouvel objet sexuel et que Finnigan n'en voulait pas. Et Drago n'avait pas tellement envie de l'être non plus, à vrai dire.

« Bah vas-y, demande-lui ! Mais sans moi ! »

« Mais allez, amour, on fait toujours ça ensemble… »

La perplexité de Drago laissa place à sa sidération. Est-ce qu'ils avaient réellement l'intention de lui demander de coucher avec lui ?! Est-ce que c'était vraiment aussi facile ? Il secoua la tête, se désintéressant de leur conversation. En règle générale, ça lui était parfaitement égal la façon dont les autres percevaient la sexualité. Il ne voulait juste pas être de la partie. Il se perdit de nouveau bien vite dans la contemplation du seul qui faisait naître un tel désir chez lui.

Puis il y eut une intermittence. Les gradins se vidèrent des spectateurs qui allaient chercher de nouvelles consommations et les joueurs quittèrent les airs pour occuper la pelouse du terrain.

Il perçut plus qu'il ne sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui. Jetant un coup d'œil méfiant, il se rendit compte que Finnigan était parti et qu'Alois avait glissé plus près de lui.

« Désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise tout à l'heure. C'était surtout pour embêter Seamus, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'il se montre jaloux. En fait, la seule fois où s'est arrivé, c'est quand je lui ai proposé que Dean devienne un partenaire plus fréquent. Peut-être qu'il avait peur qu'il prenne plus de place que prévu… ce que je peux concevoir », expliqua-t-il. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas une véritable proposition. »

Drago leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher à les comprendre. Il était à mille lieues de leurs considérations, bien qu'il aurait aimé savoir comment leur couple pouvait tenir sans fondre d'une jalousie destructrice, comme sous l'effet d'une potion cuisante.

« Je n'aurais pas accepté de toute façon. »

« Oh ça, je sais ! » s'esclaffa Alois. « Il suffit de voir comme tu lorgnes sur Harry, quand tu ne le contemples pas franchement. »

Drago se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se vendre. Par Salazar, si un inconnu l'avait percé à jour, qui d'autre avait pu se rendre compte de son attirance pour Potter… ? Il ne fallait surtout pas que Potter l'apprenne.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il le sache, sinon il t'aurait déjà sauté dessus », poursuivit Alois, sûr de lui. « Sans rire, je ne comprends même pas comment c'est possible que vous n'ayez pas encore couché ensemble, ça fait quoi… deux semaines que vous vivez sous le même toit ? »

Drago grogna. Les battements de son cœur se déchaînaient. La peur, l'envie se mêlaient douloureusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas ? » lança-t-il, la gorge nouée.

« Parce qu'il y a une tension sexuelle entre vous. Si vous aviez déjà consommé, Harry serait plus distant avec toi. Là, il est comme aimanté, mais il résiste. Ça doit être pour ça que Dean a autant de mal avec ta présence. En général, il gère plutôt bien ses sentiments. Il rigole même du comportement fiévreux d'Harry ! Mais depuis qu'il sait que tu loges chez lui… »

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ces révélations. Ses neurones ne fonctionnaient plus correctement.

« Si tu veux un conseil, fais-lui comprendre que tu es chaud. Mais ne t'attends pas à avoir plus… Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, mais Harry est incapable de reconnaître quand il en pince pour quelqu'un. »

Son cœur sembla cesser de battre durant une micro seconde, avant de tambourine plus rapidement encore. C'était lui ou Alois venait de suggérer que Potter _en pinçait pour lui_?

« Ne lui donne juste pas l'impression de glisser dans un entonnoir. Il lui faudra du temps. »

Heureusement pour Drago, Finnigan revint à ce moment-là, mettant soudainement fin à leur conversation. Parce qu'il était sous le choc.

Merlin, Potter n'était pas indifférent à lui. Pire que ça, son ami lui disait explicitement qu'il avait ses chances, s'il s'armait de patience.

Et de la patience, il était passé maître.

* * *

Mouhahah est-ce que cette fin de chapitre vous annonce des choses intéressantes pour la suite ? Moi, je crois bien... (a)

A votre avis, combien de temps reste-t-il avant un premier bisou ? héhé

Merci aux lecteur-ric-es qui me rejoignent en cours de route et qui me lancent de belles reviews. Je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà un bon réveillon du Nouvel An, et on se retrouve... l'année prochaine (oui, j'ai osé).

Fux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.


	26. Chapitre 24

Bonjour mes amours !

Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année 2019. J'espère qu'elle sera pleine de bonnes découvertes, et notamment littéraires.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconter, ces derniers jours étaient full au boulot et mes fêtes se sont résumées à beaucoup de repas gras. Je ne vais même pas espérer tenir de bonnes résolutions ahah Concernant l'écriture par contre, je viens de terminer mon OS pour la deuxième édition du concours _les Chalusse d'Ebène_ , il est parti en relecture. Advienne que pourra !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre dont la fin ne vous laissera certainement pas indifférent-e-s.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24.**

 _« Come a little bit closer_

 _Before we begin_

 _Let me tell you how I want it (…)_

 _._

 _I must confess,_

 _I'm addicted to this (…)_

 _Make me feel like a God (…)_

 _I crave excess. »_

 _Adrenalize_ , In this moment.

.

 _« Viens un peu plus près_

 _Avant que l'on commence_

 _Laisse-moi te dire à quel point je le veux (…)_

 _._

 _Je dois l'admettre,_

 _J'y suis accro (…)_

 _J'ai l'impression d'être un Dieu (…)_

 _Je brûle d'envie de faire des excès. »_

 _Adrénalise_ , In this moment.

* * *

Le mardi soir suivant son match amical, Harry passa au supermarché puis rentra à l'appartement. Après deux semaines et demie de cohabitation, ses réserves avaient dangereusement diminué avant de s'épuiser totalement.

Il avait donc refait le plein de plats préparés et de cuissons faciles, n'ayant jamais trop apprécié passer son temps derrière les fourneaux. Les marmites sur le gaz avaient trop tendance à lui rappeler les cours de potions et ses pensées n'étaient jamais très loin des commentaires désobligeants de Rogue, pour lui rappeler à quel point il était médiocre.

Passant la porte d'entrée, Harry trouva Drago installé à la table de la cuisine, ses cours étalés autour d'un parchemin qu'il noircissait.

« Toujours en train de travailler ? » lui lança Harry en guise de salut, avant de déposer son butin sur le plan de travail.

« Il faut bien. Je t'avouerais que le fait d'avoir tes sources d'inspiration à portée de main m'a pas mal distrait pendant la journée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ? » lui demanda Harry en sortant ses achats de son sac de courses.

La réponse tarda à arriver, mais comme il entendait des grattements de plume sur le parchemin, Harry ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure et commença la préparation du repas, à savoir des tacos. Il sortit une poêle, déballa la viande préalablement hachée et les légumes qui l'accompagnaient et les y jeta.

C'était incroyable la façon dont Harry s'était accommodé la présence de Drago, lui qui tenait tant à la tranquillité de son antre. Si bien qu'au travail, ou même le dimanche après-midi, alors qu'il se trouvait au Terrier, son invité lui manquait… et il se demandait toujours comment il allait, s'il ne sentait pas trop seul ou trop à l'étroit entre ces quatre murs. Sa présence, physique comme dans son esprit, était devenue une habitude.

Quelques instants plus tard, la préparation diffusa leurs premières odeurs sous l'effet de la chaleur, ramenant Harry à la réalité. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Drago l'observait, indéchiffrable.

« J'ai lu _Huis-clos_ , ça m'avait bien plu les extraits en atelier. Mais j'avoue préférer le théâtre joué au théâtre écrit », lui répondit Drago, loin de ses tergiversations mentales, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Dis donc, tu ne t'es de nouveau pas foulé pour le repas. Depuis quand on trouve des épiceries qui préparent tout à ta place ? »

« Depuis toujours en fait. Je fais souvent mes courses chez les moldus, ça m'évite de croiser quelqu'un qui me reconnaît. »

« Comme un plan cul ? » le railla Drago.

Harry le dévisagea, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Heu… par exemple. Mais je t'avoue que je pensais surtout à ma notoriété. Ou à un ancien détenu. C'est toujours un peu… cocasse, comme situation. »

« Tu préfères les héberger, niveau supérieur avec Potter. »

L'ironie aurait pu passer inaperçue si Harry ne décelait pas une lueur d'amusement dans les pupilles de son vis-à-vis.

« Ouais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit un cadeau. Quand Hermione va s'en rendre compte, elle ne va pas beaucoup apprécier. »

« De fait », s'esclaffa Drago en reportant de nouveau son attention sur ses notes. « À combien tu estimes mes chances de survie ? »

« Oh, si tu fuis relativement vite, tu as le temps, le temps qu'elle me hurle dessus. »

« Et comme tu n'as pas pour habitude de fuir le danger, je suis en sécurité. »

« Je te baise, Malefoy. »

« Quand tu veux, Potter. Tu as sûrement deux-trois trucs à m'apprendre. »

Harry se figea, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Drago, lui, continuait d'écrire comme si leur conversation était on ne pouvait plus banale. Et Harry ne lui répondit pas, profitant du son caractéristique de la viande qui jute en cuisant pour se soustraire à l'échange.

Même si Drago faisait de l'humour, il ouvrait sur un champ des possibles que Harry n'avait pas osé imaginer jusqu'à présent. Mais entre le fait que Drago ne l'avait pas envoyé paître avec les Sombrals et le fait qu'Harry se sente suffisamment proche de lui pour lui dire qu'il le baisait, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus déstabilisant.

En fait, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais considéré l'orientation sexuelle de Drago. Il était parti du principe qu'il était hétérosexuel, bêtement, comme Drago l'avait fait pour lui…

 _« Tu as les mains chaudes, Potter. »_

 _« Ah ben comme ça, tu ne pourras plus dire que je ne te fais ni chaud ni froid… »_

 _« Si je ne te savais pas hétéro, je dirais que tu viens de faire une tentative désespérée pour me draguer. »_

C'était le jour où Drago avait reçu la bombe non achevée de Bletchey. Cette fois-là, Harry avait eu une érection alors qu'il le soignait… Et quelques jours plus tard, il avait couché avec Émory, comme pour céder à une tension plutôt qu'à une autre. _« J'ai fui en couchant avec Émory »_ , réalisa-t-il.

Harry était attiré par Drago. Il ne savait pas depuis quand, il n'avait pas voulu le comprendre, mais il en était à présent certain. Son ancien ennemi l'avait touché d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible jusque-là. D'abord, il avait trouvé injustes les conditions carcérales dans lesquelles il vivait. Ensuite, il s'était senti concerné par sa détresse, au point de vouloir le sauver de tout cela. Enfin, il en avait appris davantage sur l'homme, au-delà de la détresse qu'il avait détectée, et il avait appris à apprécier sa compagnie.

Tout portait à croire qu'il était poussé en avant, par une volonté de se rapprocher de celui qu'il avait jadis considéré comme son ennemi. Il avait clairement dépassé le stade de la conviction professionnelle, même si tout n'avait pas été conscient. Hermione avait raison… et pourtant, en cet instant, Harry n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

Parce qu'il était fichu. Et le plus drôle dans tout cela, c'était qu'il avait fallu qu'il donne son atelier du jour, _Par-delà le bien et le mal_ de Nietzsche, pour qu'il comprenne.

À présent, il le savait. Il était trop tard pour freiner sa course, il avait atteint le point de non-retour.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir pris conscience de son attirance pour Drago, Harry n'avait plus cessé d'y penser. Tout ça ne pourrait pas bien se terminer, il le pressentait, mais comment pourrait-il faire autrement ? Il fallait qu'il fasse au mieux pour limiter les dégâts, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain que ce soit dans ses aptitudes.

D'autant plus que cesser de penser était une chose, et rester à distance en était une autre. Il n'oubliait pas la facilité avec laquelle il se retrouvait dans des situations embarrassantes après avoir agi inconsciemment. Pas plus tard que samedi dernier, avec ses gamineries, il s'était retrouvé flanc collé à celui de Drago, la cheville emprisonnée dans sa poigne. S'il avait cru que ses attirances risquaient de dégoûter son invité, la vérité était visiblement tout autre, mais de là à ce qu'il accepte d'en être l'objet… Sa propre impulsivité lui faisait peur, parfois.

Harry soupira. Il ne s'était jamais autant pris la tête avec un homme. Éventuellement avec Charlie. Et encore… avec Charlie, c'était clair dans son esprit : il ne voulait juste pas le blesser. Ici, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, tout juste avait-il conscience qu'il allait droit dans le mur, ou qu'il allait manquer sa feinte de Wronski, pour paraphraser Hermione. Était-ce insensé de penser que, malgré tout, il devait le faire ?

Arf ! Oui, il venait bel et bien de penser qu'il devait s'écraser au sol pour comprendre la situation. Drago se moquerait de lui s'il savait… Quel fichu Gryffondor, dirait-il. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur. Ou en tout cas, les battements accélérés de son cœur ne l'empêchaient pas encore de respirer, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il avait encore de la marge. Même s'il avait peur et qu'il changeait d'objectif comme de cape.

Il se leva, décidé à quitter le bureau. Il avait suffisamment traîné avant de rentrer, il était temps qu'il affronte la cohabitation. Il salua ses collègues de l'administratif en quittant les lieux, puis transplana aussitôt.

En pénétrant dans la cuisine, il tomba sur Drago, attablé avec ses cours, comme à son habitude.

« Salut, Drago. »

« Potter », fit-il d'une voix froide, qui surprit Harry.

Haussant les épaules, Harry accrocha sa sacoche sur une chaise, se disant qu'avoir passé la journée à étudier l'avait peut-être rendu ronchon, ce qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre. En plus, il ne dormait pas beaucoup et Harry en savait quelque chose, puisqu'ils passaient souvent leurs nuits ensemble.

« J'ai une super nouvelle », lança Harry d'un ton guilleret un peu exagéré, en lui faisant part de la première information qui lui venait à l'esprit. « J'ai trouvé une équipe pour les sorties de Quidditch. »

« Ah ? » fit Drago en guise de réponse, indifférent.

« Oui ! » continua Harry sans se démonter par son attitude. « Les Harpies de Holyhead ! Bon, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, Ginny y jouant, j'aurais pu avoir mes chances… Mais enfin, voilà, j'ai eu une lettre de sa capitaine ce matin, Alysha Straight, qui est Batteuse. On doit se voir samedi pour discuter du projet. »

Drago ne répondit pas. Cette fois, Harry grimaça. Il ne savait pas s'il était concentré ou de mauvaise humeur, et s'il devrait le laisser tranquille. La conversation n'était pas si compliquée, d'ordinaire… Il ne savait pas s'il devait poser le pied à terre.

« Tu voudras venir ? Ça t'avait bien plu la dernière fois, non ? »

« Tu me demandes mon avis, maintenant ? » asséna-t-il avec rudesse, sans même lui adresser un regard.

Harry se figea, interpellé. Son ton était non seulement froid, mais en plus, il contenait des notes de tristesse qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendues.

« Qu'est-ce que… », commença Harry, avant de déglutir et de reprendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

En soupirant, Drago souleva une pile de parchemin et en délogea quelque chose qu'il fit glisser dans sa direction. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe, sur laquelle on pouvait lire d'une écriture tremblante :

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _2, Rue Herpo l'Infâme_

 _Quartier sorcier Est_

 _Londres_

Harry releva la tête dans sa direction, le jaugeant.

« Qui a trouvé que tu logeais chez moi ? »

Drago ricana, avec cette même intonation à la fois triste et froide.

« T'as la mémoire d'un gnome des jardins, Potter. Ouvre la lettre. »

Ne sachant que penser, Harry s'exécuta et parcourut les lignes qui se dessinaient devant lui.

.

 _Monsieur Malefoy,_

 _Je n'irai pas par quatre cheminées, la socialisation n'étant pas mon tour de baguette privilégié._

 _Je connais votre première baguette magique comme toutes celles que j'ai fabriquées au cours de ma longue existence et je pense pouvoir vous affirmer qu'avec un peu de patience, son allégeance pourra à nouveau se tourner vers vous._

 _Je viendrai vous rendre visite demain à 10h pour prendre la température._

 _Mes plus sincères enchantements,_

 _Garrick Ollivander, fabriquant depuis 1926._

 _._

Harry grimaça en abaissant la lettre. Il avait senti l'embarras grimper au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il était coupable et il le savait : il avait écrit au vieil homme sans consulter Drago auparavant. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la réponse s'adresserait directement à lui…

« Je suis désolé, Drago. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs si ce n'était pas possible… »

« Bon sang, je ne suis pas fait en sucre, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étonnement calme, le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas fait en sucre ! Mais je fais attention à toi, figure-toi ! » s'écria, sentant l'agacement dans ses propres paroles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça te coûtait de me prévenir, franchement ?! Tôt ou tard, j'aurais quand même dû risquer de me confronter au rejet de ma propre baguette ! »

La colère ou la peur d'avoir blessé Drago, Harry ne savait pas, mais cela monta en flèche en lui.

« Ce que ça me coûtait ? C'est que je ne veux pas que tu souffres davantage ! Tu as suffisamment enduré pour que j'en rajoute encore avec des solutions qui ne fonctionnent pas ! » s'emporta-t-il. « Je veux te faciliter la tâche, parce qu'à force de cumuler du négatif, l'espoir se fait moins évident. »

Drago secoua la tête, les traits de son visage affaissés dans une expression incompréhensible pour Harry.

« C'est presque insultant, en fait. Je ne suis pas une petite chose à protéger, Potter, il serait temps que tu le comprennes. Je suis peut-être faible à tes yeux, mais j'ai une force que tu n'imagines même pas », cracha-t-il sur un ton glacial. «. Alors la prochaine fois, plutôt que de m'infantiliser, dis-moi les choses. Je ne te demande pas de changer ton impulsivité, juste de me dire les choses. Je suis capable d'encaisser, et bien plus que tu le crois. »

Alors que Drago se levait brusquement de sa chaise pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, Harry eut le temps de voir son regard lui lancer des étincelles.

Ce n'était définitivement pas de la tristesse. C'était de la colère froide.

 **OoOoO**

Une heure plus tard, Harry frappait à la porte de la chambre de Drago, pour l'avertir que le repas était prêt. Il espérait qu'il ne l'enverrait pas manger le gazon du terrain…

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face. Harry le dévisagea, surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Drago semblait simplement fatigué, mais disposé à le suivre.

« Allons-y ? » lui demanda-t-il, alors que Harry restait dans le chemin.

« Hum, oui. »

Sa colère était vraisemblablement retombée et Harry avait dû mal à suivre. Lui-même aurait été soucieux tant qu'il n'aurait pas été assuré de la fin du conflit.

Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas plus de deux minutes à jouer avec ses petits pois-carottes-purée pour remettre le sujet sur la table.

« Drago, pour tout à l'heure… »

Ce dernier arqua un sourcil en l'observant, paraissant à mille lieues de ses tracas.

« L'affaire est close, non ? Ou il y avait encore quelque chose à mettre au clair ? » lui répondit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute animosité.

« Hum ! Non. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'on était O.K. Tout va bien entre nous, alors ? »

Drago le fixa quelques secondes, avant de lui accorder une réponse.

« Je suppose que oui. Je ne pensais pas que ça te préoccuperait autant. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ne savait pas si Drago faisait de l'humour ou s'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais son rythme cardiaque témoignait de son trouble.

« Je veux t'aider, et ce depuis que l'on s'est retrouvés. Ce serait impossible à faire si tu ne me faisais plus confiance. »

Deux pupilles pierre de lune s'accrochèrent aux siennes et il se sentit au bord de l'étouffement, le cœur dans la gorge. Son regard était si… intense. Comment la pierre pouvait-elle renvoyer autant de puissance ? Drago avait raison, il était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Pour le moment, c'était plutôt Harry qui était faible…

« Tu pourras m'aider pour DCFM, alors. Il me fait bien rire ton collègue, mais la théorie ne vaut rien sans un peu de magie. De la rigueur oui, mais à le croire, des moldus pourraient aussi se défendre contre le Mal. Déjà que le commun des sorciers se débrouille comme un Londubat sur un manche à balai… »

Harry le regarda, incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire. Le ton désinvolte de Drago lui avait manqué, bien qu'il ait conscience que sa colère avait été de courte durée. C'était plutôt la crainte d'avoir perdu leur complicité qui l'avait rendu nostalgique.

« Tout ça pour que je te tripote encore, c'est ça ? » plaisanta-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il se rembrunit en réalisant le sens de ses propos. Mais Drago ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire, un grand sourire amusé illuminait son visage.

« C'est ça. Mais si c'est de cette façon que tu tripotes tous les hommes que tu ramènes dans ton lit, je ne risque pas grand-chose. »

Harry eut un rire nerveux. Pour un Serpentard, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Et lui, au contraire, il voyait très bien ce que Drago risquait s'il le touchait de la même manière que les autres… Ses pensées s'égaraient un peu trop pour son propre bien.

« Du coup, tu m'aides ou tu me laisses dans ma merde ? » persista Drago.

« Hum. Évidemment que je vais t'aider. »

Le sourire que Drago lui renvoya lui retourna littéralement l'estomac. Il ne pourrait plus manger, c'était une certitude. Heureusement pour lui, il fut sauvé par le gong, ou plutôt par des coups frappés à l'entrée.

Il s'éclipsa, presque soulagé d'échapper à son malaise.

Il ouvrit la porte sur Hermione, plus que furibonde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria-t-elle en lui collant un journal à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Heu ? _La Gazette du Sorcier_? Je sais que je suis myope, mais là, c'est un peu trop près… »

L'emportement d'Hermione prit aussitôt fin, tout comme le journal qu'elle abaissa, sans même le lui montrer.

« Tu n'as pas lu celle d'aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une colère contenue.

« Non. Je n'ai plus lu une seule gazette depuis la sortie de Drago, à vrai dire. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ce qu'on raconte sur lui, sur moi… ou sur nous », admit-il, baissant de plus en plus la voix.

« Je vois… », exprima-t-elle d'une voix radoucie par la suspicion. « Je peux quand même entrer ? »

Harry s'effaça pour lui céder le passage, refermant la porte derrière elle. Il la suivit jusque dans la pièce principale, réalisant trop tard que Drago s'y trouvait toujours et qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour leur cohabitation. Ses oreilles allaient siffler.

« Granger », la salua-t-il d'emblée.

« Malefoy », lui répondit-elle sur un ton sec. « Alors tu es bien là ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir. »

Hermione fit face à Harry, la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Elle n'avait pas l'air étonnée, ce devait être dans tous les journaux. À moins qu'elle l'ait deviné, ce qui n'était pas à exclure.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre la parole pour qu'Harry sache ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Harry, ta chute de Wronski… »

« On dit _feinte_ de Wronski, Granger », la corrigea Drago.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, entre la honte d'être ainsi reprise par son ennemi et l'envie évidente de lui arracher la tête… à la moldue. À l'inverse, Harry devait plutôt retenir son hilarité pour ne pas énerver davantage Hermione. Drago était culotté quand même ! Dire que, la veille encore, il se moquait de sa propension naturelle à aller au-devant du danger.

« Tu vois bien qu'il se fiche de toi ! C'est toujours Malefoy, ce trou du cul qui me traitait de Sang-de-bourbe à Poudlard ! »

Elle s'emportait, agacée par son attitude, ne voyant pas qu'il se jouait d'elle.

« Et tu en es toujours une », la provoqua Drago, continuant sur sa lancée.

Harry suivait l'échange de Souaffle, sachant pertinemment que Drago était meilleur au Quidditch, mais qu'Hermione avait l'esprit suffisamment vif pour analyser la situation.

« Harry, je t'en prie, reviens à la raison… », le supplia-t-elle avec des yeux de Botruc battu, abandonnant l'échange en cours, ayant compris que c'était peine perdue.

« Oh merde, Hermione. Je sais ce que je fais », lui répondit Harry. « Je sais ce que disent ces journaux sans les consulter, je sais quelle image tu as de Drago, je sais que tu as tes raisons. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance ! »

Il avait le sentiment d'être indigne de son amitié en lui mentant effrontément. Parce qu'elle avait juste peur pour lui et dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort… mais l'inquiéter davantage était inutile. C'était son combat avec lui-même, auquel sa meilleure amie ne pourrait pas participer cette fois.

« C'est marrant », releva malicieusement Drago. « Moi, tu me baises, à elle, tu dis juste merde… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, soufflé par son audace. Hermione affichait une expression outrée. Honnêtement, qui était inconscient du danger, pour le coup ?!

« C'est parce qu'Harry ne le dit qu'aux personnes qu'il considère comme… _baisables_ », répliqua-t-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs en direction du concerné.

« C'est faux ! » la contredit aussitôt Harry. « Tu es plus que baisable, Hermione ! Mais tu es comme ma sœur, je ne peux pas envisager ça avec toi. »

« J'en ai marre d'être entourée de gays ! Vous êtes vulgaires. »

« Ton mari est vulgaire, pourtant, il n'est pas gay, lui. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Harry s'en voulut presque aussitôt il n'aimait pas la contrarier. Et il savait que Ron était un sujet sensible. Depuis toujours, et peut-être davantage depuis quelques mois.

« Et lui », dit-elle en pointant Drago du menton, « il est gay ? »

« Je n'en sais fichtrement rien », reconnut-il en haussant les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

Cependant, il devait bien admettre que la réponse l'intéressait tout autant. Hermione consentit à tourner la tête dans la direction du Serpentard, en attente d'une réaction.

Celui-ci semblait véritablement s'amuser.

« Homme ou femme, quelle importance ? Tant que je suis l'objet de convoitise, ça me va », déclara-t-il avec un sourire digne d'un paon.

Cette fois-ci, Harry éclata de rire, qui fut accueilli par un clin d'œil. Il était d'une impertinence… Il notait également que Drago était ouvert sur la question. Le fait d'être potentiellement étiqueté de gay lui passait véritablement au-dessus. Mais cela pouvait signifier qu'il était si à l'aise avec son hétérosexualité que ça lui était égal…

« Et moldus ou sorciers, c'est pareil ? » voulut savoir Harry, qui respirait difficilement du fait de son hilarité.

Drago fronça les sourcils, mimant une réflexion intensive.

« Ça ressemble à quoi un moldu, déjà ? »

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal au ventre à force de rire, et les regards noirs d'Hermione n'étaient pas là pour l'aider.

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » l'interrogea Hermione, visiblement prête à le sermonner.

« Quelle importance, Granger ? » répondit Drago à sa place, jouant des arcades, ouvertement espiègle.

Les yeux d'Hermione semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

« Maintenant, je vais vous imaginer dans positions plus qu'explicites… »

Harry assistait à la scène, impuissant dans son rire incontrôlé. Surtout qu'Hermione avait réellement l'air dégoûtée de les imaginer ensemble, ce qu'il aurait bien volontiers attribué à Ron. Sa rancune à l'égard de Drago devait vraiment être tenace, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

« Oh je t'en prie, tu es mariée, tu n'es plus aussi naïve ! Quoi que, si Weasley se sert aussi bien de sa baguette que du temps de Poudlard, je comprends tes réticences. »

Si on pouvait mourir de rire, ce devait probablement être le bon jour. Harry ne pouvait littéralement plus respirer, au point qu'il toussait.

« Je ne te permets pas ! Harry ! » l'appela-t-elle, scandalisée.

Des deux mains, il lui fit signe qu'il ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours. Elle le frappa sans ménagement, ce qui pour effet de redoubler l'intensité de son rire.

« Oh et puis merde ! Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Rends-moi un service. Quand tu le baiseras la prochaine fois, venge-toi pour moi : baise-le bien profond. »

Harry en perdit le sourire, son hilarité comme coupée à la racine. Non seulement Hermione pensait _réellement_ qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, mais en plus, elle sous-entendait qu'il pourrait faire exception à ses principes et réitérer… Et Drago n'avait pas nié. Au contraire, il avait nourri le Feudeymon.

Il déglutit. Son cœur battait à la chamade.

« Heu Hermione… », commença-t-il, prêt à remettre les choses au clair.

« Je m'en vais », annonça-t-elle, avant de s'exécuter, les laissant en plan.

Harry ne chercha même pas la retenir, conscient que tout cela le dépassait. En soupirant, il saisit sa sacoche et en sortit une cigarette, avec laquelle il se mit à la fenêtre. Après quelques bouffées, Drago le rejoignit, tendant la main pour en bénéficier également. Harry la lui céda, l'observant dans ses mouvements.

À présent, il se sentait triste. Il espérait ne pas avoir blessé sa meilleure amie. En même temps, pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait-il à vouloir le remettre sur le droit chemin ?

« Pourquoi tu as laissé entendre à Hermione qu'on avait couché ensemble ? » demanda-t-il à Drago.

Une fois de plus, son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Et Drago détaillait son visage sans vergogne, tandis qu'il haussait les épaules, faisant prendre conscience de leur proximité à Harry.

« Ça me faisait rire de la voir s'indigner pour si peu », répondit-il avec insolence.

Leurs corps étaient beaucoup trop proches. Face à ses yeux, la cigarette prit place entre les fines lèvres, puis s'en délogea pour laisser la fumée s'en échapper d'un souffle. Il sentait son propre souffle ralentir, combattant son désir. Il repensait aux sous-entendus de Drago face à Hermione, à ces risques apparemment pas très élevés s'il se laissait tripoter. Harry voulait approcher, happer ces lèvres qui le tentaient outrageusement et s'approprier à pleine bouche celle de Drago…

Oh Merlin, par Godric et les trois autres fondateurs. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

En l'espace de deux heures, sa marge avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Et lui aussi n'avait qu'une envie : fondre, se fondre en Drago.

« Ce que, moi, je pourrais te demander, en revanche, c'est pour quelle raison elle pense que ça pourrait avoir lieu plus d'une fois », poursuivit Drago.

« Je… », commença Harry.

Il était grillé. Désarmé et en panique, il tourna les talons et disparut à la suite d'Hermione sans même terminer sa phrase.

 **OoOoO**

Ses pas l'avaient intuitivement mené chez Ginny. Ensemble, ils avaient fait des tours de terrain jusqu'à épuisement et Harry s'était endormi sans peine lorsqu'il s'était laissé choir sur son lit. Après cela, il avait tout simplement évité son domicile, rentrant à des heures tardives dans l'espoir de ne pas croiser son invité, qui avait apparemment décidé de lui faciliter la tâche en restant reclus dans sa chambre.

Il se faisait l'impression d'un lâche, et son propre comportement le fatiguait, à un tel point que le vendredi soir, il rentra chez lui sitôt la journée terminée, croisant même Drago qui était une fois encore attablé avec ses cours, et fila directement dans sa chambre, où il fut emporté par le sommeil.

Il se réveilla peu de temps après, constatant que Drago sortait de la salle d'eau, passant ainsi devant sa porte entrouverte, ce qui l'avait probablement réveillé.

« Drago », l'appela-t-il instinctivement.

Il crut d'abord ne pas avoir parlé suffisamment fort, mais il entendit clairement des pas qui faisaient marche arrière, jusqu'à se poster à l'entrée de la pièce. Alors Harry prit une grande inspiration et se leva, jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Les pupilles lune de pierre le sondaient, n'exprimant elles-mêmes aucune expression.

« Une bière, ça te dit ? » lui proposa Harry.

« O.K. », répondit platement Drago.

Alors Harry se mit en mouvement, leur servant une bouteille, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur contre le bras du canapé, rapidement suivi par Drago, qui s'installa face à lui.

« Alors », commença Harry, la voix enrouée par l'anxiété, « comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Ollivander ? »

« Bien », fit-il sur le même ton que précédemment. « Vu les propriétés de ma baguette, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit encore sensible à notre connexion. Ceci dit, vu ses propriétés, elle est également têtue et ça lui prendra un moment avant de… se laisser aller. »

« C'est plutôt positif. »

Le silence se fit sur cette réponse plate. Alors Harry prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas tourner bien longtemps avant de se décider à braquer en direction du vif d'or.

« Je sais pourquoi Hermione pense que je pourrais coucher plus d'une fois avec toi », lâcha-t-il subitement.

Son cœur cognait à lui faire mal et la rapidité avec laquelle le regard de Drago se posa sur lui lui coupa le souffle. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler, tant il était difficile de respirer.

Il se concentra sur le contenu de son atelier de mardi pour avoir une base qui tienne la route.

« Elle me connait tellement bien qu'elle sait analyser jusqu'à ma tension musculaire. Elle sait prédire quand il va se passer quelque chose et quand ça s'est déjà passé. »

Drago plissa les yeux, pensif. Harry avait envie de vomir tellement son cœur le fracassait de l'intérieur…

« Sauf qu'elle se trompe, puisqu'elle croit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Harry soupira en s'étirant pour poser sa bouteille sur la table. Il enfouit alors sa tête dans ses paumes et frotta son visage. Il s'exprimait mal.

« Elle interprète mal, parce que… parce qu'elle… », bégaya Harry. « Oh et puis merde ! »

Il se redressa brusquement. Les mots se mélangeaient dans son esprit, il était incapable de se faire comprendre à travers eux. Il avait toujours été plus fort dans l'action.

Il s'empara de la bouteille de Drago, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne fit même pas attention à l'endroit où il la déposait, se préoccupant bien plus des iris face à lui, avant de suivre la ligne de la mâchoire de Drago de son pouce.

« Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends encore pour le faire, alors ? » lui murmura Drago, son souffle lui chatouillant les lèvres.

Cette réaction eut raison de Harry. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, à la recherche du vif d'or, du Saint Graal, la langue de Drago qu'il caressa doucement de la sienne.

Il n'était plus maître de lui-même, mais pantin de ses sensations, pantin de ses envies, avec la conscience démesurée d'être à califourchon sur Drago, qui répondait tout aussi fiévreusement à son baiser, tout en parcourant son torse de ses mains…

* * *

Alors, est-ce que j'avais bien prédit, c'est une fin de chapitre qui vous plaît ? Comment ça, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment ? mouhahah

C'est la promesse d'un chapitre 25 inoubliable, moi je vous le dis.

Du coup, à jeudi prochain ! héhé


	27. Chapitre 25

Bonjour mes amours !

Je pense que vous pouvez dire à l'unanimité que j'ai été sadique sur ce coup. J'ai reçu des Beuglantes ! mouhahahah Oui, j'aime ça. Mais vous allez me pardonner... quoi que, peut-être pas tout de suite... (a)

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25.**

 _« Can you hear the silence?_

 _Can you see the dark?_

 _Can you fix the broken?_

 _._

 _Can you feel my heart? (…)_

 _._

 _I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone._

 _I long for that feeling to not feel at all._

 _The higher I get, the lower I'll sink._

 _I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim. »_

 _Can you feel my heart_ , Bring me the horizon.

.

 _« Peux-tu entendre le silence ?_

 _Peux-tu voir les ténèbres ?_

 _Peux-tu réparer ce qui est cassé ?_

 _._

 _Peux-tu sentir mon cœur ?_

 _._

 _Je suis terrorisé à l'idée d'être proche et je hais être seul._

 _Je désire ardemment ne rien ressentir._

 _Au plus haut je vais, au plus bas je sombre._

 _Je ne peux pas noyer mes démons, ils savent comment nager. »_

 _Peux-tu sentir mon cœur_ , Bring me the horizon.

* * *

Drago pouvait encore deviner la pression des lèvres de Potter sur les siennes. Son corps avait enregistré son étreinte et les frottements de sa peau, et même les caresses de sa langue. Il avait été d'une infinie douceur malgré le brasier qui les consumait. Ensuite, il avait probablement paniqué.

Littéralement parlant. Il s'était décollé d'un bond, comme piqué par un Billywig. Il avait gémi un _« Je peux pas faire ça »_ , avant de se lever, son caleçon déformé par son érection. Il s'était habillé et était parti. Tremblant et les pupilles animées d'un mouvement frénétique.

Drago s'était occupé de sa propre érection, sans que le cœur y soit. Il avait bu sa bière, puis celle de Potter, redécouvrant la sensation d'être étourdi par l'alcool. Il avait attendu, privé de tout espoir. Vu l'heure, Potter était probablement sorti avec ses amis, embrassant peut-être une ribambelle de sorciers, se régalant assurément de l'un d'eux, plus expérimenté que Drago. Et qui aurait plus que ce à quoi il venait d'avoir droit.

Drago soupira. Alois l'avait prévenu. Sitôt que Potter se sentirait étriqué, il fuirait. Cela s'était produit une première fois après la visite de Granger, et Drago avait su faire preuve de patience. Un baiser était déjà plus qu'inespéré. Le problème se situait malheureusement dans le fait que plus il goûtait à Potter, plus il en voulait. Jamais il ne l'avait désiré aussi ardemment que lorsqu'il était parti à la découverte de sa bouche, frôlant scandaleusement son ventre de sa verge gorgée de sang.

À cette idée, Drago durcit à nouveau, mais son cœur était affolé par sa détresse. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir une deuxième chance, et cela rendait son désir insoutenable. Pour ne rien arranger, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement alourdie, devenant pesante.

Si au début, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une des conséquences de leur fièvre, Drago avait rapidement dû se rendre à l'évidence : l'orage menaçait.

Et toujours installé dans le canapé, il sanglotait comme un enfant qui venait de faire un cauchemar. Si près de toucher au but, son cœur avait gonflé de bonheur… jusqu'à éclater, tombant droit dans le Styx. Il n'avait pas pu retourner dans la chambre, dans cette chambre d'enfant qui n'était pas la sienne mais qui la lui rappelait.

Ce n'était plus la bouche de Potter qui découvrait la sienne, c'était une bouche qui lui crachait des ordres froids, d'une sévérité à ne pas remettre en question. Ce n'était plus la verge de Potter sur son ventre, qui le frôlait avec impudence au gré de ses coups de reins réflexes, c'était le matelas sur lequel son propre corps frottait malgré lui. Ce n'était plus le désir qui le consumait, c'était l'habilité de celui qui l'assujettissait à sa cruauté.

Il voulait juste que ça se termine. Il brûlait vif, mais le sort de Gèle-Flamme ne pourrait rien contre ce feu invisible. De toute façon, il avait à nouveau deux ans, trois ans, quatre ans, cinq ans… Il était condamné aux Enfers. Il était devenu lui-même terre de l'Enfer. Il criait sa mère enfermée dans un autre monde, et c'était le cri de la désolation, tout espoir devenu notion abstraite.

L'orage continuait à gronder comme un ronflement de plus en plus prégnant, auquel ses hoquets faisaient écho.

Il n'entendit pas directement que Potter était rentré. La porte s'était probablement refermée sur un coup de tonnerre et, pendant que Potter maugréait dans l'entrée à propos du temps, Drago retenait son souffle. L'appartement étant plongé dans l'obscurité en dehors des éclats lumineux de la foudre, et Potter traversa les pièces à vivre sans le voir avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Alors Drago relâcha sa respiration bloquée, gémissant de plus belle durant de longues minutes. Il avait senti l'odeur de la transpiration, mêlée à celles de la pluie et de l'odeur musquée de Potter. Ce pouvait être n'importe quoi qui avait provoqué sa sudation, mais il avait la conviction qu'il n'avait pas passé la soirée dans le règne de la chasteté. Drago en crevait de jalousie, se refermant un peu plus sur lui-même et en lui-même.

« Drago… ? »

Les intonations inquiètes le poussèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Potter se trouvait là, face à lui, alerte. Il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain, mais il pouvait à présent sentir l'odeur du propre, qui ne pouvait somme toute pas annihiler ses effluves musqués, typiquement siens.

Drago referma les yeux, ses paupières exagérément closes. Il ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état, il voulait que Potter s'en aille… et en même temps, tout son être lui criait de le tenir en un seul morceau, puisqu'il n'était même plus en mesure de préserver son âme des ténèbres.

Une poigne douce mais ferme lui attrapa la nuque, le forçant à ouvrir derechef les yeux. Son cœur battait à un rythme désordonné et Drago étouffa en décelant les pupilles émeraude si proches.

Un craquement résonna dans l'habitacle et Drago se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mu par l'instinct.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa les prunelles de Potter.

« Merde… C'est l'orage, hein… ? » lui souffla-t-il. « Si j'avais su, je… »

Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et Drago se concentra sur l'abaissement de ses paupières, puis sur la noirceur qu'elles refermaient. Il tremblait, suait, et tout son être semblait ne faire qu'un avec son myocarde, pulsant comme des étincelles dans un monticule de cendres. Cherchant la vie dans la destruction. Tentant de la trouver dans la chaleur de la paume dans sa nuque.

« Tu vas venir te coucher avec moi », décida Potter avec douceur. « Tu ne termines pas la nuit seul dans cet état. »

Durant une fraction de seconde, Drago eut la sensation que son visage émergeait hors de l'eau, inspirant longuement la vie. Puis ses larmes de gratitude se mêlèrent au Styx. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans l'étreinte de Potter, le visage dans son cou.

Il ne sut même pas comment ils parvinrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était à présent allongé dans _son_ lit, respirant à plein nez son oreiller. Il l'entendit lancer un sort paratonnerre avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Il fait mourant de chaud, Drago. Je sais que c'est un peu… délicat, comme situation, mais… tu ne serais pas plus à l'aise en caleçon ? »

Il semblait s'être rapproché. Drago sortit sa tête de l'oreiller, le dévisageant. Un éclair illumina la pièce. Potter était à côté de lui, assis sur ses genoux. Il était en train de déposer sa baguette sur la table de chevet, exposant ainsi son torse à la vue de Drago. Lui-même ne portait qu'un caleçon, ce à quoi Drago n'avait même pas prêté attention.

Drago acquiesça. Il était déjà couvert de sueur, et Potter devait l'avoir sentie. Au point où il en était de toute façon…

Il déboutonna sa chemise, que Potter lui réquisitionna pour la plier, puis fit glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes, avant qu'il subisse le même sort que le haut. Le cœur battant, Drago observa Potter les déposer sur la table de nuit, puis venir le rejoindre en tirant à eux un fin drap.

« Je ne sais pas dormir sans couverture », se justifia-t-il en laissant retomber sa tête à côté de la sienne.

Mais Drago n'en avait cure. Il s'accrochait aux pupilles émeraude comme à une bouée de sauvetage, serrant les dents à chaque détonation pour ne pas pleurer, face à Potter qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Il finit par glisser une main dans sa direction, longeant sa mâchoire avec une tendresse qui lui fit fermer les yeux.

Il sentit son front se coller au sien, puis son souffle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, lui indiquant un calme étrangement irrégulier. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, il avait peur, et en même temps tellement envie, besoin de goûter encore de Potter…

Il n'y survivrait probablement pas, mais s'il devait se trouver en enfer, autant brûler jusqu'au bout.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul… », lui murmura-t-il.

« Tu as pris peur », lui répondit Drago sur le même ton, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il sursauta brièvement lorsque le tonnerre gronda, notant au passage que Potter raffermissait sa prise, comme pour le rassurer sur sa présence.

« Ouais… », soupira Potter, sa paume caressant à présent son cou, d'un mouvement lent et presque aérien.

Drago retenait son souffle, attendant une suite.

« J'ai été trop loin avec toi… », continua-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Son cœur rata un battement et une sensation de froid l'envahit. Il voulait fuir, s'échapper, tandis que les larmes manquaient de resurgir. Il tenta de se déloger de l'étreinte de Potter.

« Merde, Drago… », fit Potter en l'empêchant de se retourner. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Regarde-moi. »

« Va te faire foutre, Potter. »

Cependant, il ne bougea pas, gardant obstinément les paupières closes. Il n'avait tout simplement pas suffisamment d'air pour se lever, enjamber Potter et partir. Et puis pour aller où ? Il voulait surtout échapper à son regard, il ne voulait pas l'affronter alors qu'il était en vrac.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne pouvais juste pas te prendre et te jeter comme je le fais d'habitude… »

« Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait, au final. Tu n'as peut-être pas mis ta queue dans mon cul, mais tu m'as pris et tu m'as jeté », cracha Drago.

La vulgarité était tout ce qui lui restait pour exprimer son aigreur. Il entendit Potter soupirer, avant de sentir du mouvement. Il rouvrit les yeux, craignant soudainement qu'il s'en aille. Mais Potter s'était assis, le visage dans les mains.

Drago prit une grande inspiration et s'assit à son tour, avant de se pencher à son oreille.

« Ne raisonne pas trop la situation… On avait envie l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas moldu, c'est aussi simple que ça en a l'air. Je ne te demande rien. »

« Par Merlin, Drago… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'aider. Pas te mettre dans mon pieu… »

Potter soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et Drago se sentit vaciller. Son cœur comprenait ce que sa tête ne pouvait analyser. Il le voulait _lui_ , maintenant, et tant pis pour demain… Il était prêt à se dire qu'il avait eu tout ce qu'il était possible d'avoir de Potter. Il n'en imaginait même pas tant quelques années auparavant.

Drago comprit alors que ce ne serait pas en parlant qu'il aiderait Potter à se relâcher. Il pensait trop, il se faisait du mal, alors que c'était évident qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin, lui aussi. Il lui avait pratiquement avoué la veille…

Au rappel de leur baiser torride, son membre érectile tressauta, se manifestant pour la première fois depuis le retour de Potter. Drago eut une idée. Dans les mots, c'était davantage dans la provocation que dans les déclarations qu'ils excellaient. Ce langage, ils le maîtrisaient tous les deux.

« Tu veux m'aider, Potter ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton qui appelait au défi, faisant frissonner Potter.

« Comment ? » répondit-il aussitôt, en relevant son visage pour le regarder.

Drago soutint son regard durant de longues secondes, respirant lentement, comme pour contrebalancer avec le frénétisme de son myocarde. À en croire le son que la respiration de Potter faisait, il se trouvait dans le même état que lui.

Alors seulement, il baissa les yeux en direction de la bosse formée dans son caleçon, persuadé que Potter en ferait de même. Cela ne manqua pas.

« Montre-moi comment tu tripotes les sorciers que tu ramènes », le requit-il.

« Par Godric… », réagit Potter d'une voix plaintive.

La seconde qui suivit, Potter était sur ses lèvres et le faisait basculer en arrière, et son cœur explosa littéralement de bonheur.

La fièvre s'était emparée de leurs corps, alors que les langues se cherchaient dans une lenteur désobligeante et que leurs sexes se frottaient au travers de leurs sous-vêtements, arrachant quelques gémissements à leurs propriétaires.

Drago avait tellement peur de jouir trop vite, c'était le feu d'artifice dans son ventre et il n'avait véritablement jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense. Heureusement pour lui, Potter finit par lui laisser du répit, s'affaissant sur lui tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, le visage dans son cou. L'air qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres avait quelque chose d'aphrodisiaque pour Drago, dont la peau se couvrit instantanément de chair de poule.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Drago ? »

« Je ne suis pas fait en sucre, Potter. »

Le concerné rit doucement à son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson.

Il se souleva légèrement, lui faisant ainsi face. Drago sentit sa respiration se bloquer, et il dut s'enjoindre mentalement à inspirer et expirer. Il se noyait dans une étendue verte…

« À une condition », décida Potter.

« Laquelle ? »

« Cette nuit, je m'appelle Harry. »

Drago déglutit. Il y avait tellement de significations dans ces quelques mots… Une nuit. Il avait une nuit pour être intime avec lui. Après ça, tout se terminerait.

Cette fois-ci, il prit les devants, attrapant Potter par la nuque et l'attirant à lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent sans se mouvoir.

« Harry… », se plia-t-il à voix basse.

Et comme si c'était le mot magique, ses lèvres subirent la pression fiévreuse de son plus grand désir. D'abord caressante, la pression se fit ensuite plus empressée, comme s'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Potter partit à la recherche de sa langue, l'enroulant de la sienne dans une passion dévorante qui les fit panteler en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le penser. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, ne faisant plus qu'un, intensifiant leur désir de l'autre. Leurs cellules semblaient exploser en toute part, se figeant dans le temps avant de fusionner, comme si elles n'appartenaient qu'à un seul et même être.

À bout de souffle, Potter se déroba à leur entremêlement pour disparaître une nouvelle fois dans son cou, y déposant cette fois des baisers, petits mais si maîtrisés que Drago aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été étudiés précisément pour lui. Il sentait le rythme de sa respiration ralentir pour devenir plus lent, plus ample, pour se préparer à l'expression de son plaisir.

Il ne pouvait expliquer ce paradoxe : il était à la fois si vulnérable, sa concupiscence ainsi visible, et à la fois si fort de ce qui lui était offert.

Mais il était encore loin d'avoir découvert tout le potentiel de cette force. Alors que Potter commençait à suivre un chemin abstrait, zigzaguant plus bas à l'aide sa langue, Drago fut freiné dans son inspiration. Il en laissa échapper un premier gémissement, béat, qui ouvrit la porte à une toute une série d'autres, dépassant la gêne qui avait précédé le premier.

Drago avait perdu le compte, et surtout sa retenue, lorsque Potter arriva à l'élastique de son caleçon, qui ne l'arrêta pas. Il embrassa lentement chaque parcelle de son membre à travers le vêtement, et Drago trouva cela divinement tentateur.

Son estomac fit une culbute au moment où deux doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, se glissant sous l'élastique, le soulevant juste ce qu'il fallait pour que la pointe de son gland rencontre un sentiment de liberté, sous la brise chaude de Potterland…

Brise chaude aux caresses des vagues labiales, qui allaient puis descendaient, en même temps que le sous-vêtement glissait le long de son membre, qui sauta bientôt entièrement en dehors.

Arrivé à la base, la langue remplaça ses lèvres, le léchant de tout son long, faisant trembler Drago. Son plaisir était presque douloureux, tant il craignait de jouir à tout instant, lamentablement, honteusement, face à l'expérience de Potter. Puis il voulait que ça dure, encore et encore…

Quand il sentit le souffle de Potter prêt à l'aspirer, il réalisa alors ce qui lui arrivait. Et le coté rationnel de son esprit, son cerveau reptilien comme l'appelait Potter, se manifesta.

« Attends », l'enjoignit-il subitement, prenant appui sur ses coudes.

Potter s'était figé, le visage à peine à quelques centimètres de sa verge érigée. Il en frémit. Il ne connaissait pas de spectacle plus excitant que celui-là…

« Il n'y a pas de risques avec la fellation ? »

« Si », admit Potter. « Tu veux un sort de protection ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Il remonta alors en s'aidant de ses avant-bras, jusqu'à avoir le visage à sa hauteur, puis se pencha jusqu'à sa table de chevet pour attraper sa baguette. Il revint à son niveau, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » répliqua Drago.

« Rien… », fit Potter, avant de lui voler un baiser chaste, mais longuement appuyé.

Drago ferma les yeux, se laissant diriger par ses sens. Il entendit Potter jeter son sort et repartir à la conquête de son édification, le débarrassant définitivement de son caleçon.

Et Drago fit la découverte de nouvelles sensations. Une part de lui disparut dans un antre chaud et humide, tandis que son esprit était transporté par une succion scandaleusement excitante.

Comme il l'avait prédit, il ne tint pas très longtemps à ce traitement, hoquetant à une énième vague qui déborda sur les rives aux terres tremblantes. Presque étranger de son propre corps, et en même temps dans une conscience extrême de ses ressentis, Drago nota que Potter revenait à son niveau, emprisonnant doucement son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser avec une infinie douceur, léchant, mordillant ses lèvres, puis taquinant sa langue. Il était au paradis…

Finalement, il le relâcha, avant de lancer un _Tergeo !_ qui nettoya les résidus de sperme, majoritairement sur son ventre.

Potter affichait un sourire victorieux qui illuminait ses iris émeraude.

« Je crois que j'ai su t'aider », s'amusa-t-il.

« À moi de te donner un coup de main », souffla Drago.

Instinctivement, sans le quitter des yeux, Drago porta la main à la bosse dans le caleçon de Potter. Il avait comme une envie de vengeance dévorante… Il la caressa doucement, faisant perdre de son sourire à Potter au profit d'une expression de ravissement.

« Oh oui, vas-y… », répondit Potter, la bouche entrouverte et les paupières mi-closes.

Pour ça, Drago n'avait pas trop peur. Il connaissait les gestes, pour les avoir maintes et maintes fois répétés sur son propre membre, avec l'image de Potter sous les yeux. Mais cette fois, il était bien réel, et c'était son intimité qu'il flattait.

« Harry, Harry… », murmura-t-il, mu par l'instinct.

Il le trouvait magnifique, ainsi offert à lui, sa respiration à la fois lente et lourde de désir. Il voulait l'entendre soupirer comme Drago lui-même l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Sa main disparut entièrement dans le caleçon, se frayant un passage le long du membre gorgé de sang.

D'abord avec lenteur, Drago commença à faire des va-et-vient autour de sa verge, l'emprisonnant de sa poigne. Ensuite, au fur et à mesure qu'il en accélérait le rythme, la respiration de Potter accéléra également, et plus le plaisir grimpait, par vagues, plus son souffle se bloquait et plus son visage se colorait. Ses joues rougissaient sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Puis il y eut des soubresauts et Potter jouit dans un râle aigu terriblement jubilatoire.

Sans même prendre le temps de rouvrir les yeux ou de reprendre son souffle, Potter l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira à lui, pressant leurs lèvres avec empressement. Drago était ailleurs, sans connexion avec la réalité, et pourtant, tout son organisme pulsait en même temps que son cœur.

Lorsque Potter suçota sa langue entre ses lèvres, il gémit sans retenue. Il était devenu un être de luxure, prêt à laisser à son corps entier à la merci de l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à reprendre du poil de la bête, et à en juger la forme contre sa cuisse, Potter non plus.

« Voilà ce qui s'appelle réveiller ce qui était résolu », chuchota Drago, tout contre son amant.

Les iris émeraude l'évitèrent, légèrement troublées.

« Hum, désolé », toussota Potter. « Je pourrais encore continuer, mais voilà… »

« Mais voilà quoi ? » demanda Drago, soudainement nerveux.

Potter ne répondit pas, se contorsionnant au-dessus de lui pour attraper sa baguette et nettoyer le résultat de sa propre éjaculation.

Drago sentait qu'il était mal à l'aise, ses pupilles étant évitantes.

« Tu me ménages », constata-t-il en soupirant.

« J'ai peur de te faire mal », admit Potter en dissimulant son visage dans son cou.

Son souffle chaud lui chatouillait la peau, et Drago aurait volontiers prononcé un Serment inviolable avec les Détraqueurs pour y avoir droit encore longtemps…

« Pourquoi crois-tu que tu vas me faire mal ? » voulut savoir Drago, qui n'en menait pourtant pas large.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la douleur pour laquelle il s'engageait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait confiance en Potter pour être prévenant. Et si c'était une pratique largement répandue, il était plus que probablement que la sodomie soit appréciable… à minima…

« Je fais toujours attention », affirma Harry, plus posé, avant de soupirer. « C'est juste que tu sors de plusieurs années d'emprisonnement. Soit tu as pris cher, soit tu n'as rien pris… dans les deux cas, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit très agréable comme reprise. »

 _Comme reprise_. Ainsi, Potter ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il était vierge de tout rapport. Enfin… il ne l'était plus maintenant, pas à proprement parler. Mais il restait encore le grand saut, et Drago ne voyait personne d'autre pour lui faire passer le cap, bien que cette simple idée lui fasse manquer un battement.

« S'il te plaît… Harry… »

Potter ne répondit pas immédiatement. Drago sut qu'il avait gagné quand il s'anima, redessinant sa mâchoire de ses lèvres.

« Retourne-toi, je vais te préparer », souffla-t-il.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsqu'ils descendirent _Chez Annette et Thierry_ , le groupe était déjà réuni au grand complet. Drago ne manqua pas les regards d'Émory et d'Alois, qui convergèrent simultanément dans sa direction. Il les ignora, mais eut la sa sensation d'être sondé.

Les autres, en revanche, n'avaient pas fait attention à lui. Ils étaient tournés vers Potter, l'acclamant comme un duelliste de renom.

« Harry, Harry ! Tu l'as faite longue cette nuit », commenta Erwann, amusé.

Potter grogna en s'asseyant.

« Et toi, tu ne les fais plus ? »

« Si, mais… Je suis en couple, maintenant. Je n'ai plus envie de sortir comme avant », répliqua-t-il, rougissant.

« Tu nous abandonnes, ouais ! » râla Alois.

« Tu vois bien que je suis là. Je fais des compromis. »

« _Le Kelpy d'Argent_ , c'est notre truc à nous, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » renchérit Finnigan.

Ce fut la cohue pendant une dizaine de secondes, pendant laquelle Potter suivit les passes du Souaffle sans intervenir, probablement pour éviter de faire à son tour l'objet de questionnements.

« Bon les gars, ça suffit », décida Thomas. « Chacun sa vision du couple. Il est là, non ? C'est ce qui compte. »

Le silence se fit après quelques grommellements, et la gérante en profita pour passer commande. Après un moment de flottement, Drago remarqua un nouvel échange de regards entre Alois et Émory. Il devint suspicieux.

« Alors Harry, tu as fait bonne prise hier ? » l'interrogea Alois. « Tu as la gueule de celui qui n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »

Potter parut mal à l'aise. De fait, ils n'avaient pas dormi. Ils n'avaient même pas terminé, Drago tremblant comme une feuille. Sans comprendre la traîtrise de son corps, confus, il avait dû fuir la chambre pour évacuer. L'ouverture de son côlon, probablement… Et Potter lui avait dit de revenir après, au cas où, si l'orage revenait… Orage que Drago n'avait même pas entendu s'éloigner.

Ainsi, il était revenu malgré tout et, les yeux mi-clos, Potter l'avait attiré à lui. Il n'avait pas relâché son éteinte, comme il n'avait cessé pas de caresser sa nuque des heures durant, ne semblant pas se formaliser de son incompétence et de l'incongruité de la situation. Et le malaise s'était dissipé.

Un havre de tendresse qui avait pourtant ses maux. La nostalgie était prégnante, révélatrice. C'était derrière lui, c'était derrière eux.

« Non, mais Harry est parti tôt hier. Et seul, surtout. Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il sortait », révéla Émory. « Hein Harry ? »

Ce dernier grogna pour confirmer les propos de son ami.

« Tu m'as même dit que tu revenais du baisoir, à l'arrière. Que te faire sucer t'avait suffi pour la soirée », persista-t-il.

Drago encaissa. Après tout, il s'en doutait, même si ça n'en restait pas moins douloureux à entendre. Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait avec Potter. Il l'avait suffisamment pensé et repensé, il avait choisi son poison.

« Depuis quand c'est ton genre ? » releva Thomas, fronçant les sourcils. « C'est plutôt toi qui as le contrôle d'habitude. »

Potter haussa les épaules sous le regard intéressé de Drago.

« Ce qui explique mon départ précipité, j'imagine. C'était pas pour moi. »

« De ce fait, il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec laquelle tu aurais pu rester éveillé », avança Alois.

L'ensemble du groupe parut soudainement très avide de l'échange, et Alois et Émory ne furent bientôt plus les seuls à le dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Al' ? » répondit Potter en soutenant le regard de son ami.

« Que tu as couché avec Drago. »

Le silence se fit, tous étant dans l'attente d'une confirmation.

« Vous êtes lourds », soupira Potter. « Oui, on a couché ensemble. Vous êtes contents ? »

Les coups d'œil passèrent de l'un à l'autre, comme si chacun d'entre eux tentait de se les représenter ensemble. Puis un cri victorieux amena toute l'attention sur Émory.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! » s'écria ce dernier. « À moi les Mornilles maintenant, allez ! »

« Quoi ?! Vous avez parié sur le fait que je coucherais avec Drago ?! » s'insurgea Harry.

« Attends, attends », intervint Alois. « Rien ne dit que c'était la première fois. »

Cette fois-ci, Drago vrilla en direction de Potter, qui le remarqua et rougit. C'était déjà la deuxième personne à laisser entendre qu'il pourrait renouveler l'expérience avec lui.

« Si ça l'était. Vous allez m'expliquer maintenant ?! »

« Rien ne dit que ça n'arrivera plus », continua Alois, sourd à la requête de Potter.

« Mais si ça n'arrive plus, on continuera à attendre et le jeu ne se finira jamais. C'est de la triche ! » s'enquit Thomas.

« Vous aviez accepté dès le départ ! »

« En même temps, on ne pensait pas qu'on aurait à se poser la question », répliqua Finnigan.

« Ça, c'est parce que tu ne réfléchis pas, Amour. »

Finnigan fit une mue boudeuse et son conjoint le consola d'un baiser tendre sur la joue, tout en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, que Drago ne comprit pas.

« Hé ! Oh ! Je peux comprendre, là ?! » s'impatienta Potter.

Dans tout le tintamarre qui suivit, Drago finit par comprendre que Finnigan et Thomas avaient parié qu'il ne se passerait rien entre Potter et lui mais que, suite à sa dernière conversation avec Potter, Thomas avait revu son avis. Émory avait parié qu'il y aurait un rapprochement physique. Et, enfin, Alois avait affirmé qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas d'un seul round. Depuis, Potter semblait embêté et pensif.

« Alors Drago », l'appela Alois, le tirant hors de ses pensées. « C'est vrai que Harry est toujours un top ? »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai fait un recensement de ses pratiques sexuelles ? Que je suis là à chaque fois ? » répliqua-t-il avec cynisme.

« J'aime bien comme vous pensez pouvoir obtenir quelque chose de Drago », grogna Potter.

« Et comme vous lui demandez à lui et pas à moi, alors que je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir ! » renchérit Émory.

Potter venait d'entrer dans le nid des Norvégiens à crête.

* * *

Et voilà, 25 chapitres pour en arriver là... Je ne sais pas si vous m'adorez ou si vous me détestez, mais ça risque de changer ahah

Mine de rien, l'histoire touche tout doucement à sa fin. Dans 5 semaines et demi, très exactement (parce que je publierai l'épilogue le dimanche qui suit le chapitre 30, pas une semaine après).

Très clairement, il faudra attendre avant d'avoir la suite, je ne suis pas très avancé. Mais je compte vous écrire quelques OS entre temps, et il faudrait vraiment que j'écrive mes deux derniers OS bonus de TALYPE... Sinon, grande nouvelle, mon OS pour la deuxième édition du concours des Chalusse d'Ebène est parti en relecture !

J'ai hâte de lire vos nouvelles Beuglantes. :p (Aimez-moi un peu quand même hein ! ahah)

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	28. Chapitre 26

Bonjour mes amours ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. Courage à celleux qui terminent leurs examens !

Je pense que vous vous demandez tous-tes comment va se passer l'après coït et comment Harry considère ce rapprochement. Autant vous dire que vous allez être servi-e-s ! Mais je ne sais pas si le met va vous plaire...

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26.**

 _« All the weight of all the world_

 _Is right between your shoulders_

 _Heavy is the heart_

 _When the world keeps growing colder_

 _._

 _Who left the door open_

 _Who left me outside_

 _I'm on my knees and I'm hoping_

 _That someone holds me tonight._ _»_

 _Outside_ , Hollywood Undead.

.

 _« Tout le poids du monde_

 _Se trouve sur tes épaules_

 _Le cœur est lourd_

 _Quand le monde continue à se refroidir_

 _._

 _Qui a laissé la porte ouverte_

 _Qui m'a laissé dehors_

 _Je suis sur les genoux et j'espère_

 _Que quelqu'un me serrera dans ses bras ce soir. »_

 _Dehors_ , Hollywood Undead.

* * *

Harry sortit une cigarette de sa poche et en proposa une à Drago, qui accepta sans un mot. Rangeant son paquet, Harry nota qu'il tremblait. Ils venaient de quitter le stade national de Londres, et il n'avait pas du tout la tête au Quidditch.

Depuis la douche qu'il avait prise ce matin-là même, Harry avait pris conscience de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation, et il avait l'impression de perdre pied. Il avait couché avec Drago, et plus il y pensait, plus son cœur s'affolait. Il avait complètement déraillé. Pourtant ce n'était pas le pire, puisqu'il crevait d'envie de recommencer.

Hermione l'avait vu venir. Alois aussi. Même Dean avait revu ses positions, suite à leur dernière conversation privée. Harry ne savait pas comment tout cela avait pu arriver, mais à présent, il comprenait mieux pour quelle raison Dean avait renoncé à être aimé en retour. Il avait dû voir ce qu'Harry refusait alors d'admettre pour lui-même : il était tombé amoureux. Amoureux de Drago Malefoy.

Lui qui se croyait jusque-là incapable d'éprouver des sentiments plus qu'amicaux s'en trouvait totalement démuni. Il se rendait compte que s'il avait pris ses distances avec Charlie après son agression, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était aigri. C'était parce qu'il prenait conscience qu'il s'attachait un peu trop à lui, et que ses propres sentiments l'effrayaient… Une fois de plus, il faisait blocage, il s'en empêchait.

Harry soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Il avait envie de pleurer. L'idée de s'être entiché de Drago rendait sa respiration laborieuse, il ne savait même plus quoi penser. Il avait peur, et il se sentait étriqué, comme paralysé dans un bloc de glace. Il aurait voulu en sortir, mais il était trop tard, il avait laissé le froid approcher et le gagner.

Quel fichu Gryffondor, il était. Survivre à Voldemort ne l'avait pas rendu invulnérable, il ne pouvait pas avoir le contrôle sur tout. Même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir l'affirmer…

« On ferait bien de rentrer dormir », lui suggéra Drago d'une voix traînante, le rappelant brutalement à l'instant présent.

« Tu as raison », lui répondit Harry à voix basse.

Il avait de la chance que son rendez-vous avec Alysha Straight, la Capitaine des Harpies de Hollyhead, se soit bien déroulé. Il n'était pas un surhomme, et il manquait clairement de sommeil et de discernement.

Son rapport sur la sécurité du stade pour accueillir des détenus attendrait bien le lundi.

 **OoOoO**

Harry avait été désastreux ce dimanche matin. Heureusement pour lui que ce n'était qu'un entraînement, sinon Olivier l'aurait étripé. Il fallait dire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Drago, et la sensation de tomber dans le vide ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Au contraire, il était resté crispé sur son balai. Et toujours ce crépitement dans ses doigts…

Harry déglutit. Il venait d'arriver au Terrier, il avait salué les Weasley, et il avait remarqué Hermione et Ginny, en grande discussion près de la fenêtre du salon. Il savait qu'Hermione ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son altercation avec Drago, mais il s'en voulait de lui avoir menti. D'autant plus qu'entre-temps, il avait sombré dans sa bêtise.

Il se racla la gorge en arrivant près d'elles. Il sentit immédiatement Hermione le dévisager, et il n'échappa pas non plus à l'examen de Ginny.

« Si tu ne revenais pas déjà de ton entraînement, je te proposerais d'aller faire une course », commenta cette dernière, perspicace, avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Hermione.

Harry grimaça. Il était percé à jour.

« Justement, Hermione… », commença-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, nerveux.

« Je vous laisse discuter », annonça Ginny, qui lui tapa amicalement l'épaule en partant.

Il l'entendit s'éloigner et se disputer avec son plus jeune frère à propos de la disparition de la moitié des biscuits apéritifs, ce à quoi Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis se concentra à nouveau sur Harry.

Il l'observa longuement, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait surtout terriblement besoin de son soutien, bien qu'il craignît en même temps ses remontrances.

Et puis il ne pouvait pas lui parler de sa relation avec Drago, pas ici, pas dans cette maison où il avait tant vécu avec Charlie…

« On peut aller en discuter dehors… ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Hermione acquiesça et ils sortirent. Lui faisant face, son amie fut la première à reprendre.

« Tu me fais peur, Harry », admit-elle après un instant, visiblement inquiète.

Harry ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« J'ai déconné grave, Hermione… »

Contre toute attente, il sentit ses bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes disparaître dans sa chevelure de lionne et éclater en sanglots.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive… »

« Tu viens de t'apercevoir que Charlie n'était pas le seul capable de te troubler, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Hermione dans son cou.

« Ouais… »

« Pourquoi lui ? »

Harry se figea. Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Il était incapable de donner du sens aux récents événements. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait été touché par la détresse de Drago. Au-delà…

« Je ne sais pas… Il a réveillé quelque chose en moi. Une envie de… tout retourner, de me défier. Mais j'ai peur de me perdre dans mon combat... Je n'ai pas la force de porter… tout ça… »

Il avait pensé _« Je n'ai pas la force de porter en avant de tous ces sentiments pour quelqu'un »_ , mais le fait de le prononcer à haute voix n'aurait fait que les rendre plus réels encore.

Et c'était effrayant.

« Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Peut-être que je comprends mieux que tu ne le penses », lui certifia Hermione d'une petite voix.

Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de lever le mystère. Molly les appelait pour déjeuner.

 **OoOoO**

Harry referma son dossier pour sa proposition de collaboration avec les Harpies de Hollyhead et en fit une copie, avant de le remettre à sa chouette.

Il ne voyait pas comment le Département de la Justice pourrait lui refuser une telle mise en place : le stade était déjà sécurisé par des sortilèges antitransplanage. Peu le savaient, mais il y avait également un dôme qui délimitait le terrain, en raison d'une tentative de sabotage par des supporters d'une équipe adverse en 1833. Seules les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas entravées par ce dispositif.

De plus, les joueuses avaient accepté de participer à l'action de manière bénévole, en échange de la publicité que cela couvrirait. Un premier sponsor, l'Union internationale des Droits d'Humains dotés de Magie, une petite association regroupant quelques sorciers et sorcières soucieux, avait proposé de fournir des camionnettes transplanables aux normes.

Il ne restait que le soutien de la Brigade magique, ce qui risquait en vérité de poser le plus de difficultés concrètes. Le Ministère pouvait très bien donner son accord et justifier que dans les faits, le projet n'était pas applicable…

Harry soupira. Cette fois, il était temps de rentrer. Saluant ses collègues une dernière fois, il s'éclipsa.

Il était déjà dix-neuf heures lorsqu'il rentra chez lui et Drago était attablé à sa place habituelle, penché sur ses cours.

« Potter », l'accueillit-il sans lui accorder un regard.

« Drago », répondit machinalement Harry.

Dire que moins de 48h auparavant, Drago chuchotait son prénom pour le supplier de le prendre… Harry sentit la chair de poule hérisser ses poils et frissonna. Ces souvenirs semblaient appartenir à une autre dimension.

Vu l'heure tardive, il ne perdit pas de temps et déposa ses affaires, plaçant deux pizzas au four. Puis il ouvrit la porte du frigidaire dans l'optique de se servir une Bièraubeurre bien méritée. Il s'immobilisa devant le contenu.

« Un apéro ? » proposa-t-il à Drago.

« Pourquoi pas », fit-il d'une voix insipide. « Au fait, tu as reçu du courrier dans l'après-midi. J'ai posé l'enveloppe à côté du panier de l'entrée. »

« Ah. Merci. »

Il décapsula les deux bouteilles, en tendit une à Drago et disparut dans l'entrée. Il avait déjà fait demi-tour lorsqu'il se figea, l'adresse sous les yeux. Ou plutôt, l'écriture avec laquelle elle avait été écrite. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Et il savait déjà ce qu'elle contenait.

« Merde… », marmonna-t-il en revenant dans la cuisine. « Merde… »

Il prit appui sur son plan de travail, le cœur cognant à vive allure. Il décacheta l'enveloppe, avant d'en sortir la lettre.

.

 _Mon petit lion,_

 _Me voilà sur le départ. Je t'avais promis d'arriver d'ici début avril et nous y sommes. J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec un nouveau-né et j'ai craint de ne pouvoir quitter la réserve à temps, mais j'y suis finalement parvenu !_

 _J'arriverai probablement demain en début de soirée, au plus tard dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi. Fais-moi une petite place dans ton lit, hein ?_

 _Suave nerosite (tendres pensées),_

 _Ton cul-terreux._

.

Harry éclata de rire à la signature, bien que nerveusement. Cela avait été un sujet de taquinerie entre eux, Charlie était le campagnard à la recherche du sauvage… et Harry, le sauvage qui se terrait pourtant en plein centre-ville.

Il releva la tête, à vue sur Drago. Celui-ci prenait justement une gorgée de sa bière, avec une grâce que Harry ne pourrait jamais reproduire, puis reposa la bouteille, le tout sans quitter des yeux ses parchemins. Comment Harry allait-il concilier son passé et son présent ? Ce n'était même pas une histoire de querelles ancestrales entre les Weasley et les Malefoy, c'était la réunion des deux seuls hommes qui avaient réussi à faire battre son cœur.

« Merde, merde… », répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

La seule chose dont Harry était certain, c'était la peur qui le gagnait petit à petit. Et la certitude qu'il fallait qu'il prévienne Drago de la venue de Charlie…

« Et merde… »

« Bon Potter, tu m'agaces avec ta formule de style plus que douteuse. Alors soit tu m'expliques qu'on en finisse, soit tu la fermes, que je puisse me concentrer, merci », lança Drago, acerbe.

« Hum… De toute façon, ça te concerne aussi… », marmonna Harry.

Drago se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourcil arqué et ses iris gris de lune attentifs. Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Merlin…

Il soupira. Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille cheminées pour annoncer qu'ils allaient être trois durant les prochains jours.

« Mon ex revient en Angleterre pour quelques jours. Il loge ici. »

Il vit clairement les iris de Drago vaciller, avant qu'il se reprenne. Ce constat eut le don de perturber Harry.

« À une semaine près, je t'aurais dit que je pourrais trouver un logement, mais là, je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse pour ma demande d'aide financière », annonça Drago, à peine audible.

« T'es tombé sur la tête, Drago ! » s'emporta Harry. « Il n'est pas question de te mettre dehors. »

Une petite voix lui murmura qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de se retrouver à tenir la chandelle, mais Harry rejeta immédiatement cette idée. Il avait présenté Charlie comme son ancien petit-ami, ce qui était la vérité, Drago n'était pas supposé savoir qu'ils avaient encore… d'étranges habitudes.

« Et tu vas le faire dormir où ? Sur le canapé ? Il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour le faire », grogna Drago.

Harry laissa échapper un rire, puis se reprit. Cette tendance à faire le prince l'amusait, mais lui rappelait aussi la vérité.

« Personne n'a jamais dormi dans la chambre que tu occupes, tu sais », admit-il. « Et Charlie dort toujours avec moi. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, si bien qu'Harry crut que Drago ne lui répondrait jamais. Mais il se trompait.

« Problème résolu alors », conclut-il.

Si seulement Drago pouvait avoir raison…

 **OoOoO**

Vingt-quatre heures après avoir découvert la lettre de Charlie, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Tendu, Harry se leva pour lui ouvrir.

Il savait qu'il ne devait rien à Drago et probablement que celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire de sa relation avec son ex, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Habituellement, il n'y avait personne pour assister à leur cohabitation ambiguë, et seuls les parents de Charlie pensaient encore qu'Harry était leur beau-fils…

Il ouvrit la porte sur un immense sourire, avant de tomber sur une constitution digne d'un dragon. Charlie Weasley était grand, musclé et clairement imposant. Il était pourtant aussi effrayant que tendre, à l'image du Calmar géant.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, deux bras se refermèrent autour de lui, dans un geste brusque qui le colla contre son torse solide en lui oppressant la poitrine.

« Par Godric, Charlie, laisse-moi respirer ! » se plaignit-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Mais tu m'as tellement manqué… Je suis content de te retrouver, mon petit lion », se défendit Charlie sur un ton plein de douceur.

Harry grogna dans sa barbe, bien que son cœur ait manqué un battement.

« Mmmh, tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais arrête de me serrer comme ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est ta mère qui m'embrasse », râla-t-il.

Charlie s'esclaffa en le relâchant, avant de lui caresser la joue de ses doigts rugueux, qui contrastaient avec la tendresse de son geste.

Il s'empara alors de ses bagages, qu'il avait négligemment lâchés au sol pour l'étreindre, se dirigeant vers les pièces à vivre. Harry le suivit.

« Je vais mettre ça dans ta chambre. Tu as quelque chose à manger ? Je suis affamé par… Bonjour. Tu es le fils Malefoy, c'est ça ? » s'arrêta-t-il net en découvrant l'invité.

« Exact », fit Drago, serrant la main que lui tendait Charlie. « Et toi, l'aîné Weasley ? »

« Non, le deuxième fils. Bill est l'aîné. »

Harry observa leur poignée de main avant d'intervenir.

« J'héberge Drago le temps qu'il se remette sur pattes », révéla-t-il.

« Je sais que j'assure, mais je ne suis pas une bête, Potter », ironisa Drago.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Je vais déposer tes affaires », dit Harry à l'attention de Charlie, mal à l'aise. « Tu peux te servir, on vient à peine de terminer le repas. Il reste des pâtes dans la passoire et de la sauce dans la casserole. »

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard, Charlie dégustait son plat face à un Drago visiblement très appliqué dans ses révisions. Après tout, il passerait ses ASPIC dans moins d'une semaine, il était normal qu'il ne s'intéresse pas plus que cela au nouvel arrivant…

 **OoOoO**

Quand Harry rentra du travail le mercredi en fin d'après-midi, une délicieuse odeur de maïs lui chatouilla les narines. Comme à l'accoutumée, il trouva Drago assit avec ses parchemins, mais il y avait également Charlie, et celui-ci était aux fourneaux.

« Drago », le salua-t-il.

« Potter », obtint-il en réponse.

Sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers Charlie, posant instinctivement la paume dans le bas de son dos. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il l'eut fait qu'il réalisa son geste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » le questionna-t-il, dans le but de dissiper sa gêne.

« Une mămăligă », répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. « J'ai été faire quelques courses ce matin. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Comme à chacune de ses visites, il appréciait son affection, mais cette fois-ci, cela avait un goût particulier. Le grattement de la plume en fond lui rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et surtout, que certaines choses avaient changé.

« J'ai fait une zacuscă pour l'apéritif, je t'attendais pour servir le tsuica », continua-t-il, étranger à ses pensées.

« Tu as mis ça au frais ? »

« Ouaip. »

Harry en profita pour se déloger de son étreinte. Charlie aimait bien cuisiner et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry d'être déchargé de cette tâche. D'autant qu'avec Charlie, tout comme au Terrier, cela avait la saveur des réunions familiales, et lui donnait toujours le sentiment d'en faire partie.

Il sortit le schnaps et l'assortiment de légumes, dressant ainsi la table. Il n'osa pas regarder en direction de Drago, qu'il percevait pourtant en biais.

« Tu viens, chou ? » commença Harry avant de se rectifier, sentant le regard de Drago, qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. « Hum ! Charlie. »

Il vit nettement Drago tirer la langue et mimer une nausée. Harry le frappa du dos de la main, comme pour l'interpeller sur l'inconvenance de son attitude, mais il rit nerveusement.

« Je mets ça au four et j'arrive », prévint le concerné.

Ce faisant, il s'exécuta et, moins de dix secondes plus tard, servait l'apéritif. Il porta un toast.

« À la carrière de mon petit lion et à notre amour indéfectible malgré la distance », déclara-t-il. « Noroc ! »

Harry déglutit et son état ne s'arrangea pas lorsque deux pupilles gris de lune s'ancrèrent aux siennes, indéchiffrables. Néanmoins, Charlie faisait déjà cul sec avec son eau-de-vie et Harry ne se voyait pas s'éterniser dans son embarras. Il avala donc le contenu de son verre, et Drago en fit rapidement de même. À peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées, si bien que Charlie n'avait rien remarqué de leur hésitation.

Quand Harry reposa son verre sur la table, Drago semblait s'être perdu dans Londres, à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

 **OoOoO**

« Quand est-ce qu'on ira manger chez ma mère ? Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé que j'étais de retour en Angleterre », lui demanda Charlie, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le canapé, dos à torse.

Après le repas, Harry s'était laissé entraîner dans le salon. Il avait trop mangé et il n'avait pas eu l'énergie de protester. Mais il commençait à le regretter. Là n'était plus sa place et il ne se sentait pas fort à l'aise dans cette position.

« Je ne sais pas. Demain ? » lui répondit-il en observant avec réserve leurs mains enlacées.

« Mmmh, d'accord », accepta ce dernier en le serrant plus fort contre lui. « Je pourrai quand même encore un peu m'occuper de toi. »

Harry ne dit rien, mais il retirera sa main, empêchant ainsi Charlie de continuer ses cajoleries. Ce faisant, il ne put que noter du mouvement du côté de Drago, toujours occupé à ses révisions. Comme un tic nerveux. Et cette vue, combinée à l'exposition de son intimité avec Charlie, le déconcerta.

« De toi et de ton corps… », ajouta-t-il à son oreille.

« Charlie ! » s'indigna Harry. « On n'est pas tous seuls. »

« De fait, vous n'êtes pas seuls », intervint Drago. « J'essaie de travailler. »

Harry grogna. Il ne savait que penser de l'attitude de Drago. Il était visiblement irrité, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Malgré tout, il sentait une distance entre eux, pour laquelle la cause n'était pas claire. Était-ce dû à leur rapprochement intime ? Était-ce du respect du fait de la présence de Charlie ? Ou encore de la jalousie par rapport à leur relation ?

Harry secoua la tête. Drago, jaloux ! Il se croyait vraiment dans un monde parallèle, parfois. Drago n'était pas envieux de ce qu'ils partageaient, il avait même dit qu'il n'attendait rien de lui, que c'était simplement une question de désir mutuel. Il ne fallait rien y voir d'autre.

Charlie se mouva sous lui et Harry leva le menton pour tenter de percevoir son visage.

« Viens, on va dans ta piaule. Comme ça, ton _ami_ pourra réviser sans dérangement. »

Harry se redressa sans chercher à comprendre la signification de son sarcasme. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa retomber comme une chiffe molle. Au moins n'était-il plus sous les yeux de Drago.

Charlie referma la porte derrière lui avant de venir le rejoindre. Il se positionna aussitôt au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Harry le laissa faire, se disant que sa douceur finirait par le gagner et lui donnerait également des élans de tendresse.

Mais rien ne vint, et, lorsqu'il sentit la main de Charlie descendre jusqu'à sa braguette pour l'ouvrir, sa seule impulsion fut de vérifier que la porte était bien fermée et pas entrebâillée.

« Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je rêve de revoir ton visage déformé par l'extase », lui susurra-t-il alors qu'il précipitait sa main dans son caleçon.

Harry soupira longuement, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression béate. Cependant, son plaisir fut très vite amoindri par des images du corps de Drago et par des souvenirs de ses gémissements. Il se figea.

« Charlie, je ne peux pas faire ça… », souffla-t-il, les paupières closes par la honte.

Son amant cessa immédiatement ses caresses, remontant au niveau de son visage. Harry pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il tourna la tête, cherchant à fuir le regard de Charlie, mais celui-ci lui attrapa la mâchoire, le forçant à faire face à la situation.

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il.

« Parce que je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, Charlie… Et on sait tous les deux ce que coucher signifie pour toi », admit-il en rouvrant les yeux, par respect pour celui qu'il avait aimé. « Je suis désolé… »

Son ancien amour le dévisagea un moment, avant de se décider à parler.

« Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai perdu, Harry. Même si ça fait trois ans que l'on continue à se voir, à se comporter comme un couple à chacune de mes visites. Et ce, malgré le fait que tu saches pertinemment que je suis asexuel et que je ne te touche que parce que je t'aime et que j'aime te faire du bien. Alors, je te le demande, et je ne le ferai qu'une seule fois : qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Harry secoua la tête. Ce qui avait changé ? À peine un peu plus de quatre mois auparavant, il avait retrouvé Drago, et là… oui, là, tout son quotidien avait été bouleversé.

« Je suis perdu, Charlie… »

« C'est l'autre blondinet, pas vrai ? »

« Charlie… »

Il avait visé juste. Harry était incapable de dire de quelle façon il y était parvenu, mais force était de constater qu'il avait deviné.

« Ne me mens pas, Harry, s'il te plaît… », l'implora-t-il.

« Oui… », avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. « Comment est-ce que… ? Non, c'est bon, laisse tomber. »

Charlie soupira et Harry vit clairement la douleur transpercer ses iris.

« Comment ? Eh bien à commencer par le fait que vous viviez ensemble. Tu me l'as toujours refusé, protégeant à cor et à cri ton besoin d'espace personnel. J'arrive, et je constate qu'il est là depuis un bon moment, parce que vous avez pris vos petites habitudes, tous les deux. »

« Charlie… »

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît », requit-il. « Merlin, je ne te demanderai même pas si vous avez couché ensemble, dans le fond, ça n'a aucune importance. Parce que non seulement, tu ne t'es jamais privé d'aller voir ailleurs, mais en plus, je sais que tes sentiments ne dépendent pas de la complicité au pieu. Quoique, c'était peut-être ce qui te manquait avec moi… »

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant les doutes de son ancien petit-ami. Il l'avait réellement aimé, et ses besoins en matière de sexualité n'avaient rien avoir avec ça. Certes, il avait aimé l'intimité avec Drago, mais il fallait admettre qu'il n'était pas très expérimenté. C'était totalement autre chose qui était en jeu…

Cette fois-ci, il s'approcha de lui-même de Charlie, effleurant sa joue râpeuse de son index replié. Il ancra son regard au sien. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de lui…

« Charlie, je te promets que j'ai été sincère avec toi. Tu es assurément mon premier amour. C'est juste que… »

« … qu'il a su exister après moi. »

« Surtout après _les événements_ … », nuança Harry.

Il avait à présent envie de pleurer. Tout ça, c'était tellement injuste… Parfois, il avait réellement la sensation que le monde était contre lui. Ou bien que de toute façon, comme il aurait dû perdre la vie durant la guerre, il ne pourrait plus jamais se sentir vivant.

Charlie secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais compris comment ça avait pu te toucher à ce point. Par Godric, je suis un gaillard ! Alors oui, je me suis pris une sacrée raclée par cette bande de gamins, oui c'était gratuit et clairement homophobe, mais on s'en branle ! » s'enflamma-t-il. « Justement, on aurait dû leur montrer qu'on était au-dessus ça, que notre amour était plus fort que leur haine ! »

Il conclut par un soupir.

« Enfin, le mien l'était en tout cas. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Ou plutôt, je n'y arrive pas. »

Il attrapa son poignet, déposant un baiser au creux de sa paume, avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

« Charlie, attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? » s'écria Harry à sa suite.

Il se retourna, un sourire triste dessiné sur le visage.

« Chez mes parents. Il est temps que je leur annonce que notre histoire est terminée. Je repasserai chercher mes affaires quand tu seras au travail », lui signala-t-il. « Tu ferais mieux de reboutonner ton pantalon, mon petit lion, tu fais exposition. »

Sur ce, il le planta au milieu de la cuisine, et Harry resta hébété quelques instants. Il se décida finalement à renfermer son service trois-pièces.

Il se laissa lourdement choir sur une chaise, face à Drago, qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de la scène. Et il le dévisageait ouvertement.

« Quoi ? » attaqua-t-il avec colère. Il tremblait.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Je constate que je ne regrette pas du tout de ne pas avoir été initié aux romans à l'eau de rose de ma tante Andromeda. C'est assez déplaisant, pour ne pas dire minable », affirma-t-il, acerbe.

Harry eut l'envie soudaine de lui faire ravaler son autosuffisance. À la place, il s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin qu'il chiffonna hargneusement, avant de la lui lancer en plein thorax.

« À quoi tu joues, Potter ? » siffla Drago sur un ton menaçant.

« Je m'évite de faire ou de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter », répliqua-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Il se redressa, fuyant la pièce. Les larmes débordaient déjà de ses orbites.

* * *

Dois-je fuir pour ne pas subir votre haine à mon égard ? ahah Pour ma défense (et celle de Harry), il a admis pour lui-même qu'il était amoureux de Drago ! Je me souviens d'une phrase que ma chère Almayen m'avait dite un jour "j'aimerais en prendre un pour frapper l'autre", et je me dis que vous devez être un peu dans le même état là ahah

A la semaine prochaine pour découvrir l'impact de cette visite sur Drago !

Flux énergétique sur vous,  
Cailean.


	29. Chapitre 27

Bonjour mes amours !

Le temps passe et nous arrivons déjà au chapitre 27. Bien que je sois dans l'écriture de la suite et surtout dans l'écriture de ma propre vie personnelle, j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'on en soit déjà là. Ou bien peut-être que c'en est la raison : ma vie personnelle est très prenante. Mais j'y reviendrai bientôt, très bientôt. Je vous laisse avec Drago et sa vision du passage de Charlie.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27.**

 _« It takes a lot to understand_

 _The warrior, the sage_

 _The little boy enraged (…)_

 _._

 _A lot to understand what's humming (…)_

 _._

 _A lot to comprehend what's coming (…)_

 _._

 _You wrote me to tell me you're nervous and you're sorry_

 _Crying like a baby saying "this thing is killing me". »_

 _It takes a lot to know a man_ , Damien Rice.

.

 _« Ça prend du temps de comprendre_

 _Le guerrier, le sage_

 _Le petit garçon furieux (…)_

 _._

 _Du temps de comprendre ce qui est chantonné (…)_

 _._

 _Du temps de saisir ce qui arrive (…)_

 _._

 _Tu m'as écrit pour me dire que tu es nerveux et que tu es désolé_

 _Pleurant comme un bébé en disant "_ _c'est en train de me tuer"_ _. »_

 _Ça prend du temps de connaître un homme_ , Damien Rice.

* * *

Ça lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Drago avait cru qu'il pourrait supporter l' _après_. Il s'était préparé mentalement, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile d'avoir été l'amant de Potter le temps d'une nuit, de se dire que ça avait été mais que ce ne serait plus jamais. Il aurait presque aimé pouvoir encore murmurer _« Harry… »_ , avoir la sensation d'être désiré et le pouvoir de donner du plaisir. Mais Potter avait bien évidemment pris ses distances.

Ça avait déjà été difficile, mais la venue de Weasley-le-deuxième-né-et-ex-de-Potter avait été le coup de grâce. Potter l'avait prévenu qu'il était incapable d'aimer, qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un. Et ça changeait complètement la donne, parce que cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, _lui_.

Le voir ainsi, se laisser être aimé, avoir des mots et des gestes affectueux envers un autre… c'était plus qu'insupportable. Certes, Drago n'aimait pas ça. C'était trop mielleux, ça en devenait écœurant. Mais au fond de lui, il aurait voulu être celui qui suscitait cette tendresse… C'en était presque paradoxal. Mais il avait pris conscience qu'il n'avait pas eu tout ce qu'il était possible d'avoir de Potter et, clairement, il n'aurait pas cette chance. Il n'avait pas parlé de la possibilité de le prendre sans le jeter par la suite.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'il repensait à leur nuit à eux, qu'il revoyait le visage de Potter exprimer son orgasme et sentait son corps en trembler, il imaginait que c'était Weasley qui le lui donnait… Son plus beau souvenir était à présent gâché.

Potter le Sauveur, mais le sauveur de rien du tout. Drago avait senti la lame s'enfoncer profondément et, à mesure que le trou béant suintait, la vie s'en délivrait. Et à quelques jours des épreuves, avec un Potter larmoyant en fond, Drago se concentrait du mieux possible sur ses cours.

À travers les plaintes, il croyait pouvoir discerner le refrain de la chanson actuelle : _I was looking for a job, and then I found a job / And heaven knows I'm miserable now / In my life / Why do I give valuable time / To people who don't care if I live or die_. _(Je cherchais un travail, et j'ai trouvé un travail / Et le paradis sait que je suis misérable à présent / Dans ma vie / Pourquoi est-ce que je donne du temps précieux / À des gens qui s'en fichent si je vis ou meurs. I'm miserable now, The Smiths)_. Il était misérable, c'était vraiment le terme.

Depuis que Weasley avait mis fin à leur relation soi-disant terminée, trois jours auparavant, Potter avait trouvé refuge dans la musique. Allongé dans le canapé, il chantonnait pitoyablement des chansons plus déprimantes les unes que les autres. Il ne faisait même plus les repas, et y touchait à peine lorsque Drago s'y attelait, totalement absent par ailleurs.

Et Drago saturait de cette situation. D'ici une semaine, il devrait recevoir la réponse du service social pour sa demande d'aide financière, et il espérait que la réponse serait positive. Auquel cas, il pourrait enfin _se remettre sur pattes_ , comme l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer Potter. Alors, il chercherait un logement et s'en irait. Tout serait définitivement terminé.

C'était ce qui était prévu dès le départ, mais cette idée lui donna l'impression que son cœur se refroidissait encore un peu plus. C'était la fin, cette fois il le sentait. Que ferait-il ensuite ? Il ne le savait pas. Avec un peu de chance, il empocherait ses ASPIC. Peut-être commencerait-il des études supérieures ? Adolescent, il avait longuement réfléchi, rêveur plus que décideur, à poursuivre dans le domaine de l'architecture. Il aimait ça, dresser des plans, tracer des lignes, des formes bien droites à partir de l'imaginaire, de l'abstrait, pour donner vie à des projets d'ampleur.

« Ce qu'elle m'a demandé à la fin de la journée… », marmonna Potter. « Caligula en aurait rougi. "Tu es resté trop longtemps à la maison", elle a dit. Et naturellement, j'ai fui. »

« Et elle n'a pas tort. On est vendredi soir, Potter », l'interrompit Drago avec humeur. « T'as pas mieux à faire que de pleurer ton amour perdu ? »

« Je ne pleure pas un amour perdu », râla-t-il en gémissant.

Drago tourna la tête dans sa direction en soupirant. Potter avait ramené ses paumes sur son visage, ses coudes pointant sur le plafond. Il semblait se trouver au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Je devrais relire _Caligula_ », affirma-t-il, apparemment pour lui-même. « Cette chanson, ça me le rappelle… »

« _Caligula_? » releva malgré tout Drago.

Potter se redressa pour s'asseoir, le visage toujours dans les paumes, faisant grincer le canapé.

« Ouais, une pièce de théâtre de Camus », expliqua Potter d'une voix étouffée. « C'est le nom d'un prince qui, après la mort de sa sœur, se fait bouffer par la peur et la haine. Il se refuse à l'amitié et à l'amour pour… un semblant de liberté. »

« Et comment ça se termine ? » continua Drago, plus par automatisme que par réel intérêt.

« Caligula comprend qu'il ne peut pas se sauver tout seul et se donne à la mort. »

« C'est joyeux. »

« Tout est toujours gai avec moi », commenta Potter, avant de hoqueter, probablement pour réprimer un sanglot.

Drago s'en trouva désemparé. Il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre avec les larmes, sinon s'en moquer. Mais il ne trouvait pas la situation risible, bien au contraire.

Potter se leva et disparut dans sa chambre, probablement à la recherche d'un peu de solitude. En le voyant quitter la pièce, Drago réalisa qu'il l'avait mis sur ses gardes plusieurs semaines auparavant. _« Ça ne te suffit pas d'être le héros de guerre ? Par Salazar, on pourrit tous ici, Potter. Tous. Tu n'y couperas pas. »_

En voulant en sauver plus d'un, Potter s'était lui-même condamné. Et Drago en était désolé pour lui, mais il n'avait visiblement pas les moyens de l'exempter de peine.

 **OoOoO**

La nouvelle de la rupture avait dû faire le tour de son cercle d'amis. Potter ne s'était pas rendu à sa soirée hebdomadaire et, dès le samedi matin, l'entièreté de la bande, ainsi que Granger, Weasmoche et Weaslette, s'était réunie dans le séjour. Drago avait dû se résigner et ranger ses cours pour la journée. Il était devenu impossible de se concentrer.

Bien qu'il ait accepté la Bièraubeurre qu'Alois lui avait tendue, Drago se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce monde se soit déplacé pour un cœur brisé, il se serait cru à un enterrement. Thomas et Weasmoche tentaient les blagues les plus ridicules possible pour tenter de rendre le sourire à Potter, ce qui ne semblait pas marcher trop mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quelques secondes pour penser. Granger tentait de philosopher, pendant les autres approuvaient çà et là par des hochements de la tête. Drago se sentait à la fois au bout du rouleau et complètement étranger à ce qui se jouait.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il vit nettement Alois se détacher de l'entassement sur le canapé, chacun en profitant pour se décoller un peu, et vint le rejoindre sur son île déserte.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda-t-il sans préambule en s'appuyant à son tour sur l'appui fenêtre.

« Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà au courant. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Alois le dévisager ouvertement.

« Ça fait trois ans qu'ils se sont séparés, mais trois ans qu'ils continuent à se fréquenter malgré tout. Ils avaient une relation particulière, dans laquelle aucun des deux ne s'épanouissait. »

« En quoi ça me concerne ? » répliqua Drago, maussade, qui ne voyait pas bien où il voulait en venir.

« T'es un sorcier intelligent et tu ne t'es pas demandé pour quelle raison ils mettent les choses au clair maintenant ? »

Drago grogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait, lui, en relations amoureuses ? Il n'y comprenait rien, et ce n'était pas avec Potter qui s'inventait un cœur de pierre qu'il trouverait du sens.

« Réfléchis-y. Je t'avais dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps, et les choses sont en train de bouger depuis peu, et surtout depuis que vous avez couché ensemble. Ce n'est pas anodin. »

Drago secoua la tête. Il entendait ce qu'Alois essayait de lui faire comprendre, mais les connexions ne voulaient pas se faire. Il était en panne depuis le passage de Weasley.

« Nerveux comme il est, je mettrais ma main aux Scrouts à pétard qu'il en a pris conscience, lui aussi », ajouta Alois. « Non, la rupture nette avec Charlie n'est clairement pas sans rapport avec la situation actuelle. Charlie a toujours accepté le fait qu'Harry aille voir ailleurs, et Harry ne lui a jamais mis de stop alors que c'est contraire à son discours de liberté. »

Drago resta de marbre. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce raisonnement partait dans une direction opposée à ses propres conclusions. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il s'efforça de comprendre Potter à la lumière des paroles d'Alois.

Il l'avait connu en guerrier, cherchant à en sauver plus d'un, au péril de sa vie. Et il avait effectivement sauvé le monde sorcier du règne du Mal en détruisant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait sauvé des vies et perdu des amis au passage, sans jamais laisser tomber sa quête, semblant même y trouver une raison de la poursuivre. Drago l'avait admiré pour ça, pour cette dévotion, bien que jamais il n'aurait voulu en être. Il en avait assurément du courage pour se risquer à tout perdre, ce que Drago n'avait pas. Il aurait plutôt fui pour protéger les siens.

Puis il avait rencontré le sage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il caractériserait Potter de cette façon un jour, et pourtant… Ses études semblaient l'avoir fait mûrir. Il avait appris à agir avec méthode, à réfléchir sur base de ses connaissances et plus uniquement de manière instinctive, bien qu'il restât un fichu Gryffondor impulsif, preuve en étant encore dans sa façon d'agir avec lui. Un livre ouvert sur ses émotions, qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler.

Un livre ouvert, c'était cela. Et Drago n'avait rien vu, puisqu'il s'était retiré dans sa détresse. Et il était certainement bien trop couard pour affronter ce chagrin qu'il ressentait pour un autre que lui. Or, Alois avait raison : tous les signes étaient là, Potter avait peur. Mais il avait également enfoui une colère qui semblait à présent vouloir ressortir. Ses sclères étaient rougies par des vaisseaux sanguins qui pulsaient. Ses membres étaient agités de mouvements frénétiques. Et ses flexions de doigts, aussi volontaires que régulières, indiquaient un engourdissement de ceux-ci. Ce n'était clairement pas une dépression, c'était une anxiété généralisée. En fin de compte, Potter ne pleurait peut-être pas un amour perdu. Il luttait contre quelque chose en lui-même.

Drago n'était pas certain de pouvoir en dire autant. Il n'avait plus le goût à rien, sinon à laisser la vie défiler en le laissant sur le bas-côté. Il y avait pire comme enfer, pour être tout à fait honnête. Il avait tout loisir d'observer Potter, de le voir batailler contre lui-même et contre ses propres instincts de survie, ne sachant plus s'il s'acharnait en vertu de la vie ou au dessein de la mort. Il y avait pire, puisqu'il était près de lui, même si Drago savait que ça devrait se terminer bientôt. Dans le fond, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il préférait. L'avant ou l'après…

« Amour », lança Alois, le sortant de ses pensées.

Drago sursauta imperceptiblement et il se morigéna mentalement d'avoir oublié sa présence à ses côtés. Preuve était de constater qu'il n'était pas une présence dérangeante, en tous les cas. Drago savait apprécier les sorciers capables de rester silencieux.

Il vit Finnigan avancer dans leur direction, ainsi interpellé par son compagnon. Celui-ci le prit aussitôt dans son étreinte, caressant ses flancs avec naturel, et levant le menton pour pouvoir observer son visage tandis qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« Tu veux partir vers quelle heure, cet aprèm ? Maman voudrait nous avoir pour le thé pour qu'on voie ses copines, mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop être l'objet de leurs commérages. »

Finnigan haussa les épaules et Drago se désintéressa du reste de la conversation. C'était si naturel qu'il avait l'impression d'être un intrus dans leur intimité. Était-ce réellement de cela que Potter avait peur ? D'une relation si simple que l'on se demandait comment on en était arrivé là ?

« Tu as vu ça ? » s'enquit Alois, se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

« Quoi donc ? » fit Drago en en faisant de même.

« Harry. Il faut voir comment il nous regarde, Seamus et moi. Trop tard », ajouta-t-il alors que Drago tentait de comprendre ce qu'Alois voulait dire par là.

Effectivement, Potter avait déjà le visage tourné vers Erwann, qui lui parlait en souriant. Il se dégageait une certaine douceur de ce sorcier, comme s'il voulait insuffler un peu de bonhomie.

« C'est toujours un mélange d'envie et de… rejet », continua Alois, conscient de son attention. « Je crois que ça lui fait mal de voir qu'il est possible d'aimer et d'être épanoui en même temps. Il aurait sans doute préféré pouvoir se voiler la face sans accroc, évitant l'amour par crainte du gouffre. »

« Tu vois toujours tout, toi », remarqua Finnigan.

« Parce que tu n'as pas remarqué, peut-être ? » répliqua Alois sans méchanceté. « Je sais bien que tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi, mais quand même… »

« Fourbe. »

« Amour de ma vie. »

Drago détourna les yeux au moment où Alois se hissait pour happer les lèvres de son compagnon. Dire que c'était possible pour certains. Dire qu'à peine quelques jours auparavant, il s'était senti tout aussi vulnérable dans les bras de Potter et qu'il en avait redemandé.

Finalement, il comprenait pour quelle raison Potter fuyait. Il en connaissait probablement plus que lui sur les relations de couple, et sur les risques encourus en se donnant à quelqu'un. Le plus étonnant dans tout cela, c'était probablement le fait que ce fut le Gryffondor qui fuyait, et pas le Serpentard.

« Malefoy », le sollicita Granger en se plantant subitement devant lui, le visage fermé.

« Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Quel accueil. »

« Parce que tu viens me parler par courtoisie, peut-être ? »

Granger se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'était clairement pas venue pour lui faire la discussion. Alois siffla, comme admiratif.

« C'est quoi, cette ambiance ? Et ces petits noms affectueux ? »

Granger leva les yeux au ciel, avant de pointer un menton accusateur dans sa direction.

« Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. »

Drago haussa les sourcils. Elle ne manquait pas de culot.

« Si tu en venais aux faits, Granger, qu'on en finisse. »

« Ce soir. Dix-huit heures. Tu es invité à dîner chez moi. À moins que tu ne craignes les germes de Sang-de-bourbe », asséna-t-elle.

Drago ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« En quel honneur ? »

« Aucun. C'est pour Harry. Et comme il refuse de venir si c'est pour que tu passes la soirée seul ici, c'est un ordre. »

Alors comme ça, Potter se souciait de son isolement ? Par contre, quand il s'agissait de jouer au séducteur ou de s'exposer devant lui avec son ancien fiancé, là, aucun problème. Cet homme était tout de même très étrange. Mais visiblement, Drago avait en partie sa considération et il n'avait pas envie de se faire prier.

« Très bien, votre vile altesse », rétorqua Drago.

Granger lui lança un regard noir, avant de tourner les talons. Drago avait apparemment le don de se mettre en danger avec des lions pour le petit lion d'un autre.

 **OoOoO**

Le repas avait pris une tournure inattendue. Au début, il n'y avait rien eu de notable, juste cette tension malaisante au sein de ce petit groupe qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se rassembler. Au vu de leurs antécédents, il n'y avait rien de surprenant. Granger avait tout de même essayé d'être sympathique, en bonne hôtesse – mais piètre cuisinière, si Drago comparait la qualité des plats à ceux de Potter. Du surgelé, du prêt-à-cuire. Elle semblait malgré tout mal à l'aise par la situation.

En vérité, la seule donnée qui rendait Drago suspicieux, c'était le comportement de Potter. Il évitait le regard de tout le monde. Le sien, c'était compréhensible. Celui de Granger, Drago imaginait assez bien, puisqu'elle avait cette capacité à tout décoder chez lui. Celui de Weasley, en revanche, c'était plus étonnant.

Weasley jetait littéralement des Bombarda de ses iris, comme s'il en voulait à la Terre entière, et ne cessait de passer de l'un à l'autre, comme s'il se demandait sur lequel il allait finalement exploser.

Tout cela ne relevait que de l'intuition, parce que pour être honnête avec lui-même, Drago se doutait bien que sa présence y était pour quelque chose. Il suffisait d'imaginer Granger imposer ce quatrième invité si spécial pour que Weasley batte froid pour toute la soirée. Et pour peu que Potter soit au courant, il s'en voudrait de créer des tensions.

Drago en était donc arrivé à cette conclusion, quand Weasley se décida à lancer les hostilités.

« On est obligés de faire semblant que c'est normal d'avoir la fouine à table ? Non pas que ça me dérange, mais en fait si », grogna-t-il, à la manière d'un enfant qui trouve injuste de devoir mordre sur sa Suçacide.

Sa remarqua sanglante figea la scène, la fourchette de Granger à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, le verre de Potter cessant dangereusement de tourner dans sa paume.

« Je crois que tu as suffisamment bu pour la soirée, Ronald », décida Granger en lui retirant sa bouteille d'Élixir.

« Non, mais laisse-la-moi ! » intervint-il en la lui reprenant des mains avec brusquerie. « C'est tout ce qu'il me reste avec ta nourriture sans goût. »

Dans un coin de la pièce, le Fléreur qui ne se faisait pas entendre jusque-là se mit à cracher. Personne n'y prêta attention. Weasley se resservit alors que son verre n'était même pas vide. Granger garda la tête haute malgré l'humidité de ses yeux. Potter avait relevé le visage en direction de Weasmoche, et il ne semblait pas très content.

« C'est très bon, au contraire. Tu n'as pas besoin de passer quatre heures en cuisine, Hermione, je t'assure que ça fait très bien l'affaire. »

Elle lui sourit tristement, reconnaissante. Drago se demandait si c'était juste une impression ou si Weasley se comportait comme un vrai trou du cul avec sa femme. Sang-de-bourbe ou pas, s'il l'avait épousée, il lui devait un minimum de respect.

« Ça se voit que vous n'avez pas grandi avec la nourriture de ma mère », marmonna Ron, plus pour lui-même. « Elle, elle sait y faire ! »

« Mais ta mère, elle est femme au foyer ! » s'écria Granger, une larme sur la joue, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer. « Moi, je me tue à la tâche au travail du lundi au vendredi, parfois jusqu'à des heures pas possibles, j'ai autre chose à faire que me plier à tes caprices ! »

« Et moi, je glande, peut-être ?! Tu crois que c'est la belle vie d'être Auror ? Les weekends, ça n'existe pas dans ce métier ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Ronald ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me plains des repas, je te ferais signaler ! Et si ça te dérange autant, tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper toi-même. »

Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, ce que Drago ne put pas supporter. Il avait beau détester Granger, cette façon de déballer son linge sale face à lui, supposé être leur ennemi, n'était pas des façons de faire.

« Oh la ferme, Weasley. Si tu voulais un elfe, il fallait en épouser un. Il n'y a qu'un idiot comme toi pour penser que tu l'aurais trouvé en Granger. »

Cette intervention plongea la table dans le silence, et la stupéfaction gagna en intensité lorsque Turbulence, le Fléreur, sauta de son meuble, fit quelques pas sur la table, avant de sauter sur les genoux de Drago. De là, il s'étira et se mit en boule.

L'échange de regards entre Potter et Granger était plus qu'explicite : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'animal. Mais la fureur de Weasley était au-delà de la surprise générale. Lorsqu'il explosa, tout le monde sursauta.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ! Ce type, il débarque, et ton chat de merde l'adopte ! Même moi, ton mari, je ne peux pas l'approcher. Tu l'as éduqué contre moi, c'est ça ? Admets-le ! »

« Tu débloques complètement, Ron », intervint finalement Potter. « Moi non plus, je ne peux pas l'approcher. »

« Pourquoi tu le défends toujours ? » hurla Weasley. « C'est un fils de Mangemort ! »

« Je ne le défends pas ! Je t'explique en quoi ton raisonnement ne tient pas debout ! »

« Mais ouais, le plus bête, c'est toujours Ronald Weasley. Pourquoi on est amis, dis-moi ? Pourquoi, si je suis dépourvu de cerveau ? Et pourquoi _il_ est là puisque tu ne le défends pas, hein ? Là, c'est toi qui me prends pour un idiot, c'est pas moi ! »

Potter cligna des yeux, interdit. Drago attendait, le dévisageant. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme pour temporiser la situation.

« Il est là, parce que… parce que peut-être que j'ai confiance en lui. C'est un fils de Mangemort, comme tu dis, pas un Mangemort. Je lui donne le bénéfice du doute, pour ces chances qu'on ne lui a pas données. Ça te va comme explication, Ron ? Ou tu te sens encore trahi par mes choix ? »

Les cœurs battaient sous les cages thoraciques, les soulevant et les affaissant sous l'effet de la colère ou de la défiance.

« Mais il porte la Marque, non ? » cracha Weasley, imperturbable. « Il te faut quoi de plus comme preuve ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Ron… », s'interposa Granger avec précaution. « Je ne pense pas qu'on lui ait laissé le choix. »

« Il pouvait choisir de mourir par conscience ! »

Drago éclata d'un rire sinistre. Mourir par conscience ? Weasley se croyait dans quel monde au juste ? Il ne lui aurait pas donné un seul jour de survie dans sa famille. Pas un seul.

« Tu as raison, Weasley. J'aurais pu mourir, mais pas par acquis de conscience. Parce que c'était ma famille ou ma dignité. J'aurais tué pour ma mère. Mais ne me fais pas croire que t'es tout blanc, non plus. Les règles, tu sais les contourner quand ça t'arrange. »

« Mais moi, j'aurais jamais accepté de porter allégeance au Mal ! Faut être pourri jusqu'à la moelle pour faire ça ! » tonna-t-il en se levant d'un bond pour le regarder d'en haut.

Drago ne bougea pas, levant le visage pour le défier du regard. Il ne craignait pas Weasley.

« Tu n'es qu'un fichu bien-pensant. Pourri, je le suis sans doute. Mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Et le jour où tu comprendras que tu as aussi des cadavres dans tes placards, tu te retrouveras tout seul face au dégoût de toi-même. »

Drago crut qu'il allait se prendre une rossée en voyant Weasley s'élancer sur lui, jusqu'à ce que Potter saisisse ce dernier par les épaules, renversant une partie de la table. Granger cria et Potter disparut dans une pièce commune avec le fauve qui fulminait.

Granger évita obstinément de croiser son regard et, lorsque Potter revint, elle tomba dans ses bras en chuchotant.

« Je suis désolée de la tournure de la situation… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Ron se comporte mal. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa tenue. »

« Je sais… mais quand même… », souffla Granger. « Ça ne va plus entre nous, Harry. Je n'arrive plus à lui trouver des excuses comme je le faisais avant. »

Potter soupira. Drago assistait à la scène, comme indifférent. Inconsciemment, il s'était mis à caresser le Fléreur, qui ronronnait sans retenue.

« Je m'en étais rendu compte… Et quelque part, je suis content que toi aussi. Je l'adore, mais… je n'aime pas la façon dont il te traite. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

Granger acquiesça, puis elle sembla se rappeler sa présence et parut mal à l'aise. Comprenant le message, Drago se leva en portant Turbulence, qui miaula, contrarié.

« Je vais faire un tour. Bonne soirée, Granger. »

« Bonne… soirée, Malefoy », consentit-elle, interloquée.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Drago regretta de ne pas avoir le paquet de cigarettes de Potter sous la main. Ça lui aurait pourtant fait du bien.

Il n'avait pas sa place ici. C'était le monde de Potter et des autres Gryffondor animés de bonnes intentions. Ils n'étaient pas de parfaits chevaliers, preuve en était avec le comportement de Weasley. Même s'il était apparemment le seul à ne pas s'apercevoir de son imperfection.

Et n'en déplaise à Drago, lui non plus n'était pas l'incarnation de la vertu. Il ne savait même pas quelle direction il voulait donner à sa vie et ça lui était complètement égal qu'on le prenne pour Salazar savait quoi. Le plus simple pour l'instant était peut-être de suivre ce que la société attendait de lui…

Drago se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville et de ses lumières, songeant au beau temps qui revenait, quand Potter sortit. Il parut soulagé de le trouver là.

« Tu n'es pas parti bien loin », constata-t-il en lui tendant une cigarette.

La porte de sa chambre fermée, ses cigarettes qu'il fumait sans les lui partager… Les détails étaient en apparence anodins, pourtant Drago les notait au fur et à mesure. Potter et sa façon inconsciente de mettre de la distance entre eux. Il y avait l'avant et il y avait l'après…

« Comme tu peux le remarquer », répondit Drago en acceptant sa proposition.

Ils fumèrent en silence. Les minutes s'égrainaient, de plus en plus insupportables.

« Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? » attaqua finalement Drago, fatigué d'attendre.

Potter le dévisagea, abasourdi, avant de rougir.

« Je ne… Bon d'accord », admit-il. « Je ne sais pas comment réagir depuis… depuis ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »

Drago manqua à peine un battement. Il s'y attendait. C'était tellement prévisible qu'il se demandait si la vérité pouvait encore l'atteindre.

« Je ne suis pas fait en sucre », lui rappela-t-il, exaspéré. « Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais. Ou plutôt dans quoi je ne m'engageais pas. Alors tu arrêtes de me faire la tête pour si peu. »

« Pour si peu… »

Potter leva la tête dans la direction opposée à celle de Drago, dissimulant son visage. Drago se demanda s'il pleurait et si Alois avait raison. Il remarqua alors que Potter tremblait et qu'il agitait de nouveau ses doigts, comme s'ils s'étaient engourdis.

Potter soupira longuement, mais n'ajouta rien. Drago pensa alors à son départ, au fait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps chez lui… avec lui… Alors il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu faire dans d'autres circonstances. Il le remercia.

« Tu m'as donné bien plus que ton hospitalité, Potter. Tu m'as considéré comme un sorcier, ni plus ni moins, malgré mon passé. Alors ne crois pas que j'attende de toi un traitement différent de celui-là. Sois juste… toi, ça fera l'affaire. »

Potter vrilla enfin ses iris dans les siens. Incertitude et peur s'y mêlaient, si bien que Drago ne savait pas s'il avait atteint son objectif.

 **OoOoO**

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Que voudrais-tu qu'il me manque, Potter ? » répondit Drago, agacé. « Je n'ai besoin que de la lettre du Ministère, qui prouve que j'ai bien le droit de participer aux épreuves, et de ma baguette pour prouver mon identité. »

Il commençait ses ASPIC ce jour-là, par Métamorphose. Il appréhendait un peu, évidemment, ce qui était normal avant un examen, mais c'était sans commune mesure avec Potter, qui ne tenait plus en place. S'il continuait sur sa lancée, son stress allait finir par le gagner.

« Mmmh, tu as raison. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi… »

Drago leva un sourcil amusé. Dans le fond, il était touché, mais il ne l'aurait laissé paraître pour rien au monde. Surtout pas du fait des derniers événements. Il s'était résigné. Il voulait garder un bon souvenir de Potter et de leur cohabitation.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit Alois, il ne voulait pas s'engager là-dedans. Ce n'était pas une question de patience, ça lui demandait une assurance et une conviction qu'il avait perdues. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de penser à son avenir… Il fallait qu'il pense à lui, qu'il se cherche et qu'il trouve sa voie.

« Allez Monsieur le Chevalier d'escorte, nous avons de la route devant nous. »

Potter lui accorda un sourire crispé.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi. »

« Et toi, cesse de t'angoisser pour rien. C'est presque insultant. Tu m'en crois capable, oui ou non ? » rétorqua Drago sur un ton ferme.

« Oui ! » répliqua Potter, presque offusqué par le raccourci volontaire. « Bon, on y va alors ? »

Il lui tendit le bras pour transplaner. Drago jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de sa chambre, avant de le suivre. Potter ne le savait pas encore, mais ce matin, alors qu'il se trouvait encore au travail, Drago avait reçu du courrier.

Une aide financière lui avait été accordée.

* * *

Je pense qu'à ce stade, vous avez une aide de la façon dont tout cela va se terminer. Il reste trois chapitres, mes amours. Trois. Histoire de ranger quelques affaires et, alors, comme Nicolas Flamel à la destruction de la pierre philosophale, cette fanfiction va se terminer.

Je vous laisse à votre tristesse, à la semaine prochaine et flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cailean.


	30. Chapitre 28

Bonjour mes amours !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Ici, je suis dans une humeur très peace et très détente, pourvu que ça dure !

Je suis à la fois étonné et content de lire dans vos reviews que vous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont l'histoire peut se terminer. Pourtant, je persiste à vous le dire, vous avez tous les éléments nécessaires en votre possession pour le deviner. Mais ça m'amuse bien ahah Sur ce, je vous laisse à l'évolution de Harry... qui perd pied.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28.**

 _« Yeah, they say "when we grow up"_

" _You'll understand when you're older"_

 _Guess I'm still a kid, I don't know it (…)_

 _._

 _I've always had a problem with relationships_

 _But that's what happens when you see the world through a broken lens_

 _Mistakes can make you grow, that doesn't mean you're friends (…)_

 _._

 _I like my privacy, but, lately, I feel it's invaded (…)_

 _My biggest failures in life are knowing I never tried. »_

 _Remember this_ , NF.

.

 _« Ouais, ils ont dit "quand nous grandirons"_

" _Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand"_

 _Je suppose que je suis toujours un enfant, je ne sais pas (…)_

 _._

 _J'ai toujours eu un problème avec les relations._

 _Mais c'est ce qui arrive quand tu vois le monde à travers des lentilles cassées_

 _Les erreurs peuvent te faire grandir, ça ne signifie pas que vous êtes ami-e-s (…)_

 _._

 _J'aime mon intimité mais dernièrement, je l'ai sentie envahie (…)_

 _Mes plus grands échecs dans la vie sont de savoir que je n'ai jamais essayé. »_

 _Souviens-toi de ça_ , NF.

* * *

L'angoisse. Si Harry avait été prévenu, il n'y aurait pas cru. Cela lui rappelait les nuits d'été durant lesquelles il se réveillait en sursaut, revivant la mort de Cédric Diggory en boucle. Il l'avait vu perdre la vie et, depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus jamais cessé de craindre que ses proches meurent pour son combat… sa prophétie, avait-il compris plus tard.

Pourtant, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours n'était pas vraiment comparable. Il avait peur, mais pour lui, pour son intégrité psychique, pas pour les autres. C'était beaucoup plus insidieux, la peur n'était pas à l'extérieur, elle était en lui-même, et il avait peur de ne pas être suffisamment fort pour gérer l'intrusion. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait ressenti durant la guerre, Harry manquait de courage pour faire face, il était épuisé et ne savait même plus à quel fondateur se vouer.

De ce fait, il ressentit une forme de soulagement en voyant Hermione arriver. Un peu comme si sa cage thoracique s'assouplissait après avoir été rigide si longtemps. Hermione avait toujours une solution, un plan, des idées. Sa respiration s'en trouva plus aisée et, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la connexion fut immédiate. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ça fait tellement bizarre de devoir se cacher pour se voir… », murmura Hermione avec des intonations tristes.

« Je sais, mais on n'aurait pu en parler ni chez toi ni chez moi. Asseyons-nous », l'enjoignit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers une banquette en retrait, bien que la taverne ne soit pas très peuplée. Ils avaient volontairement choisi de se rendre dans un quartier moldu un peu à l'écart de Londres pour déjeuner. Ils voulaient éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes soient également des personnes qui les reconnaissent, notamment des journalistes.

« Tu dois retourner au bureau pour quelle heure, déjà ? » lui demanda Hermione aussitôt le serveur parti avec leurs commandes.

« Je vais directement à Azkaban », lui rappela Harry. « Je n'ai pas d'atelier cette semaine, on fait passer les BUSE et les ASPIC. Et comme je suis le directeur… Je dois être là à quatorze heures. »

Hermione acquiesça puis se plongea dans le silence, confuse. Harry voyait bien qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Il n'aimait pas cela, même s'il avait conscience, au vu des récents événements, que c'était un mal pour un bien.

Il n'était clairement pas le seul à ressentir le besoin de se livrer et d'avoir quelques éclaircissements.

« Si tu me racontais ce qu'il se passe avec Nott ? » l'invita-t-il, faisant référence au bref échange qui avait eu lieu lors du repas qui avait eu lieu chez elle, juste après l'altercation avec Ron.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

Elle lui fit alors le récit des dernières semaines. Presque un mois et demi auparavant, peu de temps après la sortie d'Azkaban de Drago, Harry lui avait parlé de Nott et de son parcours jusqu'à son incarcération. Au début, Hermione n'avait pas vu l'intérêt d'aller à sa rencontre, mais plus elle y avait pensé, plus la curiosité l'avait gagnée. Elle voulait savoir pour quelle raison ce Serpentard et fils de Mangemort voulait la rencontrer elle, née-moldue et héroïne de guerre.

Bien que fébrile à l'idée de mentir, elle s'était rendue au parloir en se présentant comme son Manitou et ils avaient longuement discuté, si bien qu'à la fin de leur première rencontre, elle lui avait proposé de le représenter pour défendre son sursis au mois d'août, et ainsi lui permettre de sortir plus tôt.

Nott avait accepté. Depuis, elle se rendait hebdomadairement à Azkaban pour discuter de sa défense, à laquelle Nott participait activement du fait de ses connaissances en droit pénal. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Lorsqu'ils se séparaient, ils continuaient à converser par hibou, de manière plus informelle et intime, cette fois. Hermione étant officiellement sa Manitou, leurs courriers étaient marqués du sceau de la confidentialité et n'étaient pas contrôlés. Nott lui écrivant à l'adresse de son cabinet au Ministère, Ron ne se doutait de rien. Et c'était en cela qu'Hermione se sentait coupable.

« J'ai la sensation d'être infidèle… », admit-elle en guise de conclusion, la tête baissée. « Alors que n'importe qui lirait notre correspondance pourrait affirmer qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'une amitié. »

Entre temps, le serveur leur avait apporté leurs commandes, auxquelles ils n'avaient pratiquement pas touché. Harry avait la gorge nouée, et Hermione se trouvait probablement dans le même état.

Pourtant, tout au long de son récit, Harry n'avait pas cessé de remarquer qu'elle souriait en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Lui-même n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Drago. Comme des _pop !_ successifs, des apparitions soudaines directement dans son esprit, qui augmentaient son rythme cardiaque. Et cela lui donnait l'impression qu'au-delà des faits, des sentiments commençaient à naître chez sa meilleure amie. La comparaison était hasardeuse, plus intuitive qu'avérée.

« Tu ne fais rien de mal », tenta de la rassurer Harry. « Mais effectivement, si tu te sens mal par rapport à ça… il serait bon de questionner tes intentions. »

Hermione leva un regard douloureux dans sa direction. Le cœur d'Harry se serra.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça mais… je te l'ai dit, depuis quelque temps, je ne supporte plus Ron. Ses réactions sont si… puériles. J'ai tellement attendu qu'il mûrisse, mais c'est comme si c'était de pire en pire… », révéla-t-elle dans un soupir. « Tu sais… On essayait d'avoir un enfant, mais ça ne marche pas… Je crois qu'il m'en veut pour ça, comme si j'étais responsable, comme si je bloquais volontairement le processus et… je ne peux juste plus encaisser ses reproches sur tout et rien. »

Une larme s'échappa et elle s'empressa de l'écraser. Instinctivement, Harry tendit la main dans sa direction et sans savoir à quoi s'accrocher, il lui prit la main, la caressant du pouce. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire triste.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle, presque suppliante.

« Ce que tu crois être bon pour toi », lui répondit Harry, convaincu. « Pas ce que ta tête te dit, ou ce que tu aurais voulu qui soit. Ce que ton cœur a besoin et te souffle. »

Hermione tourna la tête et son regard se perdit à travers la vitrine, indifférente aux passagers à l'extérieur.

« Mais est-ce qu'on doit envoyer valser trois ans de mariage pour un type qu'on commence à peine à côtoyer… », murmura-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

« Pour un type que tu connais à peine, non. Mais parce que tu es arrivée à tes limites et que tu te rends compte que tu peux être heureuse autrement qu'avec ton mari, oui », nuança Harry.

Hermione soupira longuement, puis tourna son visage dans sa direction.

« Je crois qu'il le sait. Que je ne l'aime plus. »

« C'est possible… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te traiter comme il le fait. »

« Je sais, je sais. Enfin… Et toi ? La cohabitation avec Malefoy ? »

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'échapper à leur connexion visuelle. Que dire ? Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. D'un côté, il savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Et d'un autre, il se disait que tout ça touchait à sa fin, qu'il avait bien fait d'en avoir profité. Une chance comme celle-là ne se représenterait pas une deuxième fois…

À cette idée, il déglutit. Drago lui échappait peu à peu et ça l'effrayait autant que ses propres sentiments pour lui. Il ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans une relation, il ne voulait pas être cloisonné, exclusif… et pourtant, il savait qu'il était ridicule. Il le voyait bien avec Alois et Seamus, on pouvait être en couple, heureux, et absolument pas fermé à d'autres relations.

Il soupira. Une part de lui était douloureusement aimantée à Drago et une autre lui disait de fuir, de ne pas s'y risquer... c'était tout aussi douloureux. Il n'y comprenait rien, il se donnait l'impression d'être un enfant entouré d'adultes, d'être le seul à être désemparé face à l'amour. Pour peu, il verrait son corps se désassembler et s'éparpiller, et c'était… angoissant.

« Ton silence est éloquent », nota Hermione, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il jouait avec sa nourriture de la pointe de sa fourchette. Il se revoyait plus jeune, injustement grondé par son oncle Vernon ou sa tante Pétunia. Il ne comprenait rien, mais il n'insistait pas, parce qu'un jour, il serait grand et libre, et tout aurait du sens…

« J'ai peur, Hermione », admit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Peur de la proximité. Peur de le voir partir. Peur de vouloir son corps, encore… et encore… Peur d'essayer et de le rejeter ensuite. Peur de me sentir étriqué. Peur de le perdre avec mes bêtises. Peur d'avoir mal, peur de ce que ma peur signifie… »

Il s'arrêta, réalisant ses propos. Son cœur battait la chamade, tandis que Hermione le dévisageait, interdite.

« Ça t'étonne ? » la questionna-t-il après un moment.

« Que tu en sois conscient ? Oui. Que tu ressentes tout ça ? Pas vraiment. »

Harry soupira.

« Tu l'as senti venir. Tu m'avais prévenu… »

« Le fait que tu ne m'écoutes pas n'est pas nouveau », affirma Hermione, sans amertume pour autant. « Ceci dit… je crois que je l'attendais, ta prise de conscience, vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Charlie. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il se sentait encore honteux de la façon dont Charlie l'avait percé à jour et envoyé sur les roses trois ans de relation… bien qu'elles fussent étranges. Merlin, il n'avait pas pu le laisser le toucher alors que quelques jours auparavant, il y avait eu Drago et ça…

« Eh bien, toi qui ne te refuses rien en matière de sexualité… », commença Hermione, les joues légèrement rougies du fait d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. « Tu as accepté Charlie dans ta vie, alors que je sais de Ginny qu'il n'y est pas particulièrement… intéressé. Et bizarrement, quelques jours après que tu ais couché avec Malefoy… Je ne sais pas, intuitivement, je vois un rapprochement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu couches avec un type alors qu'il y avait toujours Charlie dans ta vie. À distance, certes, mais toutes les semaines, et là… Bref, je m'embrouille. »

Harry l'observa, la gorge nouée. Elle lisait tellement facilement en lui…

« Tu sais quel est le problème, Hermione ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais vraiment pas. Ma tête va dans des raisonnements totalement contradictoires… »

Hermione hocha la tête, plusieurs fois, lentement. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il vivait. Et lui ne savait ce qu'il ferait sans elle. Il perdrait probablement la tête.

 **OoOoO**

La veille, lorsque Harry était rentré du SASD, le repas était déjà prêt mais la cuisine était vide de tout occupant. Dans un moment de détresse, il avait cru que Drago était parti. Que lui laisser un repas était sa façon de laisser sa trace, de lui dire _« j'étais là, maintenant je suis parti »_. D'autant plus qu'il savait qu'une aide financière lui avait finalement été accordée. C'était Leyla qui le lui avait annoncé, le lundi qui avait suivi les épreuves de Métamorphose et de Botanique, autrement dit deux jours auparavant. Drago ne lui avait rien dit mais depuis lors, il était distant.

Le premier jour, Harry était rentré pour accompagner Drago à Azkaban, puis celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre que ce ne serait plus nécessaire. Ainsi, il partait et rentrait seul. Harry avait eu peur qu'il ne parvienne pas à gérer la situation, le retour derrière les barreaux, même si c'était pour quelques heures… lui-même éprouvait un certain soulagement en entendant les grilles se refermer derrière lui, alors qu'il recouvrait la liberté, alors même qu'il savait en entrant qu'il ressortirait. Alors pour Drago qui y avait vécu, ça devait être particulièrement pesant…

Cependant, il ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé. Lorsque Harry lançait des regards attentifs aux détenus, il voyait Drago et il était très concentré sur sa copie. Harry tentait toujours capter son attention lorsqu'il venait la rendre, mais il ne laissait tout bonnement rien paraître. Lui qui était déjà très anxieux à propos des résultats, le fait que Drago ne manifeste aucune émotion l'inquiétait davantage.

En fait, plus le temps passait, plus il sentait qu'il s'éloignait. Il le perdait. Il perdait tous les liens qu'ils avaient progressivement tissés, leurs discussions à la fois si franches et si… prudentes, d'une certaine façon. Il se rappelait leurs rapprochements physiques non calculés, du petit doigt de la promesse à cette fameuse nuit… Rien n'avait été prévu, c'était aussi effrayant qu'évident : la raison était que ça devait se faire.

Harry grimaça en se tendant, puis en balançant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre pour faire craquer sa nuque. Il avait cherché à le détendre avec ses exercices de relaxation, et à présent, c'était lui qui avait besoin de se décrisper. Il avait voulu l'aider, mais il s'était mis dans les emmerdes, comme d'habitude. Il se sentait emprisonné dans son propre esprit.

Tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il se libère de cette situation malsaine, parce que ce n'était plus vivable. Le problème était qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de s'éloigner de Drago et ça lui serrait le cœur d'avance. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas après lui avoir promis de ne pas le faire. Une discussion s'imposait…

Il attendrait la fin de ses ASPIC, pour ne pas le déranger dans ses révisions.

 **OoOoO**

La semaine s'était terminée et les épreuves d'ASPIC avec elle. Le vendredi soir venu, Harry était rentré et bien que Drago soit présent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. Harry lui avait demandé comment il sentait ses examens et il avait répondu _« Bien »_. Harry n'avait plus su quoi ajouter et ils avaient mangé en silence. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de prise sur lui, mais il ne savait pas s'il était aveugle ou si Drago ne lui laissait plus l'opportunité de l'approcher.

Après cela, chacun s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre. La porte fermée. Harry avait relu _Caligula_ , il n'y avait vraiment trouvé les réponses qu'il cherchait. Il s'était surtout dit que l'amour était une affliction et que seules les apparences pouvaient sauver. Ce qu'il n'avait pas en sa faveur, parce que tout le monde avait plus ou moins compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent avec Drago… il ferait au moins souffrir Hermione s'il continuait à s'enliser. Parce qu'assurément, elle le verrait, et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour le sortir de là.

Puis il était sorti avec ses amis, bien qu'il n'ait fait aucune prise ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas l'envie de s'amuser, pas le cœur de jouer ses meilleurs tours, pas le désir de prendre le contrôle alors qu'il n'y arrivait plus dans sa vie privée.

La journée du samedi n'avait pas été plus concluante. Drago était resté à l'appartement, pendant que Harry mangeait avec ses amis, comme absent aux échanges. Et ils devaient s'en être rendu compte, puisque aucun d'entre eux n'avait cherché sa participation. Ou alors, Harry n'avait pas entendu…

Quand il était rentré, Drago prenait une douche et il s'était une fois de plus enfermé dans sa chambre avec un livre. Dans _Les fleurs du mal_ , Baudelaire avait écrit :

 _« La sottise, l'erreur, le péché, la lésine,_

 _Occupent nos esprits et travaillent nos corps,_

 _Et nous alimentons nos aimables remords,_

 _Comme les mendiants nourrissent leur vermine._

 _Nos péchés sont têtus, nos repentirs sont lâches ;_

 _Nous nous faisons payer grassement nos aveux,_

 _Et nous rentrons gaiement dans le chemin bourbeux,_

 _Croyant par de vils pleurs laver toutes nos taches._

 _Sur l'oreiller du mal c'est Satan Trismégiste_

 _Qui berce longuement notre esprit enchanté,_

 _Et le riche métal de notre volonté_

 _Est tout vaporisé par ce savant chimiste._

 _C'est le Diable qui tient les fils qui nous remuent ! »_

Harry avait été lâche. C'était le cas de le dire. Il n'était même pas capable de suivre ses propres conseils. Pourtant, il en devait des explications à Drago. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, mais en se laissant tomber lui-même, il ne lui serait d'aucune aide, bien au contraire.

Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'était arrivé le dimanche matin.

Il sentait l'air frais gifler son visage, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Il fermait les yeux et se laissait balancer, tout en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il comptait sur le vol pour atténuer la tension.

« Dis, Potter », hurla Olivier d'en bas. « T'as bu avant de monter sur ton balai pour tanguer à ce point ? En plus, ça fait déjà trois fois que je vois passer le vif d'or et tu n'as pas esquissé un seul mouvement dans sa direction. »

En soupirant, il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut Olivier, apparemment très en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'irritait… Pour lui faire comprendre dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire _à ne pas faire chier_ , il lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Dans l'absolu, Olivier ne verrait sans doute aucun mal dans l'idée d'aller effectivement se faire foutre, mais c'était tout ce que Harry était en mesure de faire sans descendre de son balai.

Somme toute, ce dernier dut comprendre le message, puisqu'il ne s'adressa plus à lui de tout l'entraînement. Malgré tout, son visage était plus qu'explicite sur le fait qu'il ne décolérait pas et sitôt sa douche prise, Harry le retrouva dans les vestiaires.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule aujourd'hui ou bien… ? » lança-t-il d'emblée.

« Ou bien », répliqua Harry, provocateur, alors qu'il envoyait violemment valser ses chaussures dans son casier.

« Tu me fais chier, Potter. Depuis des mois, tu joues comme une merde. Il est où le prodige du Quidditch ? Celui qui a ça dans le sang ? Je ne reconnais plus le gamin que j'ai entraîné à Poudlard. »

Harry ferma les yeux, passablement agacé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de patience, et il se sentait prêt à exploser à tout moment. Il inspira et expira par le nez, tentant de retrouver son calme.

« C'est bon, Oli, laisse-le », intervint alors Erwann, tapant gentiment sur l'épaule d'Harry en passant derrière lui.

« Toi, reste en dehors de ça », répondit sèchement Olivier.

Harry rouvrit vivement les yeux, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Erwann avait la tête dans son casier, et Harry le vit rougir, comme mal à l'aise. Oliver, quant à lui, fulminait. À la place d'Erwann, il n'aurait pas apprécié que son copain – ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs – lui parle sur ce ton.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de lui parler comme à une merde ?! » cracha-t-il.

« Je lui parle comme je veux. Non mais c'est moi qui rêve là, c'est celui qui se tape un Mangemort qui se permet de me faire une leçon de morale ! Revois tes valeurs, Potter, puis on en reparlera. »

Harry sentit la furie prendre le contrôle et le déposséder de ses inhibitions. Il entendit le bruit du métal que l'on percute avant de comprendre qu'il venait d'attraper Olivier par le haut de son T-shirt et le projeter contre le meuble.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? » fit-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je viens de dire que tu t'étais rabaissé en couchant avec ta pute de Malefoy », lui répéta Olivier sans vergogne.

« La pute en question, elle a plus de dignité que tu n'en auras jamais, Dubois ! »

« Harry, calme-toi », l'interrompit Ron, ce qui lui fit réaliser où il se trouvait.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit l'ensemble de l'équipe contempler la scène, sans savoir comment réagir. Et pendant que Harry perdait du temps à reprendre ses esprits, Olivier se libéra de sa poigne… et riposta avec ses poings.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque Harry rentra à son appartement, il avait le visage en sang et une paupière tuméfiée. Il le savait à la façon dont son cœur semblait pulser dans son œil droit et à la sensation désagréable du liquide chaud qui coulait de sa tempe à sa joue, avant de goutter sur le sol.

Les garçons avaient dû les séparer, puisque Olivier et lui se ruaient de coups. Harry était rentré dans une rage qui lui avait fait perdre la notion de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et enragé, il l'était toujours. Sitôt mis à l'écart par George, Ron et Dean, il avait hurlé pour qu'on le relâche et il était sorti en trombe des vestiaires, avant de transplaner directement chez lui, laissant tomber le repas au Terrier. Il voulait être seul. Dubois de merde.

Il ouvrit le minuscule congélateur situé au-dessus de son frigidaire et en sortit un morceau de viande congelé qu'il se plaqua sur l'œil, avant de reclaper violemment la porte et de se diriger vers le canapé où il se laissa tomber. Le froid commençait déjà à le brûler, mais il ne bougea d'une patte de Bouillu pour changer ça.

« T'en fais du bruit », commenta Drago en se pointant dans l'espace commun. « T'as fait quoi ? Tu t'es frotté à un Cognard ? »

Son ton ironique n'échappa pas à Harry.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle. Non, je me suis battu. »

« Je vais de découverte en découverte, dis-moi. D'abord l'ivrognerie, maintenant les bagarres », le railla Drago.

« Je te… merde », grogna Harry alors qu'il entendit les pas de Drago s'éloigner.

Il soupira. Il s'était rattrapé au dernier moment, avec lassitude. Sa colère était retombée d'un seul coup, comme frappée d'un Petrificus totalus, sauf qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un coup du désespoir. Il s'épuisait tout seul avec ses purins de sentiments pour Drago, et son purin de désir. Non, il ne coucherait pas une deuxième fois avec lui. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'agir sans penser aux conséquences.

Il éclata d'un rire jaune. Lui, agir en pensant aux conséquences de ses actes ? La bonne blague.

Il sentit le canapé s'affaisser sous le poids d'une deuxième personne et il se figea.

« Donne ça, avant que le froid affecte la totalité de tes neurones », requit Drago.

Harry ouvrit sa paupière libre pour mieux le percevoir. Assis du bout des fesses, à quelques centimètres des siennes, Drago tenait à la main un linge, probablement pour entourer la viande et le protéger de la morsure du froid. Harry lui tendit la viande.

Il observa Drago l'envelopper du tissu, et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se penchait, s'appuyant sur sa cuisse au passage, pour la réappliquer sur son œil blessé. L'autre œil ne l'avait pas lâché, observant le visage mi-ange mi-démon qui se tenait si proche.

Des images de Drago après l'attaque de Miles lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il se souvenait de sa peur, de la blessure de Drago, des morceaux de métal qui y étaient figés et qu'il avait dû lui retirer.

Par Godric, c'était cette fois-là qu'il avait ressenti, pour la première fois, du désir pour Drago et rien que d'y penser…

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Potter ? » lui demanda-t-il, le visage totalement hermétique.

Harry remua les jambes, mal à l'aise, ce qui lui attira bien évidemment l'attention de Drago. Assurément, il vit mais il fit aucun commentaire. Cependant, il évita de croiser son regard.

« Je vais avoir l'air fin au travail demain… », soupira Harry.

« De fait. Il faudra attendre un ou deux jours pour le maquiller, histoire qu'il dégonfle un peu. Enfin, si c'est bien un coup à la moldue. »

« Dire qu'il y a quelque temps, c'était moi qui te soignais », murmura Harry. « Ça fait quoi ? Trois mois ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité… »

Drago ne dit rien, concentré à sa tâche… qu'il aurait pu depuis longtemps reléguer à Harry. Son regard se perdit sur le visage de Drago. De sa blessure, il ne restait rien. Il avait vraiment bien cicatrisé…

Machinalement, sa main trouva un chemin jusqu'à l'endroit concerné et Harry le caressa du pouce. Tout au plus restait-il la sensation d'une deuxième peau qui avait fusionné avec la première. Drago ferma les yeux, et Harry eut la sensation qu'il avait mal de ce toucher… une douleur enfouie.

Il retira sa main, comme électrifié.

« Je suis désolé… », souffla-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. »

Drago rouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Son visage jusque-là inexpressif affichait désormais une grande fatigue. Harry eut presque l'impression de le revoir à Azkaban, avec ses grands cernes noirs, à la différence qu'il s'était un peu remplumé depuis. Il n'était plus aussi squelettique, il était redevenu le Drago Malefoy longiligne qu'il avait toujours connu.

C'était comme si la distance entre eux l'avait ramené tout droit en cellule et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il l'en avait sorti, ce n'était pas pour qu'il y retourne par sa faute. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Mu par l'instinct, il prit d'autorité la viande des mains de Drago et la déposa dans un coin du canapé, sans quitter des yeux l'homme en face de lui. Dans la seconde qui suivit, sa paume avait retrouvé une place sur sa mâchoire, l'aidant à joindre leurs lèvres.

Il l'embrassait avec tout le désespoir qui l'habitait, ce qui rendait l'échange lent et doux, dans lequel il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un de cette façon. Mais le fait que Drago lui répondait l'incitait à poursuivre, jusqu'à aller chercher sa langue avec la pointe de la sienne.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Drago choisit de se reculer, jusqu'à se retrouver à l'autre extrémité du fauteuil, regardant partout sauf dans sa direction. Et l'image qu'il lui renvoya fut comme un coup de Cognard.

« J'ai fait un truc qu'il fallait pas, c'est ça ? » voulut-il savoir, la voix brisée.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, tant son baiser était explicite : il explosait de tous ces sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, pas expliciter à Drago, sous peine de le perdre. En tout cas, à sa place, Harry se fermerait. Il avait toujours mis des barrières avec ceux qui attendaient quelque chose de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? » lui demanda Drago en réponse, les yeux baissés sur ses mains jointes.

« Je ne sais pas… », admit Harry à voix basse. « Je suis perdu. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai envie de toi… »

Il sentait son cœur cogner dans son thorax, prêt à le déchirer pour rejoindre celui qui le faisait battre. Si Harry l'écoutait, il sauterait sur Drago. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un, et c'était juste… totalement contraire à ses principes.

« Par Salazar, Potter… Je ne peux juste pas être celui que tu baises quand tu n'as pas eu ton compte. »

Harry déglutit, le cœur dans la gorge. Drago était tellement plus que ça… Il n'en était pas à imaginer autre chose que du sexe, mais Drago n'était certainement pas un plan de rattrapage.

Comme d'habitude, mu par l'instinct, il se leva et partit chercher une boîte qu'il gardait dans le fond de sa penderie depuis plus de trois ans. Il revint dans le salon, la déposant sur la table, juste devant Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que mon corps. »

Dans sa tête, ça criait : _je ne suis pas le genre de type qui s'engage, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de stable. Je n'en suis tout simplement pas capable, parce quand j'ai touché à mes limites et j'ai trouvé le néant_.

« Normalement, je ne le fais qu'une fois… Je ne sais pas t'expliquer pour quelle raison, mais Alois et Hermione ont raison sur un point : pour une fois, je n'exclurais pas une deuxième fois », continua-t-il, plus bas. « Alors voilà… c'est toi qui vois. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? » le questionna Drago dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

« Des articles de journaux, datant des années 1999 et 2001. Ce sont les périodes durant lesquelles mon homosexualité a fait la une. D'abord parce que mon partenaire régulier de l'époque, Charlie, a été agressé », précisa-t-il en notant la grimace de Drago. « Ensuite parce que c'est l'année où je suis rentré et que l'Angleterre a découvert mes comportements volatiles. »

Il vit clairement la pomme d'Adam de Drago se soulever et redescendre.

« Je te laisse regarder à ton aise… Je serai dans ma chambre », lui signala-t-il en guise de proposition.

Il eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'il avait encore merdé et qu'il n'avait pas su lui dire qu'il était à bout. Drago ne mit pas longtemps à venir le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, un air de nostalgie planait dans la pièce, aidé par la mélodie de _With or without you_ de U2. Harry et Drago se dévisagèrent longuement, avant que le dernier prenne finalement la parole.

« _I can't live with or without you_ ? » releva-t-il. « Je ne peux pas vivre, avec ou sans toi ? C'est déprimant. »

« Ouais, je sais », admit Harry.

Il n'en dit pas plus, ses propos étant déjà relativement révélateurs à son sens : il n'était pas très heureux avant de retrouver Drago, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé par la suite. Disons que la différence tenait dans l'intensité. Avant, il faisait aisément semblant d'aller bien. À présent, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit avec qui tu t'étais battu ni pour quelle raison. »

Harry détourna le regard. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé la viande dans le salon, tout en sachant que c'était encore un moyen d'éviter la conversation à venir s'il se levait pour aller la chercher. La douleur était une distraction si aisée quand il s'agit d'affronter ses responsabilités.

Et il était définitivement temps d'expliquer à Drago qu'il s'était trop enlisé dans ses propres emmerdes pour continuer à lui laisser la porte ouverte.

* * *

Est-ce que vous voyez un peu plus où je veux en venir maintenant ? Est-ce que vous êtes prêt-e-s à me détester ? J'ai quand même un dernier cadeau dans le prochain chapitre, pour vous dire doucement au revoir (jusqu'à nouvel ordre).

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'avant-dernier chapitre (et oui, déjà...). Ce sera également le moment de vous annoncer la date à laquelle je ferai mon prochain live (sur FaceBook) pour debriefer de _Vae soli_.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	31. Chapitre 29

Bonjour mes amours !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Après plusieurs jours de fortes neiges à Liège comme à Charleroi, le soleil est de retour.  
Beaucoup de changements dans ma vie, comme vous le savez déjà, mais j'ai enfin clôturé le chapitre 19 de _Failles_ et le chapitre 20 est entamé. Comme toujours, je constate avec beaucoup d'étonnement que ce que je vis se reflète dans ce que Harry et Drago vivent (et inversement). Cette histoire est définitivement très liée à ma vie et c'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je vous poste ce chapitre 29. L'avant-dernier.

Vous aurez le droit de me détester.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29.**

 _« I think of you when I get a whiff of that cigarette smell_

 _Welcome to the bottom of hell_

 _They say pain is a present, let me out of my cell (…)_

 _Sit in my room, tears running down my face and I yell_

 _Into my pillowcases, you say you coming to get us (…)_

 _I'm in a room with a parent that I barely know_

 _Some lady in the corner watching us, while she's taking notes (…)_

 _._

 _They took you from us once, guess they came back to finish you (…)_

 _Took me everything inside of me to not scream at your funeral. »_

 _How could you leave us_ , NF.

.

 _« Je pense à toi alors que je prends une bouffée de cette fumée de cigarette_

 _Bienvenue dans les tréfonds de l'enfer_

 _Ils disent que la souffrance est un cadeau, laisse-moi sortir de ma cellule (…)_

 _Assis dans ma chambre, les larmes roulent sur mon visage et je hurle_

 _Dans mes taies d'oreiller, tu dis que tu viens nous chercher (…)_

 _Je suis dans une pièce avec un parent que je connais à peine_

 _Dans un coin, une femme nous regarde, elle prend des notes (…)_

 _._

 _Ils t'ont pris à nous une fois, je suppose qu'ils sont venus pour te finir (…)_

 _Il a fallu que je prenne tout à l'intérieur de moi pour ne pas crier à ton enterrement. »_

 _Comment as-tu pu nous laisser_ , NF.

* * *

Drago se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre de Potter. Étrangement, il hésitait à faire un pas supplémentaire. Lui qui avait toujours régné en prince dans les couloirs de Poudlard n'était pas certain de vouloir avancer, parce qu'il savait pertinemment dans quoi il risquait de s'engager. Le message de Potter avait été clair : sa porte était ouverte pour du sexe. Ni plus ni moins.

Pourtant, il lui avait ouvert une autre porte, symbolique cette fois, en lui montrant les articles de journaux qui avaient concerné son homosexualité. Drago prenait conscience que sa vie avait été exposée, même bien après la guerre, et que ça n'avait pas dû être facile. Aujourd'hui, ça créait des blocages dont il n'avait pas le contrôle immédiat.

Et là, en venant le trouver dans sa chambre où il s'était reclus, Drago le découvrait, accablé. C'était comme si, soudainement, en lui révélant la cause de son désarroi, la prise de conscience l'avait heurté et pris appui sur ses épaules, si solides en apparence. Alors il avait tenté de le ramener dans le présent, en lui faisant parler de sa rixe, mais il lui semblait à présent que celle-ci avait également un lien avec ses tourments.

Il attendait qu'il parle, qu'il réagisse, qu'il fasse n'importe quoi, alors qu'il avait toujours le visage tourné vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard au loin. Drago le savait au fond de lui, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, quelque chose allait changer sous peu. C'était dans l'air, dans l'ambiance lourde qui les entourait et les séparait.

Drago avait déjà changé. Il se détachait un peu, lentement, sachant l'issue inéluctable. Même si Potter parvenait à le ramener, parfois… comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, quelques minutes auparavant. Drago déglutit et sa salive trouva un passage étroit et douloureux. Potter avait réellement ce pouvoir sur lui.

« Je me suis battu avec Olivier parce qu'il t'a assimilé à un Mangemort », lâcha enfin Potter, dans un murmure qui confirma à Drago que même ça, c'était difficile pour lui.

« Tu te bats contre des vérités, maintenant ? Je suis un Mangemort, ce n'est un secret pour personne », répliqua-t-il, amer. « Tu ne peux même pas le nier, tu as vu ma Marque. »

Potter secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il portait la Marque. En revanche, il y avait autre chose, Drago le sentait. Il avait énoncé cela avait un tel calme que la tempête ne pouvait que se hâter.

« Il a aussi dit que tu étais ma pute. C'est là que je l'ai fracassé et qu'il a riposté », dit-il en tournant son visage dans sa direction.

Cette fois, les iris émeraude le transpercèrent. La tempête s'abattit sur Drago et l'engouffra.

Il était le premier à reconnaître le comportement volcanique des Gryffondor. Mais il était également prêt à reconnaître qu'ils combattaient pour leurs propres valeurs, qu'il les trouve justifiées ou non. Potter l'avait _défendu_. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, il s'en fichait comme de sa première cape de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui, mais Potter y avait cœur, lui. Tout était dit. Ce n'était soudainement plus qu'une question de sexe.

Inconsciemment, Drago avait avancé de quelques pas dans sa direction, jusqu'à se retrouver à deux pattes de Boullu de Potter. De là, il s'arrêta, le souffle court. Ça lui était égal si dans quelques jours il partait, ça lui était égal s'il aurait mal de le laisser. Il voulait effacer le souvenir de Weasley dans cet appartement, l'enlaçant, l'embrassant. Il voulait remplacer les visions de son imaginaire, qui les peignait ensemble, jouissant. Il voulait Potter, par Salazar, et tant pis si ce devait être la dernière chose qu'il le rendrait heureux.

Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de se rapprocher de Potter. Il avait pourtant eu une première chance de concrétiser ses fantasmes, avec le sentiment douloureux que ce serait la seule et unique chance de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, Potter lui avait clairement signifié qu'il pourrait s'en saisir une fois de plus, contre toute attente. Une deuxième chance. Ces dernières semaines avaient été au-delà de son imagination.

Et alors qu'il réalisait à peine à quel cadeau empoisonné il avait encore droit, Drago avait déjà pris possession de ses lèvres, le faisant basculer en arrière.

Potter tenta rapidement de prendre le contrôle sur le rythme que Drago leur imposait, apparemment trop lent. Et Drago le comprenait, son cœur battait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, il fallait le rattraper pour ne pas être distancé.

Quand sa langue brava la frontière de ses lèvres, Drago ne le repoussa pas. Il ne le fit pas davantage lorsque ses mains tirèrent sur sa chemise, puis disparurent par-dessous. Ses paumes suivirent la chute de ses reins en sens inverse, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser, respirant de plus en plus fort, mêlant ses râles aux siens.

Un coin de son esprit était en train de se demander comment il était possible de sentir son sexe palpiter de cette façon, en même temps que le reste de tout son corps, quand les mains de Potter virent brusquement empoigner ses fesses pour le plaquer sur une bosse déjà bien formée.

Drago laissa échapper un gémissement. Il le voulait tellement, par Salazar… Il voulait sentir ses lèvres et ses mains partout sur sa peau.

Il fut à nouveau pris par surprise au moment où Potter le fit basculer, prenant la position haute, avant de le faire glisser avec force et douceur dans le sens des oreillers, où il se laissa retomber, tête la première. Sous lui, Drago suivait sa propre respiration, avec la sensation d'avoir piqué un sprint sur son balai. Le souffle de Potter lui chatouillait le cou, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être, une bénédiction inattendue.

Il avait cru qu'il ne retrouverait jamais cette sensation et il était véritablement en train de la revivre. Dans son esprit, tout était confus, il ne savait plus que penser, rester ou partir, risquer ou prévenir, espérer ou se résigner. Arrêter de penser.

« Tu ne m'aides pas à penser », soupira finalement Potter, le souffle court, faisant écho à ses propres pensées.

« Parce que tu as besoin de réfléchir pour baiser ? » répliqua Drago, moins assuré qu'il en avait l'air.

Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite, et il se dit qu'il l'avait peut-être froissé. Mais après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait parlé de sexe, jamais il n'avait sous-entendu le moindre sentiment…

À sa décharge, Drago non plus.

« Hum ! Non, mais j'étais supposé te parler, pas me frotter à toi. »

Il se redressa brusquement, en position assise sur lui, d'où il retira son T-shirt. Drago le dévisagea, déconcerté. Entre les paroles du Gryffondor et ses actes, il était perdu.

« Tu me donnes chaud », se justifia Potter, alors que Drago avait les yeux rivés sur l'objet qu'il venait de découvrir.

C'était un pendentif en forme de lion, qui pendait légèrement dans le vide du fait de la position de Potter au-dessus de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Il tendit le bras pour le tenir entre ses doigts, le retournant sur lui-même. Il cherchait une signification, une inscription sur le métal, peut-être. L'idée que, peut-être, _son Weasley_ le lui avait donné en guise d'adieu lui traversa l'esprit. La douleur pointa dans son cœur, à la manière d'un poignard qui se joue de lui, taquin.

« C'est Hermione qui me l'a donnée », expliqua Potter, qui avait suivi son mouvement. « C'est une amulette pour s'avertir l'un et l'autre si on est en danger. Elle a sa jumelle avec elle. »

Drago se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Un cadeau de Granger, il pouvait le concevoir sans difficulté. Ces deux-là étaient liés d'une étrange façon, mais aucunement d'un amour passionnel ou lascif.

« Tu ne l'avais pas avant », avança-t-il.

« Non, c'est vrai. Je l'ai depuis mardi, quand on a déjeuné ensemble… Elle… »

Potter soupira, avant de lever les yeux vers les plafonds. Il semblait vouloir prendre des forces ou bien se retenir de pleurer, Drago ne savait pas. Mais il était beau, si faible et si fort à la fois.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis affronta fièrement son regard.

« Elle voulait qu'on ait quelque chose, au cas où, pour qu'on puisse savoir dans la seconde que l'autre a besoin de nous. Elle a peur pour moi comme j'ai peur pour elle. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a peur pour toi ? »

« Parce que, peut-être que j'ai perdu le contrôle avec toi… »

Drago sentit à nouveau son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait encore l'impression que chacune des paroles de Potter avait un sens plus profond, qu'il cherchait à lui dire tellement plus mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Et ce constat faisait écho avec les paroles d'Alois. Il était possible que Potter lâche prise, qu'il se laisse aller… tout n'était pas perdu. Et pour peu, Drago reverrait bien ses projets.

Après tout, il n'était pas obligé d'aller étudier à l'autre bout du pays si Potter lui laissait une place dans sa vie… Il y avait d'autres écoles d'architecture dans les environs, qu'importe si celle de Glasgow était la plus réputée. Puis ils étaient des sorciers, bon sang ! Ils pouvaient voyager si aisément.

« C'est si grave ? » souffla Drago, la respiration rendue difficile par l'appréhension.

La pression devait être à son comble pour Potter, puisqu'il bascula sur le côté, se laissant lourdement retomber sur le matelas. Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, puisque leurs bras se touchaient et qu'il ne fit rien pour changer cela.

« Je ne sais pas… », admit-il. « Mais je sais que je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. J'ai deux forces contradictoires en moi. L'une d'elles veut t'avoir au plus près et ne plus te lâcher. L'autre est en panique et veut retrouver son pouvoir… son insensibilité. Et… j'ai besoin de retrouver mon calme pour trouver un équilibre, ce qui n'est pas possible si tu es là. »

Immédiatement après ses révélations, Drago sentit son cœur éclater : _Potter le voulait_ , et pas uniquement dans une conception sexuelle.

Puis dans la seconde qui suivit, Drago encaissa. Voilà, il l'avait dit. Potter avait besoin d'espace, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que Drago : il fallait qu'ils prennent leurs distances.

Drago ressentait également deux forces contradictoires : entre l'espoir et la conviction douloureuse que ce n'était pas encore gagné. Entre Potter et lui, ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment.

De toute façon, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas certain d'avoir mérité ce bonheur. Il n'avait pas encore tout réglé, il suffisait de voir comment il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même depuis le début de la guerre. Azkaban avait forgé ses remparts, mais Potter était à l'intérieur du château depuis si longtemps, et il avait tout ramolli. Drago était enfermé en lui-même, abandonné à ses faiblesses. Il fallait que Potter sorte, pour que Drago puisse se reconstruire.

Il se faisait l'effet d'une girouette, à s'accrocher ainsi à la brise la plus rafraîchissante.

« Je voulais t'aider, tu sais… », continua Potter, la voix brisée, rappelant par la même occasion qu'il s'était dévoilé sans obtenir de réaction de la part de Drago.

Il se tourna vers lui, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller. Potter le dévisageait, incertain, effrayé même.

« Je sais. »

« Mais je ne peux pas, je n'arriverais pas vu l'état dans lequel je suis… Tu me fais perdre la tête, Drago, je te promets », avoua-t-il, son vibrato au supplice.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, le cœur de Drago explosa. Tout son être criait _« Toi aussi, tu me fais perdre la tête, si tu savais… »_ , mais jamais ces mots ne pourraient franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je vais bientôt partir », lui dit-il à la place, comme pour rassurer un enfant... Potter ou lui-même, peut-être. « J'ai obtenu une aide financière et j'ai un rendez-vous mercredi pour discuter de l'éventualité d'une bourse d'études. »

Il vit Potter déglutir, douloureusement. Il perdait pied, c'était aussi explicite que s'il tombait réellement.

« Tu me diras si tu l'obtiens ? Et pour tes résultats d'ASPIC aussi… »

« Tu t'es porté garant de ma réinsertion, de toute façon, non ? Évidemment que je t'en aviserai. »

Potter sembla s'apaiser, bien que ses traits affichassent désormais une sorte de résignation. Il tendit la main vers son visage et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, caressa doucement sa joue.

« Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, Drago. Même si tu veux juste prendre un café… je serai content de savoir que tout va bien pour toi. »

« T'es mélodramatique, en fait, Potter. Tu le sais ça ? » le charria Drago, la gorge serrée.

Au fond de lui, c'était le désordre. Potter avait besoin qu'il parte, son visage exprimait toute sa contradiction, son envie de le retenir. C'était tellement tentant de jouer avec ses failles pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait… Cependant, Drago avait conscience qu'au final, ça n'irait pas en sa faveur. Il fallait laisser du temps au temps. Il était probable qu'il n'en ait pas la force, non plus.

Somme toute, il était vraiment touché. Il avait à présent la certitude qu'il reviendrait se battre pour Potter, à sa manière. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ce serait demain, dans un mois, dans un an… Il avait toute sa vie devant lui pour le conquérir.

« En attendant, si tu me montrais encore comment tu sais y faire avec tes mains ? » requerra-t-il avec douceur.

Ces mots résonnaient comme un au revoir. Que Potter l'ait cerné ou non, ses prunelles s'illuminèrent étrangement.

« Je vais te montrer ce que je peux te faire vibrer de l'intérieur sans même entrer en toi… », annonça-t-il, résolu, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

 **OoOoO**

« Potter, ça fait déjà la quatrième fois que ton téléphone sonne. Je ne suis pas expert en objets moldus, mais ça me semble important », s'exprima-t-il d'une voix douce, teintée malgré tout d'un peu d'ironie.

Potter grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en resserrant sa prise dans son dos, le visage enfoui contre son torse.

Ils avaient littéralement passé l'après-midi au lit, entre baisers et caresses intimes, dans un silence presque tabou. Dans tous leurs gestes, il y avait des non-dits, des retenues inavouées, ce désir de s'éterniser comme si le lendemain n'existerait pas, incapables de s'arrêter en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois. Il n'y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Et Potter n'avait pas menti. Il l'avait touché d'une façon que Drago n'aurait jamais crue possible. Ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit de se branler ainsi… ça vibrait à l'intérieur de lui, comme si Potter était _en lui_ , la douleur en moins, les peurs envolées, sans une seule fois approcher le passage redouté. Cet endroit magique, ainsi mis sous pression, avait arraché des soupirs à peine audibles et avait intensifié son orgasme.

« J'ai la flemme de bouger et je ne sais pas où j'ai mis ma baguette », râla Potter, le ramenant au moment présent.

Drago releva la tête en direction de la table de chevet, où il avait déposé la sienne quand Potter avait décidé de le dépouiller de son pantalon. Il n'en était toujours pas redevenu le maître, mais il sentait qu'il pourrait l'utiliser, lui faire entendre raison pour les sorts les plus simples, mais il n'en avait pas encore eu le cran.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il repensa aux paroles du vieux fabricant, mais il les balaya rapidement. Il devrait s'y faire, sa baguette ne lui répondrait plus comme elle le faisait autrefois. Il y avait cru, mais la situation actuelle changeait tout… Pour autant, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde la remplacer, le lien qui les unissait existait toujours, bien qu'altéré.

Il l'attrapa finalement, la glissant dans les mains de Potter, qui afficha un air interdit.

« Mmmh, merci. _Accio téléphone portable_ », lança-t-il, avant de lui rendre sa baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait l'objet dans ses mains, vérifiant ses notifications.

« C'est Hermione », annonça-t-il, les sourcils froncés, avant d'appuyer sur une touche et d'appuyer l'appareil contre son oreille. « Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? (…) Si ça n'allait pas, je te l'aurais fait savoir, on a l'amulette, maintenant. (…) Hum. Hum. (…) Un courrier du Département de la Justice ? Un dimanche ? »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage, avant de ses yeux s'exorbitent dans une expression d'horreur.

« Répète ça ?! » fit-il d'une voix blanche qui ne rassura pas Drago. « Merde… Je… Ouais, je vais aller lire ça… (…) Merci de t'en occuper, tu es géniale. (…) Oui, je sais. Je t'aime aussi, 'Mione. Je te tiens au courant. »

Avec plus de vivacité qu'il n'en avait fait preuve avant cet appel, Potter se libéra de son étreinte et fila, lui lançant au passage _« Je reviens »_.

Lorsqu'il revint, ce fut pourtant avec une lenteur démesurée. Dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, complètement nu sans embarras aucun, il tenait un parchemin à la main. Il tremblait et, lorsqu'il releva la tête dans sa direction, Drago comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Potter renifla, avant de venir le rejoindre sur le matelas. Il évitait obstinément tout contact visuel avec lui.

« Han Merlin, Drago, je ne sais pas comment je dois te dire ça… »

« Dis juste les choses telles qu'elles sont, alors. Il ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot de chambre, ça sent la merde de toute façon. »

« C'est fleuri pour un Malefoy… »

« Par Salazar, Potter, crache le morceau. »

« C'est ta mère. »

Les mots le frappèrent en plein visage. Drago se figea. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce que cela concerne sa mère. Sa chère mère à laquelle il n'avait plus pensé depuis des semaines, tant la cohabitation avec Potter avait pris tout son temps et toute son énergie. Quel fils indigne il faisait !

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » fit-il, la voix tendue par l'appréhension.

Potter lui lança un regard larmoyant. Toute son impuissance débordait de ses yeux. Alors Drago comprit.

« Je suis désolé, Drago… »

« Non, non, non », refusa-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il secouait la tête, comme pour empêcher la réalité de l'atteindre. Mais il était trop tard, elle l'avait transpercé. Aussi sûrement que sous l'effet d'un Petrificus totalus, il était comme gelé à l'intérieur.

Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici.

Il s'affaira à retrouver ses vêtements dans le désordre qui régnait sur le sol de la chambre de Potter, se rhabilla et prit la direction de sa chambre pour embarquer le reste de ses maigres possessions.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il se retrouva face à Potter, qui s'était revêtu à la va-vite, en attestait l'étiquette de son T-shirt.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? Hermione s'occupe de la paperasse et l'enterrement n'aura pas lieu avant la fin de la semaine. »

« N'importe où. Je ne pense pas que Londres manque d'hôtels. »

Potter le dévisagea longuement, avant de soupirer.

« Alors ça va se terminer comme ça. »

« Il est temps que je reprenne ma vie en main, Potter. Tôt ou tard, ça devait arriver », lâcha Drago d'une voix froide, presque hautaine.

Ses mauvaises habitudes remontaient facilement à la surface. Ce masque, il l'avait porté si longtemps qu'il s'agissait presque d'une seconde peau. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il était incapable de dire s'il cherchait à se protéger lui-même en se fermant à ses propres émotions, ou s'il voulait leur éviter encore des adieux qui n'en finissaient plus.

« Loin de moi ? »

Drago retint un soupir. Sans lui, sans sa détermination, ils en auraient assurément encore pour plusieurs heures.

« Loin de toi », confirma-t-il d'une voix froide, dénuée de tout sentiment.

Les iris de Potter vacillèrent. Drago sentait à présent la colère monter en lui, aussi congelée que ses émotions. Pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à ce que lui ressentait et maintenant, il pleurnichait ! Mais il s'en voulait aussi, il avait laissé la situation s'éterniser, et il n'avait même pas eu une pensée pour la seule qui serait morte pour lui.

 _Qui était morte_ et peut-être à cause de lui, même. Que serait-il arrivé si Drago était resté avec elle plutôt que de rentrer au pays pour affronter la Justice ? Il ne le saurait jamais.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je peux t'accompagner à l'enterrement… », suggéra Potter.

Cette fois-ci, Drago sentit la colère s'affranchir à travers toutes les cellules de son organisme. Mais là où elle était explosive pour l'un, elle était insidieuse et intériorisée chez lui. Elle implosait, détruisant tout sur son passage.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas en état de m'aider. Alors occupe-toi de ta petite personne et laisse-moi gérer ça. »

Potter resta immobile, ses pupilles fixes. Seule sa pomme d'Adam se mouva. Et derrière la barrière que formait sa cornée, Drago aurait pu jurer le voir chuter du haut de son balai, comme en troisième année, quand les Détraqueurs avaient envahi le terrain de Quidditch.

Mais Drago n'avait plus d'empathie ni de pitié, emmuré en lui-même, dans une pièce du château qu'il avait oubliée et que Potter ne connaissait pas. Il avait déjà tourné les talons et traversait à présent la distance qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il la referma derrière lui, il entendit distinctement un cri de rage, suivi d'un bruit de porcelaine qui casse. Il ferma les yeux, empêchant les émotions d'affluer. C'était pour un mieux. Il devrait s'en convaincre, même s'il avait déjà fait le plus difficile.

Dans la rue, les oiseaux chantaient le début du printemps, loin des pensées de Drago. Dans sa tête résonnaient les derniers mots qu'il avait entendus de la part de sa mère.

 _« Ne reste pas ici. Tu mérites bien mieux que cette vie de fuite. Fais des études. Trouve un bon travail. Une femme à aimer. Fonde une famille. Mais, s'il te plaît, mon chéri. Ne reste pas ici. »_

Un Malefoy n'avait qu'une seule parole. Il reprit sa route.

 **OoOoO**

Drago sentit les larmes couler sitôt la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel refermée. Granger venait de passer pour lui faire signer quelques papiers. Pour qu'il accepte que l'enterrement ait lieu dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban. Avait-il le choix, de toute façon ? Le Ministère leur avait tout pris. Il n'avait pas de quoi lui offrir une cérémonie digne de ce nom.

Granger l'avait regardé avec un mélange de méfiance et d'indulgence. Son regard avait été pénétrant, et Drago avait eu la certitude qu'elle _savait._

Avant de partir, elle s'était retournée vers lui, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Elle avait attendu de longues secondes avant de se décider à lui parler, de sorcière à sorcier et non pas de Manitou à client.

 _« Mes condoléances, Malefoy. Sincèrement. »_

Elle avait eu les pupilles tristes de celle qui aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais ne pouvait pas. Elle avait hésité à franchir le seuil.

 _« Comment va-t-il ? » lui avait-il demandé, malgré lui._

 _« Pas très bien. Mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes. »_

Drago avait acquiescé. Pour autant, il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour lui. Potter était bien entouré, il avait pu le voir de ses propres yeux.

 _« Si tu me le permets, c'est à toi que j'enverrai les preuves de ma réinsertion. »_

 _« Ça me paraît judicieux… Merci pour lui. »_

En soupirant, il sortit une cigarette du paquet qu'il avait acheté dans une librairie, à côté de l'hôtel. Il était dans un quartier moldu, à l'abri des journalistes. Mais pas à l'abri de ses pensées.

À chaque bouffée, il espérait tout brûler à l'intérieur de lui. À la place, il pensait à Potter, aux cigarettes qu'ils partageaient tandis qu'ils rénovaient l'aile des Mangemorts ensemble. À la place, il pensait à sa mère, à cette femme merveilleuse qu'elle avait été et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

Non, il ne pouvait pas concevoir sa disparition. Et encore moins dans de telles circonstances. Les autorités avaient conclu à un suicide, mais Drago n'en croyait pas un mot. Sa mère ne l'aurait jamais laissé ici, seul. Elle ne l'aurait pas abandonné, jamais.

Il espérait presque qu'elle frapperait à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Qu'elle lui sourirait, en s'excusant pour la peine occasionnée. Évidemment qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonné…

Drago soupira. Il se faisait du mal tout seul à nier la réalité. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas croire à un suicide. Granger lui avait dit qu'elle s'était suicidée avec des antidépresseurs… Il ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu s'en procurer. Et elle n'était certainement pas fragile au point d'avoir une prescription du médicomage d'Azkaban. C'était un mystère complet.

Ses raisonnements étaient sans issue. Dans tous les cas, il avait tout perdu. Son insouciance, depuis si longtemps déjà. Ses espoirs, bien que Potter ne soit pas passé loin de les réveiller définitivement. Puis il avait perdu sa mère. Il avait perdu Potter… Son seul objectif résidait à présent dans la promesse qu'il avait faite, pour suivre les dernières volontés de sa mère.

Son regard tomba sur sa Marque découverte. Il faudrait qu'il songe à la recouvrir, un jour. Il n'était pas question qu'il garde cette immondice sur son corps, pas quand elle représentait à elle seule la cause de tous les maux de sa mère. Si son père n'avait pas été se soumettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais il n'aurait à affronter la douleur qu'il vivait aujourd'hui.

Pire encore, elle avait été si forte durant toutes ces années et il l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Il n'aurait même pas l'occasion de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

 **OoOoO**

« Bonjour, mon fils. »

Drago avait perçu sa présence avant d'entendre le son de ses pas. Son corps s'était aussitôt préparé à la rencontre, se métamorphosant comme s'il subissait les effets d'un sortilège de durcissement. Tout dans son attitude s'était brusquement modifié : il s'était redressé dans une posture droite et impénétrable, son visage était froid et inexpressif, tous ses gestes étaient pensés et maîtrisés.

Il ne lui répondit même pas.

« Tu as pris de mauvaises manières sous l'aile de Harry Potter. Tu ne fais même plus preuve de politesse envers ton vieux père. Déshonorant. »

Ainsi, il savait.

« Entre nous, celui qui déshonore le plus notre famille, ce n'est pas celui qui se trouve actuellement en liberté. »

Au son que fit Lucius, Drago sut sans le regarder qu'il se retenait d'une joute verbale plus offensive en public. Ils attendaient le Velapotentiaire qui, dans la tradition sorcière, était chargé de mener les pouvoirs du défunt de l'autre côté du voile au cours d'une cérémonie magique.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, le service funèbre d'Azkaban était réservé aux membres de la famille les plus proches. Autrement dit, à part la surveillance, il n'y avait que Lucius, Drago et une psychomage à leur disposition. Sa tante Andromeda avait été conviée, mais son état de santé ne lui permettait apparemment pas de se déplacer.

« J'en doute fortement. J'ai tout fait pour te détourner de tes… _dispositions_ , mais rien n'y a fait. »

Drago se retint difficilement de lui faire face et de lui afficher ainsi l'horreur d'être démasqué par la seule personne qu'il méprisait réellement. Rien ne disait qu'il savait, il cherchait peut-être la corde sensible, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais Drago ne le laisserait pas gagner cette bataille. Son aversion profondément ancrée agissait comme un rempart contre la tentative d'invasion. Et Lucius qui le regardait avec malice, fier de sa surprise.

« C'était toujours Potter par-ci, Potter par-là. Comment crois-tu qu'un _père_ pouvait être à ce point aveugle ? J'avais à cœur ton avenir, j'ai été abusé. »

Drago avait envie de vomir. Il jouait au père exemplaire, mais il n'était qu'un vicieux personnage. Seul le pouvoir l'avait toujours intéressé. Drago n'avait jamais compris ce que sa mère, si intelligente et digne, avait pu lui trouver.

« Ton attitude me déçoit énormément, fils. Ta mère aurait honte de toi. »

Drago serra les dents face à cette bassesse. Lucius ne reculait vraiment devant rien pour le faire vaciller et avoir la satisfaction de voir ses défenses trembler. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il avait touché au but, Drago s'en voulait déjà suffisamment d'avoir été absent dans les derniers instants de sa mère.

D'une force que Drago n'expliqua pas lui-même, il parvint à s'enfermer en lui-même, si bien qu'il n'était plus vraiment là.

 **OoOoO**

Drago tenait entre ses mains son premier sésame. Il venait de recevoir les résultats de ses ASPIC, auxquels il avait obtenu la mention générale _Optimal_. Il pourrait ainsi joindre son diplôme à sa demande de bourse et ainsi espérer être admis à l'école supérieure du Méridien dans l'œil, surnommée la Mid'O.

Étape par étape…

* * *

Alors que je relisais ce chapitre, je vérifiais parfois mon fil d'actualité FaceBook et je suis tombé sur cette citation : "Tout est en désordre. Les cheveux. Le lit. Les mots. La vie. Le cœur." Jack Kerouac. Je trouve que ça correspond bien à cette histoire.

Il reste encore un chapitre. Tout est encore possible. Ou pas. Comme je vous le disais, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir, lâchez vos émotions en review.

Je garde mes larmoiements pour l'épilogue, dans une semaine et demi.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	32. Chapitre 30

Bonjour mes amours ! C'est avec une certaine émotion que je vous publie ce trentième et dernier chapitre. C'en suivra l'épilogue et une note de fin, où je m'épancherai un peu plus.

Il fut un temps, un temps d'écriture où je connaissais par cœur les paroles de cette chanson, et où je me sentais détruit, à l'image de Harry.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30.**

 _« It's like I have this sickness_

 _Wearing me down (…)_

 _._

 _What happened to the true_

 _The love and the spark?_

 _If you give me your soul_

 _I will trade you my heart (…)_

 _._

 _Tell me, am I dead?_

 _Or something you can heal? »_

 _The sickness_ , Imminence.

.

 _« C'est comme si j'avais cette maladie_

 _Qui m'épuisait (…)_

 _._

 _Qu'était-il arrivé à la vérité_

 _À l'amour et à l'étincelle ?_

 _Si tu me donnes ton âme_

 _Je t'échange mon cœur (…)_

 _._

 _Dis-moi, suis-je mort ?_

 _Ou quelque chose que tu peux guérir ? »_

 _La maladie_ , Imminence.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Drago. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était que ses mains étaient recouvertes d'un liquide poisseux et que sa cuisine était devenue un vrai champ de bataille. Il était assis contre un meuble de sa cuisine, faisant face au carnage qu'il avait lui-même créé dans un accès de rage destructrice.

Autour de lui, il y avait des débris de porcelaine éparpillés en toute part, aux couleurs des assiettes qui occupaient autrefois ses armoires. Et Harry était aussi dévasté que ce que le paysage laissait paraître.

Il avait envie de hurler et en même temps, il se sentait vide, comme s'il avait déjà épuisé toute force vitale. Il revoyait les images tourner en boucle dans son esprit et il ne voulait toujours pas y croire : Drago tournait les talons, le visage figé dans une expression hautaine, puis la porte claquait et Harry perdait tout contrôle, tombant dans le vide.

Confronté aux reviviscences du souvenir, des sanglots le prirent à la gorge, si soudainement qu'il n'avait pas pu les prédire. Et les barrages cédèrent sous la force de son désespoir.

Il était dégoûté de lui, dégoûté de la réaction de Drago, dégoûté de ce monde de merde qui leur prenait des êtres chers, dégoûté de ce que la vie lui faisait vivre. Par la barbe de Merlin, lui qui se défendait de pouvoir un jour éprouver à nouveau des sentiments était tombé amoureux du seul qui n'en aurait jamais rien à caler de lui ! Drago avait clairement d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter qu'un pauvre sorcier en déperdition…

Harry ramena ses genoux à son torse, refermant ses bras par-dessus alors que les sanglots s'intensifiaient. Il sentait les coupures de ses paumes le piquer en frottant contre ses vêtements, et ce simple constat lui donna l'impression d'être des plus misérables. Voilà, il était capable de se rabaisser à _ça_ pour un homme et ça n'avait rien de très excitant. Mais alors, vraiment rien…

Est-ce qu'il pouvait mourir ? Juste maintenant, tout de suite, et ne plus ressentir ce gouffre dans son thorax ? Il voulait que Drago revienne. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer l'anxiété que ça créerait, mais il se disait que c'était presque préférable à ce qu'il ressentait à présent qu'il n'était plus là.

Drago aurait pu lui enfoncer un pic à glace dans le cœur que ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Ça faisait mal, bon sang ! Harry détestait ça, il détestait Drago de lui avoir causé cette blessure, il se détestait lui-même de s'être mis dans une telle situation.

C'était quoi, ce monde où il perdait ses proches ?! Merde quoi, après la guerre, on aurait pu l'épargner… À défaut, il aurait pu au moins tomber amoureux de Dean. Là, au moins, ça aurait été réciproque !

Harry pleura de plus belle, entre sanglots et rire étranglé. Il en était à marchander pour _tomber amoureux de Dean !_ Et de toute façon, il le conclurait avec qui, son pacte ? Le Diable ? Dracula ? Voldemort lui-même ? Personne n'était capable de faire ça, mais c'était incroyable qu'après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Harry ait oublié qu'il avait lutté au nom de l'amour et non en faveur de la prise de pouvoir. Du pouvoir sur lui-même, mais tout de même.

Même avec Charlie, ce besoin de contrôler ses propres émotions n'avait pas été aussi fort. Son agression, ça avait été comme un rappel violent qu'on pouvait lui faire du mal en s'en prenant à ses proches, et c'était là qu'il avait décidé de tout arrêter… même si dans les faits, il n'y était pas vraiment parvenu. Il avait fait la même chose avec Ginny en fin de sixième année, pour que Voldemort ne s'en prenne pas à elle, pas encore. Il créait de la distance pour qu'on ne l'atteigne pas. Mais jamais ça n'avait atteint l'ampleur que ça avait aujourd'hui. Avec Drago, il n'avait pas pu empêcher l'invasion. Avec Drago, la porte s'était ouverte naturellement, et il avait réalisé seulement après. Il avait réalisé trop tard.

Merlin, comment avait-il pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ? Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce rapprochement entre son pire ennemi et lui. Comment Drago avait-il fait pour le toucher là où personne n'avait pu le faire auparavant ? Ça ne lui avait pas demandé le moindre effort. Il avait juste été l'insupportable Drago qu'il avait toujours été, à la différence près que ses failles avaient littéralement aspiré Harry, le piégeant malgré elles, malgré Drago. Ses failles, c'était le gouffre personnel d'Harry.

Non, Harry ne croyait pas que Drago avait joué avec lui. Il était persuadé de bien l'avoir cerné : il s'agissait d'un sorcier digne, qui cachait bien ses traumatismes. Ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui, ça signifiait surtout qu'Harry était entré là où il n'aurait jamais dû mettre un orteil… ou le bout de sa verge.

Par Godric, même dans le domaine sexuel, Harry ne s'était jamais comporté de cette façon-là avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il entendait encore Drago soupirer sous ses baisers et gémir sous ses caresses. Il voyait encore ses joues se colorer alors que la température grimpait, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir à l'appel du plaisir. Il se rappelait également la première fois, où Drago avait tremblé comme une feuille pendant qu'Harry tentait de le pénétrer. _Jamais_ aucun homme n'avait semblé si vulnérable dans ses bras… et Harry s'en était voulu d'avoir cédé. Dans tous les sens du terme. Parce que ce jour-là, quelque chose avait définitivement rompu en lui.

Dans le fond, il ne savait même pas si Drago avait déjà été un _bottom_ ni ce qu'il avait vécu à Azkaban. En fait, il ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait connu, sinon qu'il avait cette image d'inaccessible, et qu'une fois dans l'intimité, son corps se relâchait totalement. Et c'était incroyablement perturbant.

Harry hoqueta en réalisant une fois de plus que c'était la vulnérabilité de Drago qui l'avait perdu. Il en avait assez de tous ces souvenirs qui se présentaient à lui comme des fantômes du passé. Il voulait oublier, tout oublier.

Se traînant jusqu'à son frigidaire en évitant un maximum de se couper à nouveau sur les éclats de porcelaine, Harry en ouvrit la porte et en avisa le contenu.

Forcément, il n'avait que de la bière. Il allait devoir s'en mettre une belle pour modifier son état de conscience.

 **OoOoO**

Harry avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau, gagné par le mal de mer. Ou plus exactement, au fur et à mesure que son esprit lui revenait, il réalisait qu'il était allongé sur un matelas et qu'il avait la nausée. Mais ce n'était pas chez lui, il en était quasiment certain. Et quelqu'un lui tenait la main.

Alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient en se demandant où il se trouvait, des sons lui parvinrent de plus en plus distinctement.

« Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis manitou, pas médicomage ! »

« Non mais tu aurais pu, tu es suffisamment intelligente pour ça. »

Ron et Hermione. Harry sourit en reconnaissant les voix de ses amis, tout en se demandant si les autres étaient également présents. Hermione était probablement la personne qui lui tenait la main, à en juger par la proximité des sons qui lui parvenaient.

Enfin, dans l'absolu, il ne voyait de toute façon qui d'autre lui tiendrait la main.

« Regarde, il a souri ! » s'exclama Ron.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur cette affirmation. Il dut battre plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'habituer à la lumière. Il découvrit alors les regards posés sur lui. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la pièce, et ils affichaient une expression de soulagement immense. Leurs mines tirées par la fatigue semblaient indiquer qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Harry lui-même ne se sentait pas très bien. Outre la nausée, il avait mal à la tête et avait la bouche sèche, comme s'il s'était soûlé la veille. Cela lui paraissait pourtant fort peu probable que sa consommation d'alcool l'ait mené à Sainte Mangouste, il n'exagérait jamais au point de perdre connaissance.

Harry tenta de se souvenir du déroulement de sa soirée, mais seul son mal de tête se manifesta en s'empirant et il grimaça, avant d'abdiquer. Il obtiendrait probablement des réponses en temps voulu.

« Comment tu te sens, mon vieux ? » lui demanda Ron, alors qu'Hermione le dévisageait, les lèvres pincées.

« Pas très bien. Je me suis pris la cuite de ma vie ou quoi ?! » grommela-t-il.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, ce qui mit Harry mal à l'aise. Ils connaissaient la raison de sa présence ici, mais ils ne voulaient pas le lui dire. Harry sentit sa respiration devenir difficile il avait soudainement peur de savoir.

Embarrassé, Ron se leva et décréta en marmonnant qu'il allait prévenir les soigneurs de son réveil, et leurs amis au passage, qui attendaient dans la cafétéria de l'établissement. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, son dernier espoir. Il avait sa gorge serrée, la présence de la bande son entièreté lui indiquant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Elle resserra sa prise autour de sa main.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas des circonstances qui t'ont amené ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ses iris renvoyaient tellement d'inquiétude qu'Harry se sentit coupable. Quoi qu'il ait fait, il lui causait de la peine. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait…

Il secoua la tête, ce qui accentua sa nausée. Il tenta d'humecter sa bouche avec sa salive, mais elle était décidément trop pâteuse. Il avisa le verre posé sur sa table de chevet.

« Tu veux un peu d'eau ? » lui proposa Hermione.

« Oui, merci. »

Elle se leva pour le lui remplir, avant de le lui tendre. Harry le vida d'un trait, puis le reposa.

« Alors ? Tu m'expliques ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de soupirer et de se lancer.

« Je t'ai trouvé inconscient chez toi. C'était un carnage, ton appart'… des débris de vaisselle partout… Du sang aussi… J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais rien n'y a fait, pas même la douche forcée… alors… j'ai fait un transplanage d'urgence jusqu'ici… », commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante et les pupilles remplies de larmes. « Tu as immédiatement été admis en soins intensifs. On t'a administré un antidote pour les poisons les plus communs… Merlin, Harry ! Tu as mélangé de l'alcool avec des barbituriques ! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?! »

Elle avait crié sur la fin, sa peur s'exprimant à travers ses mots. Et la réalité frappa Harry de plein fouet, comme si ses mots apportaient les souvenirs à la manière d'un Cognard sauvage.

Drago. Après six semaines de vie commune, Harry lui avait avoué qu'il ressentait plus qu'une attirance. Pire encore, que ce n'était pas que du désir sexuel, même s'il avait envie de lui, encore et encore, malgré les limites qu'il s'était lui-même imposées, malgré le fait qu'il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et alors qu'il savait qu'il devait mettre fin à cette relation, ils avaient à nouveau couché ensemble… Puis il y avait eu l'annonce de la mort de Narcissa Black. Et Drago était parti comme il était venu, laissant Harry face à son désarroi.

Il avait enchaîné les bouteilles de bière, sans y trouver l'effet recherché. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il avait titubé jusqu'à l'armoire murale de sa salle de bain, où il avait avalé d'un trait une potion de sommeil. Après, c'était le trou noir.

Les sanglots le happèrent sans qu'Harry puisse les prévenir. Toute sa détresse refaisait surface en même temps que les souvenirs. Drago lui manquait… Il aurait voulu qu'il soit là, assis dans cette chambre et qu'il attende simplement qu'Harry rentre pour revenir vivre avec lui. Ou qu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre, avec un air inquiet à peine perceptible. Mais ça n'arriverait pas et Harry le savait pertinemment.

« Oh Harry ! » fit Hermione, sa voix se brisant.

Elle se rapprocha, le serrant contre elle. Harry se laissa aller, et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Comment est-ce que tu as su ? » murmura-t-il après un moment, reniflant au passage.

« Parce que tu m'as appelée », répondit Hermione. « Tu as attrapé ton amulette et j'ai senti la mienne se réchauffer contre ma peau. J'ai transplané directement chez toi, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de prévenir Ron… Merlin, j'ai eu si peur… »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas… », dit Harry, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Un élan de survie, j'imagine… Tu n'as pas essayé de tuer au moins, Harry ? Promets-le-moi… »

Harry déglutit.

« Je te le jure… C'était un accident. Je voulais juste oublier… Puis comme l'alcool a plutôt exacerbé mon anxiété, j'ai voulu dormir et… voilà… »

Hermione soupira longuement. Elle luttait avec difficulté contre les larmes.

« Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es mis dans cet état ? »

Harry acquiesça, incapable d'admettre la vérité à voix haute. Il ferma les yeux, se réfugiant dans l'odeur réconfortante de sa meilleure amie. C'était quelque chose de léger et d'énergique à la fois, à son image.

« Comment je fais pour toujours merder à ce point… », murmura-t-il alors à mi-voix.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que tu ne suis pas ta tête, mais ton cœur… »

Harry soupira. Si Hermione le disait, elle avait probablement raison. Il n'était pas le cœur de pierre qu'il aurait voulu être, même si en cet instant, il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir l'affirmer, au moins encore une fois.

« Tu crois que je suis capable d'aimer vraiment, Hermione ? Genre… être en couple, donner la priorité à l'autre, faire des projets… », douta-t-il.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse, Harry. Et il y a deux sens à ce mot. Le premier, c'est le sens commun, celui que tout le monde connaît », expliqua-t-elle. « Tu as le cœur sur la main, et tu as tendance à t'oublier au profit des autres. Mais il y a également un deuxième sens, plus ancien et plus utilisé à notre époque : tu es fier et tu as de l'honneur. Ce qui signifie que oui, tu es capable de tout donner pour quelqu'un, mais que tu auras tendance à conserver une image de vaillant combattant. Je te laisse deviner ce que ça peut causer comme difficultés… »

Harry se tut. Comme toujours, Hermione avait des mots qui sonnaient justes. Et ça ne le rassurait pas réellement. Il sentait la détresse le gagner à nouveau, comme la main d'un Détraqueur qu'il entraverait sa respiration en se refermant autour de sa gorge…

« Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça… »

Hermione resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

« Laisse-toi du temps. Aujourd'hui, tu apprends à te remettre d'une déception amoureuse. Demain, tu apprendras à aimer. Ne t'en demande pas trop d'un coup, même si je sais que tu es un fonceur. »

 **OoOoO**

Harry avait rapidement quitté Sainte Mangouste. La rumeur courait qu'il avait été hospitalisé, mais heureusement pour lui, la véritable raison était ignorée des médias. Hermione s'en était occupée, prétextant un épuisement professionnel.

Au début, Harry avait protesté contre cette version des faits, préférant annoncer une chute ou un accident quelconque, mais Hermione avait su le convaincre : à savoir que s'il y avait une fuite, le prétexte se justifierait de lui-même. En effet, depuis deux semaines, il se trouvait sous potions anxiolytiques et antidépresseurs, et devait donc également être suivi par un médicomage psychiatre de manière mensuelle, afin de vérifier que son traitement lui convenait. Sous ordre de ce même médicomage, il avait été en congé maladie durant quelques jours, et avait occupé le canapé de Ron et d'Hermione, évitant ainsi de retourner trop rapidement dans son appartement vide.

Dans ce contexte, le départ de Drago était, d'ailleurs, une donnée à considérer deux fois plutôt qu'une. Et pour le coup, Hermione n'avait pas eu grand-chose à dire : Harry avait choisi de noyer le Strangulot dans le lac, même si ça signifiait s'assommer au passage. Aux journalistes curieux, il avait simplement annoncé que Drago Malefoy avançait dans sa réinsertion et que quitter son domicile était une étape prévisible et attendue. À lui-même, il se répétait qu'ils allaient être heureux, tous les deux, mais séparément. Du moins, c'était ce dont il essayait de se convaincre personnellement. L'avantage des potions était que ses émotions étaient anesthésiées, il ne devait pas se donner trop de mal.

Il avait littéralement anéanti toute émotion, au point de se penser dans le vide, dans le néant. Son esprit tournait en boucle à propos de ce départ prévisible, mais pas si attendu que cela. Harry espérait plutôt que la porte s'ouvrirait et qu'il reviendrait, lui rendant ce sentiment de vie dont il avait été dépossédé, comme si la mort de Narcissa Black n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Comme si ses angoisses n'avaient jamais existé. Ou encore comme s'il n'avait jamais revu Drago à Azkaban, bien que cette version des faits lui donne encore davantage la sensation de sombrer dans le néant. Il était étrange de considérer qu'il voulait _oublier_ , mais pas _ne pas avoir vécu_.

Hermione lui donnait des nouvelles de lui, somme toute. Par bribes, un peu comme si elle craignait que recevoir tout d'un coup l'achèverait. Elle l'avait informé de la décision de Drago de lui transmettre les preuves de son parcours à elle plutôt qu'à lui… et Harry avait répondu d'un hochement de tête absent. Elle lui avait aussi dit que l'enterrement avait été triste. Triste, parce que dépeuplé. Et Harry savait que Narcissa Black méritait mieux que cela. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie cinq ans auparavant, et il avait le sentiment de lui devoir quelque chose.

Il lui avait donc rédigé un hommage public. C'était posthume mais, quelque part, Harry avait envie de croire que ça avait un intérêt. Et peut-être que c'était la moindre des choses, compte tenu de la cérémonie minable à laquelle elle avait eu droit.

Ce témoignage, Harry l'avait fait publier par le biais de Luna. Il tenait entre ses mains l'édition du 21 avril 2003 du Chicaneur, assis dans cette cuisine qui avait été le lieu de tant de moments partagés avec le fils de celle qui était à la une aujourd'hui.

.

 _ **Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, cette héroïne ignorée**_

 _Nous voilà pratiquement cinq ans après la fin de la guerre et la chute du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, nommons-le sans crainte : Voldemort. Nombreux sont les sorciers et sorcières connus pour lui avoir prêté allégeance et les familles Malefoy et Black en font bien évidemment partie. Nous pouvons être tentés de croire que chaque membre de ces familles est gangrené par le Mal, mais je l'avais déjà révélé solennellement et je le répète, je suis intimement persuadé que chacun d'entre nous est en réalité gris, plus ou moins clair ou foncé, mais jamais totalement blanc ou totalement noir. Narcissa Malefoy ne fait pas exception à cette vision que je me fais de l'humanité._

 _Je ne connaissais pas ses intentions et je ne les connaîtrai jamais, mais je sais, en revanche, que rien n'importait plus à cette femme que la survie de son fils, Drago Malefoy. Ce même fils, mineur au moment où il a rejoint nos rangs durant la bataille de Poudlard, et qui a pourtant été jugé au même titre que des Mangemorts adultes. Ce même fils pour lequel je me suis porté garant il y a presque deux mois. Peut-être savait-elle que je croirais en lui, puisqu'un certain deux mai 1998, elle m'a sauvé la vie, au péril de la sienne._

 _Cinq ans après la guerre, à peine deux semaines après son décès, il est temps pour moi de présenter mon mea culpa à cette sorcière qui n'a pas hésité à trahir son maître en lui faisant croire que j'étais mort, alors même qu'elle venait juste de s'entretenir avec moi sur l'état de santé son fils. Oui, vous l'avez bien lu : Narcissa Malefoy a trompé Voldemort et m'a ainsi permis de survivre et de le vaincre au moment où il s'y attendait le moins._

 _À ceux qui doutent encore sur la façon de considérer cette sorcière, je vous dirais ceci : je pense que l'on peut tous et toutes se reconnaître dans la réaction de Narcissa Malefoy. Quel parent, quel frère ou sœur, quel ami ou amie n'aurait pas fait tout son possible pour sauver l'un des leurs ? Nous pouvons individuellement affirmer que nous n'aurions pas rejoint les rangs du Mal pour cela, et j'admets que je ne l'aurais pas fait moi-même. Mais je ne sais pas quelles raisons l'ont menée à ce choix et pour la juger, il faudrait encore la connaître et pour la connaître, il aurait fallu apprendre à l'aimer. Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer la connaître, nous ne pouvons donc pas la jeter en dehors des frontières de l'humanité sur base de son nom, associé à celui de Voldemort._

 _Mon plus grand regret est d'avoir été absent au moment de son jugement. Elle méritait d'être reconnue pour ce qu'elle était : une héroïne, ni plus ni moins, pour le courage et la dignité et dont elle a fait preuve pour défier l'illustre Tom Jedusor. Je souhaite aujourd'hui que l'on se souvienne de ce qu'elle a apporté au monde sorcier, dans l'ombre et le mépris. En dépit de cette ombre et de ce mépris, pour être encore plus juste._

 _À Narcissa Malefoy, R.I.P._

 _Harry Potter._

.

Harry enroula le magazine en soupirant. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait une bonne action. Il espérait que Drago serait d'accord avec les mots qu'il avait choisis. Il se rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Drago vivait. Pas seulement par rapport à la perte de sa mère, mais de manière générale. Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment il vivait leur relation, s'il avait lui aussi développé des sentiments, ou s'il avait voulu prendre ce qui venait et puis avait été dépassé par le cataclysme Harry, ou bien encore si tout ça lui était complètement égal.

La dernière option lui paraissait tellement peu vraisemblable, la deuxième déjà incroyable, alors la première… c'était du domaine de l'inimaginable. C'était difficile de savoir, avec Drago. Mais Harry gardait une petite flamme en lui, malmenée et vacillante mais bien présente, qui lui soufflait que Drago n'avait pas joué un rôle. Qu'il avait voulu partager tous ces moments-là, qu'importe la raison initiale. Ce n'était pas calculé.

Harry avait tout de même le sentiment d'avoir échoué de la plus lamentable des façons. Comme si en amour, les dés étaient prédestinés à former la combinaison de l'échec. Un peu comme dans la chanson _On commence à s'quitter_ du moldu montréalais Éric Lapointe, _Dès le premier regard / Il est déjà trop tard / Nos jours sont comptés / On finit toujours par se quitter_.

Harry évacua ses pensées d'un mouvement de main évasif. Il avait suffisamment traîné avant de commencer sa journée de travail. Être le directeur n'était pas un motif suffisant pour faire sauter ses matinées en divaguant.

Du moins, pas de chez lui.

 **OoOoO**

Harry avait donné rendez-vous à ses amis _Chez Annette et Thierry_ en ce début de mois de mai. Les jours s'allongeaient de plus en plus, l'été pointait le bout de sa baguette. Il y avait peut-être même l'ombre d'une éclaircie pour Harry, si on en croyait le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Bien que les circonstances ne soient pas des plus joyeuses, il avait une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de son traitement, mais il semblait qu'il avait les sentiments un peu plus à fleur de peau pour le moment, comme si l'émotion procurée par la moindre petite chose était décuplée, et l'annonce à venir lui donnait les larmes aux yeux.

Alois et Seamus arrivèrent en premier, s'asseyant à leur banquette habituelle.

« Alors, Harry, on a quelque chose à fêter ? » lança gaiement le premier. « On sort le champagne ? »

Harry s'esclaffa.

« Non, merci, pas pour moi », répondit-il en soulevant son verre de jus de citrouille pour le lui montrer.

Son regard y disparut justement, un brin nostalgique de leurs soirées de débauche. L'alcool lui était totalement proscrit. Non seulement il ne pourrait probablement pas résister à une consommation excessive mais, surtout, la prise de psychotropes combinée augmenterait l'effet sédatif et les risques divers. Harry avait déjà probablement un peu trop risqué sa vie et sa santé autrefois, et sa conscience lui dictait aujourd'hui de nouvelles limites. Il sortait encore, un peu… mais sans alcool, et il n'avait plus l'envie de draguer, rentrant bredouille.

Il entendit vaguement ses deux amis commander, perdu à ses pensées. Ce fut Erwann qui l'en sortit, la douceur de ses traits apparaissant devant lui. Harry se leva et ils s'enlacèrent.

« Comment ça va ? Olivier ne te fait pas trop la misère depuis que j'ai décidé de quitter l'équipe ? »

« Non ça va », fit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. « Il est persuadé que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, au contraire… Tu nous manques, tu sais ? On préférerait que ce soit lui qui parte et que tu le remplaces, mais bon. »

Harry lui sourit, franchement surpris mais touché.

« C'est gentil. De toute façon, ça va être un peu compliqué de jouer, maintenant. Tu vas vite comprendre, j'attends que tout le monde soit là pour expliquer. »

Erwann acquiesça, patient, avant de profiter de l'attente pour commander un verre également. Entre temps, ce fut Émory qui arriva, suivi de près par Dean. Ils le saluèrent tous les deux, trépignant apparemment à l'idée d'en savoir davantage. Ce bouillonnement les amena tout droit vers le bar, où ils trinquèrent leurs bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Harry nota que ces deux-là se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et c'était probablement lié au fait que quelques jours auparavant, le plus âgé des deux avait proposé au second d'emménager chez lui, dans l'optique de ne plus dépendre des permissions parentales.

Bientôt, ils furent tous là : Hermione et Ron se joignirent également à eux, ainsi que Ginny, à sa grande surprise.

« Bien », commença Harry lorsque tous furent installés. « Je crois que vous le savez tous, même si je ne l'ai peut-être pas dit explicitement à tout le monde, mais quand j'ai acheté mon appartement, j'ai aménagé une des chambres pour mon filleul, Teddy. »

Tous acquiescèrent, les uns enlacés, Dean le bras étendu sur le dossier comme s'il déployait sa virilité, Émory et Erwann souriants et attentifs, Hermione, Ron et Ginny affichant des expressions enthousiastes.

Assurément, les trois derniers étaient déjà au courant, Molly n'ayant pas manqué de transmettre le message. Leur discussion avait d'ailleurs témoigné de son pardon ; elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur d'avoir blessé les sentiments de son fils. Elle espérait simplement que tous les deux trouveraient leur bonheur, même si elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir le considérer comme son beau-fils.

« En principe, j'attendais que ma vie devienne un peu plus stable pour passer du temps avec lui, l'inviter à loger et… enfin, comme le dit Hermione, il ne faut pas attendre que l'environnement change de lui-même, il faut provoquer ce changement. Alors voilà, dès le weekend prochain, vous verrez une petite tête en ma compagnie. »

« Tu t'en occuperas très bien, Harry », lui certifia Alois, conscient de ses doutes.

« En plus, tu as plein de belles choses à lui apprendre », renchérit Émory. « J'en sais quelque chose, tu as été un formidable pédagogue avec moi. Et je ne parle même pas du fait qu'on a fait la révolution ensemble, tu es juste d'un naturel… instructif. Tu es généreux, compréhensif, sensible, mais aussi courageux et déterminé. En fait, t'es un modèle, tu feras un super parrain. »

Harry rougit sous les acclamations, les paroles de son ancien stagiaire provoquant son émoi. Il ressentait également une force nouvelle.

« C'est ce que je lui dis depuis toujours », confirma Hermione, en roulant des yeux. « Puis même si je n'approuve pas la prise de psychotropes, je ne peux que constater les effets bénéfiques que ça a sur toi. Tu te poses. Tu es en train de créer cet environnement stable pour un enfant. »

« Y'en a un qui est tombé amoureux en goûtant à ton biscuit ! » lança Dean, ignorant Hermione et charriant Émory.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! » se défendit ce dernier. « J'aurais pu dire la même chose avant. Mais je vais pas mettre sur le même rapport éducatif l'humain et le sexe. On parle d'une relation entre un adulte et un enfant, là. Il a quel âge, d'ailleurs ? »

« Cinq ans », répondit Harry, amusé par l'échange, bien que toujours aussi ému. « Merci pour vos mots, ça me touche. Je compte sur vous tous pour être ses super tatas ! »

Tous s'esclaffèrent, à l'exception de Ron qui maugréait dans sa barbe inexistante. Seamus s'en aperçut en lui lança une grande tape dans le dos.

« Oh t'en fais pas, Ron, je suis sûr qu'il ne se doutera jamais que tu es hétéro ! On ne le laissera pas prendre le mauvais exemple, t'en fais pas ! »

Les rires redoublèrent et même Hermione ne peut s'en empêcher, tant que l'euphorie était au rendez-vous. Il fallait admettre aussi que l'expression de Ron valait son pesant de Gallions.

Le regard de Harry se perdit au loin, au son de ses éclats de rire, ne voyant même pas la rue londonienne qui se dessinait devant lui. Il se disait que son existence trouvait enfin son équilibre ou, en tout cas, en prenait la direction, comme s'il avait fallu qu'il vive ces derniers mois en perte de repères pour se réajuster.

La vie était bien étrange, parfois. De toute façon, même avec un chemin droit et parfaitement éclairé, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir affirmer qu'il ne prendrait pas des sentiers insoupçonnés et impraticables. Après tout, il avait cette fâcheuse habitude à se mettre dans la merde.

* * *

C'est ici que se termine cette histoire, l'histoire de ma vie, en quelque sorte. Je ne vais pas épiloguer maintenant, puisque je vous publierai l'épilogue dimanche (héhé).

Je sais que cette fin vous rend triste, et en même temps que vous vous y attendiez. Je sais également que vous êtes des personnes réfléchies et que vous serez tous-tes content-e-s de souligner que Harry avance malgré tout, malgré ses difficultés.

Il avance, ça, je vous le promets. A dimanche. Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.


	33. Épilogue

Bonjour mes amours. Ca y est, la fin est là. Je viens à peine de terminer les notes d'auteur pour le chapitre 30 et je suis ému. C'est une troisième fic longue qui s'achève.

Merci à **Lyra Verin** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert** , du début à la fin.

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

 _« I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

 _Someone that I like better_

 _I can never forget. »_

 _Would it matter_ , Skillet.

.

 _« Je sais que je suis une épave et je veux être quelqu'un_

 _Quelqu'un que j'apprécie davantage_

 _Je ne pourrai jamais oublier. »_

 _Est-ce que ça aurait de l'importance_ , Skillet.

* * *

Ils avaient pris des chemins différents.

Harry Potter était allongé dans son lit, le regard sur ce plafond qu'il ne distinguait pas dans la nuit noire. Il déglutit, parce qu'il avait peur. Pratiquement six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Drago, et il ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Il avait mis du temps à l'admettre, mais il avait finalement réalisé qu'il ferait mieux de se faire aider. Comme le disait Hermione, il n'y avait aucun mal à cela, c'était même un choix intelligent que de suivre une thérapie quand on ressentait le besoin de se faire accompagner. Parce qu'outre ses potions anxiolytiques et antidépresseurs, il continuait à espérer le retour de Drago. Pire encore, il _imaginait_ parfois qu'il revenait réellement. Il entendait un bruit et se figeait, aux aguets. Il attendait, mais _il_ n'arrivait jamais.

Le plus difficile, c'était pendant la nuit, quand le vide dans l'appartement se faisait ressentir. Alors ses terreurs nocturnes débutaient. Harry luttait contre l'envie de prendre davantage de potions, craignant un nouveau séjour à Sainte Mangouste. Enfin, il craignait surtout de faire encore de la peine à Hermione. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être un peu pour elle qu'il avait décidé de voir un thérapeute. Son médicomage psychiatre l'aidait à stabiliser ses émotions, son thérapeute à en analyser le sens profond.

Puis il y avait Teddy, son filleul. Il devait être là pour lui. Avec un Souafle de retard, il avait réalisé qu'il était sa figure paternelle la plus proche. Les sorciers n'étaient peut-être pas très croyants, et Harry encore moins, mais la mission d'un parrain, c'était bien de veiller sur son filleul et sur son éducation. Il ferait de son mieux pour être un bon précepteur, à défaut d'être un bon modèle.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, un ronflement plus sonore que les autres se fit entendre et Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Teddy était là, avec lui, et de plus en plus fréquemment au vu de la santé d'Andromeda. Difficile de croire que quelques mois auparavant, c'était Drago qui occupait cette chambre.

Malgré sa peine, Harry avait la sensation étrange que sa vie suivait enfin un cours logique. Il savait depuis le début que ça ne pourrait pas bien se terminer avec Drago, qu'il finirait par partir. On lui avait demandé pour quelle raison il s'infligeait ce dénouement inévitable, il avait répondu qu'il _sentait_ qu'il devait le faire. Aujourd'hui, il savait pourquoi. Il avait envie de pouvoir dire qu'il l'avait vécu. Il avait essayé. Ça en valait la peine, largement. Il s'en remettrait.

Par-dessus tout, quoi qu'il advienne, il ne voulait pas oublier. Et le tiroir de sa commode qu'il avait laissé vacant était censé en témoigner. Il saurait qu'il serait guéri le jour où il serait capable de le remplir à nouveau.

À Glasgow, Drago terminait sa période probatoire. Il avait officiellement purgé sa peine, le Magenmagot n'ayant pas pu juger d'un comportement contraire à sa remise en liberté.

De fait, après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC, il avait enchaîné avec une bourse d'études, qui lui avait permis de s'inscrire dans la faculté d'architecture dont il rêvait. Il venait à peine de commencer ses cours, mais ça lui plaisait déjà beaucoup. Il était libre.

Enfin, presque. Les médias continuaient toujours de parler de son cas. Il avait même pris connaissance de l'article rédigé par Potter, concernant la mort de sa mère. Sa gorge s'était serrée, et il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il le devait. Le fait était que oui, lire de tels propos sur elle l'avait ému, et lui avait même fait du bien. En soi, c'était un bel hommage, même si en tant que Malefoy, il n'avait jamais été très friand de mielleux. Mais le fait que ce soit Potter qui le pense lui avait définitivement fait quelque chose, surtout qu'il avait une fois de plus énoncé qu'il croyait en lui. N'empêche qu'il restait Potter le Sauveur, ce qui désespérait autant Drago que ça ne lui rappelait les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Et ça, c'était particulièrement difficile à porter au quotidien.

Il essayait d'oublier. Il espérait que quoi que Potter fasse de sa vie à présent, il était heureux. Bien sûr, rien que de l'imaginer avec d'autres hommes était un supplice. Certes, peut-être pas davantage que de se rappeler ce qu' _eux_ avaient vécu. Paradoxalement, ses plus beaux moments étaient également les plus amers.

Petit à petit, Drago se refermait sur lui-même, un peu comme s'il se créait sa propre prison en lui-même. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour retrouver la maîtrise de lui-même, nécessaire pour restaurer l'image des Malefoy et, en particulier, pour respecter sa promesse à sa mère. Il aurait évidemment voulu pouvoir tout faire en même temps, plus rapidement, puisque déjà plus de cinq ans marquaient cet engagement. Mais il était sur la bonne voie, et il avait la patience et la ténacité suffisante pour se concentrer sur une étape à la fois : d'abord ses études, ensuite un bon travail et puis il verrait…

Le problème restait l'usage de sa baguette, qui ne lui répondrait jamais totalement sans une bonne entente avec Potter. Mais pour ça également, il avait de la patience et de la ténacité. S'il fallait dix ans pour restaurer les liens, il y travaillerait pendant dix ans…

Le plus drôle dans cette situation, c'était la relation étrange qu'il avait développée avec Granger. Il avait compris à son comportement qu'elle le sentait sincère avec Potter et ça lui avait donné une sorte d'étincelles vertes pour lui transmettre les preuves de sa réinsertion. Leurs échanges s'y limitaient, par ailleurs.

Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, maintenant qu'il était libre, pourtant il le savait, il continuerait. Par son biais, il voulait montrer qu'il avançait, que Potter avait raison de croire en lui. Granger comprendrait probablement le message. Puis c'était un peu comme sa thérapie, un moyen de tenir bon. Quelque part à Londres, quelqu'un se souciait de sa réussite et le savoir lui donnait de la force.

C'était incroyable de se dire qu'il était résolu à envisager ses plans en fonction de lui, du fait qu'il soit prêt. Son objectif serait toujours de respecter sa promesse, mais les moyens d'y parvenir dépendraient largement de la bonne volonté de Potter.

Il faudrait quand même que ça se sache, un jour. Lui qui avait mis tant d'énergie à se construire un personnage de pierre, à connaître ses propres réactions mieux que quiconque pour en dominer la portée, à analyser sa personnalité sans se faire de cadeau, avec une idée précise du fonctionnement humain, était parvenu à aimer son prochain. Et pas n'importe quel prochain : Potter, son opposé.

Non, en fin de compte, il ne valait mieux pas que ça se sache.

* * *

Et voilà. Quelques petites informations, une vie qui avance et qui prend forme. L'histoire se termine et commence là, d'une certaine façon. J'y reviendrai dans les notes d'auteur que je publierai dans le courant de la journée. J'en profite pour donner rendez-vous pour un **live Vae soli le dimanche 3 mars à 15h, sur ma page** **FaceBook**. Passez me dire bonjour, me poser vos questions, échangez ! Vous pouvez également déjà m'envoyer quelques questions par email (knockturn_alley arobase outlook point fr), auxquelles je répondrai le jour J.

Je vous remercie d'ores et déjà de m'avoir suivi, reviewé, posté à chaud vos émotions et mes réflexions. Que ça soit en cours de publication ou après, c'est toujours extrêmement précieux pour moi.

A très vite, flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cai.


	34. Notes de fin

Mes amours,

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je vous ai publié l'épilogue de _Vae soli_. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai écrit cette histoire. Il est à présent temps de vous expliquer d'où elle vient.

La première fois que j'y ai pensé, c'était à mes débuts dans l'écriture de fanfictions. Nous étions en 2016, j'étais encore dans TALYPE. Je voulais parler de l'incarcération de Drago à Azkaban, mais je n'étais pas davantage avancé. Je ne savais même pas pour quelle raison je voulais en parler, ni quels seraient mes objectifs.

Peu à peu des événements de ma vie personnelle m'ont amené à me penser. Beaucoup. La chanson _Vae soli_ , du groupe français Mass hysteria, a trouvé une résonnance particulière en moi : _« Je suis donc je pense, j'ai choisi la joie comme vengeance. »_ C'est un hymne au bonheur, dans une lutte intérieure acharnée.

Puis, en mars 2017, j'ai rencontré quelqu'une. Ça a été le coup de foudre… et la descente aux enfers. Moi qui m'étais convaincu pendant près de quatre ans que j'étais un cœur de pierre, incapable d'aimer, j'ai littéralement explosé sous la puissance de mes émotions. Et j'ai surtout redécouvert l'angoisse et la dépression. J'ai perdu pied. Je me suis fait peur tout seul. J'ai eu besoin d'évacuer et _Sur la colline,_ le défi du mois d'avril, est né. Malgré tout, j'ai rapidement senti au fond de moi que j'aurai besoin d'explorer plus en profondeur ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, tout en sachant que ça risquerait d'être difficile.

 _Vae soli_ , c'est la thérapie de ma vie. J'ai perdu le contrôle avec un mélange d'émerveillement et d'émotions intenses. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je me laissais renverser par l'histoire, tout en gardant mon objectif final en tête. Ça n'était pas fait pour se terminer en _happy end_ et je le savais. Ça n'était pas fait pour se terminer en _happy end_ et pourtant… eux, c'était moi. Après tout ce que j'avais compris et découvert sur moi à travers cette histoire, je ne pouvais pas les laisser. Je devais les accompagner dans leur construction. Je devais m'accompagner dans ma construction pour m'ouvrir à l'amour sur toutes ses formes.

Oh Merlin, je peux vous dire que c'est une expérience incroyable. En 2016, j'ai retrouvé ma passion pour l'écriture. En 2017, ma vie a été marqué par le retour de l'anxiété. En 2018, j'ai commencé à travailler tout ça, à analyser, à y trouver du sens. Ça n'a pas été l'année la plus facile mais, paradoxalement, j'avais cette intuition profonde qu'une nouvelle vie commencerait très vite. Je le sentais, à mes 25 ans (fin 2018), tout aurait changé. Et j'avais raison.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en février 2019. J'ai 25 ans. Je réalise le chemin parcouru et ça m'émeut aux larmes. J'ai un métier qui me prend aux tripes, j'ai terminé le master que je rêvais de poursuivre durant mon adolescence. J'ai décroché le travail que je voulais pour débuter ma carrière, et dans lequel je suis estimé. Je viens d'emménager dans une colocation et je me sens juste libre. J'ai suivi ce que mon instinct me dictait, je suis en harmonie avec moi-même. Il semblerait même que je sois capable d'aimer sans me détruire, juste en étant posé… parfois, je me pose des questions bizarres et irrationnelles comme toute personne qui doute, mais ça me rassure. J'ai des sentiments et je les vis bien.

J'ai envie de vous dire de ne jamais perdre espoir. J'écris _Failles_ , la suite de _Vae soli_ , parce que j'ai encore beaucoup à explorer et à vous partager. Vous pouvez décider que l'histoire s'arrête là et ne pas lire la suite. C'est une belle fin en soi. Mais moi, j'ai l'impression que tout commence ici. Ce n'est que le début, je fais face à mes plus grandes peurs. Et si ce chemin vous intéresse, je serais ravi de vous accueillir sur ce chemin, avec moi.

Je reviens de loin, mais je suis heureux du voyage que je me suis choisi. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, vous aussi.

On se retrouve bientôt, c'est une promesse.

Cailean.

" _I write about life, I write about things that I'm actually dealing with_

 _Something that I'm actually experiencing, this is real for me_

 _Like this is something that personally helps me as well (…)_

 _And he also gave me this as an outlet (…)_

 _This is real for me, I need this, this is a therapy for me."_

 _Therapy session_ , NF.

 _« J'écris à propos de la vie, j'écris à propos de choses dans lesquelles je suis impliqué_

 _Quelque chose que j'expérimente, c'est réel pour moi_

 _D'une façon qui m'aide personnellement aussi (…)_

 _Et il m'a aussi donné une échappatoire (…)_

 _C'est réel pour moi, j'en ai besoin, c'est une thérapie pour moi. »_

 _Séance de thérapie_ , NF.


End file.
